L'Ultime Camp D'entrainement
by Lb1n
Summary: La WinterCup débute bientôt et pour mettre leur joueurs dans le bain, Momoi et Riko ont un plan du tonnère : un camp d'entrainement entre les meilleures équipes du tournoi dans une sublime villa à Miami ! Entre disputes, amitié, mais aussi attirance et sentiments innatendus, la cohabitation entre Seirin, Tôô, Kaijo, Shutoku, Rakuzan, Yosen et Kirisaki Daiichi sera intérêssante !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je sais que j'ai déjà pas mal de retard sur mes autres fictions, mais j'avais cette idée en tête depuis longtemps et je voulais vraiment vous faire part de tout ça !_

 _Le résumé en dit déjà long sur l'histoire mais je tenais quand même à vous préciser que cette fiction contiendra uniquement des couples INATTENDUS et IMPROBABLES !  
_

 _Certains aimeront voir un peu plus des personnages pas assez utilisé dans les fanfiction et découvrir de nouveaux couples, d'autres moins, mais je tenais vraiment à vous prouver qu'il peut y avoir d'autre couples que les couples classiques mais qui sont tout de même tout aussi intérêssants et mignons._

 _BREF ! je vous laisse vous forger vôtre propre opinion sur tout ces couples dont les principaux aparraitront plus tard dans la fiction et je vous souhaite une ( je l'espère), bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 **L'Ultime Camp d'Entrainement**

 **Prologue**

 **"Qu-Quoi !? Un camp d'entrainement à... Miami ? Aux Etats-Unis ? En Amerique ? Tu es sèrieuse là Riko?"**

Toute l'équipe du club de basket de Seirin se trouvait dans le gymnase du lycée ce vendredi soir et sans que personne ne l'ait vu venir, leur coach les avaient tous réunis après l'entrainement et leur avait tout simplement annoncé la nouvelle. Hyuga et les autres n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

 **"Je suis très sèrieuse Junpei ! L'équipe de Seirin part dans une semaine pour un camp d'entrainement à Miami !"**

 **"C'est une super nouvelle ça coach ! Les Etats-Unis sont les terres du basket et je connais pleins de coins bien cool à Miami où on pourra défier des gars avec un haut niveau!"**

Kagami était ravie. Il était aux anges de pouvoir retourner sur le sol de son enfance avec Kuroko et le reste de l'équipe. Il prévoyait déjà dans sa tête les matchs de fou qu'ils feraient avec les joueurs des states.

 **"Hop hop hop Kagami ! N'oublie pas nôtre objectif principal !... Affronter les joueurs américains ne fait pas partie de mes plans vois-tu... Nous on vise la Winter Cup!"**

 **"Comment ça tes plans ? Tu as prévu quelque chose coach?"**

 **"Effectivement Kuroko, j'ai déjà tout prévu avec Momoi...Toute les deux nous avons décider de réunir toutes les meilleures équipes du tournoi dans une immense villa à Miami pour un ultime camp d'entrainement avant la Winter Cup... C'est super non ?! Etre proche de ses amis c'est bien, mais etre proche de ses ennemis est encore mieux !"**

Les joueurs se lançèrent des regards perplexes. Un camp d'entrainement avec leurs adversaires ? Ça sonnait bizzare mais excitant à la fois.

Kuroko, lui, se réjouissait de l'idée de la petite brune. Retrouver la génération miracle au grand complet et pouvoir peut-être rejoueur avec eux grâce à ce camp lui fesait vraiment plaisir après tout ce temps.

 **"J'aime beaucoup ton idée coach ! En s'entrainent avec nos futurs adversaires nous pourrons nous habituer à leurs jeux et à leurs techniques...Et aussi, rejouer avec la génération miracle me ferais vraiment plaisir."**

 **"Tu as bien compris l'idée Kuroko, je suis ravie."**

 **"Kuroko n'a pas tord; Ce sera une expèrience amusante et enrichisante. Et retrouver les rois sans couronnes me ferais également plaisir."**

Kiyoshi était très enthousiaste concernant ce voyage. C'etait pour lui l'opportunité de revoir les autres rois sans couronnes du lycée Rakuzan de qui il était très proche depuis l'époque du collège, et peut-être aussi de se faire de nouveaux amis, tout en s'entrainent pour le tournoi d'hiver.

 **"Mouais... Moi je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée de faire un camp avec** **tout ces mecs. Il y aura forcément des bagarres et des embrouilles. Vivre en communauté sera compliqué à mon avis. Ce sera comme mettre plusieurs capitaines sur un même bateau vous voyez."**

Kagami ne voyait pas ce camp d'entrainement sous le soleil d'un très bon oeil. Oui, il était ravie de pouvoir retourner aux Etats-Unis, ce pays qu'il cherissait tant. Cependant, il y avait le problème "Aomine Daiki"... Ou plutôt l'arrogan et l'insuportable Aomine Daiki.

Depuis l'inter-high, les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas se suporter. À chaque fois que les deux felins se croisaient ,l'air devenait soudainement lourd et des éclaires leurs sortaient presque des yeux. Kagami ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait s'ils devaient vivre l'un avec l'autre... dans la même maison... jours et nuits... pendant plusieurs jours.

Un frisson traversa le dos de l'as de Seirin. Kiyoshi avait probablement raison, ce camp d'entrainement allait définitivement être très amusant.

* * *

 **"J'aime beaucoup ce plan d'un camp d'entrainement avec nos futurs adversaires, quoi de mieu pour la préparation de l'équipe de Tôô ? C'est une apportunité en or !"**

 **"Merci Imayoshi ! Toi au moins tu comprends le but de ce camp d'entrainement, pas comme cette Ahomine !"**

Dans le gymnase du lycée Tôô, Momoi avait réuni toute l'équipe de basket afin de leur parler du fameux camp d'entrainement qu'elle avait mit au point avec Riko depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

La manageur aux cheveux rose était ravie de soumettre sa superbe idée à son équipe, mais ça c'était avant d'avoir entendu la réponse de son frère de coeur.

 **"Je ne viens pas un point c'est** **tout ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me taper la tête de con de Kagami matin, midi et soir...Et de toute façon, je n'ai même pas besoin de ce camp d'entrainement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entrainement tout court."**

Aomine s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Ce camp lui passait par dessus la tête. Il avait d'autre chose à faire, comme dormir, manger et regarder les merveilleux atouts de sa fabuleuse Mai-chan.

Son programme sonnait définitivement beaucoup mieux que celui de Momoi.

 **"Revient ici Dai-chan !"**

 **"Ferme-là !"**

 **"Mais attend !"**

 **"Chiao!"**

 **"Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant de ton billet pour Miami!?"**

 **"Mi...a...mi...?"**

Aomine s'était soudainement figé alors qu'il s'apprétait à poser ses doigts sur la poignet de la porte du gymnase.

Momoi n'avait pas mentionné Miami tout à l'heure. Alors comme ça le fameux camp de le rose aurait lieu à Miami ?

 **"Le père de Riko a loué une immense villa là-bas et..."**

 **"Vendredi prochain c'est bien ça ? Je t'attendrai en bas de chez toi à 5h30."**

Aomine posa sa main sur la poignet et quitta les lieux après ses quelques mots.

Le soleil, la plage, une villa, de la bonne bouffe, du basket de haut niveau et des filles...beaucoup de filles.

Tout compte fait, Aomine pouvait bien tolérer la tronche du rouquin pour quelques jours et défoncer Kise et les autres gars de la génération miracle pendant les entrainements ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal.

Momoi equissa un petit sourire. Son ami d'enfance la surprendra toujours décidemment.

 **"Tôô part pour Miami!"**

* * *

 **"Kise lâche-moi putain !"**

 **"Mais je suis tellement content Kasamatsu-senpai !"**

 **"C'est Riko et** **Momoi que tu devrais prendre dans tes bras idiot ! C'est leur idée a près tout !"**

Dans le gymnase de Kaijo, Kasamatsu avait réuni son équipe dans les vestiaires pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Riko l'avait contacté ce matin pour lui proposer à lui et ses joueurs un voyage à Miami dans le but de faire un ultime camp d'entrainement avant la difficile Winter Cup.

Yukio avait accepté la proposition avec plaisir et visiblement son équipe était tout aussi éxciter que lui... Voir même un peu trop en ce qui concernait Kise Ryota.

 **"Merci d'avoir accepté senpai ! J'ai vraiment hâte de retrouver Kurokocchi et Aominecchi et Midorimacchi et Murasakibaracchi et même Akashicchi ! Ce sera un super voyage !On va bien s'amuser !"**

 **"S'AMUSER ?! C'EST UN CAMP D'ENTRAINEMENT JE TE RAPPEL IMBÉCILE !"**

* * *

 **"Shin-chan ! Shin-chan ! Tu as entendu Otsubo-san !? On va aller à Miami ! À MIAMI !"**

 **"Ne me cris pas dans les oreilles Takao ! Je suis dans ce gymnase tout comme toi, biensur que j'ai entendu le capitaine !"**

 **"Mais tu n'as pas l'air heureux du tout. Tu n'aimes pas la plage c'est ça?"**

 **"Ce n'est pas parce que je n'explose pas de joie que je ne suis pas heureux Takao. Je trouve même que ce camp est une bonne idée."**

 **"Bon, si tout le monde est ok, on se retrouvera à l'aéroport vendredi prochain à 7h00 compris !"**

 **"Oui capitaine !"** , crièrent en coeur les joueurs de shutoku .

* * *

 **"Muro-chin, est-ce qu'il y a des bonbons et des gateaux à Miami ?"**

 **"Oui il y en a plein Atsushi."**

 **"Je veux aller à Miami alors."**

 **"Ahahah ! Tu n'es pas croyable Atsushi !"**

 **"Alors c'est ok ,Yosen ira à Miami !... J'espère que les filles de Miami seront plus indulgentes que les japonaises et que je trouverai enfin une petite amie",** dit Okamura plein d'espoir.

 **"Si tu changes de visage pendant le vol peut-être que tu deviendras au moins un 5 sur 10."**

 **"POURQUOI TU DIS ÇA LIU !"**

 **"Et change de voix aussi."**

 **"TOI AUSSI TU T'Y METS FUKUI !? VOUS ÊTES SANS COEUR !"**

* * *

 **"Sei-chan, tu es sûr que tu veux vraiment que nos adversaires connaissent nos techniques de jeux et qu'ils se servent de ces connaissances contre nous ?"** , demanda Mibuchi Reo à son capitaine.

 **"L'équipe de Rakuzan est beaucoup plus forte que les autres, nous n'auront même pas besoin de leur montrer toutes nos techniques pour les intimider lors de ce camp, alors ne t'inquiète pas Reo."**

 **"Moi je suis super content d'aller à Miami ! Ce sera une première pour moi ! J'AI TROP HÂTE ! J'AI TROP HÂTE!"** , s'écria Hayama en sautant sur le dos de Nebuya.

 **"Calme-toi Kotaro ! Tu me fais mal au dos !** ", lui hurla le pivot.

 **"Ne soit pas rabat-joie Ei-chan."**

Akashi observait Hayama en train de gigoter sur le dos de Nebuya et il n'aimait pas ça du tout... Mais alors pas du tout.

 **"Kotaro, lâche Eikichi immédiatement"** , ordonna le garçon aux cheveux rouge avec un visage impassible qui ne cachait cependant pas la colère dans ses yeux.

Quand Kotaro aperçut le regard foudroyant d'Akashi, il déscendit rapidement du dos de son ami bronzé.

 **"Désolé Akashi ! Je suis vraiment désolé!"**

 **"Ne le touche plus jamais. Ne touche plus jamais Eikichi."**

 **"Sei-chan tu exagères ! Tu sais très bien que Kotaro est avec Mayuzumi et qu'il s'en fiche complètement de ton Eikichi"** , dit Mibuchi pour défendre Kotaro.

 **"Peut importe que Kotaro soit en couple ou pas. Personne à part moi ne peut toucher Eikichi."**

 **"Pfff...Je laisse tomber."**

Mibuchi préféra ne pas répondre à son capitaine. Akashi était beaucoup trop amoureux d'Eikichi de toute façon.

* * *

 **"Je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible les gars, mais figurez-vous que j'ai reçu un appel de la coach de Seirin, et elle invite le cinq majeur de Kirisaki Daiichi pour un camp d'entrainement avec les autres équipes qui participes à la Winter Cup...Et le camp se tiendra à Miami"** , explica avec enthousiasme le coach de Kirisaki Daiichi, Hanamiya Makoto.

 **"C'est bien mignon tout ça mais j'espère que cette idiote ne compte pas nous faire payer les billets d'avion ?"**

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas Haizaki, elle nous payera les billets et on logera dans une villa de ouf."**

Depuis quelques semaines les choses avaient pas mal changé du côté de l'équipe de basket du lycée Kirisaki Daiichi.

En effet, l'equipe d'Hanamiya Mokoto avait connue un départ inattendu il y avait quelques semaines. Furuhashi, le small forward de l'équipe ,leur avait annoncé qu'il devait quitter le pays car son père avait été muté à Londres. La nouvelle fut un déchirement pour l'équipe du bad boy.

Cependant, il y avait maintenant quelques jours, un nouvel arrivant avait fait son entrée dans le lycée Kirisaki Daiichi, puis au sein du club de basket. Cet arrivant était Haizaki Shougo, l'ancient membre de l'équipe de basket du collège Teiko.

Haizaki, en raison d'insultes et de menaces proféré à un de ses professeurs c'était vu contraint de quitter l'établissement Fukuda Shogo après décision du conseil de discipline.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Hanamiya, après avoir appris que le talentueux et impulsif Haizaki Shougo était maintenant à Kirisaki, avait proposé à ce dernier une place de choix dans son équipe.

Haizaki qui avait déjà entendu parler d'Hanamiya et du style de jeu assez "particulier" de son équipe avait directement accepté la proposition, sans aucun problème.

Haizaki était très content de faire à présent partie de l'équipe du bad boy. Il aimait beaucoup l'ambiance de sa nouvelle équipe et s'entendait très bien avec chaque membre. Ça changait beaucoup des bras cassés sans carractère de l'équipe de Fukuda Shogo.

 **"Si c'est tout fraits payés, je viens ya pas de soucis "** , accepta finalement Shougo.

 **"Alors c'est décidé, l'équipe de Kirisaki Daiichi va à Miami !"**

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Et laissez moi une petite review si ce prologue vous a plu et que vous voulez une suite !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les quelques review que j'ai reçu pour mon prologue ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir, voila pourquoi je vous offre dèjà le premier chapitre !  
_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE1**

Une semaine était déjà passé après que toutes les équipes convier au camp d'entrainement de Miami aient accepté l'invitation des deux jeunes filles. Chaque équipes s'étaitent alors rendus séparément à l'aéroport et se retrouveraient en suite directement à la villa.

Le père de Riko, en plus d'avoir loué la villa avait également prévu des mini-bus pour chaque équipe qui les enmeneraient directement dans leur nouvelle maison.

L'équipe de Seirin était la première arrivé sur les lieux. Ils venaient tout juste de sortir de l'aéroport et trouvèrent très facilement leur mini-bus.

 **"WAOUH ! Ce mini-bus est magnifique ! Il est aux couleurs de Seirin !"** , cria Koganei très éxcité.

 **"C'est jolie hein ? Mon père à demandé à ce que chaque équipe ait un mini-bus customizé aux coleurs de leur lycée. Ce mini-bus est à nous durant tout le séjour... et le chauffeur aussi bien sûr !"** , expliqua Riko toute contente.

 **"Riko, tu es millionnaire ?"** , demanda le capitaine surpris par tout ce que le père de Riko avait organisé.

 **"Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Junpei ! Mon père a quelques contacts c'est tout"** , répondit la coach un peu gêné.

 **"En tout cas moi j'aime beaucoup l'idée du mini-bus customizé !"** , dit Izuki.

 **"Izuki a raison c'est très sympa !"** , ajouta coeur d'acier.

 **"Ouais ! Ouais ! C'est beau on a compris... Sinon la villa c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain"** , pesta Kagami fatigué par le vol.

Kuroko enfonça alors son coude dans les côtes de son ami.

Le passeur comprenait l'impatience du roux car lui-même avait très envie de voir la fameuse villa dans laquelle ils logeraient, mais il fallait tout de même rester poli.

Après que le dunker est fait un scandale à Kuroko, l'equipe de Seirin embarqua finalement et en une bonne trentaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Le groupe, impatient, sortit immédiattement du mini-bus et dans un même mouvement, les yeux de tout les joueurs s'écarquillèrent et leur machoires se décrochèrent.

Ils allaient vraiment vivre dans ce palace !?

La villa était immense. La porte qui leur faisait face était gigantesque et très luxueuse. Rien que dans l'allée il y avait déjà des palmiers et une fontaine. L'équipe de Seirin n'imaginait même pas à quoi devait ressembler l'intèrieur.

Riko s'avança finalement vers l'immense porte et sortit de sa poche la clef.

 **"Bon, on y est les gars."**

La main de la brunette tremblait presque. Elle avait même du mal à insérer la clef tellement elle etait toute excité.

 **"Tu veux de l'aide coach ?"**

 **"Non merci Kagami, regarde ça entre."**

La coach tourna la clef et avec l'aide de Hyuga elle poussa la lourde porte d'entrée.

 **"WAOUH ! C'EST UN CHATEAU C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !"** , hurla Kagami.

Le batiment était immense et splendide. Il y avait un superbe lustre dans l'entrée et un grand éscalier sur le coté. De l'autre coté une sorte de large couloir menait vers un immense salon. Le salon en question possédait également de gigantesque baie vitrée qui donnait sur une énorme piscine entourée de transats. Dans le jardin il y avait également un coin barbecue avec une grande table en pierre et des bancs en pierre assorties. Le jardin continuait un peu plus bas oú il y avait un terrain de basket flambant neuf ainsi qu'une grande étendue d'herbe avec des bancs sur les cotés et un grand lit en pleine air.

Les joueurs de Seirin avaient très rapidement lâché au sol leurs valises et s'étaient empréssé de courrir dans tout les sens pour visité la villa de rêve.

Kagami s'était directement dirigé vers le terrain de basket et il était comme au paradis.

 **"C'est une blague ?! On a un terrain de basket perso !"**

Il y avait un chariot avec pleins de ballons et le sol était magnifique. Ça ne ressemblait en rien au sol plein de trous des terrains de street de Tokyo.

Kuroko, de son côté testait le superbe canapé avec Izuki.

 **"Ce canapé est gigantesque et super confortable tu ne trouves pas Kuroko ?"**

 **"Oui il est très confortable Izuki-sempai."**

 **"Et si on allait voir les chambres maintenant pour choisir les nôtres. Car quand les autres équipes vont débarquer je ne suis pas sûr que je serai capable de m'imposer face à des mecs comme Murasakibara ou Nebuya pour avoir le lit qui me plait"** , expliqua le plus vieux.

 **"Tu as raison"** , répondu Kuroko.

Les deux garçon se levèrent alors du canapé et retournèrent dans l'entrée pour emprunter l'impressionant escalier qui devait mener aux chambres quand...

 **"KUROKOCCHIIIIII !"**

Soudainement, sans que Koruko ne l'ait vu venir, il se retrouva plaqué au sol par un grand blond en uniforme de sport bleu.

 **"KISE BAKA ! Arrête de nous tourner en ridicule !"** , gronda une autre voix familière.

 **"Arrête de me frapper Kasamatsu-sempaiiiii !"**

Quelques minutes après l'arrivé de Seirin à la villa, l'équipe de Kaijo était déjà sur la route et tout comme Seirin ils étaient rester bouche bée devant la beauté du paysage et bien évidemment par la splendeur de leur nouvelle maison.

 **"Kasamatsu-sempaiii ! Cette maison et géniaaal ! Allons visiter ! Allons visiter !"** , hurla Hayakawa tout excité.

 **"Ne me cris pas dans les oreilles Hayakawa !"** , s'énerva de nouveau Yukio.

Moriyama et kobori qui se trouvaient juste à côté de leurs coéquipiers ne souhaitaient absolument pas être impliquer dans l'engueulade qui venait de débuter et préférèrent s'exclipser en douce pour aller visiter la propriété.

 **"Je crois qu'on devrait s'en aller discrètement bébé"** , dit Kobori à voix basse à son petit ami avant de lui prendre la main et de l'enmener avec lui.

Kobori et Moriyama sortaient ensemble depuis leur entrée au lycée il y a deux ans.

Quand les deux garçons s'étaient vu pour la première fois lors de leur premier entrainement au club de basket, ils avaient tout les deux eu comme un coup de foudre. Depuis ce jour, les choses se passaient très bien entre les deux amoureux et ils étaient d'ailleurs ravies de faire ce camp d'entreinement à Miami car cela leur permettait de se voir vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre.

 **"Hey ! Où allez-vous tout les deux !?"** , hurla Kasamatsu aux deux fuyards qui ne répondirent pas à leur capitaine et disparaissèrent dans le grand couloir.

De leur côté Kise et Kuroko se relevèrent finalement et le blond s'excusa au près du bleu.

 **"Désolé Kurokocchi mais j'étais tellemnt content de te voir que je n'ai pas pu m'empécher de te sauter dessus... Est-ce que Aominecchi ou Midorimacchi sont là ?"** , demanda Kise en regardant aux à l'entours.

 **"Non, nous sommes les deux premières équipes arrivé"** , lui expliqua le passeur.

 **"Vraiment ! On doit aller choisir une chambre au plus vite alors Kurokocchi !"** , s'écria Kise.

L'as de Kaijo avait déjà tout prévu dans sa tête en ce qui concernait ce qu'il voulait faire durant son séjour à Miami et l'une de ces choses était dormir avec l'adorable passeur de Seirin.

Kise attrapa kuroko par la main et le tira vers l'escalier. Cependant, Kuroku se détacha.

 **"Kurokocchi ?"** , dit Kise perplexe face à la réaction de son ami. **  
**

 **"Kise-kun, j'aimerai que tu nous respects un peu plus Yoshi-kun et moi. Nous sommes en couple alors évite de me sauter dessus ou de me tenir par la main. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pensé s'il nous avez vu main dans la main ?"**

Kuroko avait prit un ton plutôt ferme et Kise compris que son ami ne plaisantait pas.

Il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois, Kuroko et Susa avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, plus ou moins grâce à Aomine.

En effet, quand Seirin avait affronter Tôô lors de l'Inter-high au début de l'année, Kuroko avait très rapidement été attiré par le pivot de l'équipe adverse. Le passeur ne qualifirait pas ce qu'il avait ressentit ce jour là de coup de foudre, mais il avait définitivement été attiré par le grand brun.

Kuroko avait alors commencé à poser de nombreuses questions à Aomine à propos de Susa : est-ce qu'il est gentil ? Est-ce qu'il est drôle ? Est-ce qu'il aime lire ? Quel film aime t-il regarder ?... Des questions banales en somme. Cependant, les questions de Kuroo devenaient de plus en plus bizarres aux yeux de son ami bronzé : est-ce qu'il a une petite amie ? Est-ce qu'il aime les garçons ? Il aime bien les petits ? Il aime bien les garçon au cheveux clairs ?

Au début Aomine se demandait pourquoi son ami lui posait tant de questions à propos de Susa, mais il finit par comprendre.

Kuroko était tombé amoureux de Susa !

Aomine était alors allé mener sa petite enquête au près de Susa. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il aimait effectivement les garçons et que le petit passeur de Seirin n'était pas son genre mais qu'il avait tout de même du charme.

La réponse de Susa n'étant pas totalement négatif, Aomine avait décidé d'organiser un déjeuner entre Kuroko et Susa.

Les deux garçons s'étaient alors rencontré pour la première fois en face à face au Maji Burger un après-midi après leur cours de la matiné.

Kuroko et Susa était deux garçons très différent à première vue mais ils possèdaient en réalité de nombreux points communs.

Les deux garçons s'étaient alors revus de nombreuses fois en tête à tête au cinéma, à l'aquarium et même chez l'un et l'autre.

C'était justement lors d'une soirée chez Susa que la relation entre les deux garçons était passé à un niveau supèrieur.

Susa avait fait le premier pas et avait embrassé Kuroko qui avait répondu sans tardé au baiser qu'il avait tant attendu. Au baiser qui fit d'eux un couple.

Kuroko fut le premier à dire "je t'aime" et Susa fut celui qui initia leur premièr ébat sous la couette.

Kuroko était définitivement amoureux du pivot de Tôô. Susa incarnait pour lui l'homme idéale et il ne souhaitait le perdre pour rien au monde.

Kise se gratta bêtement la tête. Il savait parfaitement que Kuroko était en couple avec Susa mais il voulait quand même essayer de voir si il pouvait dormir avec Kuroko... Et visiblement c'était raté.

 **"Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail. Désolé Kurokocchi... Bon je vais aller visiter"** , s'excusa rapidement Kise toujours un peu gêné.

Kuroko pas très convaincu par l'excuse de "l'oublie" décida tout de même de le pardonner pour cette fois le blond et monta finalement à l'étage avec Izuki.

Kise attrapa alors Hayakawa par le bras et l'enmena avec lui dans le jardin... Il faillait bien la commencer cette visite après tout.

 **"Où allez-vous tout les deux !? Attendez moi !"**

Le capitaine de Kaijo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses joueurs venaient bien de le laisser en plan ?

 **"Décidemment, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer au capitain bruyant Yukio."**

Le nouvel interlocuteur de Kasamatsu était adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Quand il le vit, Yukio s'entit son coeur ratter un batement.

 **"C'est toi qui dit ça Junpei ? Tu cris au moins au tant que moi je te rappel."**

Le dit Junpei se décolla du mur et se rapprocha de l'autre numéro quatre avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

 **"Je suis vraiment content de te voir Yukio...Tu m'as manqué"** , lui murmura presque Hyuga. **  
**

 **"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué"** , lui avoua Kasamatsu avant de plaçer une main dans la nuque de Hyuga et de l'embrasser lengoureusement.

Hyuga et Kasamatsu sortaient ensemble depuis l'année dernière. Les deux garçons se ressemblaient beaucoup au niveau du caractère et partagaenit également les même principes et la même façon de gérer leur équipe respectif. Cependant, ces derniers mois leur relation commençait à se déterioré peu à peu.

Les deux garçons s'aimaient toujours mais ils ressentaient chacun comme un vide, un manque de quelque chose dans leur relation, mais quoi ? Les deux garçon ne le savaient même pas eux-même.

 **"VOUS ETES TROP MIGNOOOOON !"**

Surpris par le bruit dans son dos, Kasamatsu se détâcha directement de Hyuga et tomba nez à nez avec Takao Kazunari.

 **"Je ne s'avais pas que vous sortiez ensemble tout les deux ! Mais vous etes trop mignon ensemble !...Moi c'est Takao Kazunari, le point guard de Shutoku. Je suis ravi de vous renc..."**

 **"Pousse-toi bakao ! Nous aussi on aimerait rentrer"** , gronda Midorima en poussant Takao sur le côté.

 **"Pourquoi tu m'as pousser Shin-chaaan !?"**

 **"Tu bloquais l'entrée imbécile !"**

 **"C'est faux !"**

 **"C'est vrai !"**

 **"C'est faux !"**

 **"C'est vrai !"**

 **"FERMEZ-LÀ VOUS DEUX !"** , cria Miyaji en leur donnant à chacun un coup dérrière la tête.

 **"Miyaji à raison. Au lieu de vous engueuler allons plutôt visiter cette sublime villa !"** , déclara Otsubo.

 **"Oui capitaine !"** , répondit l'équipe en coeur.

L'équipe de Shutoku se disperça alors et Otsubo s'excusa au près de Hyuga et Kasamatsu pour l'attitude de Takao.

* * *

Une bonne heure plus tard, les trois équipes déjà arrivé avaient finit leur visite et Riko les avaient tous réunis au salon pour discuter.

Les joueurs étaient assis sur le grand canapé et Riko était debout face au groupe.

 **"Il y a une dernière chose que j'ai oubliez de vous dire les garçons."**

Les joueurs des trois équipes se regardèrent perplexe qu'est-ce que Riko leur réservait encore.

 **"Apart nous, il n'y aura personne d'autre dans la villa... Enfin, je veux dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'employer. On devra donc s'occuper de la cuisine et du ménage nous même."**

 **"C'est déjà super de pouvoir vivre ici, alors faire la cuisine et le ménage ne devrait pas poser de problème",** répondit Teppei avec son habituel sourire.

 **"Kiyoshi a raison",** ajouta Otsubo.

" **Très bien. Alors on fera un tour pour le ménage. Chaque semaine une équipe sera chargé du ménage. Et pour la cuisine Kagami tu t'en chargeras.** "

En entendant la dernière phrase de Riko, Kagami se figa sur place.

Sa coach devait surement lui faire une blague.

 **"QUOI !? T'es sèrieuse Riko !? Tu veux que je cuisine SEUL, pour 30 voir 40 mecs ! C'est du délire !"** , s'emporta immédiatement le rouge.

 **"Je sais que ça fait un peu beaucoup mais..."**

 **"UN PEU BEAUCOUP !? TU TE FICHES DE MOI ! ON PARLE DE 40 MECS ! 40 MECS !"**

 **"Je sais bien Kagami, mais tu es le seul à savoir cuisiner et..."**

 **"Je sais cuisiner moi !"**

Dans un même mouvement toutes les personnes assises sur le canapé se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivé.

 **"Ta...Tatsuya ?!"** , s'exclama Kagami surpris.

 **"Atsuchi et Liu aussi savent cusiner !",** ajouta Himuro qui était suivis du reste de son équipe.

 **"Super ! Alors Kagami, Himuro et Liu se chargeront des repas !"** , conclu la coach de Seirin ravie.

L'équipe de Yosen venait de faire son entrée dans le salon de la villa, et cette nouvelle équipe en impossait beaucoup à cause, ou plutôt grace, à Okamura, Liu et bien sûr Murasakibara qui mesuraient respectivement 2m, 2m03 et 2m08.

Les trois équipes déjà présentes se levèrent alors et allèrent saluer les nouveaux arrivant.

Izuki était particulièrement ravie de voir Yosen arrivé, et plus précisément, son petit ami... Atsushi Murasakibara.

Le meneur de Seirin se dirigea directement vers le pivot de l'autre équipe et lui sauta au cou.

 **"Atsushi !"**

 **"Shun-chin !"**

Les deux garçons étaient en couple depuis quelques mois maintenant et Izuki était très heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver son petit ami avec qui il était malheureusement contraint d'entretenir une relation à distance.

Murasakibara serra très fort son "Shun-chin" dans ses bras puissants.

Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin touché son petit ami pour de vrai et non derrière un écran d'ordinateur, car depuis que Murasakibara avait commencé sa relation avec le point guard de Seirin, il avait réalisé qu'il existait deux choses au monde de plus doux que les sucreries et ces deux choses étaient les lèvres de Shun Izuki.

Murasakibara ne se laçerait jamais de ça nouvelle sucrerie...

Jamais.

Il l'aimait trop...

Beaucoup trop.

 **"Tu m'as tellement manqué Atsushi."**

 **"À moi aussi tu m'as manqué Shun-chin !...Tu es trop mignon ! J'ai envie de te dévorer tout cru !"**

Loin de se préocuper des retrouvailles du couple à coté de lui, Taiga, de son côté était parti saluer chaleureusement son "frère" en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ce retrouver à nouveau aux États-Unis avec Himuro, là où tout avait commencer, là où ils s'étaient rencontré, faisait ressurgir un tas de souvenirs chez le roux.

 **"Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver à nouveau ensemble aux Etats-Unis tu ne trouves pas Tatsuya ?** ", lui demanda Kagami en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule.

 **"Un peu oui ",** répondit le brun avec un sourire.

 **"J'ai à peine mis les pieds dans cette villa que je trouve déjà Bakagami en train de se ridiculiser en prenant un mec dans ses bras...J'étais sûr que tu étais une tapette."**

Aomine et l'équipe de Tôô venait d'entrer dans le salon suivis de près par l'équipe de Rakuzan.

 **"Chihiro regard cette villa ! Elle est trop belle !"** , s'écria Hayama en tenant son petit ami Mayuzumi par la main.

 **"C'est vrai quelle est très belle",** répondit Mibuchi à la place du passeur de Rakuzan.

 **"Ma famille possède une propriété semblable à celle-ci en Angleterre"** , expliqua Akashi.

 **"C'est la villa dans laquelle on n'a fait l'amour pour la première fois non ?"** , lui demanda Nebuya.

 **"Oui, c'était bien dans cette villa... D'ailleurs je garde de très bons souvenirs de cette nuit"** , précisa Akashi.

 **"On peut aussi se créer de très très bons souvenirs ici "** , dit Nebuya avec un ton qui en sous entendait beaucoup.

 **"Aomine enfoiré ! Tu me cherches ?!"** , s'emporta rapidement Kagami quand il apperçu son ennemi sur le terrain et dans la vie.

Kagami ne pouvait décidemment pas suporter le garçon à la peau bronzé. Aomine venait à peine d'arrivé et il le provoquait déjà...

Quel con !

 **"J'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi aujourd'hui Kagami. Mais je me gênerai pas pour me foutre de ta tête de con !"**

 **"Dai-chan arrête ça ! Tu es vraiment très désagréable à la fin !"** , s'agaça Momoi.

 **"Rien à foutre d'être agréable ou désagréable."**

Momoi soupira. Son ami d'enfance n'allait donc jamais murir ?

Kagami voulu répondre à l'as de Tôô mais il fut calmé par Himuro.

Du côté des autres joueurs les salutations allaient bon train et certains commençaient même à faire connaissance, tandis que pour d'autres l'heure était aux retrouvailles.

 **"Mon amour !"** , s'écria Susa en aperçevant Kuroko qui s'empressa d'aller se blottir dans les bras de son homme.

 **"Tu m'as manqué Yoshi-kun"** , dit Tetsuya en resserrant d'avantage ses bras autour de la taille de Susa.

 **"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon amour"** , répondit Susa avant d'embrasser tendrement son petit passeur. **  
**

De leur côté Momoi et Riko se retrouvaient également et les deux amies étaient ravie de voir que leur idée d'un ultime camp d'entrainement avant la Winter Cup commençait à prendre forme. Tout le monde était presque là. Il ne manquait plus que...

 **"Waouh ! Tout le monde est déjà là !?"** , s'étonna le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi en mettent les pieds dans le salon suivit de son équipe.

Quand on parlait du loup, on voyait sa queue.

L'équipe de Krisaki Daiichi venait de faire son entrée dans l'immense demeure et tout le monde se figa d'un seul coup.

Les regards étaient perplexes...

L'ambience était pesante...

Tout le monde se posait la même question...

Qu'est-ce que cette équipe d'enfoirés pouvait bien fabriquer ici ?

 **"Oulala ! C'est quoi ce silence de mort ? Vous n'ètes pas content de nous voir ?"** , dit Hanamiya avec un sourire au coin.

Le capitaine de Kirisaki savait que sa présence ainsi que celle du reste de son équipe dérangeait la majorité des personnes présente à ce camp, mais il s'en foutait complètement , ça lui plaisait même. Ca le faisait mourrir de rire. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait accepté l'offre de Riko et Momoi.

 **"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici !?"** , demanda Kagami furieux.

L'as de Seirin ne comprenait pas pourquoi de tels ordures étaient ici avec eux.

Hanamiya était celui qui avait planifié la blessure de Kiyoshi au genoux et Haizaki était un salaud violent doublé d'un pervers. Kagami ne connaissait pas les autres membres de l'équipe mais ils ne devaient pas être très différents de leurs deux coéquipiers.

Ces mecs étaient des connards et des tricheurs. Ces mecs n'avaient décidemment rien à faire ici.

 **"Demande à la brune mec !",** lâcha Hara à kagami.

 **"En effet, c'est moi qui les aient invité car l'équipe de Kirisaki Daiichi fera partie de la Winter Cup alors les avoir ici avec nous et plutôt logique je trouve",** répondit Riko.

 **"Pourquoi tu flippes autant à l'idée de nous voir ici ? T'as peur de te faire éclater sur le terrain le rouquin !** ", lança Haizaki au dunkeur de Seirin.

Haizaki n'avait jamais rencontrer en face à face le fameux Kagami Taiga, le fameux prodige de Seirin. Cependant, même s'il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé, le brun ne pouvait déjà pas l'encadrer. Kagami fesait trop le "mec" et il devait le remettre à sa place.

 **"Peur de quoi nanodayo ! Vous étes obligé de blesser des joueurs pour gagner. Vôtre équipe n'est qu'une vaste blague** ", répondit Midorima à la place de Kagami tout en remontant ses lunettes.

 **"Shintaro, j'ai joué pour Teiko ne l'oublie pas. Tu sais donc mieux que personne que je suis bien plus douer que la majorité des gars présents dans cette pièce"** , ajouta Haizaki.

 **"Viens le prouver dans un one on one enfoiré !"** , proposa Daiki.

Aomine s'en foutait des mots. Il préférait pour sûr les actes. Kirisaki Daiichi était une équipe de con, un point c'est tout, et depuis qu'Haizaki les avaient rejoint c'était encore pire.

Si Haizaki voulait prouver son talent, qu'il le fasse avec lui, sûr le terrain et à la loyale.

 **"C'est moi que tu viens de traiter d'enfoiré, connard !"** , répliqua Haizaki loin d'être du genre à se laisser marcher dessus.

 **"Ouais c'est toi que j'ai traité d'enfoiré et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire !?"** , surencherit l'as de Tôô.

 **"Je vais foutre mon poing dans ta face !"**

 **"Essaye un peu !"**

 **"Approche je vais te montrer !"**

 **"Ya aucun soucis !"**

Aomine s'approcha dangereusement de l'autre garçon avant d'être subitement stoppé par Mibuchi Reo.

 **"Hop hop hop ! Personne ne touchera à mon petit frère tant que je serai là !"** , déclara le shooting guard de Rakuzan en se métant devant Haizaki comme pour le protéger.

 **"Hein ? Ton...frère...? C'est quoi ces conneries ?",** demanda Aomine perdu tout comme le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Mibuchi Reo venait bien d'appeler Haizaki Shougo son... FRÈRE ?!

 **"Reo ! Ferme-là putain !** ", s'énerva Haizaki.

 **"TROOOP MIGNOOON !"**

Reo loin de se préoccuper de la colère de Shougo, se tourna vers lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.

 **"Tu es trooop mignooon quand tu es en colère Shougo"** , s'extasia Mibuchi.

 **"Lâche-moi Reo ! Tu...tu m'étouffes !"** , s'écria Haizaki en essayant de repousser le joueur de rakuzan.

 **"Tu es trooop mignon petit frère !"**

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde s'était installé dans l'immense canapé, d'autres sur des chaises prises dans la cuisine et d'autres s'étaient même assis par terre sûr le tapis.

Sept équipes de basket ce n'était pas rien.

Debout face au groupe, Mibuchi et Haizaki réfléchissaient à la meilleur façon d'annoncer la nouvelle.

Mibuchi avait pris Haizaki par la main et décida de commencer les explications. Le joueur de Kirisaki aurait bien voulut que sa main soit libéré mais quand Reo était comme ça, il valait mieux le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait.

 **"Alors je sais que ça parraît dingue, voir peut-être même inconcevable pour certain d'entre vous, mais Shougo et moi sommes bien frères...Quand Shougo est entré au collège Teiko, j'étais déjà connus des clubs de basket collégien en tant que général sans couronne. Alors pour ne pas être associé à moi, Shougo s'était teint les cheveux en gris et avait pris le nom de jeune fille de nôtre mère."**

 **"Donc Haizaki Shougo s'appel en réalité Mibuchi Shougo ?",** demandaTakao perplexe.

 **"Oui c'est exactement ça",** répondit Mibuchi.

 **"Donc maintenant on devra vous appeler tout les deux Mibuchi ?",** demanda Hanamiya.

 **"Non, appelez moi Haizaki comme d'habitude"** , répondit Shougo toujours gêné que tout le monde le voient tenir la main de son grand frère.

 **"Attendez ! Vous avez vraiment les même parents ?!"** , s'intérrogea Kagami.

 **"Oui nous sommes frères à 100% et si on ne se ressemble pas c'est parce que Shougo ressemble à notre père et moi à nôtre mère",** répondit Mibuchi avec un sourire.

 **"Alors maintenant si j'ai envie de casser la gueule d'Haizaki je vais d'abord devoir te casser la gueule Mibuchi ?"** , demanda ironiquement Daiki loin d'avoir peur de devoir d'abord passer sur le corps de Reo.

 **"Je ne te conseil pas d'essayer de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de mon petit frère"** , répondit Mibuchi avec un regard noir qui en disait long.

Les gens avaient tendance à sous-estimer le joueur de Rakuzan à cause de son physique doux et féminin, mais Mibuchi Reo possédait également un très fort caractère et était très impulsif.

D'où Aomine croyait-il que Shougo tenait son caractère agressif ?

 **"Arrête tes conneries Reo ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé !"** , pesta Haizaki.

" **Si quelqu'un essaye de s'en prendre à toi, j'interviendrai un point c'est tout "** , clonclu Mibuchi.

 **"Pfff ! Fait chier !",** soupira Haizaki.

Momoi était très surprise. Elle était pourtant sûr d'avoir collecté toutes les données concernant chaque joueur de chacune des équipes présentes.

Nom, prénom, taille, poids, âge, poste, frère(s) et soeur(s), petit(e) ami(e) et plus encore. Mais ça, la manager de Tôô ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Après leur surprenante révélation, Mibuchi et Haizaki regagnèrent leurs places parmis les autres afin de laisser enfin place à Riko et Momoi très impatiente de présenter leur fameux camp d'entrainement.

Riko prit la parole la première.

 **"Bonjour tout le monde...Je suis ravie que vous ayez tous répondu possitivement à notre invitation pour un ultime camp d'entrainement avant la Winter Cup ! Je suis Riko Aida la coach de l'équipe de Seirin."**

 **"Et moi je suis Momoi Satsuki, la manager de Tôô."**

 **"Momoi et moi même avons déjà mis au point un programme d'entrainement qui s'étendra sur tout le séjour. Il se composera d'un travail à l'intèrieur et d'un travail à l'extèrieur "** , expliqua Riko.

 **"Ce que Riko veut dire, c'est que vous travaillerez tantôt sur le terain qui se trouve ici à la villa et tantôt lors d'activité à l'extèrieur"** , compléta la rose.

 **"On pourra visiter la ville au moins ?"** , s'inquiéta Kise.

 **"Et aller à la plage voir des meufs !?",** ajouta Aomine.

 **"Faire du surf ?"** , demanda Miyaji.

 **"Goutter les milkshake à la vanile américain ?"** , proposa Kuroko.

 **"Je pourrais aller acheter mes objets porte-bonheur au moins ?"** , interrogea Midorima inquiet.

 **"Oui oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! nous sommes ici pour travailler mais aussi pour nous amuser et profiter de Miami !"** , expliqua Momoi avec le sourire.

 **"...Actuellement, nous sommes quarante-deux dans la villa, ce qui est déjà énorme. Néanmoins, une dernière personne va nous rejoindre dans quelques instants car gérer quarante garçons ne fait pas partie de mes compétences et à Momoi non plus d'ailleurs. Parcontre, nôtre invité saura parfaitement comment gérer les garçons difficiles et maintenir l'orde. Cette personne est talentueuse, intélligente, gentille et autoritaire quand il le faut."**

 **"Et il est aussi super beau ! ",** s'écria la rose des coeurs plein les yeux.

 **"Quoi ?! C'est un mec !? ",** s'étonna Kagami avec déçeption.

 **"Putain ! Pas encore un gars !",** s'agaça Aomine.

 **"Dai-chan ne dit pas ça ! Je suis sûr que tu seras content de le revoir !"**

 **"Le revoir...?"**

Soudainement, des pas se firent entendre.

 **"Excusez-moi pour le retard ! Mon chauffeur avait du mal à trouver la villa."**

Le nouvel arrivant offrit un immense sourire au groupe et tout le monde se figa d'un coup.

Ce mec était vraiment...vraiment séduisant.

 **"Nijimura ! te voilà enfin !"**

 **"Oui, désolé Momoi."**

Tout les enciens membres de l'équipe du collège Teiko étaient sans voix.

Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Haizaki, Akashi, Kuroko et Aomine étaient stupéfait de revoir Nijimura après tout ce temps, mais ils étaient contents d'un côté (sauf Haizaki bien sûr).

Nijimura avait été un capitaine formidable, qui les avaient mené au sommet plus d'une fois, qui avait eu confiance en eux et les avaient aidé à murrir et à être une équipe soudé. Alors l'avoir ici comme gérant du camp d'entrainement leur faisait plutôt plaisir.

Nijimura se présenta rapidement et commença à expliquer comment aller se dérouler les journées au camp et enchaîna avec la cuisine et le ménage.

 **"...Pour le ménage, chaque jours une équipe sera chargé de l'entretient des lieux et de la vaisselle. Pour la préparation des repas, j'aimerai savoir lesquels d'entre vous savent cuisiner et sont volontaires pour mettre la main à la pâte."**

Kagami et Himuro levèrent immédiatement leur main. Ils savaient tout les deux cuisiner et étaient plus que prêt à mettre la main à la pâte.

Fukui, Liu, Mibuchi, Miyaji, Takao, Sakurai, Mitobe et Yamazaki levèrent également la main.

 **"Super ! Vous serez tout les dix chargé de la préparation des repas et de la mise au point de la liste de course !",** conclu Nijimura.

 **"Maintenant que les détails sont réglés, nous pouvons enfin faire la répartition des chambres",** anonça Riko.

 **"ENFIN !",** soupira Aomine blasé par tout ces blabla.

 **"Mais avant, nous aimerions savoir si il y a des couples parmis vous et si oui les quels ?"** , leur demanda Satsuki.

 **"PUTAIN SATSUKI TU SAOUL !",** gronda Aomine.

Les garçons se jetèrent des regards les uns les autres.

Momoi, Riko et Nijimura voulaient vraiment savoir qui parmis eux étaient gays ?

Soudainement, une petite main sortit du groupe.

 **"Et bien Yoshi-kun et moi sommes ensemble",** annonça Kuroko.

 **"Yoshi-kun ?"** , répéta la rose pas sûr de savoir de qui parlait le passeur.

 **"C'est moi Yoshi-kun",** expliqua Susa dont le prénom complet était Yoshinori.

La rose pris note.

 **"Il y a Junpei et moi "** , ajouta Yukio.

 **"Moi et Shun-chin",** dit Murasakibara.

 **"Comme tout le monde le sait déjà je sors avec Eikichi ",** répondit simplement Akashi.

Effectivement, tout le monde était au courant de cette relation et depuis ce jour personne n'osait approcher de trop près Nebuya par peur d'être subitement attaqué par les ciseaux du capitaine de Rakuzan.

 **"Il y a Chihiro et moi aussi !"** , déclara Hayama.

 **"Je sors avec Seto",** ajouta Mibuchi en s'agripant au bras de son homme qui tombait déjà de fatigue.

 **"N'oublie pas Hara et moi !"** , cria Hayakawa qui était assis aux côtés du garçon avec qui il sortait depuis sa deuxième année de collège.

 **"Il y a Ryo et moi également!",** ajouta Wakamatsu.

 **"Kobori et moi !",** dit Moriyama.

 **"Ajoute Fukui et moi à la liste !",** annonça Himuro qui était en effet en couple avec le point guard de Yosen.

Momoi finit de noter le dernier couple et fit le compte.

 **"Alors, d'après ce que j'ai noté, il y a dix couples, donc vingt personnes, exactement la moitié d'entre vous"** , annonça Momoi.

 **"C'est parfait ! Nous allons pouvoir vous séparer de vos chéris !",** déclara la brunette tout sourire.

 **"Quoi ?...Vous aller me faire dormir séparément d'Eikichi ?"** , demanda Akashi loin, très loin d'aimer entendre les mots "séparer" et "chéri" dans une même phrase.

 **"Nooon ! Je refuse de dormir loin de Chihiro"** , déclara Hayama en sérant fermement le joueur fantôme de Rakuzan dans ses bras.

 **"Et moi loin de Seto !"** , ajouta Mibuchi.

 **"Je n'aime pas non plus l'idée de dormir séparément de Ryo",** dit calmement Wakamatsu.

 **"Atsushi vit à Akita, je trouve ça odieux de nous séparer encore une fois"** , dénonça Izuki dégouté de devoir encore être éloigné de son petit ami.

Riko et Momoi se sentaient un peu mal de voir les garçons dans cet état mais c'était un camp d'entrainement, pas une lune de miel.

Riko prit alors la parole.

 **"Nous sommes désolé de devoir séparer les couples, mais ce camp à également pour but que vous faisiez connaissance entre vous. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vous faire dormir avec les joueurs qui partage le même poste que vous."**

Momoi poursuivie.

 **"La villa possède deux étages avec cinq chambres au premier et cinq au deuxième...Riko et moi partagerons une chambre et Nijimura aura la sienne. Il restera alors huit chambres : la "Power forward room", la "Small forward room", la "Point guard room", la "Shooting guard room" et la "Center room".**

 **"Une chambre sera déstiné aux remplaçants de Seirin: la "Seirin room "**. ajouta Nijimura.

 **"Et les deux dernières chambres seront des "Love room". Des chambres spéciales sexe !"** , annonça Riko toute contente.

 **"Il n'y aura que deux "Love room" alors qu'il y a dix couples ! C'est ridicule !"** , dénonça Mibuchi.

 **"C'est vrai il y aura forcément des disputes pour avoir les chambres !"** , expliqua Takao pourtant célibataire.

 **"Fermez-là putain ! On s'en fou de vos histoires de cul ! C'est quand qu'on va dans ces foutues chambres !"**

Aomine était célibataire et n'était absolument pas gay alors leur petits caprices d'amoureux lui passait au dessus de la tête.

Lui, il voulait voir sa chambre, s'y installe et basta !

 **"Tu as raison Dai-chan, nous réglerons le problème des "Love room" plus tard. Pour l'instant, allons plutôt nous installer dans nos nouvelles chambres !"** , déclara la manager.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà pour le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fiction !_

 _SI VOUS VOULEZ LA SUITE LAISSEZ MOI UNE REVIEW SUTOUT ! J'ai d'autres fictions en attente et si cette fiction ne vous plait pas je me concentrerai alors sur mes fictions en attentes. Par contre, si cette fiction vous plait et que vous voulez une suite  MANIFESTEZ-VOUS et là j'y accorderai du temps pour vous offrir la suite au plus vite._

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut ! ça fais looonnnnngtemps que je ne n'ai pas publié dit donc XP_

 _Bref... bonne lecture et laissez moi une review si vous voulez une suite_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

 **"WOUAH ! CETTE CHAMBRE EST MAGNIFIQUE !"**

Kagami entra dans la pièce et laissa tomber savalise au sol.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Cette pièce était vraiment sa nouvelle chambre ?

 **"Bouge !"**

Aomine toujours bloqué dehors par le roux le poussa d'un violent coup d'épaule.

Lui aussi voulait voir la chambre. C'était quand même la "Power forward room" pas la "Kagami room".

Aomine se stoppa à son tour et observa la pièce admiratif.

La chambre était grande, le plafond était très haut, la fenêtre était une baie vitrée qui donnait accès à un imense balcon.

Il y avait également un gigantesque dressing et une superbe sale de bain avec une grandre douche et une baignoire ou plutôt un jacuzzi.

 **"Vous avec vu la taille du dressing les gars !? Il est plus grand que ma chambre à Tokyo !"** , s'écria Kimura tout excité.

 **"J'y crois pas ! Il y a un jacuzzi comme baignoire !",** déclara Hara tout en tenant fermement son petit ami Hayakawa par la main pour l'empécher de sauter partout.

 **"Le balcon donne sûr la piscine et le reste du jardin. J'aime beaucoup.** ",annonça Liu avec son habituel aire désintéressé.

 **"Par contre, on fait comment pour les lits ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais on est sept et il n'y a que quatre lits",** fit remarquer Mayuzumi.

 **"Ya que quatre lits ?"** ,ajouta Taiga.

Aomine observa bien les lits. C'étaient des "king size" et...

Attendez...

DES "KING SIZE "!

 **"Les mecs...On va devoir partager un lit à deux je crois bien...",** décréta Aomine dégouté.

Les six autres observèrent à leur tour les lits et en arrivèrent à la même conclusion qu'Aomine.

Six d'entre eux allaient effectivement dormir à deux dans un lit et le septième , le plus chanceux, aurait un lit rien que pour lui.

 **"Pour répondre à ta question Mayuzumi, débrouillez-vous ! Moi je prend celui-là!"**

L'as de Tôô, loin de se préocuper de l'avis de ses coloquataires, se jeta dans un des lits.

 **"Ahomine lève-toi putain ! On est plusieurs à vouloir être seul dans un lit, alors mettons nous d'accord avant de sauter sur un lit",** gronda Kagami.

Aomine se leva à contre coeur.

Certes il voulait ce lit mais il préférait l'obtenir à la loyale, commme ses victoires au basket.

 **"Ben, pour commencer, je pense qu'un lit sera tout naturellement pour Hayakawa et moi",** annonça Hara qui avait réussi à ne pas être séparé de son copain car ils jouaient au même poste.

 **"Ouais, c'est logique"** , répondit Kimura à Hara.

 **"Moi je pense que Mayuzumi devrait dormir seul étant donné qu'il est en couple avec Kotaro",** proposa Liu.

 **"Ouais, c'est vrai"** , réalisa Kagami.

 **"Moi je veux bien dormir avec... bon ... Liu par exemple",** proposa Kimura au joueur de Yosen.

 **"J'accèpte"** , répondit simplement Liu.

 **"JAMAIS ! Liu dormira avec moi !"** , s'écria Daiki en s'acrochant fermement au bras du géant de Yosen.

Si Kimura dormait avec Liu, alors Aomine devrait se coltiner le roux, et pour le joueur de Tôô, cette perspective était juste impossible.

 **"Très bien, dans ce cas je dormirai avec Kimura, Aomine avec Liu, Hara avec Hayakawa et Mayuzumi sera seul"** , conclu finalement Kagami.

* * *

Dans la "Small forward room" que Kuroko avait du rejoindre par défaut logaient avec lui, Kise, Miyaji, Susa, Okamura, Hayama et Haizaki.

La visite des lieux venait juste de finir et tout comme les "power foward ", les "small forward "devaient maintenant choisir leur camarade de lit.

Kuroko et Susa étant en couple, avaient bien évidemment déclaré qu'ils dormiraient ensemble, ce qui n'avait dérangé personne.

 **"Moi je m'en fiche de la personne avec qui je dors tant que ce n'est pas ce connard de Ryota !",** déclara Haiziki qui ne supourtait déjà pas l'idée de devoir partager une chambre avec son ancien rival.

 **"Parce que tu crois que moi j'ai envie de dormir avec toit enfoiré !"**

 **"Biensûr que tu kifferais ça Ryota ! Tu rêves que je te foure ma bite dans le cul depuis le collège ! Tu me kiffes mec !"**

 **"Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi Haizaki ! Premièrement je n'aime pas les mecs et deuxièment je n'aime pas les moches !",** répliqua le blond.

 **"Je suis plus beau que toi même dans le noir mec et c'est pas la meuf que je t'ai piqué au collège qui dira le contraire",** ajouta Haizaki avec un petit sourir aux lèvres.

 **"Va te faire foutre Haizaki !"**

 **"Toi va te faire f..."**

 **"TESEZ-VOUS TOUT LES DEUX !", hurla Miyaji. "** On dirait deux gosses qui se chamaille pour la dernière part de gateau !... Bon comme tu m'a l'air d'avoir le sang chaud Haizaki tu dormiras avec moi. Okamura je te laisse Kise.

* * *

Dans la " Point guard room", Akashi , Izuki , Kasamatsu, Takao, Hanamiya, Fukui et Imayoshi avaient très rapidement choisit leur lit.

Akashi avait décrété qu'il serait celui qui dormirait seul et personne n'y avait vu d'inconvénient.

Hanamiya et Imayoshi avaient choisit de dormir ensemble car ils étaient très bons amis.

Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'ils essayaient tout les deux de faire croire.

Hanamiya savait très bien qu'Imayoshi était un garçon malveillant, peut-être même plus que lui. C'est pourquoi le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi préférait rester en bon terme avec le capitaine de Tôô.

Imayoshi préférait lui aussi avoir Hanamiya comme ami plutôt que comme ennemie.

Les deux garçons partageaient alors une très forte et également très fausse amitié.

 **"Moi je veux dormir avec Fukui-san !"** , s'écria Takao étonnement enthousiaste.

 **"Heu...pourquoi moi ?",** demanda le point guard de Yosen dans l'incompréhension.

 **"Je te trouve mignon et je n'ai jamais parlé avec toi alors ce serait une occasion de faire connaissance",** expliqua Takao tout sourire.

 **Fukui n'était pas sur de tout comprendre.**

 **"Je suis avec Tatsuya tu sais ?",** expliqua Fukui.

 **"Oui je sais et alors ? J'ai dit que tu étais mignon, pas que je voulais sortir avec toi",** réctifia le faucon.

 **"Ah pardon excuse moi ! j'ai cru que tu me draguais."**

 **"Hahaha ! Pas du tout ! c'était juste un compliment sans aucune arrière pensé",** ajouta le brun.

 **"Bon Izuki ! on se retrouve ensemble ",** dit kasamatsu.

 **"Ouais, on n'a pas trop le choix de toute façon"** , ajouta l'aigle de Seirin.

* * *

Dans la "Shooting guard room" se trouvaient Hyuga, Moriyama, Mibuchi, Midorima, Himuro, Sakurai et Yamazaki.

Les garçons avaient déjà visité la chambre. L'heure de choisir son compagnon de lit s'imposait donc.

Mibuchi Reo choisit de prendre la parole le premier.

 **"Bon, pour commencer, Hyuga et Moriyama dormiront ensemble car ils sont chacun en couple. Ensuite, pourquoi pas Himuro et Sakurai comme ils sont chacun déjà pris également...Je n'aime pas dormir seul donc je dormirai avec Midorima. Yamazaki aura donc un lit rien qu'à lui."**

 **"Cette répartition me va parfaitement Mibuchi !"** , répondit le roux de Kirisaki très heureux en s'intallant déjà sur son nouveau lit.

 **"Pareil pour nous",** répondit Moriyama pour hyuga et lui.

 **"C'est bon pour nous aussi ",** répondit Himuro après avoir échangé un regard avec Sakurai.

Midorima de son côté était assez gêné. Mibuchi avait bien dit qu'il dormirait avec lui parce qu'il n'aimait pas dormir seul ?

L'as de Shutoku était plutôt anxieux. Le roi sans couronne ne comptait quand même pas se blottir contre lui pendant la nuit ou un truc du genre ?

À cette pensée Midorima se mit à rougir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mibuchi.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Midorima ? Tu es tout rouge."**

 **"Quand tu dis ne pas aimer dormir seul, ça veux dire que tu comptes te... te blottir contre... m-moi ?"**

 **"OULALA ! Doucement ! Je n'ai pas parlé de me blottir contre qui que ce soit ! Je n'aime juste pas être seul dans un grand lit c'est tout ! J'aime beaucoup trop Seto pour me coller à un autre garçon sous la couette et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas DU TOUT mon genre Monsieur Midorima",** expliqua Reo.

 **"Ouh ! Ça doit faire mal à l'ego d'un homme ça ",** ricana Yamazaki.

 **"Hey ! Comment-ça pas DU TOUT ?! "** , demanda Midorima humilié.

 **"Tes cheveux verts me dérange un peu tu vois et tu n'a pas l'air très souriant non plus et tu sembles froid également...Et les cheveux verts vraiment je peux pas",** répondit Mibuchi très content de sortir avec Seto, le grand brun ténèbreux.

 **"C'est vrai que c'est bizarre comme couleur de cheveux",** dit Himuro.

 **"Et avec ton uniforme tu ressembles un peu à une carotte",** ajouta Moriyama.

 **"Ça me donne envie de faire un bento... Désolé !"** , se moqua sans le vouloir Sakurai.

Midorima ne disait rien. Il n'y avait aucune expression sur son visage. Aucune colère.

 **"Ça va Midorima ?"** , demanda Hyuga inquiet devant le manque de réaction du vert.

 **"J'irai mieu après avoir utilisé mon objet porte bonheur du jour."**

Midorima se pencha sur sa valise et commença à fouiller parmis ses vêtements.

 **"Et c'est quoi ton objet porte-bonheur ?",** demanda Himuro.

Midorima ne répondit pas et leur montra directement l'objet du jour un... pistolet.

 **"AAAAAAAAAH !"**

En voyant l'arme braqué sur eux les shooting guard avaient été pris de panique.

Ils devaient s'en fuir et vite.

 **"Ma couleur de cheveux vous dérange apparemment"** , dit Midorima tout en plaçant son doigt sur la gachette.

 **"FAITE VITE PUTAIN !"** , s'écria Hyuga bloqué derrière les autres eux même bloqué dans l'ancadrement de la porte.

 **"ACCÉLÉRÉ BON SANG !",** s'impatienta Himuro.

Les garçons réussirent finalement à s'en fuir et Midorima baissa son arme avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ce pistolet à bille état définitivement bien un porte-bonheur.

* * *

Dans la "Center room", les lits avaient déjà été répartis.

Murasakibara dormirait avec Kiyoshi, Nebuya avec Seto, Otsubo avec Wakamatsu et Kobori serait seul.

 **"Bon, cette répartition va à tout le monde ou quelqu'un veut changer ?"** , demanda Otsubo.

 **"Je n'aime pas Kiyoshi mais j'ai promis à Shun-chin d'essayer de m'entendre avec lui alors ça me va"** , explica Murasakibara.

Les autres garçons étaient également d'accord avec la répartition des lits et ne souhaitaient pas changer.

Dans la "Seirin room", la répartition fut vite faite.

Mitobe et Koganei partageraient un lit et Furihata, Fukuda et Kawahara auraient chacun un lit étant donné que Tsuchida n'avait pas pu venir au camp pour des raisons familial.

Une fois l'enménagement dans leurs nouvelles chambres terminé les garçons étaient tous décendus dans le jardin pour s'amuser.

Aomine n'avait pas perdu de temps et commençait déjà un one on one sanglant avec Kise sur le terrain de basket.

D'autres étaient en train de discuter sur des bancs, d'autres testaient la piscine et certains bronzaient sur les transates comme Murasakibara et Izuki.

Le pivot de yosen était allongé sur le transate et son petit ami était assis à califourchon sur son bassin.

"Ton corps et vraiment magnifique Atsuchi", fit remarquer Izuki à son copain en carréssant ses abdos d'une main."Je suis complexé quand je te regarde. Tu es tellement beau"

 **"C'est quoi "complexé" ",** demanda Murasakibara dans l'incompréhension.

 **"Je me sens un peu mal dans ma peau quand je te regarde"** , avoua Izuki en baissant la tête.

D'un seul coup, Murasakibara se redressa en position assise et captura fougeusement les lèvres d'Izuki tout en lui entourant fermement la taille de ses bras.

Izuki fut supris mais pris finalement par au baisé avant de se détacher de la bouche de son homme.

 **"Ne dit plus jamais ça Shun-chin. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être complexé face à moi. Tu es super beau et super mignon. J'ai juste envie de te croquer comme un pocky au chocolat"** , le rassura Atsuchi.

 **"Merci mon amour, c'est gentil."**

 **"Allons dans la love room, tu me remerciras en me laissant te manger tout cru"** , proposa le joueur de Yosen en carréssant la cuisse du plus petit.

 **"J'aimerai beaucoup mais Nebuya et Akashi et Wakamatsu et Sakurai occupent déjà les deux. On va devoir attendre",** expliqua Izuki déçu.

 **"Mais moi je veux faire l'amour à Shun-chin maintenant !"** s'écria le violet.

 **"Pas si fort Atsuchi on nous regarde."**

De l'autre côté de la piscine, Midorima et Imayoshi s'apprétaient à nager l'un contre l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Midorima avait fait une remarque à Imayoshi lui expliquant qu'avec de bons calculs il était possible de gagner une course même contre le meilleur des najeurs.

Imayoshi qui avait pratiqué la natation avant de se mettre au basket n'était absolument pas d'accord avec le shooting guard et l'avait donc provoqué en duel... Duel que Midorima accepta volontier très confiant face à son hypothèse.

Les deux garçons se positionnèrent alors au bord de la piscine prêts à plonger.

 **"Bonne chance Shin-chan ! Je suis sûr que tu vas gagner !"** , cria Takao assis sur un transate.

 **"Tais-toi Bakao tu me déconcentres !",** lui hurla Shin-chan.

 **"Shin-chan tu me fais trop penser au garçon avec les lunettes dans le manga Free !",** fit remarquer Takao.

 **"Ne me compare pas à un personnage de yaoi Bakao !"**

 **"Mais c'est pas un yaoi ! C'est juste des garçons qui font de la natation !"**

 **"Tu m'as montré un épisode et je répète, c'est un YAOI !"**

Pendant que Takao et Midorima débataient sur la virilité du manga Free !, Wakamatsu et Sakurai dans la "love room" venaient tout juste de finir leur échange charnel.

Wakamatsu était couché sur le dos et Sakurai était contre lui, la tête posé sur ses pectoraux et la main sur ses abdos.

 **"Tu as beaucoup bougé les hanches aujourd'hui Ryo, ça m'a surpris."**

 **"C'est vrai !? Je n'aurais pas du faire ça ! désolé ! désolé !",** s'excusa immédiatement Ryo.

 **"Non, c'était bien ! Je préfère quand tu bouges un peu plus",** expliqua Wakamatsu en souriant à son petit ami.

 **Sakurai se mit à rougir.**

 **"Mer...Merci Kosuke."**

 **"Merci à toi pour ce moment de plaisir Ryo... Je t'aime."**

 **"Je t'aime aussi."**

 **"Tu es vraiment trop mignon Ryo ! J'ai encore envie de toi",** dit le pivot en commençant quelques carèsses sous la couette.

 **"Désolé Kosuke, mais je suis un peu fatigué",** avoua le plus petit.

 **Sakurai se blottit alors un peu plus contre son homme et ferma les yeux.**

 **"Ce n'est pas grave Ryo, repose toi mon amour."**

Wakamatsu fit un petit bisou sur le front de son petit ami et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Dans l'autre "love room", le plaisir avait très vite laissé place à la colère quand Nebuya avait annoncé à son capitaine qu'il dormirait avec Seto.

Eikichi était en train de se rhabiller au milieu de la pièce, tandis qu'Akashi, déjà rhabillé, était assis au bord du lit.

 **"...Tu exagères Seijuro, ce n'est pas si grave. Seto sort avec Reo de toute façon."**

Nebuya trouvait la colère de son petit ami excéssive et injustifié.

Il s'avait parfaitement qu'Akashi était jaloux et extrêmement posséssif mais parfois son capitaine en faisait juste beaucoup trop pour pas grand chose.

 **"Ça ne change rien Eikichi. Seto reste un garçon et je ne veux pas que tu dormes avec un autre garçon que moi un point c'est tout."**

Akashi aimait Eikichi.

Beaucoup.

Vraiment beaucoup.

À la limite de l'obession.

Nebuya était SON homme et seulement le SIEN.

Le capitain de Rakuzan se leva du bord du lit et alla se blottir dans les bras de Nebuya qui ne pouvais maintenant plus enfiller son t-shirt.

 **"Seijuro lache moi, il faut que je mette mon t-shirt !"**

 **"Je t'aime Eikichi"** , répondit simplement le plus petit toujours collé au torse de son petit ami.

 **"Je t'aime aussi mon bébé mais lache moi s'il-te-plait il faut que je... hummm "**

Akashi très loin de se préoccupper des plaintes de son homme passa sa langue son un de ses tétons.

 **"Bébé arrête ça."**

Akashi recommença et lécha même quelques abdos au passage.

 **"Non. Ton corps est trop beau Eikichi pour que j'arrête."**

Comment est-ce que Nebuya faisait pour avoir un corps pareil à son âge ? se demandait Akashi depuis des mois.

Il était beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop sexy.

 **"Eikichi, fais moi l'amour encore une fois", demanda Seijuro.**

 **"Mais on vient juste de le faire"**

 **"..."**

 **"Pfff... Bon d'accord bébé"**

* * *

Du coté du jardin, Kise avait finit son match contre Aomine ( match qu'il avait perdu ) et alla retrouver son meilleur ami près de la piscine.

 **"Kazunaricchi !"**

Kise s'installa sur le transate à côté de celui de Takao.

 **"Alors Ryota-chan tu as battu Aomine ?"**

 **"Nooon ! Toujours pas !"**

 **"Tu gagneras un jour ne t'en fait p..."**

Soudainement, les deux garçons furent arrosé par une vague d'eau, provoqué par la bombe d'Hayama dans la piscine.

Le joueur de Rakuzan sortit immédiatement de l'eau pour aller s'excuser au près des deux amis.

 **"Désolé ! J'ai sauté dans l'eau un peu trop fort"** , s'excusa Kotaro.

 **"Ce n' 'est même plutôt agréable",** répondit Takao en souriant.

 **"Waouh ! Vous étes super beaux ! Vous sortez ensemble ?",** demanda Hayama très curieux en s'asseyant à côté de Takao.

 **"Non, on est meilleurs amis"** , répondit simplement Kise.

 **"Ah bon ? Je pensais que ton meilleur ami était Kuroko et le tient Midorima."**

 **"C'est vrai que je suis toujours avec Shin-chan, mais il est beaucoup trop méchant avec moi pour être mon meilleur ami."**

 **"Et moi Kurokocchi me re pousse toujours... Il est méchant lui aussi "** , pleurnicha l'as de Kaijo.

 **"Ahahah ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous étes meilleurs amis ! Vous avez la même personnalité."**

 **"Vraiment ? Moi je ne trouve pas",** répondit Takao perplexe.

 **"Moi j'ai toujours trouvé que Kazunaricchi avait la même personnalité que toi Hayama",** fit remarquer Ryota.

 **"Hein ? Vraiment ?",** s'étonna Kotaro en regardant Takao.

 **"Si je t'assure"** , insista Kise.

* * *

Du côté du salon, le couple de numéro 4 : Hyuga et Kasamatsu, faisaient connaissance avec l'ancien et célèbre numéro 4, Nijimura Shouzo.

Les trois garçons discutaient depuis maintenant plus d'une heure et le couple commençait à sincèrement apprécier le gérant du camp.

Nijimura partagait les mêmes valeurs qu'eux et avait une façon de diriger proche des leurs. C'était un garçon honnête, qui ne mâchait pas ses mots et imposait le respect tout en restant sympatique et à l'écoute de ses joueurs.

Kasamatsu et Hyuga se reconnaissaient beaucoup en Nijimura. De plus, l'ancien capitaine de Teiko était plutôt pas mal remarquèrent les deux autres.

Juste à côté du salon, dans la cuisine américaine, les garçons en charge de la cuisine s'étaient réunies autour de la grande table afin de préparer la liste de course.

Sakurai manquait cependant à l'appel mais le reste du groupe était compréhensif et avaient décidé de ne pas le déranger pendant son moment en tête à tête avec son petit ami dans la "love room".

Kagami était assis plus ou moins au milieu et tenait un petit carnet de note. À coté de lui se trouvaient Mibuchi, Miyaji, Himuro, Liu, Yamazaki, Mitobe et Takao qui venait juste de les rejoindre. Fukui, lui était assis sur les genoux de son petit ami Himuro qui le tenait fermement en lui entourant la taille. Tatsuya lui faisait même de temps en temps des petits bisous dans la nuque où sûr l'une de ses épaules.

 **"Donc c'est OK pour tout le monde ? Ce soir on fera des pizzas faites maison et on terminera avec un gateaux pour fêter nôtre arrivé à Miami"** , demanda Kagami aux autres qui acquiésèrent sans problème.

 **"On fait les courses quand alors ?"** ,demanda Takao.

 **"Je pense qu'on devrait y aller maintenant",** proposa Miyaji.

 **"Ce sera mieux effectivement"** , ajouta Liu.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe "cuisine" était arrivé au super-marché... Super-marché qui n'avait strictement rien avoir avec les super-marchés Japonais.

Les rayons étaient immenses et il y en avaient tellement qu'on pouvait même si perdre. Les produits étaient divers et dans un volume plus grand que d'habitude.

Les garçons qui avaient finalement été rejoint par Sakurai avant de quitter la villa s'étaient séparés en trois groupes en charges de produits précis.

Sakurai, Takao, Mibuchi et Mitobe étaient chargé de trouver de quoi faire des pizzas.

Miyaji, Fukui, Himuro et Liu devaient trouver les ingredients pour faire le gâteau.

Et enfin Kagami et Yamazaki devaitent prendre des boisons et quelques amuses bouches comme des chips, des bonbons et des biscuits pour faire patienter Murasakibara ainsi que le reste de la villa durant la préparation des pizzas et du gâteau.

Le groupe chargé du gâteau commençait à parcourir les rayons à la recherche des fameux ingrédients. Liu et Miyaji était devant et regardaient attentivement autour d'eux en esperant appercevoir de la farine où des oeufs.

Himuro et Fukui les suivaient de loin et le shooting guard de Yosen était très heureux de passer enfin un petit moment "seul à seul" avec son petit ami car avec le vol, la répartition des chambres et la petite réunion du groupe "cuisine", Himuro et Fukui n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de parler seulement à deux.

Himuro se rapprocha de Fukui et glissa sa main dans celle du plus petit.

 **"Alors Kensuke, qu'est-ce que tu penses du camp pour l'instant ? Ça te plait ?",** demanda Himuro.

 **"Ben on vient juste d'arriver alors je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre, mais pour l'instant ça va, les mecs sont plutôt cools."**

 **"Oui je trouve aussi...Sinon tu dors avec qui ?",** demanda de nouveau Himuro.

 **"Avec Takao. Il a l'air un peu agaçant et bruillant mais c'est un gentil garçon je pense...Et toi tu dors avec qui ?"**

 **"Je dors avec Sakurai, mais j'aurai préféré dormir avec mon mec",** répondit Himuro.

 **"Moi aussi mon amour."**

Fukui s'arrêta et Himuro en fit de même, puis les deux garçons s'échangèrent un cour mais amoureux baiser avant de se détacher l'un de l'autre.

 **"Je t'aime Tatsuya."**

 **"Je t'aime aussi Kensuke... On ira dans la "love room" quand on rentrera à la villa ?",** proposa Tatsuya très impatient de pouvoir enfin faire l'amour à Fukui.

 **"J'adorerai y faire un tour avec toi mais on doit cuisiner n'oublie pas."**

Himuro avait presque oublié ce "détail".

Maintenant il allait devoir attendre.

 **"Qu'est-ce que vous fabriqué depuis tout à l'heure vous deux ?! Les ingrédients ne vont pas se trouver tout seuls !",** les gronda Miyaji.

Du côté de Sakurai, Mitobe, Takao et Mibuchi les courses avaient déjà bien avancé. Mitobe était en tête et menait le groupe parmis les rayons.

 **"Mitobe sempai comment tu fais pour savoir où se trouvent chaques produits ?"** , demanda Sakurai impressioné par la facilité avec laquelle le grand brun repérait l'emplaçement des produits.

Mitobe leva les épauls. Il n'avait pas de technique spéciale où des dons de voyance. Il suivait son intuition rien de plus.

 **"Mitobe-san doit avoir un sixième sens !",** proposa Takao en rigolant.

Mibuchi était en queue de file et était celui chargé de tenir le panier de course.

 **"Takao arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et tient ça. Je commence à en avoir marre de me trimbaler ce panier",** dit Mibuchi en donnant le panier à Takao.

 **"Quoi !? Mais tu es beaucoup plus costaud que moi Mibuchi-san ! Mes petits bras risqueraient de tomber !"** , essaya de se défendre Takao tant bien que mal.

Mibuchi ne préta même pas attention aux plaintes du petit brun et suivit le groupe sans même le regarder. Takao accepta alors son triste sort et suivis le plus grand sans rien dire.

Kagami de son coté faisait équipe avec Yamazaki et depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le groupe, les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas adressé un seul mot.

Kagami n'avait jamais aimé l'équipe de Kirisaki Daiichi et pensait que chaque membre de l'équipe d'Hanamiya était comme ce dernier. Cependant, quand Taiga avait aperçu Yamazaki lever la main pour se porter volontaire pour faire la cuisine, il avait  
été plutôt surpris.

Ce garçon était peut-être différent de son capitaine ?

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent finalement devant le rayon des boissons et Kagami se gratta la tête gêné.

Le dunker n'aimait pas vraiment ce silence de mort et voulais initier un premier contacte avec l'autre garçon...

Mais comment faire ?

 **"On prend ça Kagami ?"**

Taiga, qui était perdu dans ses pensées, fût légèrement surpris quand il apperçu Yamazaki en train de lui montrer une bouteille de "7up".

 **"Oui on peut prendre ça... et du Pepsi aussi",** répondit Kagami en attrapant une bouteille de Pepsi, sa boisson préféré.

Yamazaki mit les deux bouteilles dans le panier qu'il tenait et regarda ensuite les autres boissons.

Après tout ils étaient quarante-trois à vivre dans cette villa alors il leur fallait beaucoup plus que deux simple bouteilles pour calmer la soif de tout ces mecs.

L'as de Seirin lui n'était pas intérêssé par les boissons mais plutôt par Yamazaki... ou plutôt par ses cheveux.

Kagami n'avait jamais vu un autre japonais roux et se demandait si la couleur du joueur de Kirisaki était naturelle.

 **"Et si on prenait une bouteille d'Ice-tea qu'est-ce qu..."**

 **"Tu es vraiment roux Yamazaki ?"** , l'intérompit Kagami en lui touchant quelques mèches du bon des doigts.

Yamazaki se tendit immédiatement quand il sentit les doigts du dunker dans ses cheveux.

 **"Bien sûr que je suis vraiment roux ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!"** , répondit violemment Yamazaki en retirant brusquement la main du grand roux **.**

 **"Ne le prend pas mal. C'etait juste une question !... Je n'avais encore jamais vu d'autre roux au Japon",** expliqua calmement Kagami qui ne comptait absolument pas Akashi comme un roux. Pour lui, le capitaine de Rakuzan avait les cheveux FRAMBOISE et non ROUX.

 **"Ouais, c'est pareil pour moi",** avoua Yamazaki finalement calmé.

 **"Et bien ravie de faire ta connaissance camarade roux !"** , dit Kagami en souriant à l'autre garçon.

 **"Heu... ouais... moi aussi",** répondit Yamazaki qui était devenu tout rouge quand Kagami lui avait serré la main par surprise.

Ses doigts dans ses cheveux et maintenant sa main dans la sienne. C'était beaucoup trop de contact physique en peu de temps pour Yamazaki.

 **"Si je suis pas drôle dis le moi hein? "** , demanda Kagami après avoir remarqué le malaise de Yamazaki.

 **"Non c'est bon. Tu es plutôt marrant",** répondit le plus petit.

Kagami fit un dernier sourir à Yamazaki avant de retourner aux boissons.

De son coté, le shooting guard de Kirisaki avait le coeur qui battait à toute vitesse.

Cela faisait quoi ? Quatre mois maintenant qu'il aimait le dunker de Seirin et qu'il avait rêvé de passer du temps avec lui comme maintenant. Seul à seul. En tête à tête.

Yamazaki était content de pouvoir passer du temps avec Kagami et d'avoir pu sentir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sa main contre la sienne...

Il était amoureux de lui après tout .

Très amoureux.

Quatre mois plus tôt, les équipes de Seirin et de Kirisaki Daiichi s'étaient affronté lors d'un match d'entrainement et ce jour là, Yamazaki était tout simplement tomber sous le charme du beau, grand et talentueux joueur de Seirin.

Au début, Yamazaki ne voulait pas y croire. Le coeur qui palpittait, les joues qui rougissait, les yeux qui le fixaient. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre de choses envers un autre garçon et etait complétement perdu dans sa tête et dans son coeur.

À chaque fois qu'il croisait l'as dans les gradins ou dans les couloirs d'un gymnase, Yamazaki avait envie de lui parler mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Le joueur de Kirisaki avait alors fait des recherches en allant fouiller le profil facebook de Kagami afin dans savoir un peu plus sur ses goûts et préférences, en particulier sexuelle.

Cependant, Yamazaki avait été très déçu quand il avait tristement découvert un message "homophobe" de Kagami dans les commentaires d'une photo sur laquelle Riko avait identifié son As et le reste de Seirin.

En effet, Riko, yaoiste dans l'âme, avait posté une image d'un manga yaoi et Kagami avait réagit à la publication de la brune en écrivant que deux mecs qui s'embrassaient était répugnant.

En lisant ça, Yamazaki avait vu tout ses espoirs volés en éclats.

Il ne sortirait jamais avec Kagami...

Jamais.

 **"Bon, je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut Yamazaki. On va à la caisse pour attendre les autres ?"**

Le coeur de Yamazaki ratta un battement.

Pourquoi la voix de Kagami était-elle aussi sexy ?!

 **"Heu... ouais allons-y"** , répondit timidement le plus petit.

Après avoir retrouvé les autres garçons et être passé à la caisse, le groupe cuisine monta dans le mini bus de Seirin direction la villa.

* * *

 _FIN DU CHAPITRE 2_

 _Si ça vous a plu et que vous voulez la suite laissez moi un_ _REVIEW_ _!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut ça fait suuuuuuuuuuuuper longtemps que je n'ai pas poster de chapitre pour cette fanfiction et pour être honnête j'ai faillit complétement la laisser tomber :( car je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle plaise beaucoup T T_

 _Donc si ce chapitre vous plait et que vous voulez une suite à cette fiction n'hésitez SURTOUT pas à laisser une review pour me donner le courage et l'envie de vous faire plaisir avec la suite de cette fanfiction!_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Après un trajet plutôt long pour les dix "cuisiners", Miyaji, fukui, himuro, liu, Mibuchi, takao, sakurai, mitobe, Yamazaki et Kagami rentrairent enfin à la villa.

La grande porte d'entrée fut à peine ouverte par mibuchi qu'il partit directement à la recherche de son petit ami seto.

Mibuchi n'était partit faire les courses que pendant une heure et demi mais ce petit laspe de temps lui avait ete suffisant pour que son petit paresseux lui manque... énormemment.

L'équipe de kirisaki daiichi était installé au salon, sur le canapé dans lequel était comfortablement endormi seto; quand Mibuchi l'apperçu tout mignon et paisible, il ne pu s'empêcher de crier de joie.

 **"Mon bébééééé !",** mibuchi s'approcha de Seto presque en courrant.

Haizaki regardais son frère reo s'avancer vers eux avec un gand sourir et il esquissa lui aussi un sourire discret. Son frère l'aimait beaucoup trop décidement et il lui avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois de ne plus l'appeller bébé.

Mibuchi une fois devant le canapé se mit à genous près de seto et commença à lui faire des bisous sur la joue tout en lui carressant doucement le torse.

 **"Réveille toi mom amour. Je suis revenu du supermarché... Réveille toi bébé".**

Haizaki était figé. Reo s'était précipité vers eux pour venir réveiller Seto , c'était à lui que s'adressait le "bébé" de Mibuchi tout à l'heure ?

Les autres membre de Kirisakii regardaient la scene et chacun avait sa reaction.

Hara trouvait que Mibuchi était trop mignon avec seto et ça lui donnait envie d'aller voir son propre petie ami Hayakawa.

Hanamiya lui trouvait toute ces petites affections ridicules, voir dégoutante.

Pourquoi les gens voulaient t-ils tant tomber amoureux et faire des calîns, bisoux et plus encore avec une personne qu'il fesait passer avant eux même ?...

Ridicule !

Hanamiya trouvait ça vraiment ridicule !

Yamazaki qui n'était pas avec le reste de son équipe, était devant le frigo et commençait à ranger les courses avec les autres membres du groupe cuisine et en particulier de Kagami, celui qu'il aimait à sens unique depuis quatre mois maintenant.

Soudainement, Yamazaki se mit à rougir... Kagami le fixait.

 **"Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kagami ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?"** , lui demanda Yamazaki déstabilisé.

 **" Non non pas du tout ?! Je voulais juste te demandé si ça te dirais de venir faire une partie de NBA2K16 avec moi ?... Tout à l'heure dans le mini bus tu m'as dis que tu aimais ce jeu donc je me demandais si..."**

 **"Oui je veux bien !"** , Yamazaki regretta tout de suite sa réponse... Enfin, pas d'avoir accepté, mais d'avoir était aussi enthousiaste... Il ne voulais pas que Kagami le soupsconne de quoi que ce soit.

 **"Ben on finit de ranger et on y va !** ", proposa le tigre.

 **"Où ça ?"**

 **"Ben dans la salle de jeux ! Il y a tout les nouveaux jeux vidéos du moment et pleins de films aussi... C'est plus comme une salle de cinéma en faite"** , expliqua Kagami.

 **"Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une salle comme ça ici ! Cette villa est vraiment ouf !".**

Kagami rigola légèrement. Yamazaki le faisait rire. Il avait une façon de parler trop marrante, tout comme ses réactions.

Yamazaki était content. Kagami semblait bien l'aimer, et si ça continuait comme ça, ils devriendraient peut-être amis.

* * *

Dans les couloirs de la villa, Kise était en train de faire les cent pas.

Cela faisait quinze minute qu'il cherchait désespérement sa casquette. Il en avait plusieur biensur, mais celle-là etait toute nouvelle.

Kise entendit des voix dans une chambre et se decida à entrer.

C'etait la "seirin room". Il n'y avait que deux personnes: Koganei et Mitobe.

 **"Excusez moi les gars ! Vous n'avez pas vu une casquette bleu foncé avec mon nom écrit devant en blanc par hasard ?",** demanda Kise

 **"Non je n'ai rien vu"** ,répondit Koganei.

Kise lança un regard à Mitobe l'air de dire **"et toi ?"** , mais biensûr la brun ne répondit pas.

 **"j'attend ta réponse ?"** , Kise commençait à s'impatienter. Si il n'avait pas vu sa casquette qu'il lui dise un point c'est tout.

 **"Mitobe n'a pas vu ta casquette non plus",** répondit Koganei après que son ami lui ait fait un geste de la tête.

Kise fronça les sourciles.

C'était quoi ça ?!

 **"Pourquoi tu parles à sa place ? Je lui pose une question gentillement il pourrait au moins répondre par respect",** Kise commencait à légèrement s'emporter.

 **"Mitobe ne parle jamais... ATTENTION IL N'EST PAS MUET ! Mais il ne parle jamais. Il est comme ça depuis que je le connais"** , expliqua Koganei quand il vit Kise s'énerver.

Kise regarda Mitobe perplexe.

Ce garçon n'etait pas muet, mais il ne parlais pas.

Pourquoi quelqu'un qui pouvait parler, voudrait volontèrement rester silencieux ?

 **"Hahahaha !",** Kise se mit soudainement à rire fort... très fort. **"Tu veut te rendre interessant en jouant au mec qui ne parle pas ! c'est ridicule !",** dit Kise toujours en plein fou rire à Mitobe.

 **"Ne dit pas ça Kise ! Mitobe n'est pas ce genre de personne !"** le défendit Koganei.

 **"Je te dit qu'il fait semblant pour se rendre interessant. Il veut juste se faire remarquer en jouant au mec mystèrieux ! "**

Mitobe fronça les sourcils. L'attitude de Kise commençais vraiment à l'agacer.

Le blond remarque la pointe de colère dans le regard du grand brun et une idée lui vint.

Si il parvenait à faire pêter un gros câble à Mitobe, celui-ci finirait par parler c'était sûr ! Où plutôt par lui hurler dessus !

 **"Parle ! Parle ! Parle !",** répéta Kise de plus en plus fort en regardant Mitobe droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourir au coin.

 **"Arrête Kise !** ",répliqua Koganei.

Kise ne regarda même pas le plus petit et s'aprocha de Mitobe qui était assis au bord de son lit avec Koganei et commença à lui pousser l'épaule.

 **"Parle !"** , Kise lui poussa l'épaule une première fois. **"Parle !"** , il lui poussa l'épaule une deuxième fois. **"Parle ! Parle ! Parle !"** , il continua à lui pousser l'épaule de plus en plus fort quand il fut tiré en arrière et sortit de la chambre de force.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Ryota-chan ! Pourquoi tu t'enprends à ce garçon ?!"** , Takao qui cherchait Kise depuis une bonne dizaines de minutes fut très étonné quand il le retrouva en train de s'enprendre au coéquipier de Kuroko.

 **"Il me saoulais à jouer la comédie pour se faire remarquer alors j'ai décidé que j'allais le faire craquer."**

 **"De quoi tu parles ?"**

 **"Ce Mitobe fait semblant de ne pas parler pour faire son interessant."**

Takao soupira tout en roulant les yeux.

 **"Kise, Mitobe ne fait pas semblant. Il ne parle vraiment pas. Il à toujours été comme ça"** , expliqua Takao. **" J'étais dans le même collège que lui et il était déjà comme ça et il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à cause de ça donc je doute qu'il reste silencieux pour etre interessant."**

Kise baissa la tête. Takao avait surement raison. Pourquoi ferait-il exprès de ne pas parler si personne ne le calculais à cause de ça ?

 **"Tu as raison Kazunari... mais je suis trop curieux ! J'ai envie de l'entendre ! de le voir craquer enfin ! après tout ce temps ! J'ai eu une idée tout à l'heure ! J'ai décidé de l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'il parle enfin en libérant ses cris de colère sur moi !"** , Kise etait très enthousiaste. Son idée était super et fonctionnerai pour sûr.

 **"Ryota-chan, tu es mon meilleur ami et je t'aime beaucoup, mais là je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec cette idée ! Tu ne devrais pas t'acharner sur ce pauvre gaçon. Il ne t'as rien fais alors laisse le tranquil."**

 **"Mais ce n'est pas de l'acharnement ! Ce sera également libérateur pour lui si il parvient à reparler grâce à la colère qu'il aura cultiver envers moi."**

 **"je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette idée un point c'est tout."**

 **"Et bien je ferai ce que je veux, que tu sois d'accord ou pas !"**

Takao leva les yeux au ciel. Kise pouvais être vraiment borné par moment.

* * *

Dans le salon, l'équipe de kirisaki daiichi était toujours sur le canapé. Seto qui avait finit par se réveiller pour embrasser Mibuchi qui etait maintenant partit s'était rendormis, Hara mattait son petit ami Hayakawa torse nu dans la cuisine avec ses coéquipiers de Kaijo et Haizaki et Hanamiya se faisaient chier... vraiment vraiment très chier !

Soudainement, un idée inattendu traversa l'esprit d'Haizaki : UN PARI !

 **"Hey Hana, tu es un grand joueur pas vrai ?!"** , lança Haizaki brisant ainsi le silence et réveillant presque Seto.

 **"C'est à dire ?"** , demanda Hanamiya ne comprenant pas vraiment où son ami voulais en venir.

 **"Ben depuis que nous sommes là on s'ennui à mort et on n'a pas bougé de ce canapé"** , commença Shogo.

 **"Et il n'y à que des couples dans cette barraques ça me saoul",** ajouta Makoto.

 **"Justement Hana, je voulais te proposer quelque chose qui serai super marrant et qui nous divertira à 110% pour les jours à venir ! Je te propose de faire un pari mon pote"** , termina le nouveau membre de Kirisaki Daiichi.

Hanamiya fronça les sourcils perplexe.

Qu'est-ce que son ami avait en tête ?

 **"Vas-y dit Shogo ! Tu m'as l'air d'avoir trouvé un pari de ouf !"** , s'écria Hara tout excité de savoir sur quoi porterai ce fameux pari.

Hazaki esquissa un petit sourir et lança un regarda vers les baies vitrès du salon qui donnait sur le grand jardin et la piscine.

 **"Hana, tu vois le mec assis sur le transate en train de lire un livre ? Le gars aux cheveux vert",** demanda Haizaki en pointant le shooter de shutoku.

 **"Midorima ?"** , s'étonna son capitain.

 **"Ouais Mido-machin... Ce mec à l'air froid comme la glace et il doit surement être célibaraire depuis toujours vu sa gueule pas très potable et sa coupe de cheveux horrible."**

 **"Bref ! c'est quoi le pari ?!",** demanda impatiement Seto qui vennait de se réveiller.

 **"Et bien Hana, je te met au défis de faire tomber Midorima fou amoureux de toi !... Et je te parle de sentiments sincères ! Je veux pouvoir lui parler de toi dans une semaine et qu'il me dise qu'il t'aime comme un fou"** , expliqua enfin Haizaki.

Hanamiya se figa quelques secondes... L'information n'avait pas encore été BIEN comprise... Haizaki voulais quoi ?

 **"Tu veux que je drague ? Un mec ? Midorima ? Que je le face tomber FOU amoureux de moi ?"** ,Hanamiya bégayait presque, ce pari était irréalisable ! Il n'avai jamais dragué qui que ce soit, il n'y avait même jamais songé car il n'avait tout simplement jamais été attiré par quiconque.

 **"Tu renonces si je comprend bien ?"** , demanda Haizaki pour piquer la fierté de son capitaine afin qu'il accèpete.

 **"Je... Je ne sais pas"** , répondit Hanamiya en pleine réflexion.

 **"Vas-y Hana ! Tu voulais qu'on rende se séjour plus intéressant non ?"** , lança Hara.

 **"Mais attendez ! Imaginez que ça marche et que Midorima tombre vraiment amoureux d'Hana; il sera dévasté quand il apprendra que ce n'était qu'un jeux.",** dit Seto avec une pointe de pitié envers la possible victime que serait l'as de Shutoku.

 **"J'accète ton pari Haizaki ! "** , lança d'un coup Makoto, surprennant ainsi ses coéquipiers.

 **"T'es sèrieux là ? Tu veux vraiment jouer le jeux ?"** , voulu s'assurer Shogo, très surpris par cette réponse positive.

 **"Bien sûr ! Je suis bien trop curieux de voir le tête de se grand dadet quand je lui révèlerai la supercherie ! Sa réaction promet d'être épique !"** , expliqua le numéro 4 sans aucune pité.

 **" Ok Hana ! Le pari comme des aujourd'hui ! Tu as à partir de maintenant, une seule semaine et pas un jour de plus pour faire tomber Midorima fou amoureux de toi !"** lança haizaki.

Makato se mit directemment à réfléchir. essayant de trouver tout d'abord une façon d'approcher le shooteur.

* * *

 **"Tetsuya je ne savais pas que tu avais envie de moi à ce point ! Tu m'a épuisé. On l'a fait quoi ? Trois ? Quatre fois d'affiler ?"** demanda Susa à son petit ami aux cheveux turquoise.

 **"Tu n'avais qu'a pas être aussi grand, beau et musclé."** répondit Kuroko sur un ton monotone.

Susa se mit à rougir. Kuroko était tellement mignon quand il le complimentait.

Les deux garçons se trouvaient dans l'une des deux love room. Kuroko était lavé et rhabillé et regardait tranquillement son homme finir de remettre à son tour tout ses vêtements.

Kuroko n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce magnifique garçon sortait bien avec lui, le petit fantome chétif.

 **"C'est bon j'ai fini ! On peut aller retrouver ton pote !"** lança Susa à Tetsu après avoir fini de se rhabiller.

 **"Quel ami ?"** Kuroko était tellement occuper à regarder Susa qu'il avait complétement oublié qu'il avait prévu une petite rencontre entre lui, Susa, Mayuzumi et son petit ami Hayama. **" Ah oui, tu as raison Susa ! allons'y vite ils doivent surement deja nous attendre."**

Les deux amoureux quittèrent la chambre direction le jardin.

* * *

Dans le jardin, Mayuzumi et son petit ami Hayama Kotaro étaient assis à une table et attendaient tranquillement Kuroko et Susa.

" **Ton ami le fantôme prend bien son temps dit donc ! Ca doit bien faire vingt minutes qu'on l'attend lui et son mec, j'ai envie d'aller me baigner moi ! ou si tu es d'accord, on pourrai aller dans une des love room et faire l'amour pendant deux bonnes heures..."** , proposa le blond de Rakuzan fatigué d'attendre le joueur de Seirin.

 **"Attendons encore un peu Kotaro, et de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de toi"** lacha Mayuzumi un peu trop violemment pour le coeur de son petit ami.

 **"Qu.. quoi !? Pourquoi tu me lances ça aussi froidemment ! C'est blessant tu sais ?"**

 **"Désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas y aller aussi fort... Je voulais juste dire que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sexe aujourd'hui."** réctifia le fantôme de Rakuzan.

Kotaro soupira. Mayuzumi n'avait jamais envie quand lui avait envie, alors au final ils ne le faisaient presque pas et ça le saoulait.

 **"Pourquoi tu tiens à tout prix à ce que je rencontre ce Kuroko maintenant ? On vit tous dans la même maison, ou plutôt villa, donc je finirait surement par lui parler !"**

 **"Je veux te le présenter moi-même et je veux qu'on soit tous au calme pour que vous faissiez plus ample connaissance"** , expliqua Mayuzumi. **"Je connais Kuroko d'avant le camp, on s'était déjà beaucoup parlé et croisé sur Tokyo ! C'est un garçon super ! On a beaucoup de points communs lui et moi, c'est vraiment un bon pote alors j'aimerai que tu t'entendes bien avec lui toi aussi."**

Mayuzumi connaissait Kuroko d'avant le camp ?... Kotaro n'en savait rien, Mayuzumi ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette amitié qui semble pourtant importante pour lui.

Kotaro trouvait ça bizarre.

 **"D'où est-ce que tu connais Kuroko ? Tu ne m'a jamais dit que vous étiez potes !"** , demanda Hayama suspicieux.

Mayuzumi baissa la tête il avait un peu honte de sa rencontre avec le joueur au cheveux turquoise.

 **"Je l'ai rencontré sur une application de rencontre pour jeunes..."** avoua le garçon aux cheveux gris très gêné.

 **"Pour faire quel genre de rencontre ?"** , demande son petit ami sur un ton agacé.

 **"C'est une application pour faire des recontres amoureuses mais on peut aussi rencontrer des personnes sympas et juste devenir amis ! Comme Kuroko et moi !"** , essaya de rectifier rapidement Mayuzumi.

Kotaro fronça les sourcils.

C'était quoi cette histoire ?!

 **"Bon ok Kotaro... Je vais tout t'expliquer en détails... Quand je me suis inscrit sur l'appli j'était effectivement à la recherche d'un potentiel petit ami, alors au début j'ai comme tout le monde enregistré une liste de caractéristiques que je recherchais chez un mec et kuroko fût la première et d'ailleurs seule personne qui m'ait été proposé. J'ai alors commencé à lui parler et le courant est plutôt bien passé entre nous alors on s'est vu sur Tokyo plusieurs fois."**

Kotaro avait toujours les sourcils froncés... Cette histoire le laissait perplexe.

 **"Mais je te jure qu'il ne sait jamais rien passé entre Kuroko et moi ! Nôtre relation s'en est tenu à une simple amitié même si le but de l'appli est de former des couples !... Ne fait pas cette tête Kotaro, tu sais tres bien que je t'aime !"** expliqua tant bien que mal Mayuzumi.

 **"Mouais"** , répondit le blond **"Tu m'aimes tellement que tu n'as pas envie de moi"**

 **"On le fera aussi longtemps que tu veux, mais arrête de faire la tête s'il te plaît mon amour"**

 **"On fera quoi ?",** Kotaro savait très bien de quoi parlait Mayuzumi mais il voulais qu'il le dise haut et fort.

 **"On fera l'amour"** , ajouta simplement Mayuzumi.

 **"On ?"**

 **"Tu me feras l'amour"**

 **"Pendant combien de temps ?"**

 **"aussi longtemps que tu voudras."**

 **"Vraiment ?!"**

 **"Oui"**

A ces mots Kotaro défronça les sourcils. Mayuzumi venait de prononcer les mots magiques ! Et de toute façon, il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère vu que cette histoire avec Kuroko avait eu lieu avant qu'il se mette en couple avec Mayuzumi et qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre les deux fantômes.

 **"Ok bébé je ne t'en veux pas pour cette histoire d'application et moi aussi je t'ai..."**

 **"Bonjour Mayuzumi ! Désolé pour le retard !"**

Kuroko accompagné de Susa venaient enfin d'arriver à la table de Mayuzumi et Kotaro coupant par la même occasion la parole à ce dernier.

* * *

Dans un autre coin de la villa, dans le couloir où se trouvaient les chambres du premier étage, Kasamatsu et Hyuga était en plein milieu d'une discussion au sujet très sérieux : leur couple... et surtout l'état déplorable dans laquelle se trouve leur relation depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

 **"Biensûr que je t'aime toujours Junpei ! J'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi et faire ce camp avec toi me plait beaucoup... mais je ne sais pas... Je trouve que nôtre relation devient monotone."** expliqua Kasamatsu en prenant soin de bien choisir ses mots pour ne pas blesser Hyuga.

Hyuga s'adossa contre le mur et soupira.

 **"Je vois ce que tu veux dire Yukio...je ressens exactement la même chose... Je t'aime, mais je n'ai plus ces frissons des premiers mois ! Nôtre relation ne me rend plus heureux comme au début ! Je n'ai plus envie de t'embrasser fougeusement des que je te croise ! Ou de te faire l'amour alors qu'on ne l'a pas fait depuis plus d'un mois !... Pourtant je t'aime toujours, mais il me manque pourtant quelque chose pour raviver ce désir d'être proche de toi à nouveau"**

 **"C'est pareil pour moi"** , répondit le capitaine de Kaijo. **  
**

Soudainement des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. C'était Nijimura.

 **"Ah salut les gars ! Vous faites quoi planté dans le couloir ?"** , demanda le gérant du camp.

 **"Heu, on discutaient juste"** , expliqua simplement Hyuga.

Nijimura les observa tout les deux avec un petit sourire.

 **"Vous avez l'air plutôt proche vous deux !"** , fit t-il remarquer.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rougir.

 **"On sort ensemble pour tout te dire !"** , expliqua Kasamatsu.

 **"Vraiment ?! Vous avez reussi à être capitaine de vos équipes respectives, vous occupez de vos cours, et maintenir vôtre relation ?!... Je vous envie"** , déclara l'ancient capitaine de la génération miracle en baissant la tête.

 **"Commen ça ?"** , demanda Yukio ne voyant pas vraiment de quoi parlais Nijimura.

 **"Je dis ça parce qu'à l'époque où j'étais le capitaine de la génération miracle, j'étais en couple avec un camarade de classe qui était ègalement remplaçant dans l'équipe de basket, mais j'étais tellement débordé par toutes mes responsabilités qu'il à finit par se sentir déléssé et m'a quitté"** , Nijimura passa sa main dans sa nuque et se gratta un peu gêné. **"Désolé ! Je vous raconte tous ça alors que vous n'en avait surement rien à faire !"** lacha Shouzo en riant nerveusement... Pourquoi commençait-il à leur raconter ses problèmes du passé ?

 **"Non ne dit pas ça ! On ne s'en fiche pas."** rectifia Junpei.

 **"Merci..."** , répondit simplement Nijimura.

" **Nous aussi nous avons nos problèmes tu sais... On n'a peut-être l'air d'avoir une relation parfaite en extèrieur mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas** ", avoua Kasamatsu.

 **"Vraiment ?! C'est dommage. Vous etes tellement mignons ensemble, ce serait vraiment dommage si vous rompiez."** répondit Nijimura

Ni Hyuga, ni Kasamatsu ne répondit à cette dernière phrase de Nijimura. Eux non plus ne voulaient pas rompre après une si belle et longue relation, mais ils ne se voyaient pas non plus continuer comme ça.

 **"Bon, on devraient descendre les gars ! Avec Riko et Momoi on a préparé une petite activité sympa"** , proposa Nijimura

* * *

 **"Oublie le Mitobe. C'est un idiot c'est tout... Aller boit ton verre s'il te plait"** , insista encore une fois Koganei.

Après que Kise ait "agressé" Mitobe sans raison valable alors qu'il était tranquil dans la "seirin room" avec Koganei, ce dernier voyant la colère de son ami a décider dans l'emmener boire une bonne canette de soda bien fraiche pour se calmer les esprits... Mais visiblement Mitobe ne semblait pas se calmer et était toujours aussi contrarié par l'attitude que Kise avait eu envers lui il y avait à peine vinght minutes.

Le garçon à la bouche de chat se découragea.

 **"Tu ne veux toujours pas oublier ce que t'a fait Kise apparemment... pff... tu te calmeras quand tu te sentiras prêt dans ce cas. Moi je lâche l'affaire."**

Koganei décida de se prendre une canette lui aussi pour se rafrachir un peu.

Il ouvrit le frigo et pris une canette de pepsi bien fraiche qu'il ouvrit très rapidement...

 **"C'est à moi"**

Soudainement, sans que Koganei ne l'ai vue venir, une main puissante saisit fermemant sa canette et en un battemennt de cil le garçon devant lui avait terminé cul sec la boisson.

 **"Putain ça fait du bien une boisson bien fraiche sous cette chaleur",** dit Haizaki avec arrogance, nargant comme il se doit le petit remplaçant de seirin.

 **"Pourquoi tu m'as pris ma canette des mains ! Tu ne connais pas le respect ou quoi ! Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas voler !"** , lui hurla dessus Koganei choqué par l'impolitesse du joueur de Kirisaki.

 **"C'est de ma mère que tu parles petit merdeux !?"** , répondit Haizaki également très remonté.

 **"Tu es irrespectueux et impolis alors oui je me pose des questions sur ton éducation !"**

 **"Mais ferme là putain !"**

 **"Je la fermerai si je veux !"**

La dispute devenant de plus en plus forte, des joueurs vinrent rapidement les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Les joueurs de Kirisaki Daiichi s'occupèrent de calmer Haizaki et des joueurs de Shutoku se chargèrent de Koga.

 **"Haizaki laisse ce minable, il n'en vaut pas la peine"** , dit Hanamiya

Soudainement, Haizaki se mit à rire.

 **"Pourquoi tu rigoles ?"** , demanda Hanamiya.

 **"Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre Hana"** , demanda Haizaki dont la colère était très vite redescendue.

 **"Hein ? Pourqoi tu me poses cette question ? T'es bizarre toi ?"**

 **"Parce que je crois que je viens d'en avoir un pour ce nabot à la bouche de chat"** , répondit simplement Shogo.

 **"Qu-Quoi !?"**

 **"Ce mec fait la moitier de ma taille et il a quand même eu le cran de mal me parler alors qu'il aurait pu se prend mon poignt dans la face"**

 **"Et alors ?",** dit Hanamiya complètement perdu.

 **"Et ben j'ais trouvé ça super sexy..."** , expliqua Haizaki qui avait des maintenant une proie dans sa ligne de mire.

* * *

 _Pour la suite Laissez une REVIEW !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde ! Ça fait un petit moment dit donc que je n'avais pas poster ici... mais me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !_

 _Merci énormément à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour mon dernier chapitre :) Je suis ravie qu'il vous ait plu !_

 _J'espère que ce changement vous plaira également ! Et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5  
**

Hanamiya était surpris.. Très très surpris par la déclaration que venait de faire Haizaki.

Le petit nabot de Seirin lui plaisait ?... Un mec plaisait à ce mec pourtant si attiré par la gente féminine qu'était Haizaki ?... Le capitaine de Kirisaki Daichi n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles.

 **"T'es sérieux là mec ? Je crois que la boisson que ce minable t'as balancé te fais perdre la tête ?"** , Dit Hanamiya.

 **"Moi aussi ça me surprend vu que c'est un mec et tout, mais la manière dont il m'a répondu était tellement sexy... Ça m'a fait ressentir des trucs bizarres."** , Expliqua Haizaki.

 **"Tu as parlé d'un coup de foudre mec ?! T'es sérieux ?!"**

 **"Ben j'suis jamais tomber amoureux donc j'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense que s'en était un."**

 **" Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Sortir avec lui ?"**

 **" Je vais voir. Pour l'instant je compte commencer par m'excuser au près de lui."** Expliqua Haizaki.

 **"Toi ?... toi Haizaki Shougo s'excuser ?!"**

 **"Ouais je vais m'excuser, sinon je ne pourrais jamais l'approcher."**

Hanamiya ne répondit même pas à Haizaki... Il était juste dépassé.

* * *

Dans la salle de cinéma de la villa, Kagami et Yamazaki avaient presque fini leur match de basketball virtuel dans NBA 2k16. Ils avaient tous les deux choisi leur équipes et l'equipe de Kagami était en train de gagner.. et de loin.

Le tigre de Seirin était apparemment un ace même sans ballon dans les mains. Yamazaki était embarrassé de ne pas avoir su se montrer à la hauteur face à Kagami. Cela lui confirmait qu'il n'était effectivement pas à la hauteur pour être son petit ami... Kagami méritait mieux... Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que lui.

 **"Ça y est, le match et finit et on peut dire que je t'ai défoncé mec... 165 à 35 je t'ai l'ai mise profonde !"** Se moqua gentillement Kagami.

Le joueur de Kirisaki avait une boule au ventre mais il devait garder bonne figure.

 **"Je suis juste un peu fatigué à cause du décalage horaire et des courses qu'on vient de faire c'est tout."** Se défendit le joueur de Kirisaki en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

 **"Ouais c'est ça ! Arrête de te trouver des excuses mec !"** Rigola Kagami

Haizaki était content de faire rire le joueur de Seirin. Il avait vraiment apprécié ce petit moment jeu vidéo passé avec lui et il était ravi de pouvoir tisser des liens avec le joueur de Seirin... Même si c'était uniquement amical.

Kagami sorti le jeu vidéo de la console et alla le remettre sur l'étagère avec les manettes de jeux.

Kagami n'avait jamais parlé avec Yamazaki avant de venir faire ce camp. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment voulu parler à un mec de l'équipe de Kirisaki Daichi parce qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient tous des connards comme leur capitaine Hanamiya Makoto, mais à ça plus grande surprise Yamazaki était plutôt sympa et drôle.

Kagami ne dirait pas que Yamazaki était son pote après juste une partie de jeu, mais il allait définitivement chercher à faire plus ample connaissance avec l'autre roux.

Kagami décida de commencer avec un sujet qu'ils apprécieraient sûrement tout les deux: les filles !

 **"Ah, j'espère qu'on sortira bientôt de cette villa pour aller à la plage par exemple."** Commença le tigre.

 **"T'aime bien ça la plage ?"** , Demanda Yamazaki histoire de connaître un peu plus encore son crush même s'il avait déjà fait ses recherches sur les différents réseaux sociaux du joueur de Seirin.

 **"Ouais j'aime bien le soleil, nager et tout mais le mieux c'est les filles !... Avec leur petits bikinis on n'a de quoi bien se rincer l'œil !"** Attaqua enfin Taiga.

Yamazaki commença à légèrement stresser.

Kagami avait commencé à parler de la plage tout ça pour en venir aux filles et c'était bien le dernier sujet de conversation que Yamazaki aurai voulu avoir avec Kagami vu qu'il n'aimait pas les filles mais plutôt Kagami lui même.

Le joueur de Kirisaki ne voulais pas que Kagami sache qu'il était gay et encore moins qu'il avait des vus sur lui. Cependant, il ne voulais pas non plus lui mentir alors il choisi de répondre mais de façon floue.

 **"Ouais, c'est vrai qu'on devrait sortir un peu !"** répondit t'il simplement.

 **"C'est quoi ton style de fille."** balança subitement Kagami.

Yamazaki se figa... Et merde !

 **"Heu.. j'ai pas de style... Je fais au feeling."**

 **"Ah bon ? Mais arrête, t'as forcément des préférences, genre les blondes, brunes, les grandes, avec un jolie sourire... Des petites préférences quoi !"** Insista Kagami.

 **"Un beau sourire, un corps un minimum sportif, qui sache cuisiner et qui ait un grand cœur malgré un caractère bien trempé... Voilà ce qui m'attire."** Yamazaki avait répondu sincèrement et sans même mentionner qu'il aimait les filles ou les garçons.

 **"Ah ouais ?! Moi aussi j'aime bien ce genre de fille là !... J'espère qu'on ne se disputera pas pour la même meuf un de ces quatres !"** , Répondu Kagami en rigolant.

Yamazaki réfléchis un instant... Il n'était pas une fille mais avait un corps sportif, il savait cuisinier, il avait du caractère mais était aussi quelqu'un de profondément gentil... En ce qui concernait le jolie sourire, il ne se considérait pas comme un canon et ne se trouvait globalement pas attirant.

...Bref, il n'avait de toute façon aucune chance avec Kagami.

 **"T'inquiètes pas, ça n'arrivera pas."** , Répondit Yamazaki.

Le sujet des filles enfin passé les deux garçons continuèrent leur discution et les sujets allaient bon train.

Trente bonne minutes plus tard, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la salle de cinéma.

 **"Ah vous êtes là les garçons !? On vous cherche partout depuis vingt minutes... Est-ce que vous pouvez venir dans le jardin ? Avec Momoi et Nijimura on n'a déjà réuni tous les autres pour une petite activité"** , leur demanda gentillement Riko.

* * *

Riko suivis de Kagami et Yamazaki fit enfin son retour dans le jardin où tous les joueurs l'attendait.

Momoi décida de commencer l'introduction de l'activité.

 **"Bon les garçons ! Riko, Nijimura et moi même savons très bien qu'après le long vole que nous avons fait et l'installation dans les chambres, sans parler des courses pour le groupe cuisine, nous sommes tous très fatiguée et engourdi. C'est pourquoi nous avons prévu une activité MASSAGE !"** , S'écria toute contente la coach de Tôô.

 **"Yes ! Enfin une bonne idée Satsuki !"** S'écria également Aomine en imaginant déjà les mains des jolies masseuses de Miami sur son corps.

 **"Aomine je ne crois pas que ce massage ressemblera à ce que tu penses."** L'averti Midorima en sentant le piège arriver.

 **"De quoi tu parles Midorima ? On va se faire masser par de jolies filles, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur"** expliqua Aomine.

 **"Des... Filles ?... Qu'elles filles ?"** , Demanda Riko.

 **"Ben les masseuses ?"** Demanda Kagami lui aussi impatient de les voir.

 **"Vu les têtes de Momoi et Riko je crois bien qu'il n'y aura pas de filles"** conclu Otsubo, le capitaine de Shutoku.

 **"Ahaha ! Vous pensiez qu'on avait prévu des masseuses professionnelles ! Non, pas du tout."** Se mit à rire Momoi.

 **"Vous allez plutôt vous masser entre vous !"** , déclara Riko.

 **"Hein?... entre... nous ?!"** , Se figa Aomine.

 **"Tu as bien entendu Aomine."** Se moqua Wakamatsu.

 **"C'est une blague Riko j'espère ?"** , demanda Kagami également légèrement en colère par le changement de situation.

 **"Vous avez cinq minutes pour choisir votre partenaire !"** Déclara simplement la coach de Seirin.

 **"Je ne touche pas le corps d'un mec c'est mort !"** , Dit Aomine avant de se diriger vers la villa. "Je vais faire une sieste plutôt."

 **"Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas masser et que tu en as honte !"** , Lança Kuroko.

 **"Hein ? Moi avoir honte ?... J'ai honte de rien Tetsu, je sais tout faire !"**

 **"Ben pourquoi tu fuis dans ce cas ?"** Ajouta le fantôme de Seirin.

Hein ? C'était à lui que Kuroko parlait comme ça se dit Daiki.

 **"Tu sais quoi Tetsu ?... Je vais masser ton mec... Comme ça tu feras moins le malin quand il te dira que je suis plus doué que toi !"**. Répondit Aomine en attrapant Susa par le bras pour l'emmener par terre vers une des serviettes de bain qu'avaient préparé Riko et Momoi.

Aomine ne se réjouissait pas de masser un mec, mais il avait sa fierté en jeu et ne voulais pas laisser le dernier mot à Tetsu.

Tetsu n'avait pas protesté en entendant Aomine dire qu'il allait masser son petit ami .  
Il voulait juste qu'Aomine participe à l'activité et tant pis si c'était avec Susa.

 **"Bon, vu que Dai-chan a choisi son partenaire , je vous laisse choisir les votres !"** , Déclara la rose.

Sans hésitation, les couples se mirent directement avec leur moitié, appart Kuroko qui venait de se faire piquer Susa et qui avait donc dû se rabattre sur Teppei Kiyoshi.

Kagami regardait Kuroko se rapprocher de Kiyoshi, et il était dégoûté.

Kuroko était le mec dont il était le plus proche, il comptait donc se mettre avec lui.

Pff... Qu'allait t'il faire maintenant.

 **"Tu as déjà choisi ton partenaire Kagami ?"** , Lui demanda Yamazaki l'air de rien.

 **"Non, je voulais prendre Kuroko mais il est avec Kiyoshi, et toi ?"**

 **"Ben Hara est avec son mec, Seto aussi, Haizaki se mettra sûrement avec Hanamiya et je connais personne donc je ne sais pas quoi faire."** expliqua le joueur de Kirisaki.

 **"Ben on a qu'à se mettre ensemble..."** , Lui proposa simplement Kagami, vu l'état des choses.

Yamazaki se figa net en entendant la proposition de Taiga.

 **"Si ça ne te dérange pas biensûr !"** Ajouta Kagami quand il vit l'autre roux se glacer.

 **"Heu... Heu.. ouais pourquoi pas."**

Yamazaki était en stresse...ou plutôt en panique !

Il allait masser et se faire masser par Kagami Taïga ! Le mec pour qui il avait des sentiments et surtout... Surtout... De l'attirance physique.

Et merde ! Se dit très fort Yamazaki dans sa tête.

D'un autre côté Haizaki réfléchissait à la façons dont il devait aborder Koganei pour qu'il soit son partenaire de massage.

Depuis que le remplaçant lui avait tenu tête, Haizaki n'avait fait que l'observer et réfléchir à comment l'approcher... Cette séance de massage était donc une occasion en or.

 **"Bon Haizaki on se met ensemble vu qu'on n'a pas trop le choix et que je n'ai aucune envie de toucher un de ces minables ?"** , Lui proposa Hanamiya.

 **"Hein !? Toi et moi !?... Ne gâche pas mon plan Hanamiya."**

 **"Quel plan ?"**

 **"Mon plan de me rapprocher du petit remplaçant de Seirin !"**

Hanamiya ne répondit même pas... Haizaki avait définitivement perdu la tête.

 **"Hey Hana ! Tu devrais te mettre avec Midorima ! N'oublie pas que tu as un pari à réaliser !"** , Lui proposa Haizaki.

Haizaki avait raison. Il ferait mieux de commencer son pari dès maintenant vu qu'il n'avait qu'une seule semaine pour faire tomber Midorima fou amoureux de lui.

 **"T'inquiète ! J'y vais de ce pas !"**

Du côté de Midorima, Takao était déjà sur le coup.

 **"Aller Shin-chaaaaan ! Met toi avec moi",** répétait le meneur de jeu depuis cinq minutes.

 **"Non nanodayo !"**

 **"Tu vas te mettre avec qui alors ?"** Demanda Takao.

 **"Pas toi en tout cas."**

 **"Tu es méchant Shin-chan."**

 **"Excusez moi de vous intérompre, je voulais juste proposer à Midorima de se mettre en duo avec moi pour la séance de massage."** proposa soudainement Hanamiya d'un ton calme.

Les deux joueurs de Shutoku se figèrent.

Hanamiya Makoto venait bien de demander à Midorima Shintaro de se mettre en duo pour la séance de massage ?... Mais pourquoi ?

 **"Hein ?... Toi avec Shin-chan ? Pourquoi tu ne te mets pas avec un de tes coéquipiers ?"** , Demanda Takao énervé.

En effet, le petit meneur de Shutoku en pinçait pour son coéquipier au cheveux vert depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Cette séance de massage était une occasion de se rapprocher de lui, alors il n'allait sûrement pas se faire piquer sa place par Hanamiya qui plus est.

 **"Pourquoi souhaites tu soudainement participer à cette activité et en plus avec moi alors que nous n'avons aucune affinités ?** ", Demanda Midorima très soupçonneux.

 **"Ça ne servirait à rien de refuser de participer car Momoi et Riko me casseront les pieds et en ce qui concerne mes coéquipiers, Seto et Hara ont leur petits amis, Haizaki veux demander à Koganei et Yamazaki est devenu pote avec Kagami depuis qu'ils sont aller faire les courses ensemble, alors pourquoi je ne devrai pas moi aussi essayer de faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes que mes joueurs ?"** , Expliqua t'il toujours d'un ton calme et posé.

 **"Mais pourquoi mon Shin... Enfin Shin-chan ?"** ,dit Takao.

 **"Midorima est un garçon reflechis, très cultivé et très posé. N'oublions pas que je suis moi même l'un des meilleurs élèves de Tokyo et j'aimerais donc m'entourer de personnes avec qui je pourrais converser sur des sujets intéressants"** Dit Hanamiya.

Midorima réfléchis une seconde. Hanamiya était un enfoiré, et c'était peu de le dire, mais d'un autre côté, il était effectivement un garçon très intelligent.

 **"J'accepte !** ", Répondit Midorima.

Midorima savait pertinemment qu'Hanamiya préparait quelques chose de bizarre et était assez curieux de savoir ce que mijotait le petit meneur de Kirisaki et surtout comment il s'y prendrait.

Midorima était un garçon intelligent comme venait de le souligner Hanamiya. C'est pourquoi il tenait à le piège avant de ce faire lui même piéger...

Midorima ne savais absolument pas ce que Hanamiya lui réservait.

 **"Qu-Quoi ?! Shin-chan, tu es sérieux là ?! Tu vas me laisser pour ce type ?!"** Takao était complètement perdu et très en colère de la réponse de Midorima. Son coéquipier avait choisi Hanamiya plutôt que lui.

 **"Takao, tu passes ton temps collé à moi depuis qu'on c'est rencontré. Tu devrais toi aussi faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes."** Lui lança Midorima.

Takao se figa. Les mots de son "ami" lui avait tout simplement transpercé le cœur.

 **"Ok.."** avait-il simplement répondu avant de s'en aller.

Hanamiya n'en avait rien à faire des humeurs de Takao... Son pari commençait bien, c'était le plus important.

Du côté de Koganei, il avait déjà choisi son partenaire. C'était sans surprise qu'il avait choisi Mitobe, son meilleur ami.

 **"Bon Mitobe c'est toi qui me masse en premier ou c'est moi"** , demanda t-il.

Mitobe fit un signe de la tête pour dire " peut importe".

 **"Ok Mitobe c'est moi qui te massera en premier !"**

 **"Excusez moi de vous déranger... Tu t'appelles Koganei c'est ça ?"** , Demanda Haizaki qui venait juste de débarquer.

 **"Tu as un an de moins que moi si je me souviens. Alors j'aimerai que tu ne sois pas aussi famillié avec moi."** Répondit très froidement Koganei toujours en colère après son altercation avec Haizaki.

Haizaki était surpris. Ce petit gars était son... Sempai !

 **"Heu, Excuse moi Koganei-sempai."** Répondit Haizaki qui ne voulais surtout pas mal commencé les choses.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"** demanda le petit remplaçant de Seirin.

 **"Et bien après notre altercation de toute à leur, j'ai discuté avec mes coéquipiers et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que j'avais fait et j'ai eu tort."**

Koganei était surpris... Haizaki essayait t-il de s'excuser ?

 **"Je suis donc venu te présenter mes excuses.",** Dit Haizaki tout en faisant la révérence à Koganei.

Mitobe eu un petit sourire au coin. Il trouverai très mature de la part d'Haizaki de venir s'excuser... Pas comme cet idiot de Kise Ryota.

 **"Et bien je n'accepte pas tes excuses hypocrites ! Tout le monde connaît ta réputation ici ! Ne me fait pas croire que tu as changé de personnalité du jour au lendemain !** " Répondit brutalement Koganei.

 **"Je me doutais bien que tu ne me pardonnerais pas aussi facilement. C'est pourquoi je voulais te proposer de faire cette activité massage avec moi, histoire d'apprendre à se connaître."** Demanda finalement Haizaki.

 **"Non ! Je suis avec Mitobe tu ne vois pas !"** , Répondit Koganei en jetant un regard à Mitobe qui lui repondit d'un signe de la tête à Koganei.

 **"Quoi ?! Tu veux que je fasse l'activité avec Haizaki ?!"**

Mitobe fit oui de la tête.

 **"Mais pourquoi ?"**

Mitobe fit un nouveau signe.

 **"Tu racontes n'importe quoi Mitobe."**

Mitobe s'en alla vers les autres remplaçant de Seirin et se mit avec Furihata.

Koganei se retrouvait maintenant seul avec Haizaki qui était totalement perdu face à la conversation que venait d'avoir Koganei et son ami "muet".

 **"Je crois qu'il veut qu'on se mette ensemble ton pote "** , fit remarquer Haizaki à Koganei.

 **"Je m'en fiche de ce que dit Mitobe, je ne me mettrai jamais avec toi !"**

Koganei jeta un coup d'œil au à l'entoure et à sa plus grande surprise tout le monde avait déjà choisi leur partenaire... Tout le monde appart lui et Haizaki Shogo.

Et merde !

 **"Allonge toi."** Dit sèchement Koganei qui n'avait plus trop le choix que de former un duo avec le joueur de Kirisaki Daichi.

Haizaki equissa un petit sourire au coin et s'allongea aussitôt.

 **"Bon je vois que tout le monde à choisi son partenaire ! Comme vous pouvez le voir il y a tout le nécessaire à côté de chaque serviettes... Alors que la séance commence !"** Déclara Riko toute contente de pouvoirs enfin commencer une activité sans qu'il y est eu de conflit entre les garçons.

 **"Il y a de l'huile de massage et tout ! T'as coach n'a pas fait les choses à moitié Kagami "** dit Yamazaki en rigolant pendant que Kagami retirait son t-shirt.

 **"Bon c'est toi qui commence !"** Déclara Kagami.

Yamazaki se retourna et posa les yeux sur le torse aux muscles parfaitement dessinées de Kagami et son cœur rata un battement.

Yamazaki était définitivement foutu !

Comment allait-il faire pour toucher se corps parfait sans se faire griller par Kagami.

 **"Tu peux t'asseoir à califourchon sur moi si tu veux ?"**

Yamazaki était en panique.

Kagami lui avait bien demander de le "chevaucher" en quelque sorte ?

Les pensées de Yamazaki commençait à devenir très... Comment dire... Chaudes !

 **"Non t'inquiètes, j'ai pas besoin !"** Dit Yamazaki en s'installant à genoux à côté de Kagami.

Il prit la bouteille d'huile de massage et commença à en verser sur le dos du joueur de Seirin. Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et posa ses paumes sur le dos de son partenaire. Il commença à le masser doucement en commençant par les épaules.

 **"Humm..."**

Kagami poussa un petit gémissement. Yamazaki était plutôt bon masseur à sa grande surprise.

En entendant le petit gémissement de Kagami, Yamazaki se tendit.. Pourquoi Kagami devait-il rendre cette activité aussi... Sexy.

Yamazaki descendit vers le milieu du dos, puis plus bas, vers la cambrure de Kagami. Il était très mal à l'aise de toucher Kagami de façon aussi intime alors qu'il est attiré par lui. Yamazaki ne voulais surtout pas que son attirance ce remarque... Ou en d'autre termes, que la bosse qui venait de se former au niveau de son entre-jambe le trahisse.

Soudainement le bruit d'une cloche se fit entendre.

 **"15 minutes sont déjà passé ! C'est l'heure de changer de côté ! Allongez vous sur le dos maintenant !"** , Déclara Momoi avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

 **"Hein ?!... Le quoi !?"** S'écria Koganei en voyant Haizaki se mettre sur le dos.

 **"C'est bon Koganei, fait pas cette tête ! C'est pas comme si j'avais un corps dégueulasse non plus**." Dit Haizaki.

Koganei posa les yeux sur le torse musclé d'Haizaki et effectivement, il était loin d'être dégueux... Koganei trouvait le corps d'Haizaki magnifique et pas seulement... Koganei trouvait en réalité qu'Haizaki était un très beau garçon, au charme ravageur. Cependant, sa personnalité était horrible ! Il était agressif, arrogant, vulgaire et coureur de jupons. Koganei détestait ce genre de personne.

Haizaki regardait Koganei passer son corps au crible et il voyait bien dans les yeux du petit remplaçant que ses abdos ne le laissaient pas de marbre. Mais surtout... Il trouvait Koganei très mignon... Très trèèèès mignon !

À cette pensée Haizaki se mit à rougir légèrement, mais heureusement Koganei ne l'avait pas vu car il était concentré sur son massage.

 **"Ça fait combien de temps que tu joues au basket ?"** , Lança finalement Hanamiya après plus de 20min de massage dans le plus grand des silences.

Midorima très mal à l'aise depuis ces longues 20min fut surpris quand Hanamiya décida enfin de lui adresser la parole.

 **"Heu... 5 ans je dirais. J'y joue depuis que je suis entré au collège."** , Répondit le shooteur.

 **"C'est marrant moi aussi ça fait 5 ans que je me suis mis au basket !"** , Dit Hanamiya en essayant de sourire aussi bien qu'il pouvait.

Hanamiya ne savais absolument pas comment si prendre pour draguer et encore moins pour masser le torse d'un mec...

Ce pari ne commençait définitivement pas si bien que ça.

 **"Pourquoi tu essaies de te rapprocher de moi si soudainement Hanamiya ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de nouveaux amis, alors pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?... C'est quoi, un pari ?"**

Midorima décida d'aller droit au but pour voir comment Hanamiya réagirais sous la pression. Midorima savait pertinemment que le rapprochement d'Hanamiya envers lui n'était pas sincère et il voulais le pièger.

Hanamiya se figa d'un coup. Ses mains sur le les abdos de Midorima ne bougeaient plus.

Il n'allait quand même pas se faire cramer dès sa première approche ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas si tôt !

Il fallait réfléchir et vite !

Hanamiya toujours à genoux à côté de Midorima décolla ses mains du torse de Midorima et baissa la tête.

 **"Pff... Je savais que tu me dirais ça. Je savais que toi et tout le monde ici me détestait au moment où j'ai accepté de venir faire ce camp... Je suis un connard, je le sais... Mais comme tout le monde j'ai des sentiments... Je... Tu me plais Midorima."** Dit Hanamiya sans vraiment avoir réfléchi.

Et merde ! Il s'était déclaré beaucoup trop vite c'était ridicule ! Midorima allait l'envoyer chier c'est sûr !

Midorima se mit étonnement à rougir.

Hanamiya venait de lui faire une déclaration ? C'était ça le truc que préparait Hanamiya ? Le capitaine de Kirisaki Daichi voulais juste lui faire croire qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui ?... C'était... Nul... Beaucoup trop nul pour être vrai.

 **"Tu es sérieux Hanamiya ? Moi, je te plaît ? Je te plaît romantiquement?"** Demanda Midorima un peu perdu.

 **"Bien sûr romantiquement ! "**

 **"Et qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez moi ?"** , Demanda Midorima ne croyant pas un mot de cette masquarade.

 **"Et bien.. tu es grand, tu as un corps très sportif, tu es calme et réfléchis et... et... et puis va te faire foutre ! Si tu ne me crois pas, va te faire foutre !"** Répondit Hanamiya en se levant.

Hein ?!

Midorima était définitivement perdu.

Hanamiya venait de lui faire une déclaration et maintenant il l'insultait ?

Si c'était belle et bien un pari, un garçon aussi stratège qu'Hanamiya aurait su comment manipuler la situation en sa faveur pour qu'il le crois et il n'aurait jamais lâché l'affaire aussi facilement. Pourtant Hanamiya venait tout juste de laisser tomber et il semblerait même qu'il était... Vexé.

 **"Hanamiya où est-ce que tu vas il reste encore 20min avant la fin de l'activité !"** S'écria Riko en voyant le petit brun de diriger vers la villa.

 **"Je m'en fou je me barre !"** Répondit Hanamiya en franchissant les portes vitrées.

Les coéquipiers d'Hanamiya se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Leur capitaine avait l'air de pourtant bien commencer son pari alors pourquoi semblait-il si contrarié ?

 **"Bon en raison du départ d'Hanamiya nous allons clôturer cette agréable activité massage plus tôt que prévu alors essuyer l'huile que vous avez sur le corps, ramasser les serviettes et veuillez ranger le matériel dans le bac juste ici."** Annonça Momoi plutôt déçu du départ d'Hanamiya alors que tout se passait si bien.

 **"C'est déjà fini ! Tout ça à cause d'Hanamiya ! "** Dit Kagami à Yamazaki tout en commençant à ramasser le matériel.

Yamazaki lui était plutôt content. Son entre-jambe était gonflé après avoir touché le corps parfait de son "crush" alors il était content de pouvoir enfin s'éloigner de Kagami au plus vite.

 **"C'était plutôt une bonne idée cette séance de massage, ça m'a bien détendu après ce long voyage et tout. Mais du coup je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te masser Yamazaki c'est un peu injuste. Je te dois un massage du coup !"** Dit Taiga en rigolant.

 **"Non c'est pas grave, ça ira, ne t'en fais pas pour moi" répondit rapidement Yamazaki avant de rapporter en vitesse le matériel dans le bac et disparaître dans la villa pour vite calmer son "excitation""** dans les toilettes.

Kagami regarda Yamazaki s'enfuire et il était un peu confus... Bref, Yamazaki avait sûrement une envie pressante.

 **"J'ai même pas eu le temps de te masser Koganei c'est dommage que ce soit déjà fini"** , dit Haizaki en regardant Koganei ramasser le matériel.

 **"L'activité est fini alors ne m'adresse pas la parole",** répondit Koganei en s'en allant.

Et merde ! Koganei était encore en colère contre lui se dit Haizaki... Approcher un garçon aussi fermé n'allait pas être facile mais ça avait un petit côté excitant, et Haizaki adorait les défis.

* * *

Quatres heures plus tard, la soirée avait deja été bien entamé. Les garçons s'étaient amusé dans la piscine et le jardin pendant deux bonnes heures et ils venaient tout juste de finir de dîner.

La nuit était déjà tomber sur Miami et Yamazaki et Kagami étaient allongés sur le grand lit en plein air qu'il y avait dans le jardin et regardaient les étoiles.

 **"Wouah ! C'est magnifique !"** S'émerveilla Yamazaki face aux étoiles.

 **"Tu t'intéresses aux étoiles ? Tu as l'air plutôt fasciné ?"** Demanda Kagami, qui trouvait Yamazaki trop mignon quand il avait se regard fasciné.

 **"Haha ! Non pas du tout, je trouve juste que c'est une belle vu."** Répondit le roux de Kirisaki en rigolant.

Kagami lui sourit en retour et soudainement une pensée lui viens en tête.

 **"Yamazaki, tu te rends compte qu'on a passé toute notre première journée ici ensemble ?"** Fit remarquer Taiga.

 **"Oui c'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis**." Répondit Yamazaki qui avait d'ailleurs adoré cette journée avec Kagami. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi proche du garçon sur qui il fantasmait depuis des mois.

 **"Depuis que Kuroko sort avec Susa j'ai plus vraiment de pote avec qui passer le temps et rigolé alors je suis content de t'avoir rencontré mec. T'es grave cool ! Je te considère déjà comme un ami.",** Avoua Kagami.

Après la séance de massage et après que Yamazaki ait passé un peu de temps avec ça main droite. Les deux garçons avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Ils s'étaient fait un petit un contre un et avaient surtout pas mal discuté et ils s'étaient même confiés sur des choses personnelles.

Kagami se sentait étonnement en confiance avec Yamazaki et s'était alors très naturellement confier à lui. Il avait en quelque sorte eu comme un coup de foudre amical pour Yamazaki.

 **"Moi aussi je te considère comme un pote Tigrou !"** , Répondit Yamazaki en se moquant un peu du tigre au cheveux roux de Seirin.

 **"C'est moi que tu viens d'appeler Tigrou ?! Tu veux te battre ?!"** Dit Kagami en commençant à faire semblant de se battre avec Yamazaki qui était mort de rire.

Dans un autre coin du jardin, les coéquipiers de Yamazaki étaient posés sur des poufs et observaient la scène qui se déroulait entre les deux rouquins.

 **"Putain Yamazaki à passé toute la journée avec Kagami c'est abusé ! Je savais qu'il le kiffait mais là il est complètement sous son charme !",** Fit remarquer Hara au reste de l'équipe de Kirisaki Daichi.

 **"C'est vrai qu'il nous a un peu lâché aujourd'hui mais il faut le comprendre, il le kiff depuis des mois alors il veut profiter de chaque instant avec lui... Je l'ai trouve super mignons personnellement"** , ajouta Seto.

 **"Mais Yamazaki est perdant car Kagami veux juste un remplaçant de Kuroko."** Expliqua Haizaki.

 **"Ouais je pense aussi que Yamazaki ne devrait pas trop s'attacher à Kagami même si je pense que c'est trop tard."** Dit Seto inquiet pour son ami.

 **"Et toi Haizaki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe avec Koganei ?"** Demanda Hara.

 **"Je le trouve mignon et je compte apprendre à mieux le connaître et plus si affinités"**

 **"Quoi ?! T'aime les mecs toi maintenant ?!"** Demanda Hara stupéfait.

 **"Les mecs en général non ! Mais lui il a quelque chose de spécial."** Expliqua Haizaki.

Hara et Seto étaient très surpris par la déclaration d'Haizaki... Allait-il enfin trouver quelqu'un qui changerai son sal caractère ?

 **"Et sinon Hana ! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé avec Midorima tout à l'heure ? Tu t'es barré pour quoi ?"** , Demanda Haizaki un peu perdu.

Hanamiya sera les ponts. Ce qui c'était passé avec Midorima lors de l'activité massage lui restait encore en travers de la gorge.

 **"Ce connard m'a cramé direct ! C'était beaucoup trop louche que je veuille faire l'activité avec lui donc il m'a directement demandé si c'était pas un pari."** Expliqua Hanamiya.

 **"Non t'es sérieux là ?! Le pari est déjà fichu ?! Tu n'as rien dit pour te rattraper ?",** Demanda Hara.

 **"Ben je savais pas trop quoi faire donc je lui ait dit qu'il me plaisait directement. Mais ensuite il à voulu savoir pourquoi et tout donc je me suis barré parce que je ne savais pas quoi répondre et je me serais fait cramé direct donc à quoi bon continuer si il ne me crois déjà pas."**

 **"Mais c'est loin d'être mort ! C'est même très bien ce que tu as fais Hana !"** , Commença Seto.

Hanamiya fronça les sourcils perplexe.

 **"Comme tu n'as pas insisté pour te faire croire et que tu as même lâché l'affaire en partant, Midorima se dira forcément que ce n'était pas un pari car tu n'aurais pas abandonné aussi facilement un défis... Donc maintenant laisse le tranquille, ne lui parle pas. Mais lance lui juste des regards de temps en temps pour lui prouver que tu es bien intéressé par lui."** Fini d'expliquer Seto.

 **"Ça marche vraiment ce genre de chose ?"** , Demanda Hanamiya, très loin de si connaître en drague et signes d'intérêt envers une personne.

 **"Ouais c'est l'un des signes qui prouve le plus qu'on est intéressé par quelqu'un"** , confirma Hara.

Soudainement, Hanamiya retrouva son sourire vicieux...

Il venait de réaliser comment si prendre pour faire gober à Midorima son mensonge... Et il ne comptait pas y aller de main morte.

 **"Oh non les mecs ! Je crois que l'autre brunette et sa copine vont encore venir nous attirer dans leur activité bizarre !"** Dit Haizaki.

En effet, Riko était en train d'aller voir chaque garçon présent dans le jardin pour leur demander d'aller se réunir dans le salon et Kirisaki n'allait pas faire exception.

* * *

En quelques minutes, les deux filles avaient réunis tous les joueurs dans le salon.

Elles avaient préalablement disposé les quatres immenses canapés en forme de carré pour que tout le monde puisse se voir.

Chacun c'était installer à côté de ses coéquipiers sous ordres des deux filles.

 **"Les garçons ! Je vous souhaite les bienvenus à votre première soirée CONFIDENCES !"** Annonça toute enthousiaste Momoi.

 **"La soirée quoi ?"** Demanda Midorima.

 **"Elle a dit confidences baka !",** Balança Aomine.

 **"Ne commence pas à mettre une mauvaise ambiance Aomine-kun"**

 **"Ferme là Tetsu !"**

 **"Ne lui parle pas comme ça Aho !"**

 **"Ta gueule Kagami, personne t'as sonné !"** , Lui répondit froidement Aomine.

 **"Taisez-vous tous !",** Cria Riko.

 **"Riko à raison ! Laissé nous au moins introduire cette soirée confidences.",** Ajouta Momoi.

 **"Ouais allez-y ! Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt curieux",** avoua kise.

 **"Et bien le principe et simple... Momoi et moi avons préparé plusieurs questions plus où mois osées, auquel vous devrez tous répondre sans droit à un joker. Nijimura est entrain de vous distribuer des ardoises sur lesquels vous noterez vos réponses."** , Fini Riko.

 **"C'est de la merde vôtre truc"** lança Hanamiya.

 **"Ça n'a même pas commencé, voyons voir au moins comment les choses se passeront"** dit soudainement Akashi.

 **"Si c'est des questions osées, j'espère que ça ne crééra pas de problème dans nos couple"** ajouta Mibuchi.

 **"Moi je suis totalement célibataire donc peu importe sur quoi porte les questions je répondrai sans aucun soucis"** dit Daiki.

 **"Pareil !"** Dit Takao.

 **"Vous êtes tous prêt à être 100% honnête dans vos réponses peut importe la question ?!"** Demanda Momoi.

 **"Oui !"** Répondit la majorité du groupe pendant que d'autres regardait leur petit ami avec inquiétude face à ce qui pourrait bien leur être demandé.

 **"Dans ce bol, ce trouvent plusieurs papiers avec des questions deçu... Préparez vous à répondre au plus vite après chaque question et levé vos ardoises au "TOP !" "** , Déclara Riko.

Tout le monde fit un signe de tête montrant qu'ils étaient plus que prêt.

 **"Qui est le garçon que vous détesté le plus dans le camp...3,2,1...Top !"**

Dans un quasi même mouvement tout le monde leva son ardoises.

 **"Aller tous vous faire foutre !",** Lança violemment Haizaki.

En effet toutes les réponses étaient Haizaki et Hanamiya...

Hanamiya ne réagit pas, mais était plutôt concentré sur Midorima qui avait également mis son nom.

Midorima regarda brusquement vers Hanamiya qui dès qu'il croisa les yeux verts du shooteur détourna le regard comme lui avait conseillé ses amis.

Midorima était légèrement gêné. Il avait écrit le nom d'Hanamiya après la déclaration qu'il lui avait fait dans l'après midi.

 **"Sans surprises Haizaki et Hanamiya ont obtenu la majorité des votes."** Dit Riko **" prochaine question : Qui est le garçon dont vous vous sentez le plus proche ici... Top !"**

Toutes les ardoises se levèrent.

Chacun avait choisi son petit ami ou bien son meilleur ami parmi ses coéquipiers.

Yamazaki avait sans hésiter noter Kagami sur son ardoise après cette super journée passée ensemble... Mais à sa plus grande surprise Taïga lui avait noté le nom de Kuroko.

Et merde ! Il était trop bête !

 **"Les réponses encore une fois son plutôt prévisibles... Appart toi Yamazaki ! Tu as noté Kagami, pourquoi ce choix "** , lança Momoi.

 **"Heu... on c'est plutôt bien entendu aujourd'hui et... Laisser tombé, je crois que je me suis un peu emporter. Je m'entends bien avec Kagami mais je suis tout de même plus proche de Seto"** , dit Yamazaki pour essayer de se rattraper.

Seto qui était effectivement le meilleur ami de Yamazaki voyais très bien que Yamazaki était contrarié que Kagami n'est pas mis son nom...

Yamazaki c'était déjà beaucoup trop attaché à Kagami et ce n'était absolument pas bon.

 **"Très bien... Qui est pour vous le mec au physique le plus sexy ?"**

 **"Hein ?! C'est quoi c'est conneries ?!"** S'écria Daiki.

 **"Joue le jeu un peu !"** Dit Kagami qui avait lui même décidé un peu à contre cœur de jouer le jeu à 100%.

Les ardoises se levèrent et les réponses étaient mitigées.

Certains avaient choisi la sécurité en notant leur mec, et d'autres l'honnêteté en notant Nebuya Eikichi, Aomine Daiki, Taïga Kagami et Otsubo Daisuke qui avaient obtenus la majorité des votes.

Yamazaki par rencoeurs après la réponse de Kagami de tout à l'heure avait noté Aomine qu'il trouvait de toute façon également très sexy.

Taïga et Daiki avaient tout les deux mis Otsubo... Tout comme Hanamiya qui continuait ainsi son pari.

 **"Haizaki ? Pourquoi Koganei ?"** Demanda Riko.

 **"Il est plutôt petit mais il a une grande gueule et se défend même contre plus fort que lui, je trouve ça sexy à mort"** avoua sans honte Haizaki.

 **"Koganei tu as également choisi Haizaki ? Pourquoi ?"**

Haizaki n'avait même pas remarqué ça. Il était très étonné et voulais absolument entendre les raisons du plus petit.

 **"Eh bien, c'est un mec qui a une personnalité horrible et avec qui je ne pourrai jamais m'entendre... Mais je ne peux pas nier qu'il est très sexy "** avoua Koga à contre cœur.

 **"Kagami, Daiki pourquoi Otsubo ?"**

 **"Il est grand, très viril et à un corps de ouf !... Si j'étais une fille ou si j'aimai les mecs, il serait sûrement mon crush"** avoua sans honte Taïga. Aveux qui fissura un peu plus le cœur du roux de Kirisaki.

 **"Exactement pareil pour moi"** dit simplement Daiki.

 **"Ok... Maintenant qui serait selon vous le mec idéal pour vous ? Pour être en couple bien-sûr !... Top !"**

Sans hésitation les couples choisirent leur moitié.

Quand aux autres...

 **"Hanamiya et Takao pourquoi Midorima ? Surtout toi Hanamiya je suis très surprise je dois dire"** , demanda Riko

 **"Eh bien il semble très réfléchis et calme mais avec quand même son caractère. Je pense qu'il serai du genre à me canaliser et à avoir une bonne influence sur moi."**

Midorima se mit légèrement à rougir... C'est vrai qu'il serait du genre à canaliser Hanamiya et à changer ses sales comportement s'ils étaient en couple... Hanamiya l'avais plutôt bien cerné.

 **"Ben moi je suis toujours avec Shin-chan et j'adore tout de lui... Appart quand il est méchant avec moi"** , répondit ensuite Takao.

La réponse de Takao ne convaincu pas vraiment Midorima. Il n'avait pas de réelles arguments contrairement à Hanamiya.

 **"Yamazaki tu n'as rien écrit sur ton ardoises ?"** Demanda Riko.

 **"Heu, je ne savais pas qui mettre..."**

Ou plutôt il avait beaucoup trop hésité entre l'honnêteté en notant Kagami ou se protéger en notant Takao... Un mec à l'opposé de Kagami.

 **"Mais si j'ai encore le droit de répondre je dirai... Takao. Il est super gentil, toujours souriant et est plutôt mignon."** Avoua faussement Yamazaki.

 **"Moi ?! Je suis très étonnée... Mais flatté quand même."** Réagit Takao.

Haizaki avait une fois de plus choisi Koganei. Il ne lâchait définitivement pas l'affaire et faisait tout pour que le petit brun remarque l'intérêt qu'il lui porte.

 **"Moi j'ai choisi Koganei parce que je trouve très attirant le fait qu'il ait comme une double personnalité. D'un côté le petit mec mignon et gentil et de l'autre le mec sexy qui n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'il pense."** répondit Haizaki.

Koganei ne comprenais pas ce soudain intérêt que lui portait le joueur de Kirisaki Daichi.

En effet, plus tôt dans la journée il lui avait volé sa canette et l'insultait de tous les noms, puis d'un coup d'un seul, il lui proposait d'être son partenaire pour le massage et le complimentait dans ses réponses aux questions.

Haizaki n'avait quand même pas changé subitement ?!... Non c'était impossible. Il devait sûrement lui préparer un sale coup et voulait pour cela commencer par l'amadouer.

Koganei était méfiant, très méfiant.

 **"Kuroko sans surprise tu as choisi Susa"** dit Riko

 **"Oui effectivement, Susa est un garçon mature au grand cœur et en plus de ça il est très beau."**

 **"Très bien, passons à la question suivante... Qui est pour vous le garçon le plus... Heu... Le moins beau du camp ?"** Dit Momoi.

 **"Pourquoi tu as hésiter ? C'est quoi la question originale ?"** Demanda Kise.

 **"C'est juste que je trouve ce terme un peu méchant... Il y a écrit "le plus moche""** avoua Momoi qui n'aimait pas vraiment qualifier les gens de "moche".

Chacun écrit sans hésiter leur réponse au plus vite sur leur ardoises et les levèrent immédiatement.

 **"Ah... Je vois que c'est un vote à l'unanimité pour... Okamura..."** Annonça sans joie Riko.

Okamura passa un rapide coup d'œil sur les ardoises et constata par lui même que tout comme il l'avait imaginer, tout le monde l'avait choisi.

Sa fierté, sa personne venait de prendre un coup de poing terrible en pleine face. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le plus séduisant des hommes et encore moins dans ce camp rempli d'athlètes au corps et visage de rêve, mais voir son nom écrit sur chaque ardoises faisait vraiment mal.

 **"Heu est-ce que quelqu'un veut expliquer son choix."** Demanda Riko.

 **"Heu j'ai rien contre toi mec, mais t'es pas très beau ouais"** , répondit simplement Aomine.

 **"Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire moche, mais c'est vrai que parmi les mecs présent ici c'est le moins... beau effectivement"** , réagi également Mibuchi Reo.

 **"C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très attirant"** conclu Akashi.

 **"Attend ?! Tu t'es toi même désigné Okamura ?"** Demanda Momoi surprise de voir écrit " moi " sur l'ardoise du joueur de Yosen.

 **"Oui... Je me suis moi même désigné en effet. J'étais parfaitement conscient que j'allais être fortement choisi et je ne me trouve pas non plus beau donc... voilà."** Avoua Okamura la tête légèrement baissé et le moral complètement à zéro.

Takao qui regardait la scène depuis le début était tout simplement révolté !

Comment les autres garçons pouvaient-ils dire toutes ces horribles choses à Okamura ?! Comment pouvaient-ils mettre une personne qui n'avait déjà pas confiance en lui dans un état pareil ?! Comment pouvaient-ils être à ce point sans cœur ?!

Takao n'était pas comme ça...

Il lança un bref coup d'œil à gauche et à droit et quand il remarqua que personne ne faisaient vraiment attention à lui, il effaça rapidement le nom d'Okamura de son ardoise et nota Hanamiya.

 **"Heu vous ne me voyez pas ou quoi ?!... Je n'ai pas noté Okamura moi ! Donc ce n'est pas un vote à l'unanimité."** Déclara soudainement Takao.

 **"Vraiment ?! Je n'ai pas fait attention Takao ! Tu souhaites t'exprimer sur ton choix ?"** Lui demanda Momoi.

 **"Oui. Moi j'ai choisi Hanamiya parce qu'il n'est absolument pas mon genre."** Lança Takao histoire de piquer un peu son rival dans la compétition pour le cœur de Midorima.

 **" Et je voulais aussi dire à Okamura de ne pas écouter tous ces imbéciles car moi je le trouve très attirant !"** Dit le meneur de Shutoku pour réconforter Okamura... Même si il ne l'attirait pas vraiment au fond.

En entendant les mots de Takao, Okamura avait immédiatement relevé la tête choqué d'entendre pour la première fois quelqu'un lui faire un compliment sur son apparence.

 **"Heu tu penses vraiment ce que tu dit là ?"** , Demanda Aomine.

 **"Bien-sûr que je le pense !"** Répondit-il rapidement sans vraiment réfléchir.

Okamura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...

Il... Il plaisait à Takao... Il plaisait en fin à quelqu'un !

* * *

Trois bon quart d'heures plus tard, la soirée confidences arriva enfin à sa fin.

Ce soir les garçons avaient pu se confier sans honte et en savoir un peu plus sur ce que pensait chacun dans la sincérité... Ou presque.

Il etait presque 1h du matin sur Miami et tout le monde étaient plus que fatigué. Certains c'étaient même assoupis pendant les dernières questions. Riko et Momoi avaient donc clôturer la soirée et tout le monde se dirigeaient maintenant vers leur chambre respectives.

Dans les couloirs des chambres chacun souhaitait une bonne nuit à son petit ami.

 **"Je t'aime mon amour, dors bien"** , dit Mibuchi à Seto après un dernier bisou.

 **"J'aurais tellement voulu passer cette première nuit avec toi, je suis dégoûté"** , dit Kotaro tout en serrant Mayuzumi dans ses bras.

 **"Bonne nuit Himuro"**

 **"Bonne nuit Fukui"** répondit Himuro en embrassant son petit ami.

 **"Je t'aime Seijuro, dors bien bébé"** , dit Nebuya à son petit ami qui était collé contre son torse et le serait fort dans ses bras.

 **"Je ne pourrai pas bien dormir sans être dans tes bras Eikichi. Je t'aime trop pour être loin de toi"** , répondit Akashi avant que son homme lui donne un dernier baiser.

Hayakawa et Hara qui avait la chance de jouer au même poste allèrent directement se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre tous comme les quelques garçons célibataire.

Kagami alla s'installer dans le lit à côté de Kimura chacun bien de son côté, tout comme Aomine et Liu qui occupaient le lit d'en face.

Pendant que tout le monde se mettaient au lit, deux personnes étaient encore au salon...

Takao et Okamura.

En effet, dès que la soirée confidences avait pris fin et que tout le monde s'etaient dirigé vers les escaliers pour rejoindre leur chambre, Okamura avait interpellé Takao et lui avait demandé de lui accorder quelques minutes seul à seul, ce que le petit brun avait accepté.

Les deux garçons étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans un des canapé et s'étaient légèrement tourné pour se faire à peu près face.

C'était la première fois que Takao et Okamura allaient d'adresser la parole et Takao avait comme un mauvaise présentiment.

Okamura assez stressé face à Takao, fut le premier à briser la glace.

 **"Heu je voulais te remercier pour le compliment que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que ça m'arrive"** , dit le plus grand qui rougissait légèrement.

Takao était un très beau garçon, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

 **"Tu n'as pas à me remercier tu sais"** répondit Takao qui voulait tout simplement que leur conversation s'arrête au plus vite pour éviter que son mensonge sois cramé.

 **"Bon on devrait aller se coucher nous aussi, je suis creuv..."**

 **"Tu ne me ments pas hein ?"** Demanda soudainement Okamura, coupant ainsi la fin de la phrase de Takao.

Takao était pris de panique. Okamura lui avait posé la question avec un ton si triste, il ne pouvait pas l'achever en lui dévoilant la vérité.

 **"Non, je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit"** , répondit un Takao en plein stress.

 **"Vraiment ?! Donc je te plaît vraiment ?!"** Demanda un Okamura plus heureux que jamais.

En voyant le visage du géant de 2 mètre s'illuminer de la sorte, Takao ne pu que répondre "oui".

 **"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point je suis content Takao ! C'est la première fois que je plaît à quelqu'un, et quelqu'un d'aussi beau en plus ! "**

Takao ne répondait même plus car il savait qu'il ne ferai que s'enfoncer encore plus.

Okamura eu subitement une illumination. Il avait enfin rencontrer quelqu'un à qui il plaisait et il ne voulait absolument pas laisser passer sa chance.

 **"Takao... Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?"**

Ça y est ! Il l'avait fait ! Il lui avait demandé ! Il allait après toute ses années enfin avoir un petit ami !

Takao paressait calme de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur c'était la panique général.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était réconforter Okamura et lui redonner un peu de confiance en lui. Il ne voulait absolument pas que son "petit" mensonge en arrive là.

Bon... Il fallait répondre et vite pour ne pas paraître suspect.

Mais quelle réponse donner ?!

Si il disait "non" en prétextant que ça allait trop vite, Okamura ne le lâcherai pas pour autant et viendra vers lui tous les jours pour apprendre à le connaître et faire les choses doucement.

Si il disait "oui" il devrait sortir avec Okamura et ça c'était juste impossible car Okamura ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Takao respira un grand coup intérieurement et pris une décision.

 **"Oui je veux bien sortir avec toi"** , répondit finalement le petit brun.

 **"Tu es sérieux ?! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Je serai un petit ami super je te le promet !"** Dit Okamura aux anges tout en serrant Takao dans ses bras puissants.

Takao étaient compressé contre le torse du joueur de Yosen et il était plutôt mal à l'aise car Okamura avait le torse poilus et il portait un t-shirt au col V, ce qui faisait qu'il avait des poils qui lui frottait contre la joue et il trouvait ça... dégoûtant.

 **"Okamura tu m'étouffes !"**

 **"Ah désolé !"** Dit Okamura en lâchant finalement Takao. **" Tu as dit que tu étais fatigué alors allons nous coucher".**

Les deux garçons se séparèrent dans le couloir après s'être souhaitez bonne nuit et Takao alla se coucher en redoutant fortement le journée qui allait suivre.

* * *

Dans la villa, tout le monde dormaient maintenant profondément. Certains ronflaient, d'autres changeaient de position et un garçon en particulier n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

Ce garçon était Aomine Daiki.

Faut dire qu'il était difficile de dormir quand on avait la vessie pleine. Aomine regretta les cinq énormes verres de soda qui avait bu dans la soirée car maintenant il devait aller au toilettes alors qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de bouger.

Le joueur de Tôô pris finalement son courage à deux mains et commença à sortir du lit tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller ses colocataires et surtout Liu avec qui il partageait son lit.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit était enfin debout. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain qu'il y avait dans leur chambre la tête toujours dans ses rêves et attrapa la poignée.

 **"Aomine... Aomine... Humm... Aomine"**

Des murmures... Aomine entendait son nom être murmurés par quelqu'un. Il y avait également un autre son, répétitif et... mouillé ?

Bref... Aomine laissa tomber les analyses. Il n'était pas bien réveillée et devait sûrement avoir des souvenirs encore vifs de son rêve. Rêve dans lequel il se tapait une belle américaine.

Aomine ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain et ce qu'il vit, le réveilla d'un coup.

Liu, le joueur de Yosen avec qui Aomine partageait son lit était dans la salle de bain, assis au bord de la baignoire, à moitié nu, son membre en main et était clairement, mais très clairement en train de jouir en murmurant " Aomine ".

En voyant cette scène, Aomine pris tout simplement ses jambes à son coup et quitta la chambre au plus vite.

Une fois loin, très loin de sa chambre et surtout de la salle de bain, Aomine essaya de remettre toute cette histoire dans l'ordre tout en faisant quelques panier dans le terrain de basket de l'immense jardin pour se calmer.

Apres une brève réflexion, Aomine arriva à la conclusion suivante : Il avait vu un mec entrain de se branler en murmurant son nom... Non ! Il avait vu Liu entrain de se branler en pensant à lui. C'était ça la vrai conclusion.

 **"Putain ! C'est dégueulasse !"** , Hurla Aomine dans le terrain vide.

 **"En réalité c'est plutôt normal de se branler en pensant à quelqu'un qui nous attire."**

Aomine sursauta d'un coup.

Cette voix c'était celle de...

 **"Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou là Liu ?! Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?!"** , Demanda Aomine qui était loin de vouloir parler avec le mec qui venait de le traumatiser quelques minutes auparavant.

 **"Je sais que tu dois être surpris par ce que tu as vu et je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair avec toi."** Expliqua le joueur de Yosen.

Liu était un grand, très grand brun au yeux assez bridés et à la peau plutôt pâle. Il avait une carrure plutôt imposant de part ses 2m03 et ses muscles parfaitement dessinés par des heures d'entraînement de basket.

À côté de lui, même un garçon plutôt grand et bien bâtit comme Aomine paressait petit et fragile.

 **"Il n'y a rien à éclaircir, c'est déjà très clair."** Répondit Aomine très mal à l'aise après ce qu'il venait de voir.

 **"C'est vrai que ce que tu as vu était très clair, mais je voulais juste que tu saches que tu me plais depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois lors d'un match à Tokyo. Je te trouve très sexy et bien évidemment le fait de dormir dans le même lit que toi et de te savoir tout près de moi torse nu m'a plutôt excité."** Avoua Liu.

 **"Ouais j'ai bien vu",** ajouta Aomine.

 **"Et j'imagine bien que maintenant, après ce que tu as vu et ce que tu sais, tu refuseras de dormir dans le même lit que moi ce qui est normal."**

 **"T'as tout compris mec"**

 **"Donc pour cette nuit je te laisse le lit et je dormirai dans le canapé. Et concernant les autres garçons, je leur dirai simplement que tu bouges trop dans ton sommeil et que ça m'empêche de dormir."**

 **"Eh pourquoi c'est moi qui doit être la source du problème !"**

 **"Mais c'est vrai ! C'est parce que tu bougeais trop que je n'ai pas pu dormir et que je suis resté à te matter et que ça m'a excité."**

 **"Parce que maintenant c'est m'a faute !"**

 **"Arrête de tout prendre mal Aomine, j'essaie juste de trouver un truc à dire pour justifier qu'on ne dormira plus ensemble ."**

 **"Ok c'est bon, dit leur ça. Et pour cette nuit, il est déjà 6h, le soleil va bientôt se levé et je suis bien trop traumatiser pour me rendormir donc je te laisse le lit et je vais continuer de faire quelques panier de mon côté."**

 **"Ok, c'est comme tu veux. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, ce qui c'est passé ce soir ne se reproduira plus et je ne viendrai plus de parler."**

 **"Merci",** répondit Aomine qui ne voulais effectivement plus avoir à faire à Liu.

* * *

La matinée avait déjà été bien entamé dans cette deuxième journée au camp d'entraînement de Miami.

Les garçons étaient tous debout et chacun prenait son petit déjeuner dans son coin ou se divertissait à sa manière...

Tout le monde passait une matinée plutôt tranquille... Tout le monde sauf le meneur de Shutoku : Takao Kazunari.

 **"Takao qu'est-ce que tu fais assis ici ?"**

Takao sursauta en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami Kise Ryota.

 **"Pourquoi tu es au fond du jardin derrière se buisson ?"** Demanda le blond de Kaijo.

 **"Je fais tout pour éviter Okamura"** , répondit simplement Takao.

 **"Okamura ? Mais pourquoi ?"**

 **"Hier, avant d'aller me coucher j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui et... Attend il arrive dans le jardin ! Il faut que je me barre ! Je te raconterai après salut !",** Dit un Takao en panique qui pris ses jambes à son coup direction la villa.

Takao avait réussi à retourner dans la villa sans se faire voir par Okamura et il cherchait maintenant une autre cachette.

Il était dans le couloir des chambres et réfléchissait à une bonne planque quand il entendit la voix de son Shin-chan derrière une des portes des chambres.

Takao s'approcha de la porte et y colla son oreille. Il n'y avait aucun doute, le son de cette voix était définitivement le son de la voix de Midorima.

Takao eu un énorme pincement au cœur quand il entendit le son d'une seconde voix qu'il identifia également très rapidement.

Takao sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il sentit son cœur lui faire de plus en plus mal alors qu'il avait légèrement ouvert la porte et qu'il observait le souffle coupé, Midorima en train de faire passionnément l'amour à Hanamiya Makoto.

* * *

 _ **\- Fin du chapitre 5 -** _

_Laissez moi une petite review et à bientôt :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut ! Me revoila avec la première partie du chapitre 6 !  
_

 _Ce sera très court malheureusement mais si j'avais attendu de finir le chapitre pour le poster, l'attente aurai encore une fois été trop longue :/_

 _Voila pourquoi je vous offre des aujourd'hui un avant goût de ce chapitre qui s'annonce riche en émotions XD_

 _MERCIIIII ENOOOORMEMENT à **Satokoo** pour ta review ! Ce sont des reviews comme la tienne qui me motive à écrire plus vite mes nouveaux chapitre !  
_

 _MERCIIIII egalement à **Miccah02** pour ta gentil review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Je n'ai pas de rythme de parution, ni de nombre de chapitres prévus pour répondre à tes questions._

 _Bonne lecture :D _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - partie 1**

La matinée de la deuxième journée au camp d'entraînement de Miami venait à peine de commencer qu'Hanamiya Makoto était déjà dans la cuisine entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner...

Une grande tasse de chocolat chaud et rien de plus.

Hanamiya n'aimait pas manger le matin et le chocolat était l'unique petit plaisir de la vie qu'il appréciait.

Tout les autres garçons étaient encore endormi et Hanamiya n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre du silence qui régnait actuellement dans la villa.

Il pris une dernière gorgé de son chocolat chaud quand des bruits de pas le fit presque sur sauter.

 **"Tu es déjà debout ? Moi qui pensais que je serai la seule personne matinale de ce camp"** dit Midorima en arrivant dans le salon qui était dans la même pièce que la cuisine vu qu'ils étaient aux États-Unis.

 **"Et bien nous sommes deux comme tu peux le voir"** répondit Hanamiya.

Midorima alluma la machine à café, s'en rempli une tasse, puis alla s'asseoir juste en face d'Hanamiya sur un des tabourets qui entouraient le plan de travail.

Hanamiya avait fini son verre mais restait tout de même assis à fixer le fond de sa tasse, comme si il attendait que Midorima face un pas vers lui.

Oui, il attendait affectivement que le garçon au cheveux verts face un pas vers lui car il ne lui avait quand même pas envoyé tout ces signaux pendant la soirée confidences pour que Midorima reste assis à boire son café...

Midorima devait agir et vite.

Midorima de son côté était très embarrassé.

Hanamiya, lui avait avoué hier, durant le massage, qu'il avait des vus sur lui. Mais Midorima dans le doute, l'avais vexé en le traitant en quelque sorte de menteur. Ensuite, pendant la soirée confidences, Hanamiya avait démontré son attirance envers lui dans certaines de ses réponses.

Midorima ne savais pas quoi croire...

Son intuition qui lui disait de se méfier ou les actions d'Hanamiya qui lui prouvaient une certaine attirance.

Midorima était plutôt perdu...

Oh ! Midorima avait presque oublier son action porte bonheur du jour ! Il fallait qu'il agisse maintenant ou sa journée serai fichu.

En effet, depuis quelques mois maintenant, l'horoscope d'Oha Asa avait légèrement changé. À la place de l'objet du jour qui était attribué à chaque signe, il y avait maintenant l'action du jour...

Et l'action du jour du signe de Midorima était de présenter des excuses auprès d'une personne qu'il avait blessé.

Midorima avait d'abord pensé à Takao qu'il avait laisser tomber hier pendant le massage pour participer avec Hanamiya. Mais vu qu'Hanamiya était juste en face de lui, pourquoi pas lui présenter des excuses pour l'avoir accusés de mentir.

 **"Hanamiya..."**

Le petit brun surpris, leva les yeux vers Midorima... Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

 **"Je tenais à m'excuser pour avoir douté de toi hier pendant le massage après que tu te sois déclaré."** dit Midorima d'un ton calme.

 **"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je comprends que venant de moi ça à pu te paraître inattendu et donc douteux."** Expliqua Hanamiya.

 **"J'espère juste que mon comportement ne t'as pas refroidi vis à vis de moi."** Demanda Midorima.

 **"Si tu veux savoir si j'ai toujours une attirance pour toi, la réponse et oui. Et encore plus maintenant que tu te sois excusé. Ça prouve que tu es quelqu'un de mature et j'aime ça."** Répondit le joueur de Kirisaki toujours avec son pari bien en tête.

Midorima rougit légèrement.

Depuis qu'il savait qu'il plaisait à Hanamiya, il n'arrivait pas à ce le sortir de la tête.

Hanamiya n'était pourtant pas le beau mec typique comme Kise, Miyaji ou Mibuchi, mais pendant la soirée confidences il y avait un petit quelque chose de mignon dans la façon qu'avait Hanamiya de le regarder puis de détourner les yeux aussitôt. Et même maintenant, le fait qu'il regarde le fond de sa tasse vide par ce qu'il était gêné était mignon.

Le joueur de Shutoku se sentait craquer tout doucement pour le capitaine de Kirisaki et c'était pourquoi il fallait qu'il s'assure dès maintenant de la sincérité des sentiments d'Hanamiya.

Midorima pousa sa tasse de café, se leva et se dirigea vers Hanamiya.

Hanamiya se demandait se qu'il se passait quand il vit le shooteur s'approcher de lui de plus en plus prêt.

 **"Si je te plaît vraiment ça ne devrait pas te déranger si je fais ça..."** Murmura Midorima avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Hanamiya tout en lui relevant légèrement le menton avec sa main.

Hanamiya fut surpris... Très surpris de la soudaine prise d'initiative de Midorima. Mais surtout très content de voir qu'il ne lui avait fallu qu'un seul jour pour faire craquer Midorima.

Hanamiya plaça sa main dans la nuque du plus grand et rendu le baiser plus intense.

Leur levres se caressaient avec fougue et leur langue se mêlèrent également à la partie.

Midorima appréciait chaque instant de ce baiser. C'était bon, très bon et surtout très sincère, car qui irait jusque là juste pour une blague.

Hanamiya était intérieurement mort de rire. Midorima avait plongé dans la supercherie et sa réaction lors de la révélation allait être juste mémorable.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent enfin et reprirent leur souffle.

Midorima regarda le visage d'Hanamiya et ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

Hanamiya lui posa son regard sur le torse musclé de Midorima.

 **"J'ai envie de toi."** Balança subitement le capitaine de Kirisaki.

 **"Hein ?! Maintenant ?!"** Demanda Midorima qui trouvait que tout allait beaucoup trop vite.

Hanamiya fronça les sourcils.

 **"Après c'est moi qu'on accusé de ne pas être sincère"** , dit-il en quittant son tabouret et en essayant de partir.

 **"Attend !"** Dit Midorima en lui attrapant le poignet. **" J'étais surpris c'est tout, je n'ai pas dit non."**

* * *

Takao était en larme, il était complètement dévasté, complètement dégoûté d'avoir perdu le garçon qu'il essayait de séduire depuis des mois face à un mec qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une journée.

Takao referma la porte, et essaya d'essuyer ses larmes tant bien que mal.

 **"Takao qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"** Lui demanda son meilleur ami Kise.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"** , Lui demanda Takao toujours les larmes aux yeux.

 **"J'ai posé m'a question en premier."**

Takao compris qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, il qu'il devait expliquer à Kise ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il pris alors le blond par le bras et l'enmena dans la chambre la plus proche.

 **"Je... Je viens de voir Shin-chan en train de coucher avec Hanamiya dans la love room ! Mon Shin-chan Kise ! Mon Shin-chan avec Hanamiya alors qu'ils se connaissent à peine !"** , Expliqua un Takao plus en colère que triste à ce stade.

Kise était très, mais alors très surpris d'apprendre que Midorima faisait ce genre de chose d'une part et encore plus avec Hanamiya. Mais Kise s'en fichait au fond. Midorima et Hanamiya étaient deux grands garçons et faisaient ce que bon leur semblaient.

Kise était surtout préoccuper par Takao.

 **"Takao, tu es mon meilleur ami, je t'aime beaucoup et je ne veux absolument pas que tu prennes mal ce que je vais te dire, mais tu devrais laisser Midorima tranquil."**

 **"Quoi ?! Comment ça ?! De quoi tu parles !"**

 **"Tu n'arrêtes pas de lui faire des avances depuis des mois et il n'y a jamais été réceptif... Takao tu ne l'intérêsses pas et tu dois te faire une raison. Je sais que c'est dit de façon cru et que ça fait mal, mais tu n'as aucune chance avec lui."** Lui avoua le joueur de Kaijo.

Takao se senti plus bas que terre.

Kise, son meilleur ami, même lui semblait comme être son ennemie.

 **"Tu es censé être mon meilleur ami Kise comment tu peux oser me dire tout ça !"** Hurla presque Takao.

 **"C'est justement parce que je suis ton ami que je te dit la vérité plutôt que de te laisser croire en une relation impossible ! C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça !"**

Takao se calma, réfléchis un instant et réalisa que Kise n'avait pas tord.

Midorima n'avait jamais répondu positivement à ses avances et il ne le ferai sûrement jamais.

Takao savait qu'il devait tirer un trait sur son coéquipier, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

 **"Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus Kise. Tu veux juste me protéger et je te remercie pour ça."**

 **"C'est pas grave Takao... Et par rapport à ta question de tout à l'heure, je te cherchait pour te dire qu'Okamura m'a tout raconter sur votre conversation de hier soir et qu'il en a parlé à tout le monde d'ailleurs. Il est tellement contente de sortir avec toi c'est dingue !... D'ailleurs pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec lui ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?"** , Demanda le blond perdu.

Takao l'avait complètement oublier ce Okamura.

 **"C'est juste que j'ai menti sur ce que j'ai dit sur lui pendant la soirée confidences et qu'il m'a demander de sortir avec lui juste parce qu'il pensait me plaire. J'ai accepté avec l'idée d'être un petit ami distant pendant un ou deux jours et rompre avec lui pour une raison bête comme le fait qu'il soit trop "collant" "** expliqua Takao.

 **"Il aura le cœur brisé le pauvre. Il est tellement content ."** Dit Kise un peu mal pour Okamura.

 **"Il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi bête. Comment à t-il pu croire qu'il pouvait me plaire ? Il est poilus de partout, il ressemble à homme des cavernes, il me dégoûte et en plus de ça il gobe tout ce qu'on lui dit. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne plaît à personne."** Dit Takao qui toujours contrarié à cause de Midorima et Hanamiya, déversa toute sa colère sur Okamura.

 **"C'est donc ça que tu penses vraiment de moi ?..."**

 **"O-Okamura ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"** Demanda Takao choqué de voir le joueur de Yosen à l'entrée de la chambre.

 **"Et bien je te cherchait figure toi pour te prévenir que je t'avais préparé ton petit déjeuner... Mais tu seras sûrement trop dégoûté de manger un truc préparer par l'homme des cavernes idiot que je suis, alors je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps."** Dit Okamura en faisant demi-tour.

Okamura se dirigea vers les escaliers et repensa à ce que venait de dire Takao et étonnement ça ne lui faisait pas tant de mal que ça. Il avait entendu tellement de choses méchante sur son apparence et avait été rejeté tellement de fois que ça ne lui faisait plus rien.

Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment c'était retrouver ses amis et oublié Takao.

Okamura arriva enfin dans la cuisine, s'installa en face du petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé pour Takao et commença à le manger... Il n'allait quand même pas jeter tout ça.

 **"Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'était pas censé être pour ton petit ami Takao ?"** Demanda Murasakibara.

 **"Il ne m'aime pas, c'était un mensonge."** Dit simplement Okamura.

 **"Hein ? Pourtant pendant la soirée confidences il était le seul à te défendre ?"** Demanda Liu également confus.

 **"C'est ce que je viens de dire, ce n'était que des mensonges."**

 **"Mais c'est un connard ce mec ! Si tu ne lui plaît pas il aurait dû le dire comme les autres ! Pourquoi jouer avec toi comme ça, c'est vicieux."** Dit Fukui choqué de l'attitude de Takao.

Okamura s'en fichait de tout ça. Takao avait menti, il l'avait découvert et l'histoire s'arrêtait là, il ne comptait pas en reparler.

 **"Tu sais quoi Okamura ?! Et si tu faisais un relooking ! Tu sais une nouvelle coiffure et un petit tour chez l'esthéticienne pour épiler tout ça !"** Proposa Himuro. **" Ça te donnera sûrement un peu plus confiance en toi."**

 **"C'est une super idée"** dit Murasakibara.

 **"Je sais pas trop, ça à l'air de faire mal la sire ."** Dit Okamura en imaginant déjà la douleur.

 **"Arrête d'avoir peur pour rien, c'est une excellente idée qu'à eu Himuro"** ajouta Liu.

 **"Bon d'accord j'accepte. On n'y va quand ?"** demanda Okamura.

 **"Laisse moi trouver un salon de coiffure et une esthéticienne sur le net et ont part directement"** dit Himuro.

 **"Partir où les gars ? Vous n'irez nul part ce matin car j'ai une petite activité de prévu pour vous"** dit Nijimura qui après avoir laisser Riko et Momoi faire leur soirée confidences voulais lui aussi faire ça petite activité.

* * *

Dans le jardin très loin de savoir tout ce qui se passait dans le reste de la villa, Hanamiya rejoignit ses coéquipiers de Kirisaki Daichi pour tout leur raconter sur l'avancement de son pari.

 **"Hanamiya te voilà enfin t'étais où ?"** demanda Seto.

 **"J'étais en train de coucher avec Midorima."**

Hara s'étouffa presque avec son chewing-gum.

 **"Tu... Tu étais en train de faire quoi ?"** Demanda Yamazaki pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

 **"Vous avez parfaitement entendu."** Répondit Hanamiya.

 **"Je ne suis plus trop sûr de savoir de quoi on parle... Tu as des vrais sentiments pour lui maintenant ? Parce que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour qu'il tombe amoureux tu sais ?"** expliqua Hara.

 **"Je sais, mais c'est beaucoup plus marrant maintenant, car quand je lui avouerai la supercherie il sera complètement déboussolé. Il se demandera comment j'ai pu aller aussi loin et se demandera sûrement même si c'était bien une supercherie. Il sera complètement perdu."** Expliqua Hanamiya avait un petit sourire vicieux.

 **"Tu es vraiment un connard ultime Hana. Tu es aller jusqu'à coucher avec lui juste pour qu'il soit complètement perdu dans ses réflexions." Demanda Haizaki qui en proposant son pari n'avait sûrement pas pensé que ça irait aussi loin.**

 **"Ouais exactement."** Répondit sans plus Hanamiya.

 **"Et qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand vous le faisiez"** demanda Seto.

 **"C'était bon car c'est du sex, mais ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre dans ce camp que ça aurait été la même chose pour moi."**

 **"Et qu'elle genre de relation vous entretenez maintenant ?"** demanda Seto.

 **"Nous sommes en couple bien sûr. Midorima n'ai pas du genre à avoir des relations d'un soir."**

 **"Tu es vraiment le seul dans ton genre Hana."** Dit Yamazaki qui découvrait des nouvelles facette toujours plus effrayante de la personnalité tordue de son capitaine.

 **"Heu excusez moi de vous déranger. Je voulais juste te demander Yamazaki si tu étais partant pour un petit un contre un ?"** Demanda Kagami un ballon de basket sous le bras.

Yamazaki était surpris que Kagami lui propose un de ses fameux un contre un qu'il proposait habituellement à Kise ou Aomine. Mais ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que le dunker avait pensé à lui et prêne l'initiative pour passé du temps avec lui.

 **"Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes en pleine discussion Kagami. Yamazaki n'a pas le temps alors va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre."** Répondit immédiatement Seto qui voyait bien que Yamazaki s'attachait bien trop et bien trop vite au joueur de Seirin.

Kagami était confus. Pourquoi Seto semblait comme lui en vouloir alors qu'il ne faisait que proposer un match de basket à Yamazaki.

 **"Non c'est bon je veux bien. On reprendra notre conversation plus tard Seto."** Dit Yamazaki qui n'allait surement pas râté une occasion de passer du temps avec Taiga.

Seto ne dit rien mais lança un violent regard à Yamazaki qui voulait dire _"je t'aurais prévenu si tu finis par souffrir"_.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent sur le terrain. Mais avant de jouer, Kagami voulais faire un point sur son amitié avec Yamazaki.

 **"Yamazaki, par rapport à la question de la soirée confidences sur qui est la personne dont on est le plus proche, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne pas t'avoir choisi... C'est juste qu'on ne se connait que depuis une journée et même si on s'est super bien entendu je trouve ça bizarre de parler d' être "proche" aussi vite."** Dit Kagami tout en essayant de ne pas blesser Yamazaki.

Yamazaki commença à légèrement paniquer.

Quel idiot avait-il était de choisir Kagami alors qu'ils ne se parlaient que depuis une journée.

 **"Non biensûr que je ne t'en veux absolument pas ! Je m'en veux à moi même plutôt pour avoir été aussi bête en te choisissant... On avaient passer une super journée ensemble et je me suis un peux emballer je crois"** , s'expliqua Yamazaki en bessant la tête légèrement humilié.

 **"T'inquiète Yamazaki, je comprend ! Je suis plutôt beau gosse donc c'est normal que tu es craqué pour moi aussi vite !"**

Yamazaki sentit comme une décharge électrique lui traverser la colone vertebrale...

Kagami venait de dire quoi ?!

 **"Fait pas cette tête mon pote ! Je rigole !"** dit le tigre qui voulais simplement détendre l'atmosphère en taquinant un peu son nouvel ami.

 **"Je sais bien ! tu crois que je suis con ou quoi !"** Répondit rapidement le joueur de Kirisaki en suptilisant le ballon de basket des mains du roux de Seirin.

 **"Alors on le commence ce un contre un ou tu comptes papoter encore longtemps"** , lança Yamazaki prêt à jouer.

 **"C'est toi qui a le ballon donc joue ! Moi je suis plus que prêt à te mettre ta raclé".**

 **"Hop hop hop les garçons ! Je suis désoler t'interrompre votre match mais j'ai un petit truc de prévu ce matin"** , Dit Nijimura en frenchissant les portes du terrain.

* * *

Une fois de plus, tous les joueurs furent reunis sur les canapés du salon... Mais cette fois-ci, c'etait Nijimura qui allait proposer son activité.

* * *

 ** _\- FIN -_**

 ** _La suite de ce chapitre arrive bientôt !_**

 _Pour m'inspirer dans l'écriture de la suite, j'aimerai que vous repondiez à ces petites questions svp :  
_

 _\- que pensez vous de l'attitude de Takao envers Okamura ?_

 _\- que pensez vous de la relation Midorima Hanamiya ?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut ! Me revoilà déjà avec la suite du chapitre 6 !_

 _Ce chapitre est plutôt long donc il sera publié en trois parties._

 _Je vous laisse avec la partie 2 et vous souhaite une excellente lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - partie 2**

 **"Merci les garçons de vous êtres réunis aussi vite. Je sais que c'est le matin, que certains sont fatigués et que d'autres ont déjà prévu quoi faire aujourd'hui... Mais je suis désolé, ce matin c'est moi qui décide du programme."** Expliqua Nijimura.

 **" J'espère qu'on va enfin faire une activité qui est en lien avec le basket car c'est quand même un camp d'entraînement ne l'oublions pas."** Demanda Midorima.

 **"Il a raison ! Je veux jouer moi !"** S'énerva presque Kagami.

 **"Je veux affronter les mecs de Miami... J'en ai marre de toujours gagner face à ces nuls."** Déclara un Aomine toujours aussi modeste.

 **"De qui parles tu en disant nuls ? Ni moi, ni mon équipe sommes nuls."** Répondit un Akashi assez agacé.

 **"Moi aussi je veux affronter des américains et ajouter des nouvelles techniques dans ma perfect copy !"** S'écria Kise.

 **"Calmez vous les gars ! Je sais que Momoi et Riko ne vous ont fait participer qu'à des activités très très loin du basket... Mais pour ma part, elle y est directement lié."** Expliqua Nijimura avant de poursuivre. **" Je vous propose une excursion en forêt ! Prenez des tenues confortables et pas trop chaudes car le soleil tapera assez fort aujourd'hui !"** Termina Nijimura.

 **"Une excursion en forêt ?! Où est le lien avec le basket ?!"** Demanda Haizaki.

 **"Je vous expliquerai tout une fois sur les lieux ! Un sac pour chacun d'entre vous avec le nécessaire sont déjà disposés sur vos lits ! Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous habiller en conséquence et rejoindre le mini bus de votre équipe !"** Conclu Nijimura.

Après quarante-cinq minutes de trajet les équipes arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux. Une immense forêt assez dense et surtout avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de soleil.

Nijimura se tenait face au grand groupe de basketteurs avec Momoi et Riko à ses côtés. Ils allait enfin pouvoir véritablement introduire son activité.

 **"Comme vous l'aurez compris, il n'y aura ni match de basket, ni joueurs américains, mais plutôt un parcours en quatres étapes."** Commença l'ancien capitaine de la génération miracle.

 **"Ne me dit pas qu'on va devoir marché sous cette chaleur, je vais m'écrouler !"** S'écria Takao.

 **"Bien-sûr qu'on devra marcher."** Dit Midorima.

 **"Dans cette casquette se trouvent plusieurs bout de papiers avec vos noms. Momoi va tirer vos noms pour que vous puissiez former des équipes de quatres."** Ajouta Nijimura. **" Le travail d'équipe, la mise en place de stratégies, l'écoute, la méthode, la cohésion ! Voilà ce que vous allez apprendre aujourd'hui. Et comme vous le savez, ce sont également les fondations indispensable pour qu'une équipe de basket soit la meilleure."** Termina Nijimura.

 **"C'est une bonne idée je trouve !"** Dit Okamura.

 **"Moi aussi ! La cohésion d'une équipe est fondamental en effet "** ajouta Kasamatsu.

 **"Cette activité me plaira sûrement. J'adore les stratégies."** Dit Hanamiya.

 **"Ouais, les stratégies pour faire des coups bas dans le dos des arbitres !"** Lui répondit Takao toujours très en colère.

 **"Ta gueule mec !"** répondit un Hanamiya qui commençait vraiment à ne plus pouvoir voir Takao en peinture.

 **"Toi ferme ta gueule ! Et si tu as un problème, viens on va le régler entre hommes !"** Cria Takao plus que prêt à se battre.

 **"Toi viens !"** Cria également Hanamiya.

 **"Takao arrête de chercher les histoires pour rien nanodayo !"** Dit Midorima qui retenait Hanamiya par le bras pour éviter qu'il se rapproche de Takao.

 **"Parce que tu es pote avec lui maintenant pour prendre sa défense Shin-chan !"** cria Takao.

 **"C'est mon petit ami, alors oui je le défend."** Avoua Midorima.

Takao se calma d'un coup. C'était comme s'il s'était pris de l'eau glacé en pleine face.

 **"Q- Quoi ?"** Répondit Takao choqué.

Hanamiya se glissa dans les bras de Midorima et pris la parole.

 **"Tu as parfaitement entendu... C'est mon mec."**

Tout le monde était très surpris.

Midorima et Hanamiya étaient bien les dernières personnes qu'ils auraient pu imaginer être en couple et encore moins l'un avec l'autre.

Takao ne répondit pas. C'était inutile de toute façon.

Maintenant que Midorima était à Hanamiya, il n'y aurait pas de marche arrière.

S'en était tout simplement finit pour Takao.

 **"Bon bon ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps !"** Dit Nijimura qui commençait à perdre patience.

Leurs histoires personnelles, lui il s'en fichait royalement.

 **"Je vais commencer à tirer vos noms ! Les quatres premiers noms formeront un groupe, les quatres suivant un autre groupe et un si de suite !"** Expliqua Momoi.

Les garçons étaient tous prêts. Chacun avait déjà en tête avec qui il voulait faire équipe et surtout avec qui il ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver.

 **"Bon je vais commencer le tirage au sort :**  
 **\- Mibuchi, Seto, Miyaji, Kasamatsu**  
 **\- Susa, Sakurai, Himuro, Hara**  
 **\- Fukuda, Moriyama, Kimura, Hayakawa**  
 **\- Kuroko, Fukui, Kiyoshi, Wakamatsu**  
 **\- Hayama, Murasakibara, Imayoshi, Otsubo**  
 **\- Mayuzumi, Kobori, Hyuga, Furihata**  
 **\- Nebuya, Kawahara, Izuki, Akashi**  
 **\- Kise, Koganei, Haizaki, Mitobe**  
 **\- Midorima, Takao, Okamura, Hanamiya**  
 **\- Liu, Yamazaki, Aomine, Kagami."** Annonça Momoi.

 **"Bon maintenant que Momoi à annoncé les équipes, je vais vous expliquer les règles du jeu et la première étape à suivre."** Commença Nijimura. **"Tout d'abord, chaque équipe détiendra une enveloppe qui explique l'étape 2 et une enveloppe qui explique l'étape 3. Chaque enveloppe devra être ouverte à la fin et seulement à la fin de l'étape qui la précède. Vous ne devez également en aucun cas sauter une étape."** Expliqua Nijimura.

 **"Venons-en maintenant à l'étape 1... Pour cette étape, vous devrez aller dans la forêt et récupérer 6 mini ballons de basket cachés un peu partout. Cependant, il n'y en a pas assez pour que chaque équipe en ait 6. Donc si après dix minutes de recherche vous ne trouvez plus de ballons, considéré que l'étape est fini et passé à l'étape 2."** ajouta Nijimura. **" Vous avez des questions ?"**

 **"Oui ! L'équipe gagnante aura un prix ? Un cadeau ? De l'argent ?",** Demanda Hayama.

 **"Oui bien sûr ! L'équipe gagnante aura le plaisir de survoler Miami en hélicoptère !"** Devoila Nijimura.

 **"SÉRIEUX ?!"** S'écria Koganei.

 **"Je suis très sérieux ! Et maintenant que vous savez tout ! Momoi, Riko et moi allons partir pour le point de rendez vous de la fin de l'excursion... La partie commence donc maintenant !"** Annonça Nijimura en laissant les équipes seuls.

 _/ Équipe : Kise, Koganei, Haizaki, Mitobe /_

Koganei n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire équipe avec Haizaki. Depuis leur embrouille, il avait l'impression que tout était comme fait exprès pour qu'il se retrouve toujours mêler à Haizaki et il commençait à en avoir marre.

Kise lui n'avait pas eu de soucis avec Haizaki depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au camp malgré leur différents du passé. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant sur sa relation avec Mitobe. Kise trouvait que Mitobe jouait la comédie en faisant le muet et il comptait bien tirer ça au clair aujourd'hui.

Mitobe était ravie de faire équipe avec son meilleur ami Koganei. En ce qui concernait la présence de Kise, Mitobe n'était pas rancunier et comptait laisser au blond une nouvelle chance.

Haizaki, lui était très content de se retrouver avec Koganei. Il avait des vues sur lui depuis leur altercation et avait décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour conquérir le garçon à la bouche de chat.

 **"Bon on ne devrait pas perdre de temps ! Dispersont nous pour trouver les 6 ballons au plus vite ! "** Commença Kise qui voulait tout de suite entrer dans le vif du sujet.

 **"Je ne crois pas que nous séparer soit une bonne idée Kise."** Expliqua Koganei.

Mitobe fit un signe pour monter qu'il était d'accord.

 **"Koganei à raison, on devrait rester groupé car si ont se perd les uns les autres ont perdra beaucoup trop de temps à se chercher."** Dit Haizaki.

Koganei était tout à fait d'accord avec Haizaki.

Mitobe fit un signe.

 **"Tu as raison Mitobe. On devrait commencer à entrer dans la forêt pour chercher les ballons."**

Le groupe commença alors à s'enfoncer dans la forêt et à regarder un peu partout. Ils s'éloignaient mais restaient toujours dans le champ de vision des autres.

 **"J'en ai trouvé un !"** Cria Koganei.

Mitobe attrapa également un ballon dans des branches d'arbres.

 **"Il y en a un ici aussi !"** Dit Kise.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Haizaki ?"** Demanda Koganei en voyant le joueur de Kirisaki faire une marque sur un arbre avec la machette qui était dans son sac d'excursion.

 **" Je marque les arbres pour qu'on puisse retrouver notre chemin."** S'expliqua Haizaki.

 **"C'est inutile tu perds du temps à faire ça au lieu de nous aider à trouver les ballons."** s'énerva Kise.

 **"Haizaki à raison ! Il vaut mieux savoir où nous sommes, on n'est jamais trop prévoyant "** le défendit Koganei.

Haizaki se mit à légèrement rougir.

Koganei lui avait donné raison.

 **"Bon cherchons un peu plus loin il nous reste trois ballons à trouver mais là je n'en vois plus du tout ici."** Dit Kise.

 _/ Équipe : Midorima, Takao, Okamura, Hanamiya /_

 **"Il n'y a vraiment rien dans cette forêt ! Nous n'avons trouvé qu'un seul ballon !"** S'agaça Midorima.

 **"Les autres équipes ont du les prendre avant nous."** Dit Okamura.

 **"Ne t'énerve pas mon amour, on va en trouver d'autres j'en suis sûr."** Dit Hanamiya à Midorima avant de s'approcher de lui pour lui faire un petit bisou.

 **"Hanamiya à raison j'en ai un ici !"** Cria Okamura en ramassant un ballon.

L'équipe de Midorima avait tout comme celle de Kise décidé de ne pas se séparer. Mais les ballons se faisaient rare et la frustration commençait à monter.

 **"Takao tu devrais te bouger un peu plus ! Tu nous suis comme un petit mouton sans vraiment chercher !"** L'accusa Hanamiya.

 **"Je cherche autant que vous ! Ce n'est pas de m'a faute s'il n'y a rien dans cette fichu forêt !"** Répondit Takao.

Le meneur de Shutoku était vraiment saoulé de ce début de journée merdique.

Tout d'abord il tombait sur celui qu'il aimait en train de coucher avec son pire ennemie. Ensuite, le mec avec qui il avait voulu être gentil avait cramé son mensonge et lui en voulais alors que ça partait d'une bonne intention, et voilà qu'il devait maintenant faire équipe avec ces trois même personnes.

Takao devait donc se coltiner les bisous et câlins de Midorima et Hanamiya, et faire face à Okamura qui ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis le début de l'étape 1.

 **"J'en ai trouvé un !"** S'écria Midorima, ravi de savoir qu'ils avaient au moins 3 ballons.

 **"Bien joué mon amour !"**

Pfff... Cette excursion n'allait vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir pour Takao.

En ce qui concernait Okamura, il n'avait pas adressé un mot ni même un regard à Takao depuis qu'il l'avait surpris entrain de mal parler de lui à Kise .

Okamura était blessé et voulais que Takao en ait bien conscience.

 _/ Équipe : Liu, Yamazaki, Aomine, Kagami /_

 **"Putain ça fait 10 minutes qu'ont chercher partout ! Et je dis bien partout ! Et toujours pas un ballon de merde !"** S'énerva fortement Aomine.

 **"C'est vrai que c'est frustrant, mais on doit rester concentré."** Dit Yamazaki essayant de calmer le jeu.

 **"Aomine boucle là et cherche."** Répondit simplement Liu.

Liu... Aomine l'avait complètement oublier celui là.

Liu avait des vues sur lui depuis longtemps et s'était même branlé en pensant à lui... Aomine était d'ailleurs toujours très choqué par cette scène et ne savais absolument pas comment se comporter avec Liu en sachant tout ça.

 **"Les gars enfin un ballon !"** Cria Kagami.

Aomine ne prêta pas attention à Kagami et fixait Liu.

Liu était grand. Super grand !

Et avait un beau corps, un très beau corps !

Aomine se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir des propositions physique pareil.

Longs bras, longues jambes, larges épaules, bassin étroit... Un corps imposant et très sportif.

 **"On crève de chaud ici ! "** Dit Liu en retirant son t-shirt.

 **"C'est vrai qu'il fait super chaud."** Confirma Yamazaki.

Aomine regardait Liu retirer son t-shirt et son souffle fût coupé.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir des abdos, des pecs et des bras aussi parfaits. Si Aomine avait été une fille, il aurait sûrement tout fait pour se taper Liu.

Soudainement, une idée viens au Joueur de Tôô.

Comme ils ne trouvaient rien dans cette forêt et que l'excursion commençait déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs, il avait décidé de faire une petite "enquête" sur lui même.

S'il aimait les hommes, est-ce que Liu serait son genre ?

Voilà la question hypothétique à laquelle Aomine allait tenter de répondre pendant cette excursion ennuyeuse.

Du physique à la personnalité. Aomine allait voir si Liu correspondait à ses critères.

 **"Bon ça fait 20 minutes qu'ont cherche et qu'ont n'a trouvé qu'un seul ballon. Je pense que les autres ont déjà tout pris alors patientons 10 minutes et passons à l'étape suivante."** Conclua Yamazaki.

 **"T'as raison."** Ajouta Kagami.

Yamazaki était légèrement déranger de faire équipe avec Kagami.

Il appréciait le joueur de Seirin, mais beaucoup trop pour être simplement son "pote". Alors plus il se rapprochait de lui, plus il souffrait car il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras ou encore l'embrasser mais ne pouvait pas le faire.

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de ne pas trop passer de temps avec le tigre. Mais visiblement, même un simple tirage au sort semblaient vouloir les rapprocher.

 **"Heureusement qu'il y a de grande bouteilles d'eau dans ces sac d'excursion."** S'exclama Liu tout en commençant à boire.

Liu buvait tellement vite et en grande quantité que de l'eau se déversait sur son magnifique torse nu.

Yamazaki arrêta son regard sur ce spectacle...

Liu était très, très, trèèèès sexy !

Yamazaki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était un véritable régal.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à Liu, mais ce mec était en réalité un canon.

Voilà ! Aujourd'hui Yamazaki devait se concentrer sur Liu et éviter de trop penser à Taiga.

Aomine de son côté avait déjà commencé son enquête et en se qui concernait le physique, Liu correspondait à 100% à ses critères hypothétiques.

 **"Les 10 minutes sont passés les gars ! On peut enfin ouvrir l'enveloppe de l'étape 2."** Dit Kagami.

 _/ Équipe : Kise, Koganei, Haizaki, Mitobe /_

 **"Les gars ! Les gars ! J'ai le sixième ballon !"** S'écria Kise ravi de terminer enfin cette étape 1.

Mitobe qui gardait les enveloppes, ouvrit rapidement celle de l'étape 2.

Koganei commença à lire les consignes.

 **"Étape 2 : retourner au point de départ de l'excursion et après vous êtres aidé d'une boussole, marcher 20 minutes vers le sud jusqu'à une rivière."**

Mitobe fit un signe.

 **"Tu as raison Mitobe, Haizaki avait vu juste en marquant les arbres pour qu'on puisse se retrouver."** Dit Koganei.

 **"Merci... Maintenant ont n'a plus qu'à suivre les marques et revenir au point de départ. J'espère que l'un de vous sait se servir d'une boussole parce je n'en ai jamais vu de ma vie."** Demanda Haizaki.

 **"C'est vrai Mitobe ! Tu sais ! On n'est sauver !"** S'exclama Koganei.

Kise regardait le conversation sans vraiment y prendre part et était très surpris.

Mitobe n'avait pas sorti un seul son de sa bouche et Koganei arrivait pourtant parfaitement à le comprendre en lisant ses gestes et expressions faciales.

Kise devait l'admettre, tout ça était assez impressionnant et l'hypothèse que Mitobe fasse exprès pour se rendre intéressant devait être oublier et vite.

Comme Takao l'avait bien dit, qu'elle intérêt aurait-il à faire tout ça ?

Kise avait eu tord d'agresser le remplaçant de Seirin de la sorte et il se sentait vraiment bête.

Mitobe semblait être un garçon adorable et Kise lui devait impérativement des excuses.

 **"Bon ne perdons pas de temps et retournons au point de départ."** Dit Koganei.

 _/ Équipe : Midorima, Takao, Okamura, Hanamiya /_

 **"Bon, on n'a trouvé cinq ballons et ça fait 20 minutes que le sixième est introuvable. Je pense qu'il n'y en a plus, alors attendons 10 minutes et passons à l'étape 2"** Conclua Okamura.

 **"Tu as raison !... Et... tu penses que l'étape 2 consistera en quoi ?"** Demanda Takao à Okamura.

 **"..."**

Humilié.

Takao se sentit tout simplement humilié. Okamura l'avait tout simplement ignorer.

Takao avait au moins essayer de faire un pas vers le géant, mais l'autre garçon lui en voulait apparemment beaucoup trop.

Hanamiya et Midorima de leur côté étaient dans leur petit monde.

Hanamiya étaient blotti dans les bras du shooteur, la joue contre son torse et pouvait très clairement entendre le cœur du plus grand s'emballer.

Midorima était fou de lui s'était évident.

Hanamiya jubilait intérieurement.

Son pari était déjà remporté depuis longtemps, mais c'était marrant de se foutre de Midorima pour encore quelques jours.

Midorima fit un bisou sur le front d'Hanamiya. Il se sentait bien dans cette position, avec Hanamiya dans ses bras.

Depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble le capitaine de Kirisaki avait été très tendre avec lui.

Ils avaient pas mal discuté au lit après le sex et avaient pas mal de choses en commun et Hanamiya semblait être quelqu'un de vraiment bien au fond.

Midorima n'aurait jamais penser être un jour en couple avec Hanamiya Makoto mais maintenant que c'était arrivé, tout ce passait très bien et il en était très satisfait.

 **"Embrasse moi."** Demanda Hanamiya avec un regard tout mignon tout en levant la tête pour regarder son homme.

Midorima ne pouvait pas résister à cet adorable expression et s'exécuta.

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles du plus petit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se détacher.

Midorima plonga son regard dans celui d'Hanamiya et...

 **"Je t'aime."**

Craqua tout simplement.

Hanamiya se figea.

Midorima venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Déjà ?

Dès leur première journée en couple ?

 **"Tu... Tu es sérieux là ?** " Demanda Hanamiya plutôt surpris que Midorima dise " je t'aime" aussi vite.

Midorima paniqua.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit ça maintenant, ici ?

 **"Heu oublie ce que je viens de dire. Il fait beaucoup trop chaud ça me fait dire n'importe quoi."** Essaya de se rattraper Midorima.

 **"Je t'aime aussi."** Lança Hanamiya qui explosait de rire intérieurement.

 **"Q-Quoi ?"** Demanda Midorima perdu.

 **"Oublie, ce doit être la chaleur qui me fait dire n'importe quoi."** Répondit Hanamiya.

Midorima était complètement perdu.

Est-ce que Hanamiya avait compris qu'il avait essayé de se trouver une excuse et se moquait de lui, ou bien avait-il lui aussi utiliser la même excuse pour avouer ses sentiments ?

Midorima ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser et c'était justement ce que recherchait le joueur de Kirisaki.

Hanamiya voyait le regard complètement perdu de Midorima et avait juste envie de lui rire au nez.

Ce pari était définitivement vraiment très divertissant.

 **"Bon les gars, ça fait 10 minutes ! Passons à l'étape 2"** Dit Okamura avant de lire le contenu de l'enveloppe.

 **"Quoi on va devoir retourner sur nos pas ?! Mais on est complètement perdu !"** S'écria Hanamiya.

 **"Je ne me souviens pas non plus du chemin qu'on a pris pour arriver ici."** Avoua Midorima.

 **"On est fichu."** En conclu Okamura.

Takao les écoutait et jubilait.

Il allait enfin leur montrer qu'il n'était pas un mouton comme l'avait dit Hanamiya.

En effet, avec ses yeux de façon Takao avait fait très attention à chaque chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté et était parfaitement capable de retrouver le point de départ.

Le meneur de Shutoku commença alors à marcher sans dire un mot.

 **"Tu vas où Takao !"** Cria Midorima en voyant son coéquipier s'éloigner de plus en plus.

 **"Disons que je suis le berger alors suivez-moi mes petits moutons je vais vous ramener au point de départ !"** Leur lança Takao sans oublier de bien se moquer d'eux.

Okamura regardait Takao s'éloigner avec confiance et décida de le suivre sans hésiter. Takao semblait définitivement savoir où il allait alors il lui faisait entièrement confiance...

Mais surtout, Takao était juste super sexy quand il était sûr de lui.

Midorima et Hanamiya n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de suivre le reste de leur équipe.

 _/ Équipe : Liu, Yamazaki, Aomine, Kagami /_

 **"Heureusement que Yamazaki était là, sinon on serait encore en train de chercher le point de départ à l'heure qu'il est."** Se réjouit Kagami.

Yamazaki se mit à légèrement rougir.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Kagami le complémente ?

 **"Bon qui sait se servir d'une boussole ? Moi j'ai quelques notions mais si quelqu'un si connais bien, je lui ferai entièrement confiance ?"** Demanda Liu, la boussole à la main.

Personne ne savais se servir d'une boussole plus que Liu donc il décida de s'en charger.

 **"Bon si je ne me trompe pas, le sud doit être par là "** Dit Liu en pointant droit devant lui.

 **"Ben allons-y, on verra bien si on trouve la rivière."** Dit simplement Aomine.

Le groupe s'avança dans la forêt et le soleil semblait taper plus fort que jamais. Les 20 minutes de marche allaient être insoutenable.

Liu pris la tête de file et marchait à un rythme beaucoup trop soutenu pour ses coéquipiers qui avaient du mal à la rattraper.

 **"Ce mec est infatigable, c'est incroyable !"** Dit Kagami à Yamazaki.

 **"Ouais il est impressionnant."** Répondit l'autre roux.

Yamazaki était complètement obnubilé par le magnifique dos musclé de Liu et n'écoutait Taiga que d'une oreille.

Liu était vraiment très séduisant. Il avait un physique parfait, un côté leader, un fort caractère mais semblait également être très gentil et attentionné au fond.

Liu ferai un petit ami parfait se disait Yamazaki... Il était le genre de mec qui pouvait lui faire oublier Kagami, il en était sûr...

Peut-être devait-il tenter sa chance vu qu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune chance avec le tigre.

Aomine lui était complètement crevé. Il avait pourtant une super endurance, mais l'environnement broussailleux et le soleil de plomb lui faisait presque tourner la tête... Et pour ne rien arranger, il avait fini toute son eau.

 **"Les gars je vois quelque chose au loin ! Je crois bien qu'on s'approche de la rivière !"** S'écria Liu content que cette marche arrive à sa fin.

Kagami et Yamazaki s'apprêtaient à lui répondre quand Aomine qui marchait juste devant eux s'écroula d'un seul coup.

 **"Aomine !"** S'écria Yamazaki en s'approchant directement du joueur de Tôô étendue par terre suivi de Kagami et Liu.

Aomine n'avait pas perdu connaissance mais était complètement dans les vapes.

 **"Il a dû choper une insolation."** Dit Kagami.

 **"Oui je crois bien et il n'a pas l'air de s'être bien hydraté non plus. "** Remarqua Liu.

 **"Oui je l'ai vu vider sa bouteille d'une traite quand on cherchaient les ballons."** Expliqua Yamazaki.

Le géant de Yosen soupira.

 **"Tu es vraiment bête Aomine."** Lui dit-il.

Liu sorti sa bouteille d'eau et aida Aomine à boire puis à se relever.

 **"Mer... ci."** Dit Aomine toujours très faible mais qui pouvait au moins tenir debout.

 **"Aller grimpe !"** Dit Liu en s'abaissant pour qu' Aomine monte sur son dos.

 **"C'est bon... je peux... marcher seul."** Répondit Aomine qui n'avait rien perdu de sa fierté.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus nuit fit alors un pas et faillit de nouveau s'écrouler.

Il avait encore la tête qui tournait et ne pourrai effectivement pas marché tout seul.

 **"Ok... Je veux bien... monter sur ton dos."**

Aomine monta finalement sur le dos nu de Liu et s'accrocha fermement à son coup.

Le dos de Liu était chaud mais confortable se disait Aomine.

 _/ Équipe : Kise, Koganei, Haizaki, Mitobe /_

Les quatres garçons après une marche très longue et très épuisante étaient enfin arrivé à la rivière grâce à la parfaite utilisation de la boussole de Mitobe.

 **"Bravo Mitobe ! Tu as parfaitement utiliser la boussole !"** Le félicita Koganei.

Kise était très impressionné par la métrique de Mitobe et lui était également reconnaissant.

 **"Bon on peut ouvrir l'enveloppe de l'étape 3 alors."** Dit Haizaki tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe en question avant de commencer à lire.

 **"Étape 3: Pour obtenir l'enveloppe de la quatrième et dernière étape, vous devrez ouvrir le cadenas de la mallette dans laquelle elle en enfermé. La mallette se trouve de l'autre côté de la rivière et le code du cadenas sera trouver après la résolution d'un problème mathématique qui est écrit sur la malette. En utilisant la barque, une personne devra pagaiyer pour amener celui qui résoudra le problème mathématique de l'autre côté et après ouverture de la mallette, les deux personnes devront retrouner avec leur coéquipiers."**

 **"Bon qui se sent à l'aise en math et qui se sent à l'aise pour pagayer ?"** Demanda directement Koganei.

 **"Je pense pouvoir pagayer."** Dit Haizaki.

 **"Tu penses ?"** Demanda Koganei qui ne voulais pas d'une personne hésitante.

 **"Je veux dire j'en suis sûr !"** Rectifia Haizaki.

 **"Très bien ! Donc Haizaki va pagaiyer et je vais résoudre le problème de math si ça ne dérange personne."** Conclua Koganei.

Kise et Mitobe ne montrèrent aucune objection alors Koganei et Haizaki s'installèrent dans la barque direction l'autre côté de la rivière.

Le courant était plutôt fort mais Haizaki arrivait assez bien à maintenir une avancée en ligne droite.

Il était en face de Koganei et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

Haizaki était ravie de faire équipe avec le remplaçant de Seirin et depuis le début de l'excursion les deux garçons s'étaient parfaitement bien entendus et avaient été sûr la même longueur d'ondes concernant les stratégies à adopter.

Haizaki espérait qu'après cette journée Koganei soit un peu moins distant avec lui.

La rivière n'étant pas très large, les deux garçons arrivèrent assez rapidement de l'autre côté.

 **"Regarde Haizaki, il y a dix malettes fermés ! Ça veut dire que nous sommes les premiers de la course !"** S'écria Koganei tout content de se rapprocher du tour en hélicoptère destiné à l'équipe gagnante.

 **"C'est vrai qu'il y a dix équipes donc nous sommes effectivement en tête."** Confirma Haizaki.

Koganei ne perda pas plus de temps et pris une malette.

 **"1 293 x 2 ! C'est ça le problème mathématique !"** Koganei était légèrement déçu. Lui qui comptait montrer ses talents de mathématicien, c'était râté.

2 586 était la réponse et en une seconde Koganei retira le cadenas et s'empara de l'enveloppe.

 **"Super ! Allons retrouver les autres !"** Dit Haizaki avant de retourner dans la barque avec Koganei et de retourner rapidement de l'autre côté.

 **"Vous avez fait super vite !"** Dit Kise en les voyant aussi vite revenir.

 **"Ouais c'était des maths facile."** Expliqua Koganei avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe de la dernière étape, l'étape 4.

 **"Étape 4: À l'aide de la carte se trouvant au dos de cette lettre, regagner avant les autres équipes le sommet de la montagne où Riko, Momoi et moi-même vous attendons."** Lit Koganei avant de tourner la lettre.

 **"Donc nous sommes ici et là montagne et là c'est bien ça ? Alors on doit marcher de se côté ?"** Demanda Kise.

 **"Exactement."** Dit Haizaki qui se voyait gagner l'excursion haut la main.

 **"Allons-y vite ! je vois l'équipe de Midorima arrivée vers ici !"** Dit Koganei.

En effet, ses coéquipiers pouvez eux aussi voir des cheveux verts arrivé au loin. Ils décidèrent donc de s'en aller et vite.

 _/ Équipe : Midorima, Takao, Okamura, Hanamiya /_

L'équipe de Midorima arriva enfin à la rivière après une longue marche épuisante.

Très rapidement ils ouvrirent l'enveloppe de l'étape 3 et prirent connaissance des règles.

 **"Donc Hanamiya résoudra le problème mathématique et Takao pagaiera."** Conclu Okamura après que l'équipe se soit mise d'accord.

Hanamiya et Takao s'installèrent dans la barque et Takao commença à pagayer.

 **"Mon mec et toi êtes meilleur amis c'est ça ?"** Demanda Hanamiya.

 **"Pas vraiment, mais on est proches ouais... Pourquoi ?"** Demanda Takao tout en pagayant.

 **"C'était juste pour m'assurer qu'il ait quelqu'un pour le consoler quand il aura le cœur brisé."** Balança tranquillement Hanamiya.

 **"Hein ?"**

Takao se bloqua une seconde et manqua de faire basculer la barque.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?"** Demanda t-il pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

 **"Je n'aime pas Midorima. Tout ce cirque est juste un pari parce que je me faisais chier avec mes potes."** Avoua sans craintes le joueur de Kirisaki.

 **"Tu... Tu te fou de Shin-chan depuis le début pour un pari ?"**

 **"Ouais tu as bien pigé le truc. Tu n'es pas si bête finalement."** Se moqua Hanamiya.

 **"Pourtant je vous ai vu en train de... de coucher ensemble."** Dit Takao choqué qu'Hanamiya soit aller aussi loin.

 **"Ouais et s'était très bon d'ailleurs. Je compte me le taper à nouveau de retour à la villa... Mais ouais c'est juste un pari, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui et jouer avec ses sentiments me fait bien rire."** Continua Hanamiya.

 **"T'es un vrai connard Hanamiya."**

 **"Je sais merci."** Répondit-il tout en descendant de la barque.

Midorima voyait Hanamiya et Takao parler au loin et il etait assez inquièt.

En effet, Midorima avait depuis longtemps remarqué que Takao l'aimait plus qu'en amitié et il savait aussi qu'il ne portait pas Hanamiya dans son cœur. Le shooteur espérant donc que Takao ne raconterait pas n'importe quoi à Hanamiya pour détruire leur couple.

Ayant mis leur conversation de côté une fois sur l'autre rive, Hanamiya résolu très vitre la multiplication et les deux garçons regagnèrent rapidement la rive de départ pour ouvrir l'enveloppe de l'étape finale avec Midorima et Okamura.

 **"Bon dépêchons nous de rejoindre le sommet de cette montagne car une malette était déjà ouverte de l'autre côté, ce qui signifie que nous sommes deuxième. Alors avec un peu de chance, on pourrait rattraper l'équipe en première place."** Expliqua Takao.

Les autres garçons acquiesçèrent et le groupe s'empressa d'aller trouver la montagne.

* * *

 ** _\- Fin de la partie 2 -_**

 _Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé svp !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut voilà la fin du chapitre 6_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - partie 3**

 _/Équipe : Liu, Yamazaki, Aomine, Kagami /_

Après une longue marche très épuisante dans la forêt brûlante, les quatres coéquipiers arrivèrent enfin à la rivière.

Aomine avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits pendant qu'il était tranquillement accroché au dos de Liu et il était maintenant près à regagner la fierté qu'il avait perdu en s'écroulant par terre comme un idiot.

 **"Bon je veux bien m'occuper du problème mathématique ! Qui est ok pour pagayer ?"** Demanda Yamazaki après avoir lu les consignes.

Pagayer !

C'était la chance d'Aomine pour montrer aux autres qu'il était lui aussi capable d'apporter quelque chose au groupe de plus qu'être le boulet qu'on doit porter.

 **"Je veux bien !"** S'exclama directement la panthère de Tôô.

Liu observait Aomine et voyait bien qu'il n'était toujours pas au top de sa forme.

 **"Le courant est assez fort et tu viens à peine de perdre connaissance Aomine. Je ne pense pas que pagayer soit une bonne idée."** Dit Liu qui voulait éviter que quelque chose d'autre n'arrive à Daiki.

 **"Je vais parfaitement bien et je suis très doué pour pagayer !"** S'énerva Aomine qui ne voulait absolument pas être vu comme le maillon faible.

Liu soupira...

Ce mec était vraiment têtu.

 **"Ok mais si tu tombes à l'eau, je te laisserai couler."** Répondit Liu qui avait décidé de laisser Aomine assumer ses choix.

Aomine n'avait pas répondu et s'etait simplement dit qu'il aimait bien le caractère de Liu.

Il était cash, cru, mais attentionné au fond.

Aomine avait besoin d'attention et de reconnaissance. Mais il avait également besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse lui faire fermer ça grande gueule de temps en temps et Liu avait tout l'air de pouvoir être cette personne.

Pour son enquête, en plus de valider le physique, il pouvait également valider la personnalité.

 **"Et moi, tu viendrais me sauver au moins ? Parce que si Aomine tombe, je tomberait avec lui'"** demanda Yamazaki qui voulait commencer un léger flirt avec Liu.

 **"T'inquiètes mon pote j'te sortirait de là si Aomine vous fait couler**." Répondit directement Kagami.

Yamazaki commençait à péter les plombs intérieurement.

Pourquoi Taiga devait toujours l'ouvrir quand il essayait de se détacher de lui ?!

Yamazaki en avait marre que tout se rapporte toujours à Kagami.

Une fois les blabla passé, Yamazaki et Aomine s'installèrent dans la barque et Aomine commença à pagayer.

Yamazaki n'avait pas donné son avis sur le fait qu'Aomine pagaye juste après s'être évanouis, mais en réalité il était très réticent face à cette décision.

 **"Aomine qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"** , s'écria Yamazaki quand la barque commença à dérivé et se faire emporter par le courant.

Aomine avait des vertiges. Il ne s'était pas vraiment remis de son insolation et les mouvements de la barque lui avait très rapidement donné mal à la tête...

 **"Aomine ne lâche pas les pagayes !"** S'écria de nouveau Yamazaki en voyant le joueur de Tôô lâcher les pagayes dans la rivière et se pencher au dessus de l'eau comme s'il allait vomir.

 **"Je vais vomir je crois."** Dit Aomine qui mettait de plus en plus de poids sur un côté de la barque à force de se pencher.

Au loin Kagami et Liu regardait la barque pencher d'un côté tout en étant emporté par le courant.

 **"Putain je le savais !"** Marmonna Liu en colère contre Aomine et sa fierté à toute épreuve.

 **"Liu regarde !"** Cria Taiga.

La barque penchait de plus en plus d'un côté ! Kagami savait très bien qu'ils allaient...

 **"Et merde !",** lança Liu.

Tomber à l'eau.

Sans hésiter, Liu se dépêcha et plongea pour aller les aider. Kagami le suivit de près.

En basculant avec la barque, cette dernière c'était retourner et avait violemment frappé les deux garçons à la tête.

Aomine et Yamazaki était complètement sonner et se débattaient tant bien que mal dans l'eau pour ne pas se noyer.

Liu et Kagami arrivèrent assez vite à leur niveau, et se dirigèrent instinctivement chacun vers un des deux garçons.

Liu attrapa directement Aomine par la taille.

 **"Aomine ça va ?!"**

 **"J'ai super mal au crâne !",** Répondit le plus petit en entourant le cou de Liu d'un bras et en se tenant la tête de l'autre.

Kagami s'était dirigé vers Yamazaki et l'avait également s'assit par la taille.

 **"Ça va mec ?! Accroche toi à moi je vais te ramener sur la rive !"**

Yamazaki s'exécuta et Kagami commença à nager vers la rive.

Liu de son côté tenait fermement le joueur de Tôô et s'apprêtait à nager lui aussi vers la rive.

 **"Aomine accroche toi bien à moi je vai..."**

Sans que Liu ne l'ai vu venir, Aomine posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à vouloir vraiment l'embrasser. Liu ne repoussa pas Aomine et pris part au baiser passionné, fougueux, sensuel.

Les lèvres se caressaient, se dévoraient et se mordaient avec passion.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!** " Demanda Liu en se détachant des lèvres de la panthère..

 **"Je crois que je t'aime."** Répondit un Aomine complètement sonné.

 **"Tu délires Aomine ! je vais te ramener sur la rive !"** Répondit Liu en commençant à nager.

Soudainement un bruit de Sirène se fit entendre dans la forêt.

 **"C'est quoi ce bruit ?"** S'étonna Kagami qui était arrivé sur la rive avec Yamazaki.

 **"L'excursion est terminée ! Je répète ! L'excursion est terminée ! Toutes les équipes doivent se réjoindre au point de départ !"** Expliqua la voix de Nijimura qui semblait sortir de hauts parleurs installer au arbres.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, toutes les équipes étaient de retour au point de départ de l'excursion. Nijimura, Riko et Momoi étaient également de retour et à côté d'eux se trouvaient Kise, Koganei, Haizaki et Mitobe.

Sans tergiverser bien longtemps, les autres équipes avaient bien compris que les quatres garçons avaient remporté l'excursion.

 **"Tout d'abord, bravo à tous pour votre participation et vos efforts ! J'espère que cette excursion vous à plu et vous à permis de comprendre l'importance du travail d'équipe !"** Dit en premier lieu Nijimura.

 **"Comme vous l'aurez compris, ce tiens à côté de moi l'équipe gagnante qui a terminé le parcours en un temps record. On peut les féliciter !"** Ajouta Nijimura.

Les autres équipes commencèrent à applaudir avec plus ou moins d'entrain car tout le monde était assez dégoûté de voir le tour en hélicoptère leur passer sous le nez.

 **"Je sais que tout le monde doit être épuisé après ce parcours qui au delà des apparences étaient très physique. Nous allons donc retourner à la villa et laisser les gagnants rejoindre un vanne qui les conduira à leur prix."**

Kise, Koganei, Haizaki et Mitobe étaient aux anges ! Ils avaient gagné et allaient profiter d'un tour en hélicoptère exceptionnel !

Les autres garçons avaient juste hâte de rentrer à la villa et de se reposer.

Nijimura n'était décidément pas là pour rigoler et ça ils l'avaient tous bien compris.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que les équipes perdantes étaient de retour à la villa et après de bonnes douches chacun était allé à son occupation.

Les joueurs de Yosen, par exemple avaient un relooking de prévu et ils s'étaient donc éclipsé de la villa depuis un bon moment déjà.

D'autres, épuisé par l'excursion, étaient tout simplement allé faire une sieste.

D'autres affamés par l'effort étaient allés se manger un petit quelque chose dans la cuisine.

Et d'autres étaient en pleine séance de massage...

 **"Ça va ? Je ne te fais pas mal au moins ?"** Demanda Kagami.

 **"Non t'inquiètes, tu te débrouilles bien."** Répondit Yamazaki.

Dans le jardin sur le lit en baldaquin en plein air, se trouvaient Kagami assis à califourchon sur Yamazaki qui était allongé sur le ventre.

Tout ceci avait commencé quand après être revenu à la villa, Kagami avait proposé à Yamazaki de lui faire un massage, non seulement pour lui rendre la pareille par rapport à l'activité massage qui s'était fini trop vite, et également pour détendre l'autre garçon après l'excursion.

 **"Et ta tête, ça va mieux sinon ?"** Demanda Kagami tout en caressant le dos de Yamazaki.

 **"Oui ça va beaucoup mieux."** Répondit Yamazaki qui était tendu comme jamais.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Kagami tienne à tout prix à lui rendre la pareille pour le massage ?

Pourquoi fallait-il tout le temps que Kagami soit avec lui, fasse équipe avec lui, jusqu'à finir assis à califourchon sur lui ?

Yamazaki appréciait beaucoup Kagami, mais il s'avait pertinemment qu'être tout le temps avec lui n'était pas bon.

Il voulait s'éloigner un peu du tigre...

Mais apparemment, tout voulait les réunir.

 **"Il faudrait qu'on aille se manger un burger dans un fast food après ce massage ! À Tokyo je partais tout le temps manger au Maji Burger après les cours ! Tu connais ce resto ? C'est le meilleur !"** Demanda Kagami.

 **"Oui je connais j'habite pas loin."**

 **"Sérieux ? Moi non plus."**

 **"Je sais, je te croise parfois au supermarché ou à la boutique de sport."** Expliqua Yamazaki.

 **"Vraiment ? Je t'ai jamais vu."** S'étonna le tigre.

Yamazaki eu un pincement au cœur.

Il était donc si insignifiant que ça aux yeux du dunker ?

Insignifiant au point que le joueur de Seirin ne se rappellait même pas qu'il était celui qui lui avait rendu son portefeuille qu'il avait fait tomber un jour dans la queue du supermarché ?

Si insignifiant que le tigre ne se souvenait pas qu'il était celui qui l'avait laissé passé devant lui à la boutique de sport parce que Kagami n'avait qu'un seul article ?

Yamazaki se sentait misérable.

 **"J'habite l'immeuble juste à gauche de la pizzeria italienne."** Expliqua Yamazaki.

 **"Celle à 5min de l'arrêt de bus ?"**

 **"Exactement."**

 **"Ouais je vois l'immeuble dont tu parles !... J'habite à 10 minutes de chez toi alors ! Dans l'immeuble avec les balcons en face de la librairie.** " S'étonna Taiga.

 **"Ouais je vois, c'est le nouvel immeuble grave design. Tu es un fils de riche ou quelque chose comme ça ?"** Demanda Yamazaki qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

 **"Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais mes parents se débrouillent plutôt bien oui."** Avoua Kagami qui n'aimait pas être vu comme un gars ventard, lui qui était très humble.

 **"Mais j'habite seul si tu veux tout savoir."** Ajouta Kagami.

 **"Sérieux ? Tu as grave de la chance ! Moi aussi j'aimerais vivre seul."** Avoua Yamazaki dont la situation familiale n'était pas des meilleures.

 **"Pourquoi ?"**

 **"Ma mère et partie vivre avec un autre homme depuis plusieurs années et je vis avec mon père, un ivrogne qui me méprise au plus haut point."** Se confia Yamazaki.

Kagami n'imaginait pas que Yamazaki vivait ce genre de chose et il avait un petit pincement au cœur pour lui...

Soudainement une idée lui viens en tête.

Kagami vivait seul et en avait un peu marre. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, il s'était mis à chercher un colocataire en postant des annonces sur plusieurs sites.

Il avait déjà rencontré deux trois gars qui avait répondu à l'annonce, mais aucun ne lui avait vraiment inspiré confiance.

 **"Ça te dirait d'être mon coloc ?!"** Lança Kagami.

 **"Q-Quoi ?!",** S'étouffa presque Yamazaki.

 **"Ben je cherche un colocataire depuis quelques semaines, mais les gars que j'ai rencontré étaient tous super louche. Donc vu qu'on s'entend super bien, je voulais savoir si ça t'interessait ?"**

Vivre avec Kagami ?... Vivre avec son crush ?... Vivre avec un mec qui l'attire, pour qui il a du désir ?...

 **"Euh je sais pas trop ! Je ne travail pas tu sais, donc je ne pourrai pas payer ma part du loyer."**

 **"Je ne paye pas le loyer non plus, mon père s'en charge alors ne t'inquiètes pas."**

Yamazaki posait le pour et le contre.

Pour : sa relation avec son père était horrible et vivre avec lui était insupportable.

Contre : il avait des sentiments pour Kagami.

Pour : il fallait juste qu'il oublie Kagami en se focalisant sur quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant l'excursion il avait trouver Liu très mignon.

 **"Ok pourquoi pas ! C'est plutôt une bonne idée."** Répondit Yamazaki.

 **"Sérieux ! Ben on verra tout ça de retour à Tokyo alors."** Dit Kagami super content d'avoir trouvé un colocataire avec qui il s'entendait bien.

Yamazaki avait en tête un plan bien rodé.

Liu était un très très beau garçon. Il semblait également être quelqu'un de bien. Mais surtout, il aimait les garçons... Yamazaki en avait déjà entendu parler il en était sûr.

Alors vu qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Kagami, pourquoi pas tenter d'aller voir ailleurs et apprendre à mieux se connaître avec Liu.

Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il pouvait plaire au beau brun et qu'ils sortiraient ensemble.

 **"Bon je pense que je te masse depuis assez longtemps. Arrêtons nous là."** Dit Kagami en se levant du dos de Yamazaki.

* * *

Au même moment, dans la salle de sport de la villa, Nebuya venait de finir sa séance de muscu quotidien et s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre son petit ami Akashi.

 **"Ah tu es là ? Je t'ai chercher partout."** Dit Aomine en entrant dans la salle de sport. **" Mais c'est vrai que j'aurai du commencer par ici évidemment."**

 **"C'est sûr !"** Répondit Nebuya en riant.

 **"Tu as une minute ? Je dois te parler d'un truc de ouf qui m'arrive en ce moment !"** Demanda Aomine.

 **"Je dois aller manger avec Seijuro. Tu ne peux pas en parler à Satsuki ?"** Répondit Nebuya.

 **"Impossible, sinon toute la villa sera au courant... En plus j'ai besoin d'un avis masculin et tu es le seul mec dont je suis vraiment proche."** Persista Daiki.

 **"Ok.."** soupira Eikichi.

 **"Mais avant... je voulai te dire, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait faire comme Mibuchi et Haizaki et annoncer devant tout le monde qu'on est cousins ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que certaines personnes n'en ont aucune idée."** Demanda Daiki.

 **"Pourtant je trouve ça évident ! Qui apart nous deux est super bronzé, grand, sexy et à les yeux bleus foncés ?"**

 **"C'est vrai..."**

 **"Sinon de quoi tu voulais me parler Daiki ?"**

 **"Je voulais te parler de Liu... Je crois qu'il me plaît..."** Avoua Aomine qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire lui même.

 **"Q-QUOI ?!... Toi ?... Toi Daiki ?... Un mec te plaît à toi ?"**

Nebuya était choqué !

Très choqué !

Son cousin qui passait son temps à regarder des revues de filles à moitié nu était attiré par un mec ?

 **"C'est bon tu as finis ? Je suis là pour des conseils ! Pas pour voir ta tête de choqué."** S'énerva Aomine.

 **"Ok... Je vais être honnête avec toi, et te donner le meilleur conseil possible... FONCE ! On parle de Liu, un canon comme on n'en vois pas souvent, alors ne laisse pas passer ta chance."** Expliqua Nebuya très sérieux.

 **"C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?"**

 **"C'est un super conseil pourtant. Pas mal de gars on des vues sur lui ici parce que c'est un putain de beau gosse, alors grouille toi !"** Termina Nebuya avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle de sport.

 **"Je vais retrouver mon mec, un canon lui aussi. Mais comme je t'ai dit, si tu n'agit pas maintenant, tu risques de le regretter."**

* * *

Dans le terrain de street basket de la villa, Hayama Kotaro était en train de s'entraîner avec Seto Kentaro...

Où du moins en apparence.

 **"Kotaro tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien faire ici ! On n'est tous collé les uns aux autres et si quelqu'un nous chope, Mibuchi et Mayuzumi seront très vite mis au courant, et connaissant Reo, il risque de trèèès mal réagir."** Expliqua Seto tout en marquant un panier.

 **"Oui mais moi je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi."** Répondit le blond tout en piquant le ballon à Seto.

 **"Je t'aime aussi mais la situation est beaucoup trop compliqué... C'est notre faute après tout. On aurait tout simplement du dire à Mayuzumi et Mibuchi qu'on commençait à avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre au lieu de se voir en cachette."** Expliqua Seto.

 **"Ouais mais on les avaient déjà trompé en couchant ensemble alors qu'on était avec eux."** Ajouta Hayama.

 **"Oui mais si on leur avait avoué dès que c'était arrivé ils nous auraient embrouillé, ils auraient étaient blessé, mais au moins ils auraient gardés un minimum d'estime pour nous alors que là on se fou clairement de leur gueule depuis deux semaines."** Dit Seto.

 **"C'est vrai."** Avoua Le joueur de Rakuzan.

 **"En plus les conséquences seront terribles."**

 **"Mayuzumi sera déçu et en colère contre moi c'est sûr, mais sans plus je pense, car notre relation en est clairement à son point de rupture. On est de moins en moins proche et nos personnalités ne match pas plus que ça finalement."** Expliqua Kotaro.

 **"Je parlais plutôt de Mibuchi. Nôtre relation se passe plutôt bien, il est fou amoureux de moi je le vois bien et s'il apprend ce qui se passe entre nous, il risque de tomber de très haut... Surtout te concernant. N'oublie pas que tu es son meilleur ami. Et il y a Haizaki aussi avec qui je suis moi-même ami... Toute cette histoire va très mal finir."** S'inquiètait Seto.

Hayama baissa la tête...

Il se sentait honteux...

Il se sentait misérable...

Mibuchi était son meilleur ami avec Nebuya. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, à jouer au basket, rigoler et surtout se confier.

Kotaro était celui qui écoutait Mibuchi quand il lui disait sentir Seto distant ces derniers temps. Il était celui qui rassurait Mibuchi. Il etait celui qui donnait des conseils à Mibuchi. Mais surtout...

Il était celui qui couchait avec la personne que Mibuchi pensait être l'amour de sa vie.

Kotaro était au bout du rouleau.

 **"Tu sais quoi ? On a qu'à tout leur avouer pendant la prochaine soirée confidences !"** S'exclama Kotaro.

 **"Q-Quoi ?"**

 **"Connaissant Momoi et Riko, il y aura sûrement une question sur l'infidélité. Alors autant en profiter. Je sais que dire ça devant tout le monde est loin d'être la meilleure solution mais on n'est plus à ça près niveau manque de respect et de toute façon tout le monde finira par le savoir. Et au moins il y aura des gens pour nous séparer quand Mibuchi et Haizaki voudront nous tabasser."** Expliqua Hayama.

 **"Tu as raison. Faisons ça."** Avoua le joueur de Kirisaki.

Kotaro regardait Seto et avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras puissants.

 **"J'ai envie d'un câlin."** Dit le plus petit d'un ton triste car il s'avait très bien que s'était impossible.

 **"J'ai aussi envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser mais c'est impossible."**

 **"Je t'aime Kentaro."** Répondit simplement le blond.

 **"Je t'aime aussi Kotaro."** Dit Seto.

Sur une table juste derrière les baies vitrées qui faisait la jonction entre la villa et le jardin se trouvait Mibuchi et Akashi qui attendait Nebuya.

 **"Tu ne trouves pas que Eikichi prend plus de temps que prévu à la salle de sport ?"** Demanda Mibuchi.

 **"Oui j'ai aussi remarqué, mais j'essaye de travailler sur moi et de lui laisser plus d'espace."** Expliqua Seijuro qui en temps normal serai déjà allé dans la salle de sport pour tirer se retard au clair.

 **"Et tu as bien raison mon amour."** Dit Eikichi qui fit un petit bisou surprise sur la joue d'Akashi avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

 **"Il est où Kotaro ? Il ne mange pas avec nous ?"** Demanda Nebuya.

 **"Il arrive, il était en train de travailler ses rebonds avec Seto. Mais je crois qu'ils ont finis."** Expliqua Mibuchi.

" **Travailler ses rebonds ? Avec Seto ?"** S'étonna le pivot de Rakuzan.

Mibuchi ne comprenais pas vraiment l'étonnement d'Eikichi.

 **"Je pense exactement la même chose que toi mon amour."** Dit Akashi qui semblait avoir lu dans les pensées de son petit ami.

 **"C'est à dire ?"** Demanda Reo confus.

 **"C'est à dire que c'est très louche.** " Commença Akashi **"Kotaro n'a absolument pas besoin de travailler ses rebonds, il est déjà excellent. Et même si cela était la cas il serait normal de se tourner vers un pivot beaucoup plus compétent comme Murasakibara, Kiyoshi ou Eikichi voir même Otsubo."** Finit leur capitaine.

 **"Murasakibara n'a pas l'air du genre à vouloir donner des cours, Eikichi était en pleine séance de muscu et Kiyoshi... "**

 **"Est parfaitement libre tout comme Otsubo. Arrête de trouver des excuses à Kotaro. Son comportement est louche fait attention c'est un conseil."** Ajouta Akashi.

 **"Arrête Akashi ! Kotaro est mon meilleur ami !."** Répondit Mibuchi qui voyait bien où son capitaine voulais en venir.

* * *

 **"Shin-chan c'est plus que vrai ce que je te dis ! Hanamiya l'a avoué de sa propre bouche !"** Commença à s'enerver Takao.

 **"J'ai bien compris ton histoire de pari proposé par Haizaki et je sais également qu'Hanamiya aime faire souffrir les autres."** Répondit Midorima qui était assis sur un transat en train de lire un livre avant que Takao ne vienne lui raconter l'aveu d'Hanamiya.

 **"Alors pourquoi tu refuses de me croire ?!"**

 **"Je ne dit pas qu'Hanamiya ne t'a pas dit ça, mais je pense qu'il te l'a dit pour justement que tu me le répètes et que tu sois agacé que je ne te crois pas. Hanamiya ne t'apprécie pas, tu le sais, et je pense que c'est toi qu'il voulait attaquer en disant ça... Je ne voulais pas t'en parler mais Hanamiya et moi avons coucher ensemble et je ne pense pas que quiconque puise aller jusque là juste pour un pari."** Expliqua Midorima.

 **"Ça ne veut rien dire qu'il est couché avec toi ! Hanamiya à un esprit super tordue ! Ce mec n'a aucun scrupule et aucune limite !"** Essaya de faire comprendre Takao.

 **"Je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusqu'à m'offrir sa virginité pour un simple pari."** Persista le shooteur.

Takao soupira.

Pourquoi cherchait-il à tout prix à protéger Midorima ?

Midorima n'avait jamais hésiter à mal lui parler et à le blessé dans ses propos.

Si Midorima voulais croire Hanamiya, à partir de maintenant se serait son problème.

" **Crois ce que tu veux Shin-chan. Mais si ça tourne mal ne vient pas pleurer sur mon épaule."** Dit simplement Takao.

 **"Whaou Okamura ! Tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça je trouve !"** Lança Miyaji.

 **"C'est vrai que ton visage semble adoucit sans les rouflaquettes et les sourcils trop épais !"** Remarqua Kiyoshi.

 **"Et cette coupe de cheveux en dégradé te va super bien ! Elle met bien en valeur ton visage !"** Ajouta Izuki.

 **"Et dieu merci on à réussi à lui épiler les dessous de bras et le torse. C'était une vraie forêt. Pire que celle de l'excursion."** Dit Liu très fière de ce qu'il avait accompli avec le reste de son équipe.

 **"Merci, merci... On n'a pas fait grand chose pourtant !"** Remercia Okamura qui ne savais pas trop comment réagir à ses tout premiers compliments.

Takao entendait toute la conversation autour de la piscine et quand il se tourna pour voir de lui même le changement de look d'Okamura il se figea instantanément.

Le joueur de Yosen avait maintenant une coupe dégradé qui mettait bien en valeur la forme triangulaire de son visage. Sa mâchoire saillante ressortait beaucoup mieux sans les rouflaquettes et son regard était beaucoup plus tendre avec les sourcils plus fins et travaillés. Son torse était maintenant tout lise et son corps sexy et musclé était enfin révélé au grand jour.

Takao fixait Okamura de la tête aux pieds sans cligner des yeux et sans pouvoir sortir un mot de sa bouche.

Il trouvait tout simplement Okamura MAGNIFIQUE !

 **"BOUUU ! "**

Takao sursauta d'un coup quand il entendit une voix dans son oreille.

 **"T'es sérieux Kise ! Ne fait plus jamais ça tu m'as fait flipper !"** S'énerva Takao contre son meilleur ami Ryota qui était de retour de son tour en hélicoptère.

 **"C'est bon c'était pour rire, ne soit pas si sérieux ! "** Dit Kise avant de tourner la tête.

 **"Hey ! Okamura à l'aire différent c'est normal ? Il est plutôt pas mal je ne sais pas trop pourquoi."** Se demandait Kise en observant le géant de l'autre côté de la piscine. **" Il c'est fait une nouvelle coupe ?"**

 **"Ses coéquipiers l'on relooker je crois. Épilation du corps et des sourcils, rasage des rouflaquettes et nouvelle coupe de cheveux."** Expliqua Takao.

 **"Ça lui va bien en tout cas ! Il est plutôt séduisant ! Et ce corps on en parle ? Ça me donne des idées mal placées."** Dit Kise qui trouvait vraiment Okamura très sexy maintenant.

 **"Q-QUOI ?! Je te rappelle qu'il est à moi !... Enfin qu'il devait être à moi... Qu'il a faillit être mon mec... Que c'est avec moi qu'il voulait sortir."** Expliqua Takao en s'en mêlant les pinceaux.

 **"Je te rappelle que tu l'as critiqué comme jamais ce matin et qu'il doit t'en vouloir à mort. Alors laisse le moi !"** Dit Kise.

 **"NON !"** Répondit Takao.

 **"Au moins pour une partie de jambes en l'air ?!"**

 **"NON !"**

 **"Ce sera rapide je te promets !"**

 **"NON !"**

 **"Je peux l'embrasser au moins ?"**

 **"NON !"**

 **"C'est même pas ton mec !"**

 **"Je m'en fiche ! Tu ne le touches pas !"** Dit Takao qui ne voulais pas que quelqu'un touche à SON Okamura.

 **"C'est quoi ce carnet Kise ?"** Demanda directement Takao en voyant son ami tenir un petit cahier.

 **"Ah ! C'est à Koganei !"** Commença le blond de Kaijo. **"Pendant l'excursion, j'ai été très impressionné par la façon dont Koganei arrivait à comprendre Mitobe alors je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre à déchiffrer le langage de Mitobe et il m'a donné ce carnet. C'est là qu'il à noté toutes les expressions faciales et gestes de Mitobe et leurs significations. C'est un peu comme un mode d'emploi quoi."** Expliqua le joueur de Kaijo.

 **"Tu as enfin compris que Mitobe ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas parler ?"** Demanda Takao qui était fière de son ami.

 **"J'ai vraiment été bête de penser ça, je sais, et c'est justement pourquoi je compte aprendre par cœur tout ce qu'il y a dans ce carnet avant d'aller m'excuser au près de Mitobe."** Avoua Kise.

 **"C'est une bonne idée. Je suis fière de toi !"**

 **"Attend j'ai un truc de ouf à de raconter !"** Dit soudainement Kise.

 **"Ah bon ? C'est quoi ?"** demanda Takao très curieux.

 **"Quand on étaient dans l'hélicoptère, Haizaki et Koganei se sont embrassé très fougueusement !"** Devoila Kise.

* * *

 **"Mon petit frère est en couple et il est amoureux ! C'est troooooop mignon ! En plus Koganei m'a l'air d'être un garçon adorable ! Je suis super content pour toi !"** S'écria Mibuchi en serrant son frère dans ses bras.

Dès son retour de l'hélicoptère, Haizaki s'était directement empressé de trouver son grand frère Reo, de le pendre à part et de tout lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé avec Koganei.

 **"Koganei m'a dit qu'il avait découvert un Haizaki beaucoup plus mature et calme pendant l'excursion et qu'il avait trouvé ça attirant. Le moment dans l'hélicoptère était super romantique alors on s'est embrassé spontanément et il a dit avoir envie de me laisser une chance."** Expliqua enfin Haizaki après avoir simplement dit qu'il sortait avec Koganei.

 **"C'est vrai que tu peux être insupportable et avoir un comportement horrible. Mais au fond tu es quelqu'un de très doux et je suis ravie de savoir que Koganei à su voir cette partie de toi... En tout cas ne gâche pas tout avec lui."** Dit Mibuchi.

 **"Ça ne risque pas."**

 **"Mais par contre si c'est lui qui te fait du mal... Je me chargerai personnellement de son cas."** Dit Reo avec un regard qui en disait long.

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulés sur Miami et la journée touchait à sa fin pour les garçons.

Chacun avait regagner sa chambre et était plus que près à s'endormir profondément après cette journée épuisante.

Cependant, dans la power forward room, la répartition des lits devait être légèrement corrigé.

 **"Bon avant de nous coucher j'aimerais vous demander une faveur les gars !"** Commença Liu.

Aomine était assis sur son lit et attendait que Liu vienne s'allonger à ses côtés mais apparemment le grand brun avait quelque chose à dire.

 **"Je voulais savoir si l'un d'entre vous accepterait de changer de lit avec moi ? Aomine bouge beaucoup quand il dort et j'ai le sommeil très léger, un rien me réveil."** Demanda Liu au reste du groupe.

Hein ?!...

C'était quoi ça ? Se demandait Aomine.

ET MERDE !

Le joueur de Tôô se souvenait. Il avait convenu avec Liu qu'ils ne dormiraient plus ensemble après le coup de la salle de bain.

Sauf que beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans la tête d'Aomine depuis et il était dorénavant plus que satisfait de dormir auprès de Liu...

Mais apparemment, c'était trop tard pour les regrets.

 **"Ben moi je veux bien changer avec toi. J'ai un sommeil lourd, c'est impossible qu'un simple mouvement ou qu'un coup me réveil."** Dit Kimura loin d'être déranger de dormir avec quelqu'un qui bougeait beaucoup.

 **"Super ! Kagami tu es d'accord de dormir avec moi ?"** Demanda Liu.

 **"Ya aucuns soucis pour moi !"** Répondit Taiga.

Aomine était juste dégoûté.

Liu allait non seulement ne pas dormi avec lui, mais en plus de ça, il serait avec son pire ennemie Kagami.

Aomine était dégoûté... Très dégoûté.

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever sur Miami et les garçons étaient tous en train de se réveiller. Et la nuit étant passé, le réveil était l'occasion pour les couples d'aller se blottir dans les bras de leur petit ami pour un réveil tout en douceur.

Ainsi Akashi était allé se mettre sous la couette avec Nebuya pour une séance de câlins avant de commencer la journée.

Haizaki de son côté était allé faire un tour dans la Seirin room pour enlacer Koganei.

Koganei était encore légèrement endormi quand il sentit un baiser sur son front.

 **"Bonjour bébé tu as bien dormi ?"** demanda Haizaki assis à côté de Koganei.

 **"Vient."** Dit Koganei en tendant les bras pour un gros câlin avec son tout nouveau petit ami.

Haizaki s'exécuta et s'allongea sur Koga en le serant fort dans ses bras.

Mitobe les regardaient avec un sourire au coin.

Il les trouvaient adorable ensemble.

 **"Je t'aime"** dit Makoto en embrassant Midorima.

 **"Je t'aime aussi."** Répondit le plus grand qui était passer enlacer son petit ami sous la couette.

Takao les regardaient du coin de l'œil et ne s'en préoccupa pas très longtemps. Il était plus occupé à regarder Okamura qui était venu récupérer le shampooing que Fukui lui avait emprunté.

Il était vraiment trop beau se disait Takao.

Comment allait-il faire pour l'approcher maintenant que le plus grand le détestait ?

Dans la power forward room Aomine détestait également la scène à laquelle il était en train d'assister.

Kagami était blotti contre Liu qui était en plus de ça torse nu.

Le sang d'Aomine ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête.

Liu se mit à caresser les cheveux du tigre pour que se dernier qui était encore endormi se réveil.

Kagami ouvrit les yeux petit à petit et quand il réalisa sa position, il se détacha directement du corps du joueur de Yosen.

 **"Désolé ! Je... J'ai la mauvaise habitude de me blottir contre les personnes qui dorment près de moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé !"** Paniqua le roux tout en sortant du lit.

 **"Ne t'excuse, pas c'était plutôt agréable qu'un beau mec comme toi dorme dans mes bras."** Dit Liu qui trouvait Taiga très séduisant.

 **"Ah vraiment."** Se mit faussement à rire Taiga avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Aomine ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

Liu venait bien de fliter en quelque sorte avec Kagami ? Sous ses yeux ? Alors qu'il était censé être intéressé par lui ?

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était près à descendre mais Aomine interpella Liu et lui demanda de rester une minute de plus...

Ils devaient parler.

 **"J'ai faim Aomine alors fait vite s'il te plaît."** Dit Liu qui était loin d'avoir envie de parler dès le matin.

 **"Je ne te comprends pas Liu. Tu as dit que je te plaisait la dernière fois ? Alors pourquoi tu flrites avec Kagami ? Pourquoi au moment où je commence moi aussi à avoir des sentiments pour toi, il faut que tu flirtes avec mon pire ennemie ?"** Demanda Aomine plus que agacé par le comportement de Liu.

 **"Des sentiments ? Qui t'as dit que j'avais des sentiments pour toi ?"** Demanda Liu.

Aomine se figea.

Pourquoi Liu semblait si étonné de la chose ?

Il était pourtant bien celui qui s'était branler en murmurant son nom et qui lui avait dit qu'il lui plaisait ? Alors pourquoi ce changement de situation tout à coup ?

Daiki était complètement perdu.

Soudainement, Liu se mit à rire.

 **"Quand j'ai dit que tu me plaisait je ne parlais pas de sentiments."** Expliqua le grand brun. **" Je parlais uniquement de physique."**

 **"Q-Quoi ?!"**

 **"Tu me plais physiquement Aomine. Je te trouve très sexy et j'adorerais coucher avec toi, mais rien de plus."** Avoua le géant de Yosen.

 **"Pourtant tu étais super attentionné avec moi pendant l'excursion... J'ai cru que.."**

 **"Et bien tu as mal cru. Je te trouve sexy c'est tout, tout comme Kagami, Kise, Yamazaki ou encore Miyaji. Je ne suis pas un mec qui se met en couple figure toi. Ce n'est absolument pas mon truc... Je suis plutôt du genre sexfriend... Donc si ça t'intéresse, je peux te faire l'amour ici et maintenant..."** Expliqua Liu.

* * *

 ** _\- FIN DU CHAPITRE 6 -_**

 _Laissez moi des reviews svp :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut tout le monde :D !  
_

 _Me revoilà déjà avec la première partie du chapitre 7 ! C'est la première partie donc ce sera un peu plus court et ça introduira le reste du chapitre qui sera beaucoup plus mouvementé :3_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attend vos avis !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - partie 1**

Aomine était allongé dans son lit et avait l'impression qu'il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes... et de tout le reste de son corps à vrai dire.

Daiki se doutait bien que faire l'amour avec un homme serait trèèèès différent et que les conséquences d'avoir été en dessous allait se faire ressentir dans son bas du dos.

Cependant, Liu était beaucoup plus grand que la normale et ses parties intimes ne faisait malheureusement ou heureusement pas exception. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'était pas du genre à y aller de main morte quand il était lancé.

Aomine avait donc le corps en miettes, mais ça avait value le coup, car ça avait été fantastique.

Être proche de Liu, l'embrasser, le toucher, le sentir contre lui, en lui, avait juste été fantastique.

Aomine ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir accepté d'être le sexfriend de Liu.

 **"Alors ça t'a plu ?"** Demanda Liu qui venait tout juste de sortir de sous la douche, une serviette autour des hanches.

 **"C'était super."** répondit Aomine en regardant l'autre garçon se rhabiller. **"Mais j'aurais préféré que tu restes un peu avec moi à la fin... Enfin, j'aurais voulu au moins un bisou, un câlin, au lieu que tu te casses juste après avoir jouis."** Demanda Aomine contrarié que le joueur de Yosen n'ait pas eu un petit geste de tendresse envers lui après l'acte.

Liu termina de s'habiller et soupira.

 **"Laisse moi t'expliquer un petit truc Aomine... Je m'en fiche de ce que tu aurais voulu. Je t'ai fait prendre ton pied, tu devrais déjà t'en réjouir... Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, coucher avec toi était un supplice plus qu'autre chose... Tu es vraiment un mauvais coup et je voulais juste en finir au plus vite."** Expliqua le grand brun d'un ton monotone et avec un regard vide.

Aomine sentit son cœur se serrer.

Pourquoi Liu était si méchant avec lui ?

Pourquoi Liu lui parlait avec tant de mépris ?

" **Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?! C'était ma première fois avec un mec donc c'est normal que..."**

 **"Je m'en fiche... Et je te parle comme je veux."** Dit simplement Liu avant de quitter la pièce.

Aomine était complètement perdu. Il était partagé entre l'envie de sortir de ce lit pour aller en coller une à ce connard, ou rester dans son lit, s'enfoncer sous ses draps et pleurer.

Pendant l'excursion, Liu avait été attentionné et semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui et l'apprécier. Alors pourquoi se comportait-il aussi froidement et méchamment maintenant ?

Aomine ne comprenais plus rien. Il ne savais plus où en était sa relation avec Liu.

Liu n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui, ça il l'avait bien compris.

Mais après ce qu'il venait de dire, allait-il toujours vouloir qu'il soit son sexfriend ? Ou allait-il en rester là avec lui ?

Daiki n'avait pas de réponses à ces questions, mais il espérait juste que Liu ne le laisserai pas tomber... Car ça il ne le supporterai pas.

* * *

Dans la Seirin room, Mitobe avait laissé Koganei et Haizaki seul à seul pour un moment en amoureux.

 **"Je suis content que tu aies accepté de me laisser une chance Koganei. Je sais que j'ai tendance à être agressif et à agir de façon impulsive, mais au fond je suis un mec bien et j'espère que tu vois les efforts que je fais pour toi ?"** Demanda Haizaki qui était couché dans le lit du plus petit qui lui était allongé contre Haizaki la tête sur son torse.

 **"Bien sûr que j'ai vu tes efforts et c'est pour ça qu'on est ensemble aujourd'hui. Par contre, j'aimerais qu'on mette tout au clair entre nous dès maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de mauvaises surprises sur toi alors je te laisse l'opportunité de tout me dire maintenant."** Expliqua Koganei qui voulait que leur couple commence sur de bonnes bases.

 **"Comment ça tout te dire ?"**

 **"Ben par exemple, un truc que tu as fait qui pourrait mettre des problèmes dans notre couple si je l'apprennais plus tard."**

 **"Ben j'ai trompé mon ex copine trois fois, j'ai envoyé un mec à l'hôpital au collège et deux au lycée Fukuda. J'ai aussi menacé un prof, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on m'a viré et que j'ai rejoint Kirisaki Daichi."** Expliqua Haizaki.

Koganei se redressa très vite. Haizaki se redressa également.

 **"Tu es sérieux là ?"** Demanda Koganei choqué par les aveux de son petit ami.

 **"Mais c'est du passé ! J'avais pas de sentiments pour mon ex en question et j'essaie de travailler sur mon impulsivité !"** Se défendit Haizaki qui ne voulait absolument pas refroidir Koganei pour qui il avait de réelles sentiments.

 **"D'accord, je veux bien fermer les yeux sur ton passé et j'espère que tu m'as bien tout dit."** Demanda Koganei.

 **"Attend !... J'ai oublié un truc... Il y a quelques jours, j'ai proposé un pari à Hanamiya... Je l'ai mis au défi de faire tomber amoureux de lui Midorima."** Avoua Haizaki qui avait presque oublié cette histoire qui commençait à prendre de grosses propositions.

Koganei fronça les sourcils.

Il était un peu perdu.

 **"Attend. Tu veux dire que leur couple est basé sur un pari que TU as lancé ?"**

 **"Oui mais je ne pensais pas qu'Hanamiya pousserait aussi loin la chose."**

 **"Est-ce que tu sais que Midorima est à 100% dans le truc ? Et qu'Il est complètement fou amoureux d'Hanamiya ? Tu dois dire à ton ami d'arrêt ce pari stupide au plus vite !"** S'énerva Koganei qui n'aimait absolument pas l'idée de sortir avec celui qui avait entraîné Hanamiya à faire du mal à Midorima.

 **"On a essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait trop loin, mais il refuse de s'arrêter là !"**

 **"Alors avoue tout à Midorima aujourd'hui ! Et j'ai bien dit aujourd'hui !"**

 **"Pourquoi moi ?"**

 **"Parce que c'était ton idée et parce que je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec un mec qui accepte qu'on puisse jouer avec les sentiments des gens ! Alors si d'ici ce soir Midorima n'est pas au courant, tu pourras tirer un trait sur moi !"** Dit Koganei très remonté contre Shogo.

Haizaki soupira et pris Koganei dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas le voir contrarié et ne voulais pas le décevoir, ni le perdre alors qu'il venait juste de briser la mur que le plus petit avait mis entre eux.

 **"Ok, je vais parler à Hanamiya et le convaincre d'arrêter tout ça aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à cause d'un pari stupide."** Dit Haizaki en serrant son petit ami.

Koganei se détacha des bras d'Haizaki et l'embrassa.

 **"Merci, moi aussi je n'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare à cause de ça."**

* * *

Dans la cuisine de la villa, Nebuya, Akashi, Mibuchi et Hayama était en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

 **"Il est où Mayuzumi ? Il mange avec Kuroko ce matin aussi ?"** Demanda Nebuya.

 **"Ouais il est encore avec son Kuroko."** Répondit Hayama qui était définitivement sûr que Mayuzumi avait des sentiments pour son ami le fantôme... Et d'un côté ce n'était pas si mal vu qu'il était lui même amoureux d'un autre.

 **"Et Seto il dort toujours ?"** Demanda Hayama l'air de rien.

 **"Bien sûr qu'il dort toujours ! Et ça commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs ! Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, on n'a pas eu un seul moment rien que tout les deux !"** Commença à s'agacer Mibuchi.

 **"C'est vrai qu'il est soit avec Kirisaki, soit en train de dormir."** Avait également remarqué Eikichi.

Mibuchi soupira.

Il aimait Seto plus que tout et ils étaient quand même dans un cadre idyllique pour des moments en amoureux. Cependant, Seto était toujours tout sauf avec lui et son homme commençait à lui manquer.

 **"Et si on allait se faire un jacuzzi pour se réveiller un peu et après on pourrait sortir et faire une activité sympa !"** Proposa Nebuya qui voyait bien que Mibuchi perdait le moral.

 **"C'est une bonne idée mon amour."** Avoua Seijuro.

 **"Pourquoi pas."** Ajouta Mibuchi.

 **"Ben je vais chercher mon maillot de bain dans ce cas !"** Dit Hayama en voyant que tout le monde avait un short de bain sauf lui...

Cependant, il avait également une autre idée en tête.

 **"Dépêche toi Kotaro !"** Lui lança Mibuchi en regardant son ami emprunter les escaliers en courant.

* * *

 **"Tu connais Hiroshi Nakatami ?"** Demanda Midorima qui était assis avec Hanamiya sur le lit à baldaquin du jardin de la villa.

 **"Bien sûr que je connais cet auteur ! J'ai lu tout ses livres, ce sont des chef d'œuvre d'ailleurs !"** Répondit Hanamiya.

 **"Je trouve aussi. D'ailleurs l'auteur dont je te parlais hier s'inspire beaucoup du travail de Nakatami."** Expliqua Midorima.

 **"C'est normal, Nakatami est le maître du roman psychologue."** Ajouta Hanamiya. **"Et d'ailleurs, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me prêtes le roman que tu lisais hier, si tu l'as finit bien sûr ?"** Demanda Hanamiya.

 **"Oui je l'ai fini, je te le donnerai tout à l'heure."** Dit Midorima.

 **"Et par rapport au sujet qu'on avait abordé hier sur l'impact du romancier Takahashi sur les romans policiers, j'aurais voulu ajouter un point..."** Commença Hanamiya.

Plus loin dans le jardin, Hara et Yamazaki étaient assis sur des poufs et observaient le couple Hanamiya Midorima.

 **"Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'Hanamiya aime sincèrement Midorima au fond."** Lança Hara. **"Ça fait quand même une bonne heure qu'ils sont en train de discuter et hier soir après l'excursion ils ont également passer toute la soirée ensemble à se montrer des livres et à discuter jusqu'à se qu'on aille se coucher."** Avait remarqué Hara.

 **"Je pense aussi qu'il l'aime bien finalement."** Confirma Yamazaki en regardant Hanamiya et Midorima s'embrasser au loin. **"Ils sont plutôt mignons en plus."**

 **"C'est vrai."** Avoua également Hara.

 **"Tu n'as pas chaud avec tes cheveux sur le visage ?"** Demanda Yamazaki qui ne comprenais pas comment Hara pouvait avoir une coiffure pareille.

 **"Non ça va."** Répondit simplement Hara.

 **"Et ça ne dérange pas Hayakawa de sortir avec un mec dont il ne voit pas les yeux ?"** Se demandait Yamazaki.

 **"C'est mon meilleur ami depuis la primaire et on sort ensemble depuis qu'on a treize ans, alors tu te doutes bien qu'il a déjà vu mes yeux. En plus de ça j'attaches mes cheveux quand on fait l'amour. Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec lui en le regardant à travers mes mèches."** Expliqua Hara.

Yamazaki esquissa un sourire.

 **"Vous êtes vraiment un couple parfait Hayakawa et toi. Vous êtes meilleurs amis, vous ne vous disputé quasiment jamais, vous avez toujours été fidèle et vous vous aimez toujours autant."** Dit Yamazaki très envieux de la relation de son ami.

 **"C'est sûr qu'entre Hanamiya qui est en couple par pari et Seto qui trompe son mec, il n'y a pas vraiment d'exemple à suivre."** Dit Hara.

 **"Tu sors avec Hayakawa depuis que tu as treize ans, tu n'as jamais eu envie d'essayer avec un autre ?"**

 **"Non, jamais. Je sais que qu'il est l'homme de ma vie."** Répondit Hara avec confiance.

 **"Tu as trouvé l'homme de ta vie et pendant ce temps moi je continue bêtement à espérer au fond de moi que je pourrais avoir Kagami alors qu'il est complètement hétéro."** Dit Yamazaki dégoûté de sa situation.

 **"D'ailleurs tu devrais vraiment arrêter de traîner avec ce mec... Tu te fais du mal à passer autant de temps avec lui."** Lui expliqua Hara inquiet pour son ami.

 **"Ben ça va être compliqué vu qu'on est censé vivre ensemble après le Camp."** expliqua le roux.

 **"Comment ça ?"** demanda Hara confus.

 **"Kagami cherche un coloc, et vu la situation avec mon père j'ai accepté d'emménager chez lui."**

 **"Tu es sérieux là ? Tu vas vivre avec lui alors que tu as des sentiments pour lui et qu'il n'en sait rien ?"**

 **"Je sais que c'est chaud, mais je compte l'oublier avant d'emménager avec lui."**

 **"C'est à dire ?"**

 **"Je pense tenter ma chance avec Liu. C'est un beau mec, il à l'air gentil et qui sait peut-être que je tomberai amoureux de lui."** Expliqua Yamazaki.

 **"C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Par contre, si tu veux tenter ta chance avec Liu tu as intérêt à foncer dès maintenant. Il y beaucoup de mecs qui ont des vues sur lui."** Lui conseilla Hara.

 **"Désolé de vous intérrompre... Yamazaki ça te dirait un one on one ? On devait en faire un la dernière fois mais Nijimura nous avez interrompu pour aller à l'excursion."** Proposa Kagami qui s'était dépêché de prendre son petit déjeuner pour venir voir Yamazaki.

 **"Heu je sais pas trop. On vient à peine de manger."** Fit remarquer Yamazaki.

 **"Je dois prendre ça pour un non ?"** Demanda Kagami.

 **"Plutôt oui."** Répondit Yamazaki.

Kagami était légèrement déçu. Il voulait vraiment faire ce one on one avec Yamazaki... Mais bon, il n'avait pas tord. Ils venaient à peine de prendre leur petit déjeuner et jouer juste après n'était pas l'idéal.

 **"Ça vous dérange si je reste avec vous ?"** Demanda Kagami.

 **"Non, fait comme tu veux."** Dit Hara qui trouvait le tigre très persistant.

 **"Merci."** répondit Kagami en s'asseyant sur un pouf à côté de Yamazaki.

 **"Vous êtes très proches vous deux depuis le début du Camp."** fit remarquer Hara qui voulait connaître les intentions du rouge envers son ami.

Yamazaki se demandait ce que cherchait Hara en disant ça.

 **"Oui c'est vrai qu'on est souvent ensemble. On s'entend super bien et on a de bons délires."** Répondit Kagami qui appréciait vraiment de passer du temps avec Yamazaki.

 **"Ouais j'ai vu ça."** Ajouta Hara.

 **"Tu avais ça dans les cheveux."** Dit Kagami en retirant une petite feuille des cheveux de Yamazaki.

Hara soupira intèrieurement.

Vu le comportement de Kagami, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Yamazaki n'arrivait pas à ce détacher de lui.

 **"Merci."** Répondit Yamazaki un peu gêné.

 **"Pourquoi tu rougis ? Ça te gêne d'être prêt de moi ?"** Lança Kagami pour taquiner son pote.

 **"Ferme-là !"** S'emporta directement Yamazaki.

Kagami se mit à rire. Il trouvait Yamazaki adorable quand il passait de la gêne à la colère.

 **"T'es trop mignon !"** Dit-il en entourant un bras autour des épaules du plus petit.

 **"Lâché moi !"** Cria Yamazaki en essayant de se dégager de Kagami qui le serait de plus en plus fort.

Kagami finit par lâcher Yamazaki et était mort te rire.

Il adorait embêter l'autre roux et ses réactions étaient toujours hilarantes.

 **"Et une partie de jeux vidéo ça te tente ?"** Lança Kagami.

 **"Ok mais pas un jeu de basket !** " Demanda Yamazaki qui n'avait pas digéré sa défaite de la dernière fois.

Hara était exaspéré.

Ces deux là s'entendaient vraiment bien et les décoller semblait décidément impossible.

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Kise etait en train de laver la vaisselle de son petit déjeuner quand Mitobe se mit à l'évier d'à côté pour également laver sa vaisselle.

Kise se dit que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour s'excuser auprès du joueur de Seirin.

 **"Salut Mitobe, ça va ?"** Demanda Kise quand il croisa le regard de Mitobe.

 **"..."**

 **" Moi aussi ça va. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?"**

 **"..."**

 **" C'est vrai qu'il faisait plutôt chaud cette nuit, mais j'ai réussi à m'endormir plutôt vite."**

 **"..."**

 **"Ah oui ! j'ai demandé à Koganei et j'ai étudié toute la soirée son carnet."**

 **"..."**

 **"Non ce n'était pas si fatiguant. C'était plutôt intéressant de comprendre ta façon de communiquer !.. Et aussi, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait la dernière fois. J'ai été stupide."**

Mitobe esquissa un sourire et accepta volontier les excuses du blond.

Kise avait passé toute la soirée à étudier le carnet de Koganei pour pouvoir mieux le comprendre. Mitobe était très touché et trouvait la démarche du joueur de Kaijo adorable.

Kise rougit légèrement en voyant le sourire de Mitobe...

Il était plutôt mignon, se dit le blond.

* * *

 **"Tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres dans le jacuzzi Kotaro. Ils doivent sûrement déjà se demander ce que tu fais."** Dit Seto à Kotaro qui était allongé contre lui.

 **"Je veux rester avec toi encore un peu. On vient de faire l'amour et j'ai besoin de beaucoup d'affection après."** Dit Kotaro qui était loin de vouloir quitter les bras de son homme.

Seto voulais lui aussi rester plus longtemps avec Kotaro, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'on les surprennent ensemble.

Finalement, Kotaro lâcha Seto et se leva du lit.

 **"Tu as raison, je vais y aller... C'est mieux pour nous."** Dit Hayama qui avait retrouvé la raison.

 **"Embrasse moi avant de partir."** Demanda Seto.

Le joueur de Rakuzan s'exécuta et se pencha sur le lit pour embrasser tendrement son copain.

 **"Je t'aime Kotaro."**

 **"Et moi je t'aime encore plus."**

 **"Non c'est moi qui t'aime le plus."** Rectifia Seto.

* * *

Takao était dans le salon, debout devant la baies vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin avec une canette de soda à la main. Il regardait Okamura faire une partie de volley dans la piscine avec ses coéquipiers de Yosen et des joueurs d'autres équipes.

Okamura était vraiment trop beau se disait Kazunari.

Il avait cette allure très viril et un magnifique sourire et en plus de ça il avait une personnalité adorable avait également remarqué le meneur.

Takao se sentait mal... Terriblement mal.

Juste avant l'excursion, il avait très mal parler à Okamura sous le coup de la colère. Il avait blessé le joueur de Yosen et ce dernier avait refusé de lui parler pendant l'activité en forêt.

Takao n'était pas ce genre de personne. Parler comme il l'avait fait à Okamura ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et il ne voulait pas que l'autre garçon le vois comme une mauvaise personne.

Takao voulais s'excuser.

Mais il voulait également demander à Okamura une deuxième chance.

Une deuxième chance d'être son petit ami.

* * *

Dans un couloir de la villa, Momoi et Riko se trouvaient devant une porte fermée à clé. Les deux filles ne s'était jamais aventurées dans ce côté de l'immense villa et cette porte verrouillé les intriguaient tout particulièrement.

 **"Riko, tu as le trousseau des clés de la villa sur toi ? On devrait essayer de trouver celle qui ouvre cette porte !"** Dit Momoi très curieuse de voir ce que cachait cette pièce.

 **"J'ai toujours le trousseau sur moi oui !"** Répondit Riko en sortant le dit trousseau.

La brune commença alors à insérer une clé dans la sérrure, puis une autre, et une autre, et encore une autre, quand enfin... elles tombèrent sur la bonne.

 **"Wouah ! C'est quoi tout ça ?!"** Demanda Momoi stupéfaite en entrant dans la pièce avec Riko.

 **"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait une pièce pareille ici !"** S'étonna également la coach de seirin.

 **"Oh regarde !"** S'écria Momoi en pointant du doigt un écran.

 **"Arrête on ne devrait pas regarder ça !"** S'exclama Riko.

Des écrans...

Des écrans de surveillance...

Des écrans de surveillance qui donnaient sur toutes les pièces de la villa, sans exception.

 **"Ils sont en train de faire l'amour arrête de regarder cet écran Momoi !"** La recadra la brune qui ne voulais pas voir les ébats de Kobori et Moriyama dans la love room.

 **"C'est incroyable ! Cette villa est pleine de caméras de surveillance et on n'y à vu que du feu !"** Dit la rose.

 **"C'est une villa très chère, louer par beaucoup de personnalités très riches. Il doit sûrement y avoir beaucoup d'effractions et de vols donc c'est normal qu'elle soit munit de caméras de surveillance."** Expliqua Riko.

Momoi regardait chaque écrans et pouvait observer les garçons sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

 **"Il y a des micros aussi !"** S'étonna Riko qui avait appuyer sur un bouton.

 **"On peut les voir et les entendre dans n'importe quelle pièce et même dans le jardin, c'est dingue !"** S'exclama Momoi quand subitement, une idée incroyable lui vint en tête.

 **"Riko ? Je viens d'avoir une idée formidable !"** Commença la rose. **  
**

 **"Je crois qu'on pense à la même chose !"** Dit Riko qui voyait exactement où voulais en venir son amie.

 **"On va diffuser des images de surveillance pendant la soirée confidences de ce soir !"** Déclarèrent les deux filles d'une même voix.

* * *

 ** __FIN DU CHAPITRE 7 PARTIE 1 __**

 __ J'espère que cette lecture vous a plu et laissez moi vos avis :D ! __


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut :D ! Me revoilà avec la deuxième partie du chapitre 7_

 _Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - partie 2**

La matinée au camp d'entraînement de Miami avait déjà été plus qu'entamé, et Aomine qui avait enfin récupéré l'usage de son corps était dans la cuisine entrain de se faire un sandwich.

Le joueur de Tôô avait faim... Très faim. Et il était plus qu'impatient d'enfin pouvoir croquer dans son sandwich fait maison.

Daiki était seul dans la cuisine. Même le salon était vide. Il fallait dire que la température aujourd'hui était très bonne. Il y avait du soleil mais également une petite brise assez fraîche. Tout le monde était donc dans le jardin à s'occuper comme bon leur semblaient.

Aomine se demandait ce que faisait Liu.

Le grand brun n'était pas quelqu'un de très enthousiaste alors il devait sûrement être assis sur un transat à discuter avec ses amis de Yosen se disait Aomine.

Ou peut-être qu'il discutait avec quelqu'un d'autre ?... L'un de ses fameux prétendants !

Beaucoup de mecs avaient des vues sur Liu alors peut-être que l'un d'entre eux avait fait un premier pas vers le géant ?

Aomine sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

La simple idée que quelqu'un puisse s'approcher de Liu le terrifiait.

Aomine aimait Liu.

Même si ce dernier avait été odieux avec lui dans la matinée, Aomine n'arrivait pas à le detester... Aomine savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le detester.

Soudainement, la porte vitrée du salon s'ouvrit... Ou plutôt, avait été ouverte.

Aomine se figa un instant en voyant Liu entrer.

Le grand brun traversa le salon ainsi que la cuisine et arriva face au frigo qu'il ouvrit.

Liu était accroupi est semblait chercher quelque chose dans le frigo qu'il ne trouvait pas.

Le géant se releva et soupira.

 **"Il n'y a plus de canette."** Pesta t-il à voix basse avant de refermer le frigo pour partir.

 **"Attend ! Tu peux prendre la mienne si tu veux !".** S'exclama Aomine avant même que Liu puisse faire un pas. **"Je n'aime pas vraiment le coca cola donc tu peux la prendre si tu veux."** Ajouta le bleu.

Liu esquissa un petit sourire et s'approcha d'Aomine pour prendre la canette en question.

Aomine était debout devant le plan de travail mais le joueur de Yosen était tellement grand qu'il se sentait tout petit.

Soudainement, Liu attrapa le menton d'Aomine, lui releva la tête et l'embrassa.

Aomine avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher à nouveau... Liu embrassait tellement bien.

 **"Merci."** Dit Liu en se détachant d'Aomine. **"C'est toi qui a fait ce sandwich ?"**

 **"Heu..oui."** Répondit Aomine encore chamboulé par le baiser.

 **"Fait moi s'en un, mais sans tomate j'y suis allergique."** Ordonna presque le plus grand d'un ton froid avant de se rediriger vers le jardin. **"Et dépêche toi."**

Aomine regardait Liu traverser la porte et s'empressa de sortir les ingrédients pour préparer son sandwich.

Si Liu l'avait embrassé c'est qu'il avait apprécié l'attention qu'il avait eu envers lui en lui donnant sa canette. Alors s'il continuait comme ça, Liu serait surement de plus en plus gentil avec lui.

* * *

 **"Bon on a gagné, ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant vu que nous sommes beaucoup plus fort que vous deux."** Dit Hanamiya à Seto et Hara pendant que son coéquipier Haizaki était mort de rire.

 **"Vous n'avez pas arrêté de tricher !"** Fit remarquer Hara.

 **" Il n'y avait pas d'arbitre donc tu n'as pas de preuves contre nous."** Se défendit Hanamiya.

 **" C'est pas grave, on se fera un match retour de ce deux contre deux avec Yamazaki en arbitre et on vous mettra votre raclé à la loyale !"** Lança Seto.

 **"Commence déjà par être loyale avec ton mec !"** Balança subitement Hanamiya.

Seto se figa sur place tout comme Hara.

Hanamiya venait-il vraiment de balancer ça alors qu'Haizaki était juste à côté ?

Le capitain de Kirisaki en voyant les têtes de ses coéquipiers réalisa qu'il venait de faire une bêtise.

 **"Les gars vous pensez que Kise pourrait avoir des vues sur Koganei ?"** Demanda Haizaki qui n'écoutait plus vraiment ses potes pour observer à travers le grillage du terrain de basket Kise et Koganei.

Seto poussa un grand soupira intérieur.

 **"Ils discutent seulement calme toi !"** Dit Hanamiya content qu'il n'est rien entendu.

 **"Si tu commences à être ultra possessif et jaloux pour rien, ta relation va se finir très vite."** Expliqua Hara.

 **"Tu as raison, je ne dois pas tout gâcher maintenant."** Dit Haizaki qui savait qu'Hara était le meilleur pour le conseiller sur sa relation de couple.

 **"C'est l'expert qui parle !"** Dit Seto en rigolant.

 **"C'est plutôt moi l'expert vu comment Midorima est fou de moi."** Rectifia Hanamiya.

 **"D'ailleurs Hana, j'ai du informer Koganei pour le pari parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je lui cache des choses. Il était assez en colère et veux que Midorima soit au courant aujourd'hui de la supercherie."** Expliqua Haizaki à son capitain.

 **"Je me fiche de l'avis de ce nabot. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter aujourd'hui."** Dit Hanamiya qui ne voyais pas de quoi se mêlait Koganei.

 **"Par contre ne parle pas mal de mon mec !"** Commença à s'énerver Haizaki.

 **"Sinon quoi ?"** Dit Hanamiya loin d'avoir peur.

 **"Tu me cherches vraiment là ?!"** Répondit Haizaki en s'approchant d'Hanamiya.

Hara et Seto ne bougeaient pas d'un poil.

Ils s'avaient pertinemment que leurs deux amis ne se toucheraient pas.

 **"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!"** S'exclama Yamazaki qui en entrant sur le terrain de basket vit Haizaki et Hanamiya face à face comme s'ils voulaient en découdre.

Hanamiya se mit subitement à rire.

 **"Tu es vraiment une proie facile Haizaki ! Tu aurais du voir ta tête !"** Rigola Hanamiya.

 **"Je savais qu'il se foutait de ta gueule."** Dit Hara.

 **"Je me foutait de toi Haizaki, je n'ai rien contre Koganei."** Avoua Hanamiya. **"Si ta réaction était si drôle, je n'imagine même pas avec Midorima !"**

 **"Je ne crois pas que tu riras autant quand tu perdras Midorima."** Lança Yamazaki.

 **"Le perdre ? Je n'ai rien à perdre ?** " Dit Hanamiya qui ne comprenais pas vraiment où voulais en venir le roux.

 **"Tu veux nous faire croire que toutes vos discussions sur vos livres de merde ne te manquera pas ?"** Demanda Haizaki.

 **"Ce ne sont pas des livres de merde ! C'est vous qui êtes beaucoup trop stupides pour comprendre l'intelligence de ces romans !"** S'agaça Hanamiya.

 **"Midorima la comprend lui et c'est justement ça qui te plaît."** Ajouta Seto.

 **"Il te comprends et tu te sens toi même avec lui."** S'en mêla également Hara.

Hanamiya était vraiment agacé par le comportement de ses amis. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour lui faire pêter un plomb ou quoi ?

 **"Vous me saoulé, j'ai besoin de me détendre."** Dit Hanamiya en quittant le terrain pour aller rejoindre Midorima.

 **"Si ta première pensée est d'aller coucher avec Midorima, c'est qu'il est plus qu'un pari pour toi et que tu as au fond peur de le perdre !"** Lui lança Hara... L'expert.

 **"Ferme là !"** Lança Hanamiya en partant.

 **"Je me demande ce que Furuhashi aurait pensé de ce qui se passe entre Hanamiya et Midorima ?"** Se demandait Yamazaki.

 **"Il penserait comme nous qu'Hanamiya à des sentiments pour Midorima."** En était sûr Hara.

" **Ouais et il irait sûrement draguer Midorima pour qu'Hanamiya prenne conscience de ses sentiments."** Ajouta Seto.

 **"Ce serait vraiment son genre de faire ça. Furuhashi n'est tellement pas du genre à laisser trainer les choses."** Avoua Yamazaki.

 **"Il est le seul qui puisse faire comprendre à Hanamiya qu'il s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu."** Dit Hara.

 **"Furuhashi à toujours été le cerveau du groupe de toute façon."** Conclua Seto.

Haizaki était complètement perdu.

De qui parlaient ses coéquipiers au juste ?

Qui était ce Furuhashi ?

 **"De qui vous parlez ?"** Demanda simplement Shogo.

" **C'est vrai que tu ne le connais pas... On parle de Kojiro Furuhashi, celui que tu remplaces."** Dit Seto.

 **"Il a du déménager à Londres à cause du travail de son père."** Expliqua Yamazaki.

" **Ouais je vois le truc... Sinon c'était votre pote ? Il était cool ?** " Demanda Haizaki qui voulait en savoir un peu plus sur le personnage.

" **Hanamiya est notre coach et nôtre capitaine sur le terrain, mais dans la vie de tout les jours, le vrai leader à toujours été Furuhashi. Ce mec est un manipulateur née. Si tu trouves Hanamiya salaud, tu ne sais donc absolument pas de quoi Furuhashi est capable. Mais ça c'est uniquement quand on le cherche, sinon il est calme et réfléchis. Il est très honnête avec les autres et surtout avec lui même. S'il avait été à la place d'Hanamiya, il aurait déjà compris et assumé ses sentiments. Il n'est pas du genre à passer par quatre chemins."** Expliqua Hara.

 **"Il est charismatique et a une telle aura qu'il peut t'inciter à faire n'importe quoi s'en forcer. Il nous a d'ailleurs attiré pas mal d'ennuis par le passé car on l'a toujours suivi têtes baissé dans toutes ses conneries."** Ajouta Yamazaki.

 **"C'est le pilier de Kirisaki Daichi. Celui vers qui on s'est toujours tourné."** Termina Seto.

* * *

Dans le jardin, Kise avait pris à part Koganei pour lui poser quelques questions concernant Mitobe.

 **"Koganei, je voulais te demander. Dans ton carnet, il y a bien écrit tout ce que peut dire Mitobe ?"** Demanda Kise.

 **"Oui, j'y ai noté tout ce qu'il à bien pu me dire... Pourquoi il y a un souci avec une de mes notes ?"** Demanda Koganei un peu perdu.

 **"C'est juste que j'ai passé un peu de temps seul à seul avec Mitobe à discuter dans la Seirin room et à plusieurs reprises il a fait des mouvements de la tête qui ne sont pas notés dans le carnet... Pourtant j'ai tout appris par cœur."** Expliqua le blond.

 **"C'est bizarre... C'était quels genres de mouvements au juste ?"**

Kise ne sachant pas comment les expliquer préféra les reproduire directement.

Koganei fronça les sourcils un instant.

C'était quoi ces mouvements qu'il n'avait jamais vu ? Il trouvait ça bizarre que Mitobe n'est jamais fait ça avec lui.

Koganei se concentra un instant.

 **"Ah oui !"** S'écria Shinji qui venait juste de comprendre ce qui se passait.

 **"Je pense que Mitobe a un faible pour toi et qu'il essayait de flirter avec toi !... Voilà pourquoi il n'a jamais fait ça avec moi."** Expliqua le garçon à la bouche de chat.

 **"Vraiment ?!"** Demanda le blond très enthousiaste.

Koganei avait bien remarqué la petite étincelle dans le yeux de Kise.

 **"Je vois qu'il te plaît bien aussi."**

" **Euh... Je l'aime bien oui... Enfin je veux dire que je l'apprécie quoi... Je le trouve plutôt beau aussi mais... Enfin je..."**

Kise était complètement paniqué. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire car Koganei répèterait sûrement ce qu'il allait dire à Mitobe et il tenait à bien choisir ses mots.

 **"Mitobe me plais beaucoup oui."** Avoua finalement Kise.

Kise trouvait Mitobe très beau et en discutant avec lui, il avait découvert un garçon adorable et très mâture.

Kise aimait bien Mitobe et il comptait juste laisser les choses se faire tranquillement.

 **"Vous seriez mignons ensemble en tout cas."** Dit Koganei.

* * *

Dans la small forward room, Hayama était assis au bord de son lit avec son petit ami Mayuzumi...

Où plutôt ex petit ami ! Car ce dernier venait tout juste de rompre avec lui.

Kotaro avait été surpris par la soudaine décision de Chihiro, mais il le comprenait totalement.

Mayuzumi avait raison quand il disait que leur relation n'avait pas de bases solides.

Mayuzumi était tout à fait honnête quand il disait qu'ils n'avaient tout les deux plus de sentiments depuis longtemps.

Mayuzumi disait la vérité quand il disait qu'ils étaient encore ensemble sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Mayuzumi avait vu juste quand il disait que Kotaro était fait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Mayuzumi l'avait pris au dépourvu quand il avait dit qu'il irait mieux avec quelqu'un comme Seto.

Et surtout, Mayuzumi lui avait coupé le souffle quand il lui avait avoué l'avoir supris en train d'embrasser Seto dans un couloir de la villa.

 **"Tu... Tu es au courant ?"** demanda Hayama choqué.

" **Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai rien dit à Mibuchi. Ça c'est à Seto de le faire."** Dit Mayuzumi qui ne comptait pas se mêler de la partie qui concernait le couple de Mibuchi.

Kotaro se sentait mal. Il se sentait honteux. Il aurait voulu que les choses se passent autrement, que Mayuzumi l'apprenne autrement.

" **Je... je suis vraiment désolé Chihiro. J'aurais du tout te dire dès le début."** Dit Kotaro la tête baissé.

 **"Ne t'inquiètes pas Kotaro, je ne t'en veux pas et je te comprends même, car j'ai également des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre."** Avoua Mayuzumi prenant ainsi son ex au dépourvu.

 **"Kuroko c'est ça ?'**

" **Kuroko ?... Non ! c'est juste un ami... Je parle plutôt de Kiyoshi."** Expliqua le fantôme de Rakuzan.

 **"Kiyoshi ? Mais depuis quand ?"** Demanda le blond totalement surpris que Kiyoshi soit le concerné.

" **Depuis quelques jours avant le Camp... Je l'ai rencontré amicalement via Kuroko et j'ai totalement craqué pour lui."** Raconta Mayuzumi.

 **"Et il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?"**

 **"Non, il n'est pas au courant de mes sentiments pour lui, mais je compte tenter ma chance ici."** Expliqua Chihiro.

Mayuzumi et Kiyoshi ? Kotaro trouvait le tableau plutôt pas mal.

" **Je suis sûr que tu lui plaira ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Chihiro."**

 **" Merci."**

* * *

 **"Je suis vraiment désolé Liu !"** Répétait pour la millième fois Aomine alors que le géant de Yosen appliquait dans la salle de bain de la power forward room de la pommade sur les plaques rouges qu'il avait sur le corps.

 **"Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas mettre de tomates."** Dit Liu d'un ton sec mais toujours sans perdre son sang-froid.

" **Je sais mais je n'ai pas fait attention sur le coup."** Essayait de s'expliquer Aomine.

" **Tu es vraiment un boulet. Tu n'es même pas capable de retenir une simple indication."** Lui balança le brun.

Aomine sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était faire plaisir à Liu et lui montrer qu'il pouvait être plus qu'un plan cul. Cependant, rien ne se passait comme il l'aurait voulu. Tout ses efforts était en vain et au lieu de se rapprocher de Liu, il ne faisait que l'éloigner de lui de plus en plus.

 **"Je suis désolé."** Pouvait simplement répéter Aomine.

 **"T'es excuses ne vont pas soigner mon allergie."**

 **"Je sais bien."** Dit Daiki tête baissé. **"Je voulais juste être gentil."**

 **"Si tu veux être gentil, arrête de rester planté à côté de moi. Je ne suis pas ton ami, alors va t'en trouver ailleurs."** Dit le joueur de Yosen sans aucune pitié pour le joueur de Tôô.

Aomine était figé sûr place.

Mais où était passé le Liu qui l'avait porté sur son dos ?

Où était le Liu qui lui avait déconseillé de pagayer par ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ?

Où était le Liu qui lui avait sauver la vie ?

Où était passé le Liu qui lui avait tant plu ?

 **"Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?"** Demanda Aomine alors qu'une petite larme voulais glisser sur sa joue.

 **"Parce que tu ne piges jamais rien et que tu me colles comme une sangsue alors que je t'ai bien dit que je ne voulais pas de toi.** " Répondit sans scrupules le grand brun.

La larme qui était passé sur la joue d'Aomine était déjà pas terre.

 **"En plus d'être un très mauvais coup, tu n'ai pas très futé non plus."** Ajouta Liu.

Ça faisait mal.

Très mal.

" **Coucher avec toi était visiblement une erreur, alors tu peux oublier cette histoire de sexfriend car tu seras plus un fardeau pour moi qu'autre chose."** Termina le plus grand.

Violents.

Les mots de Liu étaient violents.

Comme des poignards.

Les mots de Liu lui transperçaient le cœur comme des poignards.

Ce n'était plus une larme, mais plusieurs larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la panthère de Tôô qui face aux paroles de celui qu'il aimait n'était plus qu'un petit chaton affaibli.

Un petit chaton au bout du gouffre.

Aomine se mit à renifler.

Aomine se mit à essuyer ses larmes, mais celles-ci ne cessaient de couler.

Non !

Il ne devait pas craquer !

Juste à côté de Daiki, face au miroir de la salle de bain, Liu finissait de s'occuper de son allergie.

Le joueur de Yosen avait balancé toutes ces choses à Aomine sans même lui accorder un regarder.

Liu attendait simplement une réponse de la part du dunker de Tôô, mais rien n'était encore sorti de la bouche du plus petit... et il trouvait ça louche.

Soudainement, Liu entendit un reniflement et posa enfin ses yeux sur le bronzé pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"** Demanda Liu qui voyait qu'Aomine avait la tête baissé.

Aomine ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé à essayer de contenir ses larmes qui continuaient pourtant de coller à grosse gouttes.

Aomine renifla de nouveau et porta sa main à son visage pour essuyer une fois de plus ses larmes quand la main de Liu vint lui relever la tête en attrapant son menton.

Pour la premiere fois, le joueur de Yosen croisa le regard d'Aomine, et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

 **"Pourquoi tu pleures ?"** Demanda le brun et voyant les yeux de Daiki noyer par les larmes.

 **"Ne me touche pas !"** Dit Aomine d'une voix cassé par la tristesse avant de quitter la salle de bain.

 **"Attend !"** S'écria Liu en le suivant.

La porte de la chambre était fermée et Aomine eu à peine le temps de mettre la main sur la poignée que le bras puissant de Liu passa au dessus de son épaule et bloqua la porte.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux au juste ?!"** Cria Aomine qui s'était tourné pour faire face au torse du géant de Yosen. **"Pourquoi tu étais aussi attentionné envers moi dans la forêt ?! Pourquoi tu t'inquiètais pour moi ?! Pourquoi tu t'ai empressé de venir me sauver moi quand le bateau nous a renversé ?!"** Demanda Aomine au bout du rouleau... dévasté. **"Tu aurais du me laisser couler."** Termina le joueur de Tôô d'une voix basse et pleine de désespoir.

 **"Regarde moi Aomine."** Dit Liu.

 **"Tu aurais du me laisser couler si tu me déteste autant."** Répéta Daiki complètement détruit.

Liu soupira et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage d'Aomine pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

 **"Je t'aime."** Dit Liu d'un ton franc et assuré. **"Je t'aime Aomine... Je t'aime comme un fou."**

Aomine était complètement perdu.

Liu venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?

" **Je voulais te tester. Je voulais voir si tes sentiments étaient sincères. Je voulais voir à quel point tu étais attaché à moi, ce que tu pouvais risquer pour moi."** Commença Liu. **"Je ne voulais pas encore une fois être l'expérience gay d'un hétéro qui pensais avoir des sentiments pour moi alors que ce n'était qu'une passade."** Expliqua le joueur de Yosen.

 **"Ne me compare pas à un connard du passé ! Ce que je ressens pour toi est tout sauf une passade !** " S'emporta Aomine qui ne voulais pas payer pour les erreurs d'un autre.

 **"Je le vois bien et je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait du mal... Je t'aime Aomine."**

Aomine avait les yeux plongé dans le regard de Liu et il le reconnu.

Aomine reconnu ce regard.

C'etait le regard que Liu avait eu pour lui quand il l'avait vu allongé par terre complètement sonné.

C'était le regard que Liu avait eu pour lui quand ils s'étaient embrassé dans la rivière.

C'était le regard que Liu avait eu pour lui quand ils faisaient l'amour.

 **"Je t'aime sincèrement et je n'ai pas envie de te voir pleurer ou de te voir souffrir... Je t'aime trop pour te voir dans cet état."** Continua Liu.

C'était le regard de son Liu... Du Liu dont il était tombé amoureux.

 **"Embrasse moi..."** Demanda Aomine presque en chuchotant.

Liu s'exécuta immédiatement et s'empara des lèvres de Daiki.

Le baiser était tendre, sensuel... Amoureux.

Pour être plus à l'aise, Liu lâcha le visage d'Aomine et le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante.

 **"Je t'aime."** Lâcha t-il

 **"Je t'aime aussi."** Répondit Aomine qui par réflexe entoura ses jambes autour de la taille du plus grand et s'agrippa à son coup avant de reprendre avec plus de fouge leur baiser.

* * *

Dans le terrain de street de la villa, les joueurs de Kirisaki étaient toujours assis par terre à discuter. Hanamiya n'était pas avec eux car il devait sûrement être au lit avec Midorima. Mais son absence avait vite été remplacé par la présence d'Hayakawa qui était venu passer un peu de temps avec son homme.

 **"Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble vous deux ?"** Demanda Haizaki.

 **"Bientôt 5 ans !"** Répondit Hayakawa qui était assis entre les jambes de son homme le dos contre son torse.

 **"Sérieux ?! Et vous vous aimez toujours autant ?"** Demanda Haizaki qui voulait prendre des notes pour sa propre relation.

 **"On s'aime beaucoup plus qu'au début."** Dit Hara.

 **"J'aimerais vous poser une question ? Avec Koganei c'est ma première relation où j'ai vraiment des sentiments et tout. Et j'ai vraiment envie de faire les choses bien... Alors je voulais savoir par rapport au sexe, combien de temps est-ce que je dois attendre avant qu'on ait notre première fois."** Demanda très sérieusement Haizaki qui était plus que prêt à prendre des notes d'un couple aussi solide.

 **"C'est une question délicate à laquelle il n'y a pas de réponse précise."** Commenca Hara.

 **"Vous le ferez quand vous serez tous les deux prêts. Ça peut être le premier soir, tout comme dans des mois. Le plus important c'est d'être prêts et de le vouloir tous les deux."** Expliqua Hayakawa.

 **"Exactement. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se sente forcé ou que tu lui mettes la pression."** Termina Hara.

 **"Ouais je vois."** Dit simplement Haizaki qui espérait juste ne pas devoir attendre trop longtemps.

 **"Vous êtes vraiment trop parfait ensemble, c'est abusé !"** Dit Yamazaki qui ne pouvait pas rêver d'une relation mieux que la leur.

Soudainement, une voix à la porte du terrain se fit entendre.

 **"Yamazaki ! J'ai commandé des burgers ! Ils viennent juste d'être livrés et il sont tout chaud ! Tu en veux j'en ai trop pris je crois ?"** Proposa Kagami à son ami.

 **"Non merci, je n'ai pas trop faim là tout de suite."** Déclina le roux de Kirisaki.

 **"Tu te sens pas bien ou un truc comme ça ?"** Dit Kagami en venant s'accroupir à côté de Yamazaki pour lui toucher le front. **"Tu as peut être de la fièvre ?"**

Le joueur de Kirisaki repoussa brutalement la main du tigre.

 **"Je vais bien ! lâche moi, tu me saouls !"** dit Yamazaki assez en colère.

Pourquoi Kagami devait-il toujours lui rendre les choses plus difficiles ?

Tout ce que Yamazaki voulais c'était prendre de la distance avec Taiga et l'oublier, mais l'autre garçon était toujours là ! Partout ! Et il était gentil ! Toujours de plus en plus gentil et de plus en plus tactile !

Yamazaki en avait marre !

Vraiment marre que son monde ne tourne qu'autour de Kagami !

" **Pourquoi tu me cris dessus ! Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'étais pas malade ! C'est si saoulant que ça ?!"** S'énerva également Kagami qui ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi Yamazaki était si remonté contre lui.

 **"Laisse moi tranquil ! Et arrête de toujours venir me saouler !"**

 **"Te saouler ?! C'est donc ça que tu penses de moi ?! Je te soules ?!"** Demanda Kagami blessé par les mots de celui qu'il pensait être son ami.

Tout les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Tout leurs fous rires et les moments plus profond où ils se confiaient sur des choses personnelles n'avaient été que des moments saoulant pour Yamazaki ?

 **"Oui c'est ce que je pense de toi !"** Confirma Yamazaki qui sous le coup de la colère disait n'importe quoi.

 **"Très bien alors va te faire foutre et ne vient plus jamais me parler !"** Balança Kagami profondément déçu et en colère avant de se redresser pour partir.

 **"Pourquoi tu lui as dit tout ça ? Tu viens de bousiller votre amitié ! Tu es con ou tu fais exprès !"** Dit Seto à Yamazaki qui avait vraiment agit sans réfléchir.

 **"C'est mieux comme ça. C'est mieux qu'on reste loin l'un de l'autre et qu'on ne se parle plus."** Expliqua Yamazaki qui de toute façon ne serait jamais gagnant dans cette histoire.

* * *

Dans la power forward room, Aomine était debout devant la porte de la salle de bain et attendait que Liu sorte de sous la douche.

Les deux garçons après s'être expliqué et longuement embrassé, avaient terminé de se réconcilier sous la couette dans une partie de jambes en l'air phénoménal comme Liu l'avait lui même qualifié à la fin de leur ébats.

Le géant de Yosen était cette fois ci resté au lit avec son petit ami après l'acte et l'avait comblé d'amour en lui faisant bisous et câlins que la panthère avait plus qu'apprécié.

Aomine s'était senti au anges dans les bras de son homme, et l'affection qu'il avait reçu avait été plus que suffisante à son bonheur.

Cependant, il restait une chose que le joueur de Tôô devait faire pour se sentir pleinement heureux et tourner une bonne fois pour toute la page "maltraitance".

Aomine attendait alors patiemment Liu, quand enfin la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un magnifique grand brun torse nu, une serviette autour des hanches et les cheveux mouillés.

Liu avait vraiment une belle gueule se dit Daiki... Mais pas pour longtemps.

" **Tu es déjà debout Aomine, je pensais que tu dormirais un peu après l'am..."**

Soudainement, sans que le joueur de Yosen ne l'ai vu venir, Aomine lui avait collé son poing dans la face.

Un coup sec et puissant qui cloua net le brun au sol et qui ravi Aomine.

Liu avait été un véritable salaud avec lui et il devait se venger.

 **"Ma mâchoire !"** Gémissait Liu au sol.

 **"Ça va ?! Je ne pensais pas que le coup serait aussi fort !** " Paniqua Aomine quand il réalisa qu'il avait vraiment fait mal à Liu.

Le dunker se baissa pour aider le plus grand à se lever et à s'asseoir au bord du lit.

 **"Désolé Liu ! Je ne voulais pas frapper aussi fort."** Dit Aomine en caressant le côté de la mâchoire où il avait frappé. **" Mais tu l'as bien mérité pour avoir été un salaud avec moi."** Expliqua Aomine.

" **Putain, ça fait vraiment mal.. mais c'est vrai que je l'ai mérité."** Avoua Liu qui regrettait sincèrement ce qu'il avait fait à Aomine.

* * *

 **"Tenez on organise une soirée pour lycéens dans une superbe villa ce soir !"** Dit Momoi en tendant un prospectus à un groupe de jeunes adolescentes.

 **"Tenez on organise une soirée pour lycéens dans une superbe villa ce soir !"** Dit Riko en tendant un prospectus à un groupe de garçons allongés au bord de la plage.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux filles se réunirent pour faire le point.

" **Je pense qu'on en a donné à pas mal de monde et ils avaient l'air assez intéressés donc je pense qu'on aura du monde ce soir !"** S'écria Momoi très contente que la fête qu'elle avait prévu avec Riko est été organisé aussi vite.

" **J'ai déjà contacter le DJ et j'ai commandé des boissons et de quoi grignoter pour le buffet ! Cette soirée promet d'être superbe."** Se réjouissais déjà Riko.

 **"Du coup la soirée confidences aura lieu beaucoup plus tard et avec un peu d'alcool les choses seront encore plus intéressantes !"** Fit remarquer Momoi.

Une pool party suivi d'une soirée confidences avec des vidéos de surveillance. Les deux filles avaient tapé fort aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **"Bonsoir ! Entrez le jardin est au fond sur la gauche !"** Dit Riko en ouvrant au dernier groupe de jeunes invités à la pool party.

Momoi referma la grande porte d'entrée de la villa et était ravie.

 **"Je pense qu'on à assez d'invités. Il y a quoi ? une trentaine de personnes qui sont venues ?"** Demanda la rose.

" **Oui dans ces eaux là.** " Confirma Riko

 **"Bon allons-y, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser"** dit Momoi.

Dans le jardin, autour de la piscine, la villa avait prise des allures de boîte de nuit.

Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes autour de la piscine et certains avec déjà retiré leur vêtements pour une petite fiesta dans l'eau.

Un DJ était également présent et diffusait les musiques les plus populaires du moment.

Il y avait également un énorme buffet est pas mal de boissons, dont un peu d'alcool.

Les garçons du camp étaient ravis par la pool party qu'avait prévu les filles. C'était l'occasion de se lâcher un peu et de profiter enfin pleinement de Miami.

Miyaji, Otsubo, Imayoshi, Fukuda, Kawahara et Kimura les seuls hétéros de la villa étaient les premiers ravie par cette soirée qui était l'occasion de rencontrer de très jolies américaines.

Otsubo et Miyaji entamaient la conversation avec un groupe de quatre très jolies jeunes filles qui auraient bien étaient au goût d'Aomine, mais ce dernier était beaucoup plus occupé à passer du temps avec son désormais petit ami Liu.

 **"Il y a vraiment du monde ! Riko et Momoi n'ont pas prises les choses à la légère !"** Devait presque crier Liu dans les oreilles d'Aomine à cause de la musique.

 **"C'est sûr, c'est blindé !"** Répondit Aomine.

 **"Toi qui voulais des jolies filles tu es servi !"**

" **Ouais mais bon je préfèrais les meufs avec des gros seins comme Mai-chan des revues érotiques !"**

 **"Ouais je la connais. On s'est souvent croisé lors de shooting photo !"**

 **"Comment ça ?!"**

 **"Elle travaille pour les revues pour homme et moi pour les femmes. Je faisais des photos torse nu avec de l'eau ruisselant sur mon corps en boxer et tout... Mais j'ai arrêté il y a quelques mois maintenant !"** Expliqua Liu.

 **"Tu es sérieux là ?!"** Demanda Aomine surpris de l'ancienne activité du joueur de Yosen.

 **"Pourquoi je mentirais ? Les derniers revues pour lesquels j'ai posé doivent sûrement être encore en vente."**

 **"Vraiment ?"** Dit Daiki qui comptait bien mettre la main sur ces revenus et brûler les copies pour qu'il soit le seul à profiter de la plastique parfaite de son homme.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Kagami et Yamazaki étaient en train de discuter de ce qui s'était passé entre eux tout à l'heure et aucun des deux garçons ne voulait rester en froid avec l'autre.

Chacun s'était alors excusé et avait décidé de tourner la page.

" **Bon allons profiter de la fête maintenant ! Il y a une fille super mignonne que j'ai repéré tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas envie qu'on me l'a pique !"** Dit Kagami en sortant du salon suivi de Yamazaki qui savait bien que cette fête n'en serait pas une pour lui.

 **"Tu veux boir un truc Kagami ?!"** Demanda Yamazaki.

 **" Ouais un verre de soda je ne suis pas trop alcool !"** Répondit Kagami.

 **"Ok je vais nous prendre deux verres de soda alors !"** Conclu Yamazaki.

 **"Super, je vais parler à la fille mignonne vite fait et je te rejoins !"** Dit Kagami qui comptait profiter de la fête pour faire quelque rencontre.

Yamazaki soupira intérieurement en se dirigeant vers la table du buffet.

Kagami aimait les filles, il devait se faire une raison, et surtout il devait lui aussi profiter de la soirée.

Il y avait pas mal de mecs présent ce soir. Il y en aurait sûrement un qui pourait lui plaire.

 **"Excusez-moi ! Pardon !"** Demandait tant bien que mal Yamazaki qui essayait de se frayer un chemin vers les boissons. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait vraiment du monde au buffet.

Doucement mais sûrement, le roux de Kirisaki réussi à passer parmi la foule et à remplir deux verres. Et vu le temps qu'il avait mis à ne serait ce que arriver à la table, le rouge devait sûrement déjà avoir fini d'aborder son petit coup de cœur de la soirée et devait peut-être attendre qu'il revienne avec les boissons.

Yamazaki fit la même manœuvre qu'à l'aller et réussi à sortir du groupe qui se ruait vers la nourriture et les boissons.

Le joueur de Kirisaki cherchait le tigre des yeux.

 **"Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?"** Se demandait à lui même Yamazaki qui ne parvenait pas à distinguer Kagami dans la foule...

Quand soudainement, il lâcha les deux verres qu'il avait eu tant de mal à ce procurer.

Yamazaki sentait son cœur se serrer de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Ses jambes devenir de plus en plus lourde.

Il avait trouvé Kagami et il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir vu ce qu'il était en train de voir.

Le dunker de Seirin était en train d'embrasser la jeune fille pour qui il avait eu un petit faible.

Kagami était en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche et très fougeusement une jeune américaine qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

Cette simple fille n'avait eu qu'à accepter un simple prospectus pour obtenir ce que lui n'obtiendrait jamais même après avoir construit une solide amitié avec le rouge.

Yamazaki savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Kagami. Mais ce prendre la vérité en pleine face de la sorte lui brisait le cœur.

La jeune fille qui avait été très entreprenante avec Taiga se détacha enfin de lui et Kagami n'arrivait même pas à croire lui même ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Kagami tourna la tête à la recherche de Yamazaki quand il croisa son regard.

Un regard cependant inhabituel...

 **"Yamazaki !"** Cria le tigre en faisant un signe à l'autre garçon pour lui demander de venir vers lui.

Cependant, Yamazaki se contenta de se retourner et de partir vers la villa.

Kagami ne comprenais pas ce que son ami avait et se précipita pour le rattraper.

Yamazaki avait très rapidement franchi les portes de la villa et avait vite traversé le salon pour emprunter les escaliers.

Yamazaki était dégoûté de ce qu'il avait vu.

Il aimait Taiga de tout son cœur et une simple fille que personne ne connaissait avait eu le droit de toucher Kagami, de l'embrasser fougeusement, pendant que lui ne pouvait qu'en rêver.

 **"Yamazaki qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!"** Demanda Kagami qui avait rejoint son ami dans le couloir du première étage et qui ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait.

 **"Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? Tu aurais du rester avec ta copine !"** Lança Yamazaki très contrarié.

 **"Tu m'en veux à cause de la fille ? Elle te plaisait c'est ça ?... Mais elle en vaut pas la peine. Elle m'a sauté dessus pour m'embrasser et elle sentait très fort l'alcool. Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre de fille, alors ça ne sert à rien de s'embrouiller pour cette meuf."** Dit Taiga.

Encore une fois Kagami et lui était sur deux chemins totalement différents et Yamazaki en avait marre de se cacher.

 **"Je m'en fiche de la fille. Elle ne me plaît absolument pas... La seule personne qui me plaît c'est toi Kagami."**

* * *

 __FIN DU CHAP 7 PRT 2_ **  
**_

 _Laissez moi vos avis et on se revéra pour la dernière partie du chapitre ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà déjà avec la fin du Chapitre 7 !_

 _Je remerci Miccah02 et Maxine3482 pour vos reviews au dernier chapitre ça fait vraiment plaisir :D !_

 _Je tiens également à m'excuser d'avance si les scènes "importantes" sont assez difficiles à visualiser :/ C'etait très compliqué d'écrire ce genre de scènes._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - partie 3**

 **"Tu... Tu viens de dire quoi ?"** Demanda Kagami qui avait mal entendu... Ou du moins qui aurait aimé avoir mal entendu ce que venait du lui dire le garçon en face de lui.

Si la révélation que venait de lui faire Yamazaki avait été palpable, elle serait sûrement sous la forme d'un puzzle...

Un puzzle de plus de cinq cents pièces.

Impossible à déchiffrer.

Incompréhensible.

 **"Tu te souviens du match amical entre Seirin et Kirisaki qu'on a eu il y a de ça quatres mois ?... Et bien depuis ce jour, j'ai des sentiments pour toi Kagami."**

Soulager... Mais terrifier.

Le joueur de Kirisaki était partagé entre ces deux émotions.

Le soulagement de ne plus ressentir cet énorme poids sur ses épaules, cet énorme poids du secret qu'il avait sur la conscience.

Enfin...

Enfin il pouvait se montrer sous son vrai jour devant Taiga.

Il aimait les hommes... Mais surtout il aimait l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

Cependant, il était terrifié.

Terrifié par la réponse du garçon dont il était fou amoureux.

Terrifié par la peur d'être rejeté, de le décevoir, de le dégoûter.

Yamazaki aimait Kagami.

Yamazaki c'était attaché à Kagami.

Yamazaki ne pouvait plus se passer de Kagami, ne voulais pas se passer de Kagami... Ou pire, être rejeté, abandonné, méprisé par celui qu'il aimait.

 **"Ne t'approche plus de moi... Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière ni d'excuses possible."** Dit Kagami d'une froideur qui surpris l'autre garçon. **"Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi."** Termina le joueur de Seirin avant de tourner le dos à Yamazaki et reprendre le chemin des escaliers.

Yamazaki se mit contre le mur.

Et voilà !

Ce qu'il avait toujours redouté venait d'arriver. Kagami l'avait tout simplement rejeté, sûrement dégoûté d'avoir passé autant de temps avec un gay qui avait des vues sur lui.

Yamazaki était dévasté.

Il venait de perdre le garçon auquel il était le plus attaché.

Dans les escaliers, Kagami s'était assis sur les marches et était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui être révélé.

Kagami était dégoûté.

Yamazaki était gay et ne lui avait rien dit. Yamazaki avait des sentiments pour lui et ne lui avait rien dit !

Kagami était dégoûté.

Non pas par le fait que Yamazaki soit attiré par les hommes. Non ! Ça le tigre s'en fichait ! Complètement !

Kagami était dégoûté.

Dégoûté que Yamazaki, ce garçon à qui il s'était confier sur des choses personnelles tête baissé, en qui il avait une confiance aveugle et surtout à qui il s'était tant attaché au point de ne plus pouvoir s'en détacher lui ai menti.

Menti depuis le début.

De but en blanc.

Kagami avait pourtant pensé avoir trouvé en Yamazaki sa moitié.

Cette personne qui lui manquait, dont il avait besoin.

Un ami, fidèle, honnête, avec qui il pouvait passer des rires aux larmes, être lui même et réciproquement.

Cependant, Yamazaki de son côté lui avait caché des choses. Des secrets. Qui en plus de ça le concernait.

Yamazaki depuis tout ce temps se cachait derrière un masque, jouait un rôle, lui mentait, le dupait.

Et ça le tigre ne lui pardonnerait jamais !

Le joueur de Seirin passa la main dans ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque et poussa un long soupir.

Kagami était dévasté.

Il venait de perdre le garçon auquel il était le plus attaché.

* * *

 **"Hmmm... Plus vite !"** Dit Kise en entourant ses jambes autour de la taille du brun pour l'inciter à lui faire l'amour plus fougeusement.

Mitobe ne se fit pas prier et accéléra très vite le rythme de ses coups de hanches. Et à voir les expressions du blond, il semblait plus qu'apprécier.

 **"Embra... hmm... Embrasse moi !"** Demanda Kise en plaçant une main derrière la nuque du remplaçant de Seirin qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

La love room portait définitivement très bien son nom et la soirée se passait plus que bien pour Kise et Mitobe qui étaient plus proche que jamais.

* * *

Dans le salon de la villa, Midorima qui était parti se prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo avait été vite rejoint par Hanamiya.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Midorima ? Tu ne restes pas ?"** Demanda Makoto qui pensais que le joueur de Shutoku comptait quitter la fête.

 **"C'est vrai que tout ce monde, cette musique et l'alcool ce n'est pas du tout fait pour moi, mais je ne comptais pas partir... Je comptais plutôt passer cette soirée avec toi."** Dit Midorima en souriant à son petit ami.

Hanamiya eu un pincement au cœur et fut lui même très surpris.

C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça.

Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ?

Midorima releva le menton d'Hanamiya et lui fit un petit bisou.

 **"Aller, retournons à la fête."** Dit Midorima.

Le cœur d'Hanamiya se mit soudainement à battre de plus en plus vite après que Shintaro ait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était quoi ces sensations bizarres ?

 **"Attend Midorima !"** Dit Hanamiya en le retenant par le bras. **"Si je t'avouais quelque chose de mal que j'ai fait, est-ce que tu m'aimerais toujours ?"** Demanda le plus petit qui commençait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

 **"On n'a tous déjà fait des erreurs par le passé, alors je pense que oui, je t'aimerai toujours."** Répondit Midorima.

Le capitaine de Kirisaki avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, et il savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il avait peur.

Peur de perdre Midorima.

Hanamiya était avec le garcon aux cheveux vert pour un pari et il venait de réaliser que ce pari touchait à sa fin.

Et une fois ce pari terminé, Hanamiya n'aurait plus aucune raison de continuer à fréquenter le joueur de Shutoku. Plus d'arguments pour justifier qu'il aille discuter avec le joueur de Shutoku. Plus de quoi se justifier pour expliquer qu'il aimerait embrasser le joueur de Shutoku. Plus d'alibi pour défendre le fait qu'il souhaiterait faire l'amour avec le joueur de Shutoku.

Une fois le pari terminé, Hanamiya devrait oublier Midorima, cesser tout contact avec Midorima, rayer de sa vie Midorima.

Et ça... Ça il ne le voulait pas. Car en voyant son "petit ami" lui sourire comme il venait de le faire, Hanamiya n'avait aucune envie que tout s'arrête là.

Makoto voyait bien qu'il rendait Midorima heureux... Et même s'il aurait sûrement du mal à l'assumer à voix haute, Midorima le rendait lui aussi heureux, et il avait aujourd'hui très peur de le perdre.

 **"Midorima, si je te disais que notre relation était basé sur un pari, est-ce que tu serais toujours amoureux de moi ?"** Demanda Hanamiya en regardant Midorima avec un regard qui le suppliait de dire "oui".

Midorima esquissa un petit sourire.

Le shooting guard de Shutoku était loin d'être un idiot. Il avait vu clair dans le jeu d'Hanamiya dès leur premier échange, dès que celui-ci lui avait proposé de participer à la séance de massage avec lui.

Tout avait été trop gros dés le début et le plus grand savait depuis longtemps qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et que la démarche d'Hanamiya était à l'origine tout sauf sincère.

Quand Takao lui avait parlé du pari il lui avait répondu qu'il ne pensait pas qu'Hanamiya était avec lui à cause d'un pari. Et Midorima savait très bien de quoi il parlait en disant ça.

Midorima voulais dire que même si c'était à la base pour un pari, il y avait des choses qu'Hanamiya faisait de lui même, parce qu'il en avait envie, parce que ça lui faisait plaisir.

Leurs discussions, leurs ébats passionnés.

Hanamiya avait réellement apprécié ces moments et Midorima l'avait bien vu. Midorima avait su lire entre les lignes depuis le début et savait qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreurs en se fiant à son intuition qui lui criait qu'Hanamiya avait finit par se brûler avec le feu qu'il avait lui même allumé.

 **"Bien sûr que je serai toujours amoureux de toi Hanamiya. Comme je viens de te le dire, on a tous un passé, mais le plus important est le présent, et je sais que là, tout de suite, tu n'es pas avec moi à cause d'un pari."** Expliqua Midorima.

 **"Q-Quoi ?!... Tu n'es pas plus choqué que ça ? Tu n'es pas en colère ? Tu ne me déteste pas ?"** Demanda Hanamiya qui ne comprenais absolument pas comment Midorima pouvait rester aussi calme.

 **"Non je ne te déteste pas. Je t'aime au contraire."** Répondit simplement Midorima avant de prendre Hanamiya par la main pour retrouner dans le jardin. **"Allons terminer cette fête. On discutera de tout ça plus tard si tu veux."**

Hanamiya ne répondit pas et suivi simplement Midorima qui était beaucoup plus surprenant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Une fois dans le jardin, Hanamiya fut très confus quand il apperçut Hara en train de courir vers le terrain de basket suivi de près par Seto et Haizaki.

Sans se poser plus de questions, Hanamiya se mit lui aussi à courir pour rejoindre ses amis..

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Quelques minutes avant, dans le jardin, des verres à la main, Seto, Hara et Hayakawa étaient en train de discuter au milieu de la foule et de la musique qui raisonnait dans toute la villa.

 **"Tu comptes dire à Mibuchi que tu le trompes avec son meilleur ami pendant la soirée confidences ?! Tu es sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ?!"** Demanda Hara qui n'était pas sûr que déballer leur histoire de couple devant tout le monde était la meilleure idée.

 **"Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleur chose à faire, mais c'est ce dont on a convenu Kotaro et moi."** Expliqua Seto.

 **"Tu devrais lui en parler seul à seul ce serait beaucoup mieux je pense."** Dit Hayakawa qui tout comme son copain n'était pas fan de l'idée de déballer leur vie privée devant tout le camp.

Seto réfléchis et avoua qu'Hara et Hayakawa n'avaient pas tords. Cette histoire ne concernait que Kotaro, Mibuchi et lui... et personne d'autre.

Soudainement, Hayakawa se détacha d'Hara qui avait un bras autour de ses épaules.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas où ?"** Demanda Hara.

 **"Je vais juste aux toilettes j'ai bu trop de soda je crois."** Dit le joueur de Kaijo qui était pris d'une envie présente.

 **"Ok, on t'attend là bébé."** Dit Hara en laissant partir son copain.

La fête avait commencé depuis plus d'une heure et demi maintenant et les invités étaient toujours aussi chauds et n'étaient visiblement pas prêt à quitter la villa.

Kagami avait regagner la soirée depuis un petit moment mais préférait rester discuté tranquillement sur le côté avec Kuroko et Izuki car il n'avait plus trop le cœur à s'amuser après ce qui venait de se passer avec Yamazaki qui de son côté avait préféré rester dans sa chambre à se morfondre.

Hayakawa après être allé faire un tour aux toilettes était de retour dans le jardin et cherchait du regard Seto et Hara quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

C'était l'un des invités. Un garçon assez grand au physique sportif qui avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine.

 **"Excuse moi ? Tu es l'un des garçons qui habitent ici ?"** Demanda le jeune homme.

 **"Oui effectivement."** Répondit simplement Hayakawa.

 **"Avec des potes, on a vu que vous aviez un super terrain de basket là bas et on aimerait bien faire deux trois paniers mais on ne trouve pas de ballon."** Expliqua le garçon que trois amis attendaient sur le terrain de basket.

 **"C'est simple ! Sur le mur tout à droite vous avez une porte qui est en fait un placard avec pleins de ballons de basket et autres."** Lui expliqua le joueur de Kaijo.

 **"Où ça tu dis ?"** Demanda l'invité pas sûr de bien comprendre où regarder.

 **"Tout à droite il y a une porte."** Répéta Hayakawa en lui montrant du doigt la porte en question, mais ils étaient tellement loin du terrain et il faisait tellement noir que le garçon ne voyait rien.

 **"Tu pourrais venir me monter directement si ça ne te dérange pas ?"** Demanda le garçon.

 **"Si tu veux."** Dit Hayakawa avant de marcher vers le terrain avec l'inconnu.

Le terrain était tout au fond du jardin, à l'opposé total de la piscine, personne ne pouvait donc voir ce qui si passait d'aussi loin et d'autant plus dans la nuit.

 **"Bonsoir !"** Dit Hayakawa aux trois amis du garçon une fois arrivé dans le terrain de basket.

 **"Vous voyez, c'est juste ici !"** Montra Hayakawa en pointant la porte quand tout à coup il sentit une main lui toucher les fesses.

 **"C'est pas mal tout ça."** Dit l'un des garçons en regardant Hayakawa de haute en bas avec un regard très malsain.

 **"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!"** Dit Hayakawa quand les quatres garçons ce mirent à l'entourer et lui attraper les bras.

 **"Détent toi, on va bien s'occuper de toi."** Dit le garçon qui l'avait abordé tout en commençant à faire glisser sa main sous son t-shirt.

 **"Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Lâchez-moi ?!"** Se mit à crier Hayakawa qui commençait à paniquer alors que ses deux bras étaient retenu et que "le chef" du groupe commençait à faire monter ses doigts au niveau de l'un de ses tétons.

 **"Ça te plaît ?"** Demanda le chef alors qu'il tripotait le téton du power forward.

 **"Arrêtez ! Lâchez-m... !"** Cria une dernière fois Hayakawa avant qu'une main vienne se plaquer contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

Le chef avait très vite troqué ses doigts pour sa langue qu'il caréssait contre le téton d'Hayakawa qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

 **"Qu'est ce que tu attends baise le !"** Dit le garçon qui retenait la bouche du basketteur.

À l'entente de ses mots, le sang d'Hayakawa se glaça.

 **"Tu as raison."** Dit le chef en commençant à défaire la ceinture d'Hayakawa qui par réflexe mit un coup de pied à son agresseur.

Une erreur.

 **"Petit con !"** S'écria le chef en lui mettant un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre.

Hayakawa tomba à genoux à cause de la douleur mais les autres garçons ne le lâchaient pas et continuait à lui maintenir les bras derrière le dos.

 **"Tu as la parfaite position ! Je vois que tu es déjà prêt à me sucer."** Se moqua le chef devant qui Hayakawa était à genoux.

Le garçon ouvrit très rapidement sa braguette et sortie vite son membre qu'il présenta devant les lèvres de sa victime.

 **"Aller ouvre !"**

Hayakawa avait les lèvres totalement rentrées et la bouche totalement fermée.

Il n'ouvrirait la bouche sous aucun prétexte !

Il ne laisserait ces ordures gagner sous aucun prétexte !

 **"T'es vraiment un merdeux ! Plaqué le au sol ! S'il ne veut pas ouvrir la bouche, je vais le prendre directement par derrière !"**

Les trois amis du garçon s'executèrent et plaquèrent le brun sur le ventre. L'un d'entre eux baissa rapidement le pantalon d'Hayakawa pendant que leur chef se mit à genoux au dessus du joueur.

Le joueur de Kaijo se débattait comme il pouvait et était en larmes.

Il ne voulait pas que ce salaud le touche. Il ne voulait pas que ce salaud obtienne ce qu'il voulait.

Du côté de la piscine, Hara assayait de trouver son petit ami dans la foule.

 **"Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Il ne peut pas être encore aux toilettes, ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps ?"** Dit Hara à Seto.

 **"Il est peut-être dans le salon ?"** Proposa Seto qui trouvait également qu'Hayakawa mettait trop de temps à revenir.

 **"Attend."** Dit Hara tout en quittant le tour de la piscine pour mieux voir.

 **"Vous partez déjà les gars ?!"** Demanda Haizaki qui avaient suivi ses amis quand il les vit quitter la foule.

 **"Non on cherche Mitsuhiro."** Expliqua Hara en regardant un peu partout dans le jardin quand son regard se posa sur un petit groupe de personnes sur le terrain de basket.

Les trois joueurs de Kirisaki Daichi étaient assez loin du terrain et Hara n'arrivait pas vraiment à voir ce qui s'y passait. Quand petit à petit, il finit par distinguer des silhouettes et surtout ce qui était en train de se passer.

 **"Hara !"** Cria Seto en voyant son ami partir en courant vers le terrain.

Hara n'entendait pas Seto l'appeler, il n'entendait plus la musique ou même les cris de la foule. Hara n'entendait plus rien et ne voyait plus rien. Hara ne voyait plus rien appart ce qui se passait sur ce terrain. Et la seule chose qu'il avait en tête, était de tuer celui qui était actuellement en train de violer l'homme de sa vie.

 **"Putain Seto dépêchons nous !"** S'écria Haizaki quand il vit lui aussi Hayakawa maintenu au sol par trois garçons pendant qu'un quatrième était au dessus de lui.

Hayakawa était en larmes et criait de désespoir et de douleur dans la main qui lui fermait la bouche.

 **"Tu aimes ça ? Tu aimes me sentir entrer en toi connard ?!"** Disait le garçon qui lui infligait ses coups de hanches brutaux et violents.

Le joueur de Kaijo était dévasté, désespéré, détruit.

 **"Putain ! C'est qui eux !"** Cria l'un des gars qui tenait Hayakawa en voyant Hara, Seto et Haizaki arriver dans le terrain suivi de près par Hanamiya.

 **"Et merde !"** Dit le chef qui se retira rapidement et referma vit son pantalon pour aller en découdre avec les nouveaux arrivants.

 **"Qu'est ce qui se passe !"** S'exclama Takao qui était avec Koganei en voyant Midorima courir vers le terrain de basket.

 **"Haizaki !"** S'écria Koganei avant de courir vers le terrain lui aussi quand il vit son petit ami impliqué dans une violente bagarre.

 **"Putain ! "** Dit Mibuchi qui avait lui aussi vu son petit frère ainsi que son petit ami Seto en train de se battre sur le terrain.

 **"Qu'est ce qui se passe là bas ?!"** S'étonna Aomine quand il vit toute la foule se diriger en courant vers le terrain de basket.

* * *

En à peine quelques minutes, le terrain de basket s'était transformé en véritable champ de bataille ! Des invités un peu trop alcoolisés avaient également commencés à se battre sur le terrain sans aucunes raison et des joueurs du camp avaient été pris à partie et étaient également en train de se battre.

 **"Hayakawa ?! Tu vas bien ?! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!"** Demanda Kasamatsu qui avec Kobori et Moriyama avaient vu leur coéquipier dans un coin du terrain les vêtements déchirés et en larmes.

 **"Kazuya... Où est Kazuya ?"** Demanda Hayakawa la voix complètement brisé qui ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit arrive à son petit ami qui était perdu dans la bagarre générale.

De son côté Hara envahi par la colère était au dessus du mec qui avait violé son copain et enchaînait les coups de poings.

 **"Crève enfoiré ! Crève !"** Répétait le joueur de Kirisaki qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de frapper le garçon au sol.

 **"Arrête Hara ! Calme toi !"** Cria Kagami en tirant Kazuya pour le relever.

Si le joueur de Kirisaki ne s'arrêtait pas, il finirait par tuer ce mec.

La bagarre générale ne s'arrêtait pas et les coups de poings, coups de coudes et coups de pieds partaient de tous les côtés, quand tout d'un coup, la foule commença à se calmer et s'éloigner en voyant du sang par terre.

 **"Kentaro !"** S'écria Hayama en voyant son "petit ami" allongé par terre, une énorme tâche de sang au niveau de l'abdomen.

 **"Il sait fait poignarder !"** Cria un invité.

Tout le monde se mit soudainement à paniquer, des filles se mirent à pleurer et crier de partout, terrifiés, mais personne ne bougeait tétanisé par la peur.

Sans hésiter, Kotaro s'était empressé de venir s'agenouiller à côté de Seto qui était allongé sur le côté, une main sur sa blessure, respirant fort et difficilement.

 **"Mon amour ! Mon amour ! Respire ! Ça va aller !"** Répétait le blond de Rakuzan en sanglots tout en caressant le visage de Seto pour lui montrer qu'il s'occupait de lui, qu'il était là pour lui.

 **"Qu'est ce que vous attendez ! Appeler les secours putain !"** S'énerva Kotaro en voyant que personne ne faisait quoi que ce soit pour appeler les pompiers alors que Seto gisait au sol.

Très rapidement, Riko s'empressa de retourner dans la villa avec Momoi pour appeler les pompiers et la police.

Les deux filles couraient dans le jardin et étaient complètement perdues.

Comment les choses en étaient arrivés là ?

Les joueurs de Kirisaki étaient également venu entourer Seto et essayaient de le rassurer autant que possible alors que ce dernier perdait de plus en plus de sang et commençait à perdre connaissance.

Des invités, paniqués et terrifiés avaient rapidement quittés la villa et les quatres agresseurs d'Hayakawa qui avaient également essayer de s'enfuir avaient rapidement été attrapé et maintenu contre le mur du terrain par Otsubo, Okamura, Murasakibara et Liu.

De son côté Mibuchi était sans voix.

Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer au juste ?

Il avait vu son petit frère et son petit ami se battre et était venu les défendre et les aider.

Très rapidement les choses avaient dégénèrés et il s'était retrouvé à se battre avec un gars alcoolisé quand tout à coup Seto s'était fait poignarder.

Cependant, ce qui l'avait laissé sans voix était la suite.

Hayama.

Hayama s'était précipité vers Seto en larmes et l'avait appelé "mon amour" à plusieurs reprises !

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Qui avait-il entre Seto et Hayama ?

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes étaient passé quand la police et les pompiers furent enfin arrivés.

La police avaient évacués les derniers invités et après visionnage des vidéos de surveillance, avaient embarqué les quatres agresseurs d'Hayakawa dont un était également celui qui avait poignardé Seto.

Les pompiers s'etaient de leur côté rapidement occupé du joueur de Kirisaki et l'avait emmené à l'hôpital avec Hayama sous demande du blessé. Ils avaient également emmené Hayakawa pour un contrôle et Hara l'avait tout naturellement accompagné.

Riko et Momoi avaient en suite réuni tous les garçons du camp dans le salon, Kise, Mitobe et Yamazaki compris.

Les trois garçons qui avaient été absents tout le long de la soirée avaient d'ailleurs été très choqué en apprenant ce qui s'était passé.

 **"...Toutes nos pensées vont à Hayakawa et Seto et on espère qu'ils nous reviendrons en pleine forme au plus vite."** Termina Momoi.

 **"En ce qui concerne les caméras de surveillance. Nous les avons désactivé après avoir montré les images de la soirée à la police. Vos vies privées doivent rester privées et les images déjà enregistré sont à votre disposition car se sont vos images."** Continua Momoi.

 **"Même si ce sera sûrement difficile pour certains, nous devrions tous aller nous coucher et pour nous faire pardonner d'avoir voulu utiliser les images de surveillance pour la soirée confidences, on vous autorise dès ce soir à dormir avec vos petits amis dans la chambre que vous voudrez."** Conclua Riko

La soirée avait définitivement été riche en émotions et une bonne nuit de sommeil était ce dont tout le monde avait besoin.

* * *

 __ FIN DU CHAPITRE 7__

 _laissez moi vos avis et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut me revoilà avec la première partie du chapitre 8 :D !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! et attend vos avis !  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 - partie 1**

La matinée sur le camp de Miami avait commencé depuis quelques heures déjà et l'heure du déjeuner arrivait à grand pas. Les garçons étaient donc un peu partout dans la villa et s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient.

La nuit dernière avait été riche en émotions pour tout le monde, mais aujourd'hui était un autre jour et personne ne voulais que les mauvaises ondes de la nuit dernière ne gâche également cette nouvelle journée au Camp.

Chacun essayait alors de se divertir et de garder le sourire. Cependant, pour d'autres, effacer le terrible souvenir de la nuit passée serait un travail à très long terme.

Hara et Hayakawa qui étaient rentrés de l'hôpital pendant la nuit et qui avaient privatisé une des love rooms pour pouvoir être au calme étaient encore au lit, et en sortir allait être très compliqué. Surtout pour le joueur de Kaijo.

Hayakawa, traumatiser par ce qui lui était arrivé n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit dans l'engoisse de voir dans son sommeil la scène de son viol se répéter.

Le joueur de Kaijo avait passé la nuit dans les bras de son petit ami qui lui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dormir, épuisé par les évènements de la nuit passé.

Hayakawa était resté collé à Hara.

Hayakawa ne voulais sentir que Hara.

Hayakawa ne voulait toucher que Hara.

Hayakawa ne voulait être qu'avec Hara. N'aimer que Hara.

Hayakawa se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie et voulait rester comme ça pour toujours. Rester avec Hara pour toujours. Être aimé par Hara pour toujours.

Hara de son côté était également réveillé depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant et déposait plein de petits bisous sur le front de son petit ami tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hara adorait ces moments.

Hara adorait savoir son petit ami en sécurité, près de lui, dans ses bras.

Hara aimait Hayakawa depuis son enfance et ne comptait pas en aimer un autre, jamais, pour rien au monde.

Avant qu'Hara ne s'endorme, le couple avait longuement discuté de ce qui s'était passé et ils avaient décidé de se relever de cette épreuve à deux et Hara avait egalelent promis à Hayakawa de ne pas aller en prison pour meutre.

Une fois le garçon aux cheveux violets endormi, le brun avait décidé de descendre pour appeler son cousin et le tenir au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Hayakawa était fils unique tout comme son cousin. Les deux garçons avaient le même âge et avait alors grandis ensemble comme deux frères et étaient très proches. Aussi proches que pouvait l'être Mibuchi et Haizaki.

Son cousin n'avait pas réfléchi trente six fois et avait prit le premier avion pour Miami.

Son cousin et son petit ami étaient les personnes qu'Hayakawa aimait le plus et les avoir tout les deux près de lui allait tres certainement lui faire beaucoup de bien.

Soudainement, le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans toute la villa.

" **Qui peut bien venir sonner ici ?"** Se demandait Hara qui voulait juste rester près de son homme toute la journée sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit.

Ni une ni deux, Hayakawa sortit du lit et se mit à courir hors de la chambre.

Il devait sûrement être arrivé !

Hara le suivi sans réfléchir.

Pourquoi son petit ami semblait si enthousiaste d'entendre sonner à la porte ?

* * *

 **"Putain ! Tu fous quoi ici Reo ?! Réveil toi ! "** Dit Haizaki qui après de longues minutes de recherches, avait enfin mit la main sur son grand frère qui avait à la grande surprise du joueur de Kirisaki, dormis sur la chaise de la salle de surveillance.

Petit à petit, Mibuchi commença à relever la tête de ses bras croisés et ouvrit doucement les yeux avant d'étirer son corps tout engourdi après sa nuit devant les écrans de surveillance.

Haizaki s'installa sur la chaise à côté de Reo et était assez confus.

Qu'est-ce que Mibuchi avait fait toute la nuit dans cette pièce ?

 **"Mon dos ! J'ai super mal ! Cette chaise est vraiment dure !"** Dit le joueur de Rakuzan en continuant de s'étirer.

 **"Pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu foutais quoi ?"** Demanda Haizaki toujours perdu.

 **"Je regardais des vidéos de Seto et Kotaro."** Répondit simplement Mibuchi d'un ton légèrement triste en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu.

En effet, après avoir assisté ébahi à la scène entre son petit ami et son meilleur ami sur le terrain de basket après que le brun se soit fait poignarder, Mibuchi avait décidé de tirer tout ça au clair en allant jeter un coup d'œil aux images de surveillance archivés dans le système.

Mibuchi avait alors passé toute la nuit à regarder des vidéos de Seto et Kotaro et sa curiosité avait été plus que servis.

Des petits câlins dans les couloirs, en passant par les bisous volés aux ébats sexuels fougueux dans des endroits tel que la salle de cinéma en pleine nuit, Mibuchi en avait eu pour son argent.

Le joueur de Rakuzan n'avait bien évidemment pas perdu de temps pour comprendre que ses présumés petit ami et meilleur ami l'avaient trompés depuis plusieurs jours et même avant le Camp.

Reo était passé par plusieurs émotions en visualisant les images.

Il y avait eu le choc. Le choc de voir son copain et son ami s'enlacer, s'embrasser et coucher ensemble.

La déception. La déception que son copain et son ami aient pu lui faire une trahison pareil.

La colère. La colère qui lui donnait envie de leur casser la gueule à tout les deux.

La tristesse. La tristesse que son couple avec Seto n'est pas marché comme il l'aurait voulu.

Mais surtout, Reo avait eu une prise de conscience.

En effet, au delà du côté charnel, Mibuchi avait surtout remarqué que les deux garçons avaient développés de réels sentiments l'un pour l'autre... Des sentiments bien plus fort que ceux qu'ils y avaient eu entre Hayama et Mayuzumi et même entre lui et Seto.

Hayama et Seto s'aimaient, et se le disaient, tout le temps, avec sincérité.

Les deux garçons parlaient également beaucoup de leur avenir ensemble. D'enménager tout les deux dans quelques années et d'autres projets qu'il n'avait jamais au grand jamais même eu l'idée d'aborder avec Seto.

Mibuchi avait également entendu Kotaro exprimer beaucoup de remords ainsi qu'une sincère peur de le perdre en tant qu'ami.

Reo avait alors pris conscience que Kotaro aimait Seto bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'aimer lui même. Et le fait que quand Seto était au sol Kotaro ait réagit beaucoup plus vite que lui et sans réfléchir au fait qu'il dévoilerait ainsi devant tout le monde leur relation secrète en était pour lui la preuve ultime.

Reo avait pris conscience que Seto et Hayama formaient un couple beaucoup plus fort que le sien et qu'ils étaient au final fait l'un pour l'autre.

Mibuchi était content pour eux d'un côté. Car même s'il se sentait trahi, voir deux personnes qu'il aimait heureuses ne pouvait que le rendre heureux.

 **"Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?"** Demanda Haizaki à qui Reo venait de tout raconter.

 **"Je ne compte pas faire de scandale et encore moins après ce qui est arrivé à Seto. Par contre, ils me doivent bien évidemment des explications."** Expliqua Reo quand soudainement, une sonnerie retentit.

 **"C'est la porte de la villa non ?"** Demanda Haizaki qui se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être.

* * *

 **"Okamura, est-ce que je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît ?"** demanda Takao en espérant ne pas se prendre à nouveau un vent de la part du géant.

Dans la salle de musculation de la villa, Nebuya, Okamura et Otsubo venaient tout juste de finir leur séance et s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle quand Takao avait soudainement fait son entrée.

Nebuya et Otsubo en voyant le visage de Takao s'avaient que la conversation était assez important, alors ils quittèrent la salle assez vite pour laisser les deux garçons seul à seul.

Okamura regardait Takao avec un regard froid. Qu'allait-il lui sortir aujourd'hui après l'avoir violemment critiqué avant l'excursion ?

Le joueur de Yosen ne savais absolument pas à quoi s'attendre.

 **"Je t'écoute."** Dit-il d'un ton plat.

 **"Heu... Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour la dernière fois."** Commença le joueur de Shutoku très honteux des mots qu'il avait eu à l'égard d'Okamura.

 **"Pour être honnête avec toi j'avais des sentiments pour Midorima et ce matin là je l'avais vu avec Hanamiya et ça m'a fait péter les plombs et quand Kise m'a dit que tu me cherchait j'ai déversé ma colère sur toi sans vraiment réfléchir... Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit, et parler comme ça n'est absolument pas moi."** Termina Takao tête baissé.

Okamura esquissa un sourire.

Il savait très bien que Takao était un gentil garçon et que ce qui s'était passé entre eux avant l'excursion avait été un mal entendu.

 **"Merci pour tes excuses que j'accepte volontiers."** Répondit Okamura. **" Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça et que tu ne voulais pas réellement me blésser. J'attendais juste que tu t'excuses pour tout te dire."** Finit le géant.

" **Merci**." Dit Takao avant de poursuivre **. "Je voulais aussi te demander ?... Par rapport au fait que tu voulais qu'on sorte ensemble... Est-ce que tu veux toujours de moi comme petit** **ami ?** " Demanda Takao gêné au possible.

Okamura se mit légèrement à rire.

 **"Tu dis ça a cause du relooking ?"** Demanda le plus grand.

 **"Heu...non ... enfin... Ça te va super bien oui... Mais je... enfin..."** Paniqua le meneur de jeu pris au piège.

 **"Tu sais Takao, je pense que sortir ensemble est ridicule si la démarche n'est sincère ni de ton côté ni du mien... Tu as sûrement encore des sentiments pour Midorima et tu es plus attiré par le relooking que par moi. En ce qui me concerne, je pense que peut importe qui aurait écrit mon nom sur l'ardoise j'aurais voulu sortir avec lui."** Expliqua Okamura. **"Je pense donc que tu devrais oublier Midorima et te tourner vers une personne qui te plaira vraiment. Quand à moi, je devrai travailler ma confiance en moi avant de me jeter tête baissé dans une relation."** Conclu Okamura.

Takao était tout à fait d'accord avec le joueur de Yosen et ses arguments. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas oublier Midorima et que Okamura n'allait en réalité être qu'un petit réconfort plus qu'un réel petit ami et le géant ne méritait pas ça.

 **"Tu as raison."** Dit Takao en souriant à Okamura avec qui il avait finalement décidé de rester ami.

* * *

Dans le jardin, allongé sur le lit à baldaquin, Seto qui était rentré de l'hôpital dans la matinée, était en train de discuter avec Hanamiya et Yamazaki qui étaient assis à côté de lui. Hayama qui ne voulait plus lâcher Seto depuis l'incident était également assis avec eux.

Seto avait reçu des soins d'urgence pour sa blessure à l'abdomen et après la pose de plusieurs points de sutures et d'un bandage épais, il était enfin en mesure de retourner à la villa avec interdiction de rester longtemps assis et de faire une activité physique.

À son retour tout le monde était venu le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles et il était lui-même passé voir Hara et Hayakawa dans leur love room privatisée avant de se poser sur le lit du jardin avec ses amis et son petit ami.

 **"Du coup tu ne peux plus faire l'amour vu que c'est une activité physique ?"** Demanda Hanamiya.

 **"Non je peux pas."** Répondit Seto qui n'était plus choqué par ce qui pouvait sortir de la bouche de son capitaine.

 **"C'est horrible ! Je ne pourrai pas m'imaginer ne plus coucher avec Midorima pendant plusieurs semaines."** Dit Hanamiya.

 **"T'es vraiment con Hana !"** Dit Yamazaki en rigolant.

 **"Moi au moins j'ai quelqu'un avec qui coucher."** Répliqua Hanamiya.

 **"D'ailleurs tu en es où avec Kagami ? Je vous ai vu rentrer dans la villa pendant la fête il s'est passé quoi ?"** Demanda Seto assez curieux.

 **"Pour faire court, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments et il m'a envoyer chier."** Résuma brièvement le roux.

 **"T'es sérieux ?"** Demanda Seto assez surpris que les choses aient soudainement accélérer du côté de Yamazaki.

 **"Oui je suis très sérieux et dorénavant on ne se parlera plus jamais."** Expliqua Yamazaki.

 **"Moi je trouve que ce n'est pas plus mal. Cette amitié était trop forte et te faisait trop de mal. Tu pourras maintenant véritablement essayer de l'oublier et passer à autre chose."** Dit Hanamiya qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé voir son ami si proche du mec pour qui il avait des sentiments non réciproque.

 **"Ou qui sait passer à quelqu'un d'autre."** Dit Hayama.

 **"Il y avait Liu qui me plaisait bien mais apparemment il est avec Aomine maintenant."** Dit Yamazaki légèrement déçu.

 **"Parce que Aomine est gay maintenant ?"** Demanda Seto.

 **"Il m'a dit ce matin qu'il sortait avec Liu donc j'imagine que oui."**

* * *

Pendant ce temps sur le terrain de basket, Kagami venait de finir un one on one avec Aomine.

 **"J'ai gagné comme toujours."** Dit Daiki tout en portant une bouteille d'eau à sa bouche pour en boire une bonne gorgé.

" **Tu m'as battu à un panier de différence ça ne sert à rien de te la péter pour si peu."** Lança Taïga en s'essuyant le visage avec son t-shirt.

Soudainement, Murasakibara et Liu entrèrent sur le terrain pour chercher du matériel de badminton dans le placard du terrain.

 **"Salut Mine-chin et Kagami-chin"** Dit Murasakibara en allant ouvrit le placard.

 **"Salut Murasakibara."** Repondèrent Kagami et Aomine.

 **"Salut Kagami."** Dit Liu qui n'avait pas besoin de saluer Aomine vu qu'il s'était réveillé dans les bras du géant.

 **"Fait moi un bisou.."** Demanda Daiki en voyant son homme s'avancer vers lui.

Homme qui s'arrêta en face d'Aomine et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

 **"C'est quoi ce truc ?! Je veux un vrai bisou !"** S'énerva le plus petit.

 **"Ok."** Dit Liu de son habituel ton désintéressé avant de soulever Daiki en lui mettant une main sous chaque cuisses pour que ce dernier entoure ses jambes autour de sa taille et qu'is puissent s'embrasser en se faisant face.

Kagami regardait la scène devant lui est été très surpris.

Depuis quand est-ce que Aomine aimait les mecs ?

 **"Lui-chin arrête de perdre du temps."** Dit Murasakibara en sortant du terrain avec le matèriel.

Liu s'exécuta et reposa Aomine par terre.

 **"Bon je dois y aller, je t'aime."** Dit Liu en suivant son coéquipier.

 **"Moi aussi je t'aime."** Répondit Aomine.

Kagami n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Aomine était vraiment en couple avec un mec !

 **"Liu est vraiment un putain de beau gosse c'est abusé !"** Lança Daiki plus que fière d'avoir attiré l'attention d'un gars aussi beau et prisé que Liu.

 **"Depuis quand tu sors avec des mecs toi ?"** Demanda Kagami.

 **"Je ne sors qu'avec ce canon et c'est tout récent mais très passionnelle entre nous."** Expliqua le joueur de Tôô.

 **"Ok, content pour vous."** Répondit simplement Kagami.

 **"D'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as demandé à moi pour le one on one ?"** Demanda Aomine assez perdu.

 **"Pourquoi cette question ? On a toujours fait pleins de one on one au Japon !"** S'expliqua Kagami encore plus perdu.

" **Ouais mais depuis qu'on est ici, tu ne jure que par Yamazaki ! Tu ne parles qu'à lui et fait des trucs qu'avec lui. Je sais que c'est ton mec mais vous devez apprendre à vous détacher l'un de l'autre tu sais."** Expliqua Aomine qui trouvait leur couple beaucoup trop fusionnel.

Kagami se figa une seconde.

 **"Mon... Mec ? Comment ça mon mec ?"** Demanda le rouge qui ne comprenais plus rien.

 **"Ben vous est en couple non ?"** Demanda Aomine sûr de lui.

Kagami fut subitement pris d'un fou rire.

 **"Haha !... Pas du tout ! C'est juste un ami."** Répondit Taiga mort de rire.

 **"T'es sûr ? Parce que tout le monde pense comme moi et certains à qui Yamazaki plaisait bien avaient même renoncer à s'approcher de lui parce qu'ils avaient peur de toi."**

 **"Ah bon ? Pourtant nôtre relation n'avait rien de spéciale."** Dit Taiga qui ne voyait pas où pouvait se trouver l'ambiguïté.

 **"Ben vous êtes ensemble toute la journée, et j'ai bien dit toute la journée ! La dernière fois que je vous ai vu ensemble tu le prenais dans tes bras et une autre fois tu lui essuyait le coin de la bouche. Si pour toi c'est un comportement à avoir avec un pote, pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait ce genre de chose avec ton meilleur ami Kuroko ou tes potes de Seirin que tu connais bien avant Yamazaki ?"** Demanda Aomine qui était persuadé que leur relation était bien plus qu'amicale.

 **"Ça n'a rien à voir. Entre Yamazaki et moi c'est très fusionnel. J'aime beaucoup Kuroko et les autres, mais Yamazaki est différent. C'est comme si je le connaissais déjà."** Se défendit Kagami.

 **"Il est différent ? C'est fusionnel ?... En gros tu le kiff quoi ?** " Conclu simplement Daiki.

 **"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! C'est juste un ami j'te dit !"** Commença à s'agacer Taiga.

 **"Bien sûr, et c'est pour ça que dès que quelqu'un lui parle trop longtemps tu t'incrustes ou tu viens proposer à Yamazaki de faire un truc avec toi ?"**

 **"C'est juste que certaines personnes l'accapart trop longtemps alors que j'ai des trucs à faire avec lui."**

 **"Tu sais que Yamazaki est aussi mon pote et celui de beaucoup de personnes ici ? C'est un mec super cool que tout le monde apprécie beaucoup ! Il ne t'appartient pas ! Alors tu n'as pas à ramener tes fesses dans ses conversations et à l'interpeller toutes les cinq minutes !... Appart si c'est ton mec et que tu es ultra possessif."** Lui expliqua Aomine.

 **"Il n'a pas besoin d'être mon mec pour que je sois possessif avec lui ! C'est mon pote plus que le tien ou celui des autres ! Alors oui je le veux pour moi tout seul !"** S'énerva Kagami.

" **Et Seto et le reste de Kirisaki c'est de la merde ?!"**

 **"Ils ne sont pas aussi proche de Yamazaki que moi !"**

 **"Arrête de parler de lui comme de ta propriété privée !"**

 **"C'est mon ami à moi avant n'importe qui d'autre un point c'est tout !"**

 **"Pourquoi ne pas admettre que tu es amoureux de lui directement ?!"**

 **"Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, arrête de faire chier !"**

Aomine lâcha l'affaire.

Kagami comptait vraiment se voiler la face jusqu'au bout visiblement.

Soudainement, une sonnerie se fit entendre dans le jardin.

 **"C'est qui ça encore ?"** Se demanda Aomine.

* * *

À l'extérieur de la villa, derrière l'immense porte, Nijimura attendait patiemment que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Le brun avait passé toute la matinée dehors pour aller récupérer à l'aéroport deux invités très spécials et était très impatients de les présenter aux garçons du camp.

Soudainement, l'immense pour s'ouvrit et Nijimura tomba nez à nez avec un Hayakawa qui perdit immédiatement son sourire en constatant que ce n'était pas son cousin qui se tenait à l'entrée, mais plutôt Nijimura et deux inconnus.

 **"Bonjour Hayakawa, bonjour Hara ! Est-ce que vous pouvez commencer à réunir les autres au salon s'il vous plaît ? J'ai des personnes à vous présenter."**

Dix minutes plus tard, tout les joueurs du camp étaient réunis au salon ainsi que Riko et Momoi.

Nijimura se tenait debout devant eux entouré de ses deux invités.

Les joueurs se demandaient ce qu'avait prévu Nijimura et qui était ces deux garçons qui allaient apparemment rester avec eux au camp vu les valises à leur pieds.

 **"Merci à tout pour vous être réunis aussi vite les gars ! Aujourd'hui, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai deux invités avec moi qui resteront également quelques temps ici avec nous."** Commença Nijimura. **"Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se sont beaucoup plaint du manque de véritables entraînement de basket et que certains avaient également très envie de connaître le niveau des joueurs américains. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait il y a deux trois jours mes petites recherches et suis tombé sur les noms des deux meilleurs joueurs lycéens des États-Unis... Jason Silver et Nash Gold junior !"** Annonça finalement le brun.

Kagami était sur le cul ! Il connaissait parfaitement les noms et les visages de ces jeunes légendes du basket américain ! Leur palmarès était impressionnant et leur niveau était largement au dessus de celui de la génération miracle et du sien ! Nijimura avait fait un travail de fou en réussissant à ramener ces monstres du street basket au camp !

Aomine était lui aussi très impressionné ! Il s'intéressait pas mal à tout ce qui touchait au street basket et n'avait pas pu échapper à des vidéos de ces deux là sur le net !

La panthère se disait qu'enfin il pourrait se donner à 100% sur le terrain et il en était ravi !

Les autres garçons étaient tout aussi enthousiastes que les deux autres ! Ils ne connaissaient pas spécialement ces prodiges, mais pouvaient déjà sentir à leur aura qu'ils allaient envoyer du lourd.

Jason Silver était un immense jeune homme à la peau noir et au cheveux couleur argent. Il arborait également plusieurs percing à l'oreille gauche et un au milieu de la lèvre inférieure. Il dégageait un aura animal beaucoup plus puissante que celle d'Aomine ou de Kagami. Il etait très intimidant de par sa carrure qui défiait largement celles des geants de Yosen.

Nash Gold jr quand à lui était un grand blond aux cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le visage et aux yeux verts perçants. Il avait un petit côté "Bad boy" dans son allure et semblait pouvoir rivaliser avec des caractères comme ceux d'Hanamiya ou encore Haizaki. Malgré se trait, il était tout de même assez séduisant ce que n'avait pas manqué de remarquer Yamazaki à qui le blond avait carrément tapé dans l'oeil.

 **"Je vais maintenant laisser Nash et Silver prendre la parole."** Dit Nijimura.

 **" Salut, comme Nijimura vient de le dire, mon nom est Nash et je suis le numéro 1 du basket lycéen au États-Unis et sûrement dans le monde."** Commença le blond avec un sourire vantard. **" Nijimura nous a montré des vidéos de certains de vos match et je dois dire que même mon chien se débrouille mieux avec un ballon de de basket aux pattes que vous sur un terrain."** lança le jeune homme sans aucun scrupule.

Tout le monde se figa.

Ce mec venait bien de les insulter et de les rabaisser plus bas qu'un chien ?

Kasamatsu serra les poings. Il ne cautionnaire absolument pas ce genre de language à l'égard de son basket et de celui du reste du camp.

 **"Cependant,.."** commença Silver. **" Si nous avons accepté de venir ici, c'est que nous avons vu un minimum de potentiel en vous et nous sommes là pour travailler sur ce potentiel la et vous faire assimiler les bases et fondements du street basket ! Le style de jeu le plus vif et technique."** Expliqua le géant.

Les joueurs du camp étaient légèrement calmés par les mots de Silver et comptaient bien leur prouver que ce n'était pas qu'un simple potentiel qu'ils avaient mais un véritable talent.

 **"Je sais que certains de leurs mots peuvent être durs à entendre mais ils ne sont pas là pour vous descendre mais plutôt pour vous aider à devenir de meilleurs joueurs."** Expliqua Nijimura.

Les garçons n'étaient pas tous convaincus mais allaient tout de même faire confiance à Nijimura.

" **Bon, vous avez dix minutes pour vous mettre en tenue de basket ! Nash et Silver vont commencer par vous faire passer une évaluation individuelle de niveau !"** Expliqua Nijimura quand la porte d'entrée se claqua violemment et qu'un grand brun fit son entrée accompagné d'un homme en costume noir qui tiraient deux valises.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, Hayakawa se leva précipitamment du canapé et se jeta dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

 **"Kojiro ! Je suis tellement content de te voir !"** S'écria le joueur de Kaijo alors que des larmes de joie commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Kojiro Furuhashi sera son cousin dans ses bras.

 **"Comment aurais-je pu ne pas venir après ce qui t'est arrivé ?"** Dit l'ex joueur de Kirisaki Daichi.

 **"Monsieur Furuhashi je laisse vos valises ici et vous souhaite un excellent séjour."** Dit l'homme qui travaillait pour le père de Furuhashi avant de partir.

 **"Putain mec tu fous quoi ici ?"** Dit Hara en allant serrer rapidement dans ses bras son ami.

" **Tu vas rester en plus à ce que je vois."** Dit Hanamiya en prenant également Furuhashi dans ses bras.

 **"Bien sûr que je compte rester."**

 **"Je suis content de te voir mec."** Dit Seto en avançant difficilement pour serrer celui qu'on appelait "le leader" de Kirisaki Daichi.

 **"Assiez toi Seto, ne te déplace pas pour moi."** Dit Furuhashi en accompagnant le brun vers le canapé.

Kojiro Furuhashi, 17 ans, 1m86, cousin de Mitsuhiro Hayakawa et "leader" de Kirisaki Daichi.

Quand son cousin qu'il chérissait plus que tout lui avait annoncé son agression ainsi que celle de son ami Seto, l'ex-joueur de Kirisaki n'avait pas perdu de temps pour demander à son père d'empreinter son jet privé pour atterrir à Miami au prêt d'Hayakawa et de ses amis.

Kojiro Furuhashi vient d'une famille très riche dont son grand père qui est egalement celui d'Hayakawa est le directeur de la société aux millions de dollars "Furuhashi".

Son père et la mère d'Hayakawa son frère et sœur et à l'inverse du père de Kojiro qui a décidé de travailler pour la société familiale, la mère d'Hayakawa avait elle décidé de se diriger vers son rêve d'être professeur de danse classique ce qui expliquait la grande différence de niveau de vie entre Furuhashi et Hayakawa.

Cependant, les deux garçons étaient néanmoins très proches et avaient fréquentés la même maternelle ainsi que la même primaire où ils avaient tous les deux rencontré Hara.

Hara et Hayakawa étaient devenus meilleurs amis alors que Furuhashi préférait joueur au petit voyou avec d'autres enfants.

Furuhashi etait très riche et etait considéré par sa famille comme la succession de l'Empire "Furuhashi". Cependant le garçon détestait cette pression mise sur ses épaules et voulait montrer à sa famille qu'il n'était pas obligé de devenir le garçon modèle qu'ils voulaient faire de lui et avait donc décidé de devenir tout le contraire. Un mec violent, agressif et délinquants dans le seul but de déranger sa famille, sauf Hayakawa qu'il aimait plus que tout et avec qui il avait toujours été adorable.

Une fois le collège terminé, en raison de son mauvais comportement et de ses très mauvaises notes à cause d'un travail inexistant, Furuhashi n'eut pas d'autre choix que le lycée mal réputé de Kirisaki Daichi.

Hara qui malgrés ses efforts n'était pas non plus un excellent élève ne put intégrer le lycée Kaijo et fut contraint de suivre Furuhashi à Kirisaki.

Hayakawa avait alors demandé à son cousin de prendre soin de son petit ami pour lui. Chose que Kojiro ne fit pas très longtemps car il entraîna très vite Hara ainsi que les autres garçons qu'il avait rencontré au lycée dans ses conneries.

Ainsi, il était devenu le leader de cette bande de voyous qu'était l'équipe de basket de Kirisaki Daichi.

Furuhashi avait transformé ses coéquipiers en véritable monstre et Hayakawa lui en avait terriblement voulu pour la mauvaise influence qu'il avait eu sur Hara.

Furuhashi aimait son cousin plus que tout et avait décidé de calmer le jeu pour leur deuxième année mais fût contraint de quitter l'équipe et de suivre son père à Londres où il s'était calmer et travaillait maintenant dur pour acquérir les bases avant d'intégrer l'entreprise familiale.

Haizaki regardait ses coéquipiers entourer Furuhashi et ça le saoulait.

Il était le "remplaçant" de Furuhashi et maintenant que celui-ci était de retour ses amis allaient très certainement le mettre à l'écart.

* * *

 **"Nul !... Suivant"** dit Silver alors que Wakamatsu retourna s'assoir contre le mur du terrain de basket de la villa pour laisser sa place à Hanamiya.

Silver et Nash avaient montré un enchaînement de mouvements de street que les garçons avaient du rapidement assimiler et venir les reproduire un à un devant le Camp et surtout devant les deux américains.

Furuhashi etait également assis contre le mur avec les autres joueurs du camp mais n'était la que pour regarder les deux américains debout sur le terrain juger les garçons.

 **"C'est pas mal ! "** Dit Silver alors qu'Hanamiya laissa sa place à Yamazaki.

Un Yamazaki qui était très stressé à l'idée de jouer devant Nash.

Le roux de Kirisaki savait que son niveau n'était pas génial et ne voulait pas faire dès le début mauvaise impression au blond qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

 **"Attend ! Ta position de départ n'est pas bonne "** dit Nash et s'approchant de Yamazaki.

 **"Regarde, ton bassin doit être comme ça et ton bras droit doit être vers cette direction."**

Nash était collé à Yamazaki et lui montrait la posture à réaliser en le touchant de très près. Yamazaki était très gêne. Nash était si près de lui.

 **"Voilà c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça."** Lui dit Nash.

Le blond avait eu un petit coup de cœur pour le joueur de Kirisaki. Il aimait bien son style et le trouvait très mignon.

Nash était là pour apprendre le street basket aux gars du camp, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas profiter un peu du séjour de dit-il.

Kagami regardait de loin le spectacle et trouvait le blond ridicule.

Il n'avait absolument pas besoin de toucher Yamazaki comme ça pour lui montrer une simple posture !

Kagami était déjà agacé par ce mec.

 **"Suivant !"** Cria Silver quand Takao se leva et commença à reproduire les mouvements.

Siver observait bien Takao et appréciait ce qu'il voyait.

 **"C'est pas mal du tout."** Dit le géant.

Nash fronça les sourcils.

Est-ce que Siver était devenu aveugle ?

 **"Tu es sérieux Silver ? Son jeu était à chier !"** Dit le blond.

 **"Je sais, je parlais de son petit cul"** Dit Silver en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. **" Si tu veux je pourrais aussi t'apprendre un tas de truc dans un autre terrain de jeu qu'on appel la chambre à coucher."** Lança Jason sans aucune honte.

Un énorme frisson traversa le dos de Takao.

Est-ce qu'il venait bien de lui proposer de coucher avec lui devant tout le monde ?

Le petit brun ne répondit pas et repartit rapidement s'assoir.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, tout le monde était passé et Nash et Silver avaient donné un rang à chaque joueur.

L'évaluation étant finit, chacun était allé à ses occupations et Furuhashi n'avait pas perdu de temps pour repérérer un mec qui ne le laissait absolument pas indifférent.

Furuhashi marchait vers la villa avec le reste de Kirisaki et son cousin tout en observant un mec très séduisant assis sur un transat au bord de la piscine.

 **"C'est qui le grand brun sur le transat ? Il est mignon."** Demanda Furuhashi.

 **"Malheureusement il est prit."** Répondu directement Hayakawa qui savait très bien comment était son cousin.

 **"Je n'ai fais que demander son nom pour l'instant."** Se défendit Kojiro.

 **"Pour l'instant comme tu dis."** Répéta Hayakawa.

 **"Il s'appel Liu mais il sort avec le mec bronzé sur le transat d'à côté, Aomine !"** Expliqua Hara.

 **"Il me plaît et je n'en est strictement rien à faire qu'il sorte avec cet Aomine ou pas ! J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux et là tout de suite, c'est lui que je veux... D'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas !"** Dit Furuhashi en s'avançant vers la piscine.

 **"Ça y est, il commence déjà à foutre la merde."** Dit Hanamiya très amusé par le comportement de son ami qui n'avait pas changé tant que ça.

 **"Excuse-moi, je peux te déranger une seconde ?"** Demanda Furuhashi en s'asseyant sur le transat d'à côté alors qu'Aomine était venu s'assoir à califourchon sur son homme pour l'embrasser.

 **"Qu'est ce que tu veux putain ?! Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes occupés ?"** S'énerva Aomine qui n'aimait pas être interrompu alors qu'il était seul à seul avec son petit ami.

" **Je ne te parle pas à toi alors ferme là !"** Lança d'un ton froid Furuhashi. **"Tu es Liu c'est ça ?"** Demanda au grand brun l'ex joueur de Kirisaki.

 **"Oui c'est bien mon nom."** Répondit simplement Liu.

 **"Je t'ai vu de loin et je t'ai trouvé mignon, mais de près tu es juste magnifique et tu es tout à fait mon genre."** Expliqua Furuhashi que la présence d'Aomine importait peu.

Le joueur de Tôô était en train d'halluciner.

Ce mec était-il bien en train de faire du rentre dedans à Liu sous son nez ?

 **"Tu vois pas que c'est mon mec connard ?! Il est à moi alors va te faire foutre !"** S'emporta directement Daiki.

" **Je t'en merde Aomine et sache que si je veux ton mec, je l'aurai sans forcer... Sur ce je vous laisse et je te dit à plus tard Liu."** Dit le brun en se levant.

Furuhashi voulais Liu, et il allait l'avoir.

* * *

 _ **\- FIN DU CHAP 8 PART 1_**_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et laissez moi voas avis ;D !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Saluuuuut tout le mooooonde ! Ca fait super longtemps dit donc !_

 _Me revoilà avec une petite suite de cette super fiction xp_

 _j'espère que ça va vous plaire et je vous attenddans la section commentaire pour savoir si cette fiction plaît toujour à quelqu'un !_

 _Aller, Bonne lecture et un énoooorme merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews :D !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 partie 2**

 **"Je vais le défoncer !"** S'énerva Daiki en essayant de se lever du bassin de Liu pour aller montrer à Furuhashi qui il était.

 **"Calme toi Daiki."** Dit calmement Liu en entourant la taille de son petit ami pour le serrer dans ses bras.

 **"Lâche moi ! je vais lui montrer qu'on ne me parle pas comme ça et qu'on ne touche pas à mon mec !"** Ajouta Aomine loin d'être calme.

 **"Laisse le c'est rien."** Essaya à nouveau de le calmer Liu.

Aomine se redressa brusquement.

 **"Rien ?... Ce mec vient de dire en gros qu'il veut ta bite et toi tu appelles ça rien !?"** S'emporta Aomine face au je m'en foutisme de son homme.

 **"Et alors ? Est-ce que j'ai répondu positivement à ses avances ? C'est toi que j'aime alors ne t'inquiètes pas bébé."**

Le cœur d'Aomine ratta un battement.

Liu était tellement beau quand il lui disait des choses comme ça.

 **"Redit moi que tu m'aimes ?"** Demanda Aomine.

 **"Je t'aime."** Répondit Liu avec un petit sourire.

 **"Encore."** Redemanda Aomine qui adorait entendre son homme lui dire qu'il l'aimait

 **"Je t'aime."** Répondit le brun à nouveau.

Aomine avait le regard perdu dans celui de Liu quand il pensa soudainement à leur relation après le Camp.

 **"Mon amour..."** Commença la panthère de Tôô. **" Tu sais... J'ai vraiment peur que ce Camp s'arrête. Parce qu'une fois au Japon, je devrais vivre loin de toi et ça me fait peur... J'ai envie d'être avec toi tout le temps, tous les jours et me dire que je devrais me séparer de toi me fait vraiment flipper."** Se confia Daiki.

 **"Je comprends, moi aussi ça me fait mal de me dire qu'ont devra vivre une relation à distance. Mais je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, alors tout ce passera bien."** Le rassura Liu.

Aomine qui était à califourchon sur son homme se blottit dans ses bras.

" **Pourquoi tu sors avec moi alors que tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux avec ta gueule de rêve et ton corps de fou ?"**

 **"Justement, je suis avec qui je veux."** Répondit le joueur de Yosen en embrassant les cheveux de Daiki.

 **"J'ai vraiment trop envie de toi."** Dit soudainement Aomine qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister au grand brun ténébreux.

Aomine était très attaché à Liu et ce dernier l'avait bien remarqué. Cependant, le géant ne voyait pas ce rapprochement d'un bon œil car il ne voulait pas que Daiki s'habitue à ne rester qu'avec lui.

 **"Bébé ?.. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Kagami ? Il est assis tout seul sur un pouf et il ne semble pas aller très bien."** Proposa Liu.

Aomine jeta un coup d'œil au loin et vit effectivement un Kagami assez mal en point... Mais surtout il avait remarqué que Liu avait subitement changé de sujet.

 **"Pourquoi tu me dis d'aller voir Kagami alors que je t'ai dit avoir très envie de toi ?"** Demanda Daiki assez agacé.

 **"C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu t'habitues à rester tout le temps avec moi. Parce qu'une fois au Japon tu seras déboussolé sans moi."** Expliqua Liu.

 **"Quoi ?!.. déjà que je vais devoir vivre une relation à distance tu veux en plus me priver de ce séjour avec toi ?!"** S'énerva Daiki.

 **"C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça. Pour t'éviter de trop souffrir après."**

 **"Ok."** Répondit Aomine très contrarié avant de se lever du bassin de Liu pour aller voir Kagami.

* * *

 **"C'était super !... Tu vois que tu as du potentiel !"** Dit Nash à Yamazaki.

 **"Mouais."** Répondit le joueur de Kirisaki pas très convaincu.

Après l'évaluation de niveau que les deux américains avaient fait passer aux joueurs du camp, Nash qui avait eu un coup de cœur pour Yamazaki lui avait proposé de rester quelques minutes de plus pour un petit cours de street basket en tête à tête.

Yamazaki avait bien évidemment accepté car le blond lui avait également tapé dans l'oeil. Cependant malgré les compliments de ce dernier, le roux ne se sentait toujours pas très à l'aise avec son jeu.

 **"Tu ne devrais pas manquer de confiance en toi à ce point. Tu es un joueur très doué et pour ne rien gâcher, tu es également très mignon."** Lâcha l'américain sans perdre plus de temps.

Le cœur de Yamazaki ratta un battement...

Nash venait bien de le complimenter sur son physique ? Apres seulement deux petites heures au Camp ?

Yamazaki était très gêné par le bagout du blond mais il trouvait son honnêteté assez sexy d'un côté.

Et puis, il préfèrait que tout soit clair dès le début plutôt que de se faire des illusions dans son coin.

 **"Merci..."** Répondit simplement Yamazaki tête baissé.

Non loin du terrain de street, assis sur un pouf dans un coin du jardin, Kagami observait la petite séance de basket privilégié de Yamazaki.

Kagami appréciait beaucoup Nash en tant que joueur et le respectait énormément. Cependant, depuis que le blond avait jeter son dévolu sur le roux de Kirisaki, Kagami avait envie de lui casser la gueule purement et simplement !

Oui il s'était embrouillé avec le joueur de Kirisaki et lui avait dit de ne plus lui parler. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas une raison pour que Nash profite de cette faille pour lui voler SON Yamazaki !

 **"Tu regardes Nash et Yamazaki ? Tu es jaloux hein ?"** Lui balança Aomine en s'asseyant sur le pouf d'à côté.

 **"Ta gueule !"** Répondit simplement Kagami qui n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui était son interlocuteur.

 **"Nash à l'aire de bien aimer Yamazaki. Ça se voyait grave pendant l'évaluation de niveau !... Yamazaki n'a pas l'air indifférent non plus."** Expliqua la panthère.

 **"Nash kiffs Yamazaki il n'y a pas de doute, par contre je doute que ce soit réciproque."** Confia Kagami.

 **"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"**

 **"Je peux me confier à toi sans que tu racontes ce que je vais te dire à tout le camp ?"** Demanda Kagami qui avait besoin d'un confident.

 **"Ouais vas-y, j'en parlerai uniquement à mon mec."** Dit Daiki.

 **"Ok... Pendant la fête, Yamazaki m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi."** Confia finalement Taiga.

 **"Enfin !... Au moins un de vous deux assume ses sentiments pour l'autre !"** Répondit Aomine loin d'être choqué par la révélation de Kagami.

 **"Putain arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je suis sérieux là !"** S'énerva le rouge

 **"Je suis également très sérieux."** Expliqua le bleu.

 **"Bref, il m'aime depuis plusieurs mois alors je doute que Nash puisse m'éffacer du cœur de Yamazaki en seulement quelques heures."**

 **"Pourtant à les voir s'embrasser à pleines bouches comme ça on dirait que c'était plutôt facile pour lui."**

Kagami qui avait arrêté de regarder le terrain une seconde fu stupéfait quand il vit Nash galocher Yamazaki comme jamais.

 **"Putain je vais le défoncer !"** S'emporta directement Kagami en se levant pour aller en coller une au blond.

 **"Oh calme toi mec !"** Dit Daiki en se levant pour le retenir. **"Pourquoi ça t'énerves autant que Nash se rapproche de Yamazaki si tu n'as pas de sentiments pour lui ?"** Demanda Aomine très confus.

 **"Nash est au moins autant connu pour son basket que pour ses conquêtes ! Alors je n'ai pas envie qu'il face souffrir Yamazaki !"** Expliqua le joueur de Seirin.

 **"Je comprends mais tu pourrais juste en parler à Yamazaki si c'est ton ami."** Dit Aomine.

À l'entente du mot "ami" le cœur de Taiga se serra.

 **"À vrai dire, on est plus vraiment amis Yamazaki et moi."** Avoua Taiga d'un ton triste.

 **"Comment ça ?"**

 **"Et bien après qu'il m'ait avoué ses sentiments pour moi je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus lui parler."**

 **"T'es bizarre toi ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça alors que tu l'adores ?"**

 **"J'étais blessé ! Je l'adore comme tu dis, j'avais confiance en lui et il m'a cacher ça pendant des jours !"**

 **"Ben il a eu raison ! Met toi deux secondes à sa place ! Il t'apprécie énormément en tant qu'ami et tu es hétéro ! Il avait peur de te dégoûter et de perdre ton amitié ce qui est normal... Si Liu avait été hétéro et mon pote je ne lui aurait sûrement moi aussi rien dit sur mes sentiments par peur de prendre au moins notre amitié."**

Kagami se figa un instant et réfléchis.

Ce que venait de dire Aomine n'était pas con !

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas gay et qu'il aurait forcément rejeté les sentiments de Yamazaki. Donc c'était évidemment logique que ce dernier est peur de lui avouer son attirance et de perdre leur amitié.

Kagami se sentait bête et égoïste !

Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui sans imaginer une seconde se que pouvait ressentir Yamazaki.

" **Tu as raison Aomine. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot avec Yamazaki... Je vais m'excuser dès que possible."** Expliqua le tigre très déçu de lui même.

 **"Enfin une bonne décision et ouais tu es idiot ce n'est pas nouveau."** Lança Daiki.

 **"Tu me cherches vraiment toi !"**

Sur le terrain de basket Yamazaki dont les lèvres venaient tout juste d'être libérés par Nash était toujours sous le choc du baisé fougueux que le blond avait initié sans prévenir.

 **"Je sais que c'est un peu rapide mais je vais être honnête avec toi Yamazaki... Tu me plais et j'ai envie qu'on essaye quelque chose toi et moi. Je ne suis pas là pour longtemps alors je préfère être franc avec toi directement." E** xpliqua l'américain.

Yamazaki était complètement perdu. Nash lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait mignon, puis il l'avait fougeusement embrassé et maintenant il lui demandait s'il pouvait être son mec ?!

Tout allait définitivement beaucoup trop vite pour le joueur de Kirisaki. Cependant, ce n'était pas non plus un problème... Bien au contraire.

Yamazaki avait perdu Kagami et s'il ne pensais pas à autre chose il finirait sûrement par déprimer et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

Kagami le détestait de toute façon et il ne donnerait sûrement pas de deuxième chance à leur amitié alors il devait tourner la page lui aussi.

Nash était très séduisant et même s'il était un peu dur dans sa façon de parler et n'était pas comme ça avec lui bien au contraire.

 **"C'est vrai que c'est un peu rapide mais je veux bien sortir avec toi Nash !"** Répondit finalement Yamazaki.

 **"Vraiment ! Super !"** Dit Nash qui pensais plus effrayer Yamazaki qu'autre chose avec sa déclaration si soudaine.

 **"Hop hop hop ! Quoi ?! Qui va sortir avec qui ?!"** Demanda Kagami en s'avançant vers le couple.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?"** Dit Nash quand Kagami arriva à leur niveau et mis son bras autour du cou de Yamazaki.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kagami ?"** Demanda Yamazaki dans l'incompréhension totale.

 **"Viens il faut que je te parle."** Dit Kagami à Yamazaki en le tirant par le bras.

 **"Lâche moi Kagami ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on parle !"** Commença à s'énerver Yamazaki qui en avait marre que Kagami vienne toujours fourré son nez partout.

"Très bien, dans ce cas je vais te parler ici."

Yamazaki fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que Kagami avait de si important à lui dire qui ne pouvait pas attendre ?

 **"Je voulais m'excuser Yamazaki. Je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir rejeté aussi violemment après que tu m'ais avoué tes sentiments pour moi... J'ai été égoïste et maintenant je comprends que tu ne m'aies rien dit pour ne pas gâcher notre amitié. Je t'aime Yamazaki, et je n'ai pas envie qu'on reste sans se parler plus longtemps."** Termina Kagami qui était bien content que Nash soit là pour entendre tout ça. Maintenant qu'il savait que Yamazaki avait des sentiments pour lui, il le laisserai sûrement tranquil.

Yamazaki était sous le choc.

Kagami était venu s'excuser ? Aussi vite ? Et il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Bon... Yamazaki savait très bien que Kagami n'avait pas dit ça dans un sens romantique mais entendre le tigre lui témoigner son amour faisait toujours plaisir. Cependant, Nash était là et avait tout entendu. Yamazaki ne voulais pas qu'il se braque et retire sa proposition de sortir avec lui.

Yamazaki devait mettre les choses au clair et tout de suite.

 **"Merci Kagami pour tes excuses que j'accepte avec grand plaisir. Tu es mon meilleur ami ici et je n'ai moi non plus pas envie de ne plus te parler pour un mal entendu."** Commença le joueur de Kirisaki. " **Je voulais aussi te dire qu'après que tu ai rejeté mes sentiments j'avais décidé de passer à autre chose et pour être plus précis je sors dorenavant avec Nash."** Termina Yamazaki.

Kagami était dégoûté. Pourquoi Yamazaki voulais à tout pris sortir avec Nash et comment pouvait-il l'avoir déjà mis sur le côté.

 **"Tu comptes vraiment sortir avec ce type alors qu'il est connu pour accumuler les conquêtes et tromper régulièrement ?"**

 **"Je ne trompe que les personnes avec qui je ne veux que du sexe... Avec Yamazaki c'est différent. Il me plaît beaucoup et je pense que je pourrais développer des sentiments pour lui."**

 **"Et de toute façon ce n'est pas ton problème Kagami. Je sors avec qui je veux et même s'il me trompe ce n'est pas ton problème."**

Kagami ne répondit pas. Il fallait dire de Yamazaki avait raison. S'il sortait avec Nash leur relation ne serai pas son problème.

* * *

 **"Oh excuse moi !"** Dit Takao qui venait de bousculer quelqu'un alors qu'il se balladait dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qu'il pourrait passer du temps, son meilleur ami Kise étant dorénavant occupé avec son nouveau petit ami Mitobe.

 **"Ce n'est pas grave... Attend tu es le mec mignon de tout à l'heure non ?!"** Dit Silver en reconnaissant celui qui lui avait beaucoup plus durant l'évaluation de niveau.

 **"Heu... oui"** Repondit timidement Takao.

 **"Tu as un truc à faire là tout de suite ?"**

 **"Heu non pas vraiment... Je cherchais justement quelqu'un avec qui faire quelque chose d'interessent."**

En entendant la réponse de Takao Silver ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa le petit brun par le bras pour l'attirer dans une chambre et refermer la porte dèrriere eux.

 **"C'est bon il n'y a personne ici. Tu veux qu'on le fasse direct ou tu es du genre à t'attarder sur les préliminaires ?"** demanda l'américain qui avait très envie de passer aux choses sérieuses.

 **"Quoi ?! Comment ça le faire ?! Faire quoi ?!"** Demanda le meneur qui espérait que Jason ne parlait pas de ce à quoi il pensait.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne me trouves pas sexy ? Je ne suis pas à ton goût ?"** Demanda Silver assez surpris que son charme ne fasse pas effet sur le joueur de Shutoku.

Takao commença à légèrement paniquer. Silver avait vraiment l'air de mourrir d'envie de ne faire qu'une seule boucher de lui, mais pour sa part, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas... Cependant, il devait oublier Shin-chan et coucher avec Silver n'etait pas forcement une mauvaise idée en y réfléchissant bien.

Le grand americain n'etait pas vraiment son genre, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air les raprocherai et que leur relation deviendrai plus profonde que juste du sexe.

 **"Heu si si tu es très attirant ! Je suis un peu lent à comprendre les choses parfois."** Repondit finalement Takao.

Silver esquissa un petit sourir rassuré.

 **"Tu veux le faire sur un lit ou au sol ?... Ou bien tu es plus salle de bain ?"** Demanda Silver qui voulait que Takao soit le plus à l'aise possible.

 **"Heu... C'est comme tu veux..."** Dit Takao tout d'un coup très stréssé.

 **"Ok ben on va commencé sur le lit, on fera un petit tour au sol et on finira dans la salle de bain."** Expliqua Jason qui n'avait pas de préférence sur le lieu.

Takao eu du mal à avaler sa salive en entendant les plans de Silver qui semblait très ambitieux.

 **"Heu... tu es sûr de vouloir que ça dure aussi longtemps ?"** Demanda un Takao très inquiet.

 **"Ça te pose un problème ? Tu n'es pas endurant c'est ça ?"**

 **"Je n'en sais rien justement... C'est ma première fois..."** Avoua Kazunari.

Silver se figea une seconde.

 **"Quoi ?... C'est ta première fois et tu veux la gâcher avec moi ?"** S'étonna le géant.

 **"Heu... oui... je crois que... oui."** Répondit le petit brun qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait au fond.

 **"Je ne peux pas coucher avec toi je suis désolé."** Dit Jason en attrapant la poignée pour quitter la chambre.

 **"Attend !"** Dit Takao en le retenant par le bras. **"Pourquoi ? Tu n'as plus envie de moi ? Je ne te plaît plus ?"** Demanda Takao un peu vexé d'être rejeté de la sorte.

Silver soupira.

 **"C'est pas ça... Tu es très mignon et bien sûr que j'ai très envie de toi, mais cette histoire de première fois me bloque."** Expliqua l'américain.

 **"Pourquoi ?"**

 **"La première fois est très importante, et même sans te connaître, je vois bien que tu es un mec fragile et je n'ai pas envie que tu couches avec moi sur un coup de tête et que tu regrettes par la suite... Tu devrais réserver ta première fois pour quelqu'un'un pour qui tu as des sentiments et qui tient à toi."**

Les mots de Silver surprirent énormément le meneur de Shutoku... Il n'aurai j'amais imaginé Silver aussi sentimental et attentionné. Cependant, la description que ce dernier venait de faire de lui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

 **"C'est très gentil ce que tu dis... mais je te rassure direct, je ne suis absolument pas fragile ! Je sais pertinemment que c'est ma première fois et j'en ferai justement ce que je veux... C'est à dire coucher avec toi ici et maintenant."** Affirma Takao avec conviction.

 **"Tu va regretter ce que tu dis."**

 **"Je ne regretterai rien !... Dit plutôt que tu n'as pas envie que je découvre que tu n'est pas un si bon coup que ça en vérité."** Provoqua Takao.

 **"Q-Quoi ?! Je suis un excellent coup ! Sûrement bien meilleur que tous ceux que tu auras dans ta vie !"** Se défendit rapidement Silver.

 **"Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Prouve-le..."** Dit Takao d'une voix langoureuse tout en glissant sa main sous le t-shirt du géant pour caresser ses abdos.

Sans que Takao eu le temps de si préparer mentalement, Silver l'avait soulevé pour l'embrasser fougeusement. Le brun avait juste eu le temps d'entourer ses jambes autour du bassin de Jason et de s'agripper à ses larges épaules.

Le baiser était passionné, sensuel et bestial, tout à l'image de Silver qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à passer sa main sur le jolie fessier du meneur tout en lui dévorant les lèvres.

Takao de son côté était encore un peu perdu, mais ce qui était sûr était que ce baiser et ces carèsses ne le laissaient pas de marbre.

* * *

 **"Je crois bien que c'est la première fois depuis qu'on est ensemble qu'on passe un moment calme en tête à tête comme ça."** Dit Koganei alongé contre son petit ami dans une chambre de la villa, la tête sur son torse.

 **"Oui c'est vrai et c'est plutôt agréable d'ailleurs."** Répondit Haizaki avant de déposer un petit bisou sur le frond de son chéri.

Soudainement, Koganei se redressa pour s'asseoir à qualifourchon sur le bassin de son petit ami.

 **"Bébé, est-ce que tu as envie de coucher avec moi maintenant ou tu préfères attendre ?"** Demanda Koganei.

Le coeur de Shogo ratta un battement.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce petit chaton tout mignon ai un fort caractère et aucun filtre à ce point ?

Haizaki était assez stréssé. Il fallait que sa réponse soit bien réfléchit et surtout convienne à son chéri.

 **"Je pense qu'on devrai le faire quand on en aura tout les deux envie et qu'on sera prêt."** Répondit Haizaki fière de ses mots.

Cependant, le petit brun ne semblait pas satisfait de cette réponse.

 **"Et là maintenant, tout de suite, tu as envie ? Tu as envie de moi ?"**

Haizaki avait l'impression que cette simple question était une véritable séance de torture.

Bien sûr que s'il lui posait la question avec sa petite tête de chat tout mignon il aurai envie de lui répondre "oui".

Le joueur de Kirisaki commença à légèrement paniquer. Koganei était si innocent et d'après ses recherches, il était encore vierge, Shogo ne voulait alors absolument pas lui faire peur avec ses envies et surtout éviter de lui mettre une quelconque pression sur les épaules.

 **"Je n'ai pas nécessairement envie de toi là tout de suite non."** Répondit Haizaki par sécurité.

Cependant, le joueur de Seirin semblait comme "déçu" par la réponse du grand brun.

 **"Ah bon... d'accord..."** Dit le petit brun en baissant les yeux, triste.

Haizaki était assez surpris. Pourquoi Koganei semblait si déçu qu'il ai répondu de cette façon ?

 **"Bébé qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me pose toutes ces questions sur le sexe ?"** Finit par demander Haizaki qui était dans l'incompréhension total.

 **"Je peux te confier un secret sans que tu ne prennes peur ?"** Demanda Koganei tout en descendant du bassin de Shogo pour aller chercher une valise.

Haizaki se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

 **"Tu peux tout me dire bébé ! Et je ne crois pas qu'un petit chaton aussi craquant puisse me faire peur."** Répondu Haizaki qui avait lui même fait des choses assez effrayantes par le passé.

Koganei souleva la valise qui avait l'air assez lourd et la déposa sur le lit.

 **"Tu vas me monter ta garde-robe ou quoi ?"** Rigola Haizaki.

 **"Non pas du tout regarde !"** Répondit Koganei en ouvrant brusquement la valise.

 **"T'es sèrieux ?! C'est vraiment à toi tout ça ?!"** S'étonna Shogo en voyant le contenu pour le moins surprenant de la valise de son chaton plus si innoncent que ça finalement.

 **"J'en ai encore d'autre chez moi. Là il n'y a que mes préférés."** Ajouta le shooting guard.

Des sex toys... beaucoup de sex toys... de différents types et de différentes tailles. La valise de Koganei était pleine de ses petits jouets sexuel. Il y avait effectivement de quoi avoir peur.

 **"Pourquoi tu as tous ses sex toys bébé ? Et tu n'ai pas censé être puceau ?"**

 **"Biensûr que je suis puceau. Et tout ça comme tu dis, et bien... c'est un peu ma passion en quelque sorte. Pour être plus claire, j'adore le sexe ! J'adore tout ce qui y touche de près ou de loin ! J'y pense tout le temps et j'utilise des sex toys tous les jours. Au moins quatre fois par jours. D'ailleurs j'ai utilisé celui-là tout à l'heure."** Expliqua le joueur de Seirin en montrant un énorme pénis en plastique. **"C'est un peu gros je sais, mais je m'y suis vite habitué et j'ai adoré."**

Haizaki avait comme perdu l'usage de la parole. Il était sous le choque de l'aveu de son chérie.

Ce qui le choquait n'était pas le fait que Koga aimait le sexe et utilise des sex toys. Non, loin de là, il en était même plutôt ravi car il en profiterai. Ce qui le choquait était l'engouement qu'avait Koganei pour le sujet et surtout son énorme appétit sexuel.

 **"T'aime ça à ce point ? c'est assez bizarre quand même."** Dit Haizaki.

 **"C'est plus que juste "aimer ça", c'est une véritable obsession et je sais bien que c'est bizarre. C'est pour ça que je n'en ai jamais parlé à quelqu'un avant toi."**

"Fait pas cette tête bébé. Tu n'es pas bizarre." Le rassura Shogo.

 **"Mon amour tu sais le faire avec des sex toys c'est sympas,mais à ce qui paraît, le faire en vrai est cent fois mieux !"**

Haizaki voyait très bien où Koganei voulait en venir.

 **"Tu veux qu'on le fasse tout de suite c'est ça ?"**

 **"S'il te plait !"** Repondit Koganei les yeux plein détoiles. **"En plus j'ai toujours voulu voir un pénis en vrai, à part le mien bien évidemment !"**

Haizaki esquissa un petit sourire. Lui qui craingnait que son petit ami ne veuille pas coucher avec lui était pour le coup plus que servit. L'obsession de Koganei allait décidément le ravir, étant donné qu'il rafollait lui même du sexe.

Haizaki commença à faire descendre son short rapidement suivi de son boxer pour laisser apparaître son membre.

 **"Il est super gros ! Et il sera encore plus gros si tu bandes !" S'écria directement un koganei aux anges." Est-ce que je peux le prendre dans ma bouche ?"**

 **"Bien sûr."**

Koganei ne perdit pas plus de temps et pris le membre en bouche et commença rapidement à faire de violents va et viens.

Il était vierge mais il avait une technique de malade se disait Haizaki qui était désormais très dur.

Koganei lui prenait son pied et multipliait les jeux de langue sur la queue de son homme qui commençai à complètement perdre la tête.

 **"Bébé retire toi je vais venir !"** Prévenu Haizaki qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir dans la bouche de son chéri.

En entendant les mots de Shogo, Koganei accéléra ses mouvements et attendait une seule chose... Que son homme vienne dans sa bouche.

 **"Ahh hmm... putain bébé !"** Gémit Haizaki en venant dans la bouche de Koganei qui se retira.

 **"Whouaw ! C'était super ! Maintenant prendre moi vite s'il te plaît Shogo ! Je veux te sentir à l'intérieure de moi !"**

Haizaki ne se fit pas prier et plaqua Koganei sur le lit.

Son bébé voulait le faire pour de vrai... et bien il serait servit.

* * *

 **"Mitsuhiro, est-ce que je pourrai te parler seul à seul s'il te plaît ?"** Demanda Hara à son petit ami qui était en train de discuter dans la cuisine avec Kasamatsu.

 **"Heu... oui bien sûr."** Répondit Hayakawa légèrement inquiet. Il fallait dire qu'Hara ne l'appelait jamais entièrement par son prénom... C'était mauvais signe.

 **"Là c'est bien."** Dit Hara en s'arrêtant dans le couloir qui donnait vers la salle de cinéma.

 **"Je t'écoute."** Commença le joueur de Kaijo.

Hara pris une seconde de réflexion avant de parler. En effet, il devait bien réfléchir à la façon dont il allait emmener la chose. Un seul mot de travers pourrai fissurer son couple de façon irréversible, et c'était bien la dernière chose que pouvait souhaiter Hara.

 **"Heu... je voulais te dire que... que... que depuis que nous somme à Miami je me sens délaisser."** Hara avait la tête baissé, fuyant le regard d'Hayakawa.

Hayakawa fronça les sourcils une seconde.

De quoi parlait Hara ? Comment ça "délaisser" ? Où voulait-il en venir ?

 **"De quoi tu parles Kazuya ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par délaisser ? Et qui te délaisse au juste ?"**

Le coeur du joueur de Kirisaki commença à battre un peu plus vite. Hayakawa commençait à s'énerver, il le sentait totalement.

Bon, vu que cette conversation allait tourner mal quoi il arrivait, Hara avait décidé de tout dire à son petit ami d'un seul coup, sans hésitation.

 **"Depuis qu'on est ici je trouve que tu ne me donne pas assez d'amour et que tu ne m'accorde pas assez d'attention... Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression d'être "l'homme" si je peux me permettre. D'être celui qui domine et qui prend soin de toi alors qu'en réalité, en dehors du camp, on a toujours eu une relation réversible."** Se confia finalement Hara content d'avoir pu enfin sortir ce petit malaise qu'il avait depuis un bon moment.

Hayakawa poussa un grand soupir.

Hara était-il vraiment sérieux en lui faisant ce reproche ?

 **"Je ne savais pas que tu étais égoïste à ce point Kazuya... Tu te rend compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire ? De ce que tu es en train de me reprocher ?"** S'emporta Hayakawa très déçu par les mots de son homme.

 **"Q-Quoi ?! Je suis juste en train de t'expliquer mon mal être et toi tu me dis que je suis égoiste ?!"**

 **"Je me suis fais violer Kazuya ! Violer ! Alors excuse moi mais ton petit mal être peu attendre !.. Je me suis fais violer alors oui j'ai besoin que mon homme s'occupe de moi, prenne soin de moi et m'accorde toute son affection ! Je pense avoir vécu quelque chose d'assez horrible pour mériter que tout ton amour soit pour moi."** Expliqua le brun de Kaijo. **"Ce que tu viens de me dire me déçois beaucoup Kazuya. Je pensais compter un peu plus que ça pour toi."**

 **"Je me suis mal exprimé bébé. Je voulais dire que... attend !"**

Hayakawa avait déjà tourné le dos à Hara et avait commencé à s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas entendre un mot de plus de la part de son petit ami.

 **"Bébé ! Attend !"** Hara qui avait suivis Hayakawa le tenait par le bras espérant avoir une chance de s'excuser et de s'expliquer.

 **"Lâche moi kazuya !"** Dit Hayakawa d'un ton sec en retirant son bras de la poigne d'Hara.

 **"Bébé écoute moi ! On dit à tout le monde que la communication est le plus important dans un couple alors on ne va pas commencer à ne pas communiquer nous même !"**

 **"Kazuya ce que tu m'as dit m'a vraiment déçu de toi... Alors je n'est aucune envie de discuter plus longtemps avec toi."** Conclu Hayakawa en partant pour de bon.

Hara était téllement paniqué qu'il n'essaya même pas de le suivre.

Hayakawa était son meilleur ami depuis la primaire et son petit ami depuis le début du collège. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment disputé avant ce qui venait de ce passer à l'instant et Hara avait peur... très peur.

Peur que ses mots mal choisis soit la cause de la fin de sa relation de cinq ans et lui retire l'homme de sa vie pour toujours.

* * *

 **_ FIN DU CHAP 8 PARTIE 2_**

 **REVIEW PLEEEEASE !**


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut tout le monde voici déjà la suite de vôtre fiction préféré XD !_

 _Un graaaaand marci à **Arthygold** et **Supergirl-Karamel-Shipper** pour vos reviews au dernier chapitre ! Ca fait énormément plaisir et donne le courage d'écrire !  
_

 _Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE :D_

* * *

 **chapitre 9**

 **"Depuis que tu es revenu de l'hôpital avec Seto tu as parlé a Mibuchi au moins ?"** Demanda Eikichi qui s'apprétait à manger avec son ami Hayama à une table dans le jardin.

 **"Non je ne lui ai pas encore parler et pour être honnête avec toi, j'ai assez peur d'entamer une conversation avec lui."** Se confia le blond.

Eikichi se mit à rire.

 **"Tu m'étonnes que tu ais peur ! Tu as quand même coucher avec Seto et même débuté une relation amoureuse avec lui dans le dos de ton meilleur pote qui pensait que c'était l'homme de sa vie ! C'est parce qu'il s'est fait poignader que Seto ne s'est pas fait tabasser par Reo... Par contre toi tu n'as rien, donc fais gaffe à tes arrières mon petit."** Se moqua Nebuya.

 **"Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça ! Tu me stresses encore plus !"** Se plaigna le petit blond.

" **Tu es quand même une sacré salaud Kotaro. Coucher avec le mec de ton pote et faire bonne figure devant lui comme si de rien n'était... Il faut être un sacré vicieux pour faire un coup pareil."**

 **"Arrête dans rajouter une couche je sais bien que ce que j'ai fais est horrible."**

 **"Mais d'ailleurs comment tu en es arrivé là avec Seto ? En plus tu sortais encore avec Mayuzumi à ce moment ! Comment ça a commencé ?** " Demanda le pivot très curieux de savoir quel avait été le déclencheur de ce drame.

 **"Je ne te dirai rien avant dans avoir parlé à Reo ! Tu risquerais de tout lui dire avant moi et je n'ai pas envie qu'il apprenne ce qui c'est passé de la bouche d'un autre que moi."** Expliqua Kotaro qui souhaitait régler ça avec Mibuchi avant toute chose.

 **"Ouais je vois, tu as raison."** Répondu Nebuya avant de commencer à manger rapidement suivi d'Hayama.

 **"Vous êtes sérieux quand vous vous faites des repas à deux sans me prévenir."** S'étonna Mibuchi qui avait vu au loin ses deux meilleur ami manger sans lui.

Le sang d'Hayama se glaça d'un coup quand il entendit la voix du grand brun.

 **"Désolé mec, c'est juste que comme c'est un peu tendu entre toi et Hayama, je voulais éviter de créer un malaise ou une bagarre en vous faisant asseoir à une même table."** Expliqua le grand bronzé.

Mibuchi ne répondit pas directement et s'assit à côté d'Hayama qui était en face de Nebuya.

Le blond se tendit tout de suite sur sa chaise.

Qu'est-ce Mibuchi comptait faire ?

 **"Il n'y a pas de malaise, et ne t'inquiète pas Kotaro, je ne vais pas te frapper. Il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière... Oui je suis déçu de Seto et Kotaro ! Oui je me suis fais trahir par celui que j'aimais et par mon meilleur ami ! Mais je ne peux pas effacé ce qu'ils ont fait ou soigner mes blessures en utilisant la violence !.. Mais je peux agir avec maturité et intelligence en tournant la page et en m'expliquant calmement avec eux."** Expliqua le brun qui avait pris du recule sur les choses.

 **"Je... je suis vraiment désolé Reo. Je sais qu'il est tard pour des excuses mais je me devais de t'en présenter. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé et d'avoir trahi ta confiance."** Dit Hayama tête baissé, honteux.

 **"Merci pour tes excuses et je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire du mal au fond. Si tu as fais ce que tu as fais c'est que tu devais avoir une bonne raison. On aura tout le temps de mettre tout ça au clair de retour à Kyoto. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête pendant nos derniers jours à Miami alors ne parlons plus de cette histoire, et s'il te plaît, vas-y doucement avec les démonstrations d'affection avec Seto."** Demanda Mibuchi qui préférai entendre les explications de Kotaro et Seto une fois au Japon.

 **"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Seto et moi et j'espère que tu accepteras de me parler pendant nos derniers jours ici au moins ?"** Demanda Hayama qui n'avait aucune envie de perdre sa complicité avec Mibuchi.

 **"Bien sûr que je te parlerai toujours ! Tu restes nôtre petit chaton de Rakuzan. Un vilain chaton, mais un chaton quand même."** Répondit Reo qui ne comptait pas non plus renoncer à une si belle amitié.

 **"Vous êtes mignons ! Faite vous un bisou !"** Proposa Nebuya, heureux de voir que leur trio pouvait résister au pire.

Kotaro ne se fit pas prié et se tourna vers le plus grand en tendant les lèvres. Reo se tourna également vers le petit blond et posa rapidement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de se retourner avec un petit sourire.

Hayama était également très heureux de voir qu'ils reprenaient leur petite habitude du smack sur les lèvres qu'Eikichi ne pouvait plus pratiqué à cause de la jalousie de son petit ami Akashi.

* * *

 **"Ton pote est super collant c'est pas possible !"** Dit Nash alors que Kagami venait de quitter le terrain de street du jardin.

 **"Il est assez protecteur avec moi oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui dirai s'il devient trop envahissant"** Le rassura Yamazaki qui ne voulait surtout pas que l'attitude de Kagami bloque Nash dans ce début de relation qu'ils allaient avoir.

 **"Merci."** Répondit le blond en se penchant sur Yamazaki pour un baiser sensuel avant de s'écarter.

Yamazaki appréciait énormément les baisers de son désormais petit ami et était très enthousiaste pour la suite de leur relation.

Nash était un garçon rassurant qui lui faisait prendre conscience de sa valeur et qui savait comment lui parler pour le mettre à l'aise.

C'était le genre de garçon dont il avait besoin et avec qui il se voyait bien construire quelque chose de solide et à qui il n'aurai pas peur de donner sa virginité car il le respectait et semblait l'apprécier sincèrement.

 **"Merci pour cette séance de basket en tête à tête et merci pour tout tes compliments !"** Dit Yamazaki avec un petit sourire au coin.

 **"J'ai été honnête c'est tout et j'ai également apprécier te donner ce cours particulier."** Répondit l'américain.

 **"Je vais devoir te laisser si ça ne te dérange pas. Je vais aller voir mes potes."**

 **"Ya pas de soucis ! Je dois moi même faire la connaissance des autre gars."**

Yamazaki lui fit alors un petit bisou avant de partir à la recherche de ses coéquipiers.

Nash qui était maintenant seul sur le terrain, le ballon de basket sous le bras, se retenait d'éclater de rire en repensant aux salades qu'il venait de faire bouffer au rouquin de Kirisaki Daiichi.

Yamazaki était en plus d'un très mauvais joueur de basket, un idiot finit.

Nash n'en avait strictement rien à faire du manque de confiance de Yamazaki ou encore du fait qu'il le laisse pour aller voir ses amis de Kirisaki.

Nash, comme il l'avait bien dit, n'était pas là pour longtemps et il ne comptait absolument pas entamer une relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit... Non !

Ce que le blond voulait était du sexe et rien de plus !

Yamazaki était plutôt sexy et Nash s'imaginait déjà leur ébats.

Le roux était une personne fragile et très manipulable. Lui forcer la main pour le baiser au plus vite ne serai qu'une mince affaire, en était persuadé le grand blond.

Et bien évidement, une fois qu'il en aurai finit avec son petit cul, il le largerai comme une merde.

Nash était intérieurement plier en quatre.

Il arriverait à ses fin très vite, c'était sûr et certain.

* * *

Au même moment dans un couloir de la villa.

 **"Tu cuisineras pour moi aussi ? Genre si je tu viens manger chez moi ?"** Demanda Kise à son petit ami qui venait de lui raconter comment il prenait soin de toute sa famille.

Mitobe fit un mouvement de la tête qui voulait dire _"bien sûr ! "_

 **"Merci mon amour ! J'ai hâte de goûter ta cuisine."** Dit Kise avant de se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami.

À force de passer tout son temps avec le joueur de Seirin, Ryota avait fini par assimiler toutes les petites mimiques du brun et pouvait maintenant le comprendre instantanément.

Le silence de Mitobe n'allait définitivement pas être un handicap dans leur relation.

* * *

 **"Ça va mon pote ? Ta blessure ne te fait pas trop mal ?"** Demanda Hanamiya en entrant dans une chambre ou Seto s'était allongé pour se reposer un peu.

 **"T'inquiètes ça va. J'ai pris mes anti-douleurs il y a une heure donc je me sens mieux."** Répondit Seto alors que son ami s'était assis à côté de lui. "Et toi ça va ? Ça se passe bien avec Midorima ?"

 **"Oui tout va bien entre nous. On envisage de ce marier et de faire des enfants."** Dit Hanamiya d'un ton très sèrieux.

Ce gars était vraiment trop bête se disait Seto en rigolant. Hanamiya avait le don de toujours détendre l'atmosphère.

 **"Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !"** Dit une voix en entrant dans la chambre.

 **"Je rigole c'est bon !"** Pesta Hanamiya.

 **"Je sais bien."** Ajouta Midorima en venant déposer un petit bisou sur les lèvres de son cheri avant de s'installer au bord du lit. **"Je t'aime. "**

 **"Je t'aime aussi."** répondit Hanamiya.

Son capitaine devenait tout mignon devant Midorima se disait Seto qui observait la scène avec une sourire au coin.

 **"Tout va bien avec Mibuchi ?"** demanda le vert, curieux.

 **"On ne sait pas parler depuis le soir de la fête. Il doit être très mal psychologiquement alors je n'ose pas vraiment faire le premier pas vers lui."** Se confia Seto. **"Je préfère le laisser se calmer d'abord."**

 **"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Et surtout pas de rapprochement avec Hayama sous ses yeux."** Précisa le joueur de Shutoku.

 **"Bien sûr que je n'aurai pas ce culot ! Mibuchi est quelqu'un que j'ai sincèrement aimé et je tiens énormément à lui et à son bonheur."** Explique Seto.

 **"D'ailleurs est-ce que tu aimes Hayama plus que tu n'as aimé Mibuchi ?"** Demanda Hanamiya.

 **"Oui je l'aime beaucoup plus que j'ai aimé Mibuchi, je le ressent bien et c'est assez effrayant de me dire que je peux aimer une personne à se point."** Avoua Seto qui était complétement fou du blond. **"Je ne l'aurai jamais trompé si ça n'avait pas été le cas".**

 **"Tu ne l'aimeras jamais plus que j'aime mon Shin-chan !"**

 **"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Si Takao t'entendait ça lui ferait beaucoup de mal."** Le gronda Shintaro.

 **"Je m'en fiche je n'aime pas ce mec !"**

Midorima soupira. Son petit ami était vraiment mauvais quand il le voulait.

* * *

 **"Ça va ? Tu as l'air en colère ?"** Demanda Furuhashi en voyant son cousin Hayakawa passer à côté de lui dans le salon les sourcils froncés.

Hayakawa ne se fit pas prié et pris son cousin dans ses bras.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"** Redemanda l'ancien membre de Kirisaki.

 **"Tu n'imagineras jamais de quoi Kazuya vient de m'accuser ?"** Commença le joueur de Kaijo toujours très choqué de l'accusation de son petit ami.

 **"Hara t'a fait un reproche ? À toi ?"** S'étonna Furuhashi qui n'avait jamais connu de conflit entre son cousin et son ami.

Hayakawa se détacha des bras de son cousin avant de tout lui raconter en détails.

 **"Il vient de me prendre à part à l'instant pour me dire que je ne lui donnait pas assez d'amour, que je ne lui accordait pas assez d'attention et que tout était centré sur moi."** Expliqua le brun de Kaijo.

Furuhashi était sous le choque ! Hara avait vraiment dit ces choses à Hayakawa ? Avoir ce genre de propos à l'égard de son petit ami ne ressemblait absolument pas au joueur de Kirisaki.

 **"Il était sérieux quand il t'a dit ça ?"**

 **"Il était très sérieux, c'est justement ça le problème."**

 **"Il est con ou il fait exprès ! Tu t'es fais violer, bien sûr que tout dois tourner autour de toi !"** Commença à s'énerver Furuhashi.

 **"Je lui ai dit exactement la même chose mais il à voulu me faire culpabiliser en me disant que je ne prêtait pas attention à son mal être."**

 **"Hara est vraiment un connard ! Comment il a pu oser te parler comme ça après ce qui t'es arrivé ?! C'est vraiment un vieux mec !"**

 **"Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a énormément blessés et déçu de sa part... Je me suis fais agresser, violé, je me sens souillé de l'intérieur et je n'arrive pas à dormir parce que j'en fais des cauchemards et lui il en rajoute une couche avec son histoire de mal être ! Je n'ai jamais eu plus besoin de lui qu'en ce moment et lui il a décidé de se retourner contre moi !"**

Hayakawa aimait Hara plus que tout et avait besoin de son soutient et de son amour plus que de n'importe qui d'autre.

Hara était son petit ami, mais il était avant tout son meilleur ami, et ne pas pouvoir compter sur son pilier dans un moment pareil était horrible pour Hayakawa.

Hara était son confident, celui avec qui il avait tout partagé, ses rires, ses larmes, sa colère, sa joie, son premier baiser, sa première fois, son premier _"je t'aime."_

Hara était toute sa vie. Il avait passé toute sa vie avec Hara et il ne voyait pas la suite de celle ci sans Hara...

Cependant, depuis leur altercation, Hayakawa commençait à douter...

Douter de son avenir avec Hara.

 **"Je connais des types qui pourraient le tabasser tu sais."** Suggéra soudainement Furuhashi.

 **"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je l'aime toujours je te signal ! Alors tu n'as pas interêt à toucher ne serai ce qu'a sa boîte de chewing-gum !"** Répondit immédiatement Hayakawa.

Hara était et resterait pour toujours l'amour de sa vie, qu'ils soient ensemble ou non, et pour cette raison Hayakawa le protégera toujours.

 **"Ok je ne lui ferai rien."**

* * *

Après une petite partie de jambes en l'air très andiablé avec son petit ami. Koganei avait décider avec Haizaki d'aller se voir un petit film dans la salle de cinéma de la villa quand il virent Hara en larmes assis par terre contre le mur du couloir.

 **"Hara ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! Pourquoi tu pleures ?! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?!"** S'écria Koganei.

 **"Attend relève toi mon pote !"** Dit Haizaki en tendant sa main à Hara pour l'aider à se relever. **"Il c'est passé quoi mec ? Pourquoi t'es dans cette état ?"**

 **"Mitsuhiro me déteste."** Répondit Hara la voix briser.

 **"Comment ça il te déteste ?"** demanda Haizaki.

 **"J'ai voulu lui parlé d'un truc mais je me suis mal exprimé et il a mal interprété ce que je voulais et maintenant il ne veut plus me parler et va sûrement me quitter !"**

 **"Arrête ! Hayakawa ne te quittera jamais !"** Le rassura Koganei.

 **"Et puis tu lui a dit quoi pour qu'il te déteste ?"** Demanda Haizaki pour mieux comprendre.

 **"Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas assez attentionné envers moi et qu'il ne me donnait pas assez d'amour "** Expliqua Hara.

Haizaki et Koganei se regardèrent dans les yeux une seconde et pensaient exactement la même chose...

Hara avait définitivement choisi le mauvais moment et les mauvais mots pour parler de ça avec Hayakawa.

 **"Ouais effectivement c'est chaud ce que t'as fais."** Dit Shogo.

 **"C'est vrai que tu as manqué de tact et je pense même que tu aurais du garder ça pour toi. Hayakawa est extrêmement sensible en ce moment avec ce qui lui est arrivé et dit de cette façon ça sonne comme un reproche."** Expliqua Koganei.

 **"Je sais bien, mais on s'est toujours tout dit directement quand un truc nous dérangeait."**

 **"Ouais mais le contexte n'était absolument pas en ta faveur."** Fit remarqué Haizaki.

 **"Je pense que tu devrais t'excuser et croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas trop en colère contre toi... Même si je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment à t'inquiéter vu que tu es l'homme de sa vie et qu'il t'aime plus que tout."** Dit Koganei.

 **"Tu as raison."** Répondit Hara tout en sortant un élastique de sa poche.

Haizaki et Koganei se figèrent au même moment.

Hara pour ne pas avoir les cheveux collés à ses yeux par les larmes avait attaché ses cheveux de devant en une petite couette toute mignon au dessus de sa tête.

Les deux garçon voyaient alors pour la première fois le visage d'Hara totalement découvert.

 **"T'es beau !"** Dit spontanément Haizaki.

 **"Tu es surtout trop mignon !"** Précisa Koganei. **"Tu ressembles à Hayama."**

 **"Je sais Mitsuhiro me l'a déjà plusieurs fois dit."**

En effet, derrière ses mèches qui lui cachaient le haut du visage, Hara était un très beau garçon avec de grand yeux gris claire identique à ceux d'Hayama Kotaro qui lui les avaient vert.

Hayakawa qui jusqu'a lors était le seul à voir le visage de son petit ami dans son entièreté le trouvait d'ailleurs adorable.

 **"Vous parlez de quoi ?"** Dit Yamazaki qui avait enfin retrouver deux de ses potes de Kirisaki, dont Koga qu'il appréciait également beaucoup.

En arrivant à leur niveau, le roux se figea une seconde...

Il était bien en train de voir Hara sans ses mèches devant le visage ?

 **"T'es trop mignon comme ça ?! On dirait Hayama !"** Dit Yamazaki le sourire aux lèvres. "Attend, tu as pleuré ?" Demanda t-il en remarquant les yeux rouges de son ami.

 **"Je me suis disputé avec Mitsuhiro, je te raconterai plus tard."**

 **"Sèrieux ? Toi et Hayakawa ?"** S'etonna le petit ami de Nash.

 **"Est-ce qu'on pourrai parler d'autre chose si ça ne vous dérange pas."** Demanda Hara qui avait besoin de penser à autre chose.

 **"Ben j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, je sors désormais avec Nash !"** Confia Yamazaki tout content.

 **"Vraiment ? Déjà ? Et Kagami ?"** Demanda Haizaki.

 **"Je sais que c'est un peu rapide mais il n'est pas la pour longtemps alors on à brûlé quelques étapes... Quand à Kagami, il s'est excusé mais n'aime pas l'idée que je sorte avec Nash."** Expliqua le rouquin.

 **"Kagami à raison. Ce Nash est un peu louche je trouve."** Fit remarquer Hara.

 **"Vous voulez que je reste célibataire toute ma vie c'est ça ?"**

 **"Non mais tu devrais te méfier. Tu ne le connais pas."** Ajouta Koganei.

 **"Je sais, mais pour l'instant il est très gentil et me traite bien."**

 **"Fais comme tu le sens.** " Répondit Hara.

Soudainement, des voix féminines résonnèrent dans toute la villa.

 **"Les garçons ! Réunion dans le salon ! Vite !"**

 **"On dirait que Momoi et Riko on une nouvelle idée en tête."** Fit remarquer Yamazaki.

 **"J'espère que c'est une activité en dehors de la villa !"** S'ecria Koganei qui avait envie de sortir un peu.

* * *

 **"Quoi de l'accrobranche ?! Impossible, j'ai le vertige !"** Dit Takao qui avait déjà la tête qui tournait rien que te s'imaginer sur les structures accroché aux arbres.

 **"Nous avons déjà payé vos places alors c'est trop tard pour les plaintes."** Dit Riko qui était debout avec Momoi et Nijimura devant le groupe de basketteurs.

 **"Oh Hara tu t'es attaché les cheveux ?! Ça te va plutôt bien. Tu as un très beau visage"** Fit remarquer la rose devant tout le monde.

 **"Merci."** Répondit simplement Hara assez gêné.

 **"On dirait Kotaro !"** Dit soudainement Mibuchi.

 **"C'est vrai."** Dit Kise.

 **"Je me disait la même chose."** Ajouta Kagami.

 **"Vous vous ressemblez énormément oui."** Dit également Midorima.

 **"La même tête."** Confirma Aomine.

 **"Arrêtez ! Il est beaucoup plus mignon que moi !"** Dit Hayama qui se trouvait ridicule à côté d'Hara.

 **"Ne dit pas ça, c'est toi le plus mignon mon amour.** " Le rassura Seto à côté de lui à voix basse pendant que tout le monde parlait autour.

 **"Vraiment ?! Merci je t'aime !"** Repondit le blond avant de faire un petit bisou sur la bouche de Seto qui lui avait répondu "moi aussi".

Le coeur de Mibuchi se serra en voyant la petite scène d'amour dont il n'avait pas non plus manqué un mot.

Il aimait toujours Seto et le voir aimer quelqu'un d'autre était très douloureux.

Reo savait qu'il ne devait pas prêter attention à eux pour ne pas souffrir mais il avait du mal à détourner son attention du désormais nouveau couple officiel.

 **"Bon ! Taisez-vous s'il vous plaît !"** Demanda Momoi.

 **"Vous avez à partir de maintenant quinze minutes pour vous préparer et monter dans les mini bus de vos équipes respectives !"** Expliqua Nijimura.

 **"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Aller dépêchez vous ! " c** ria Riko avant que le groupe ne se disperse dans les chambres de la villa pour se préparer au plus vite.

Enfin, tout le monde sauf deux personnes...

Hara et Miyaji qui étaient resté discuter un instant.

 **"Ne t'inquiètes pas Hara, je suis sûr qu'Hayakawa te reparlera très vite !"** Dit Kiyoshi Miyaji avant de prendre l'autre garçon dans ses bras.

 **"J'espère aussi."** Répondit Hara avant de se détacher des bras du blond de Shutoku.

 **"Cette petite couette est trop mignonne !"** Ajouta Miyaji en touchant les cheveux d'Hara.

 **"Je pense que je vais la garder. Ça fait plaisir d'avoir le visage à l'air de temps en temps, surtout avec cette chaleur."** Expliqua Hara.

Non loin d'eux, en bas des escaliers, Hayakawa observait la petite scène sans pouvoir entendre ce qui était dit.

Hara était très proche de Miyaji depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré au camp d'entraînement et Hayakawa n'avait jamais vu d'un mauvais oeil l'amitié qu'avaient noué les deux garçons...

Cependant, il commençait à ce poser des questions sur ce qui avait réellement motivé ce rapprochement... comme une attirance peut être.

* * *

 **"Bon, maintenant que vous connaissez les règles de sécurité ainsi que le déroulement des parcours ! Je vais laisser le groupe 1 se diriger vers mes collègues qui vont vous équiper et vous aider pour le premier parcours ! Une fois que le groupe 1 au complet aura finit le premier parcours pour aller entamer le deuxième, le groupe 2 se fera équiper et commencera le premier parcours !"** Termina d'expliquer le directeur de l'accrobranche.

 **"Et pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas participer, qu'est-ce qu'ont fait pendant ce temps ?"** Demanda Okamura qui avec Murasakibara, Liu et Silver étaient trop grands pour participer aux activités.

 **"Et bien je suis vraiment désolé mais nous avons rien de prévu pour vous. Vous allez devoir attendre ici."** Dit le directeur confus.

Le site de l'accrobranche n'avait effectivement rien de très excitant si on ne faisait pas les activités.

Les quatres géants ainsi que Seto qui ne pouvait pas non plus participer à cause de sa blessure n'avaient alors pas d'autres choix que de s'asseoir sur un banc, se balader dans la forêt, ou tout simplement regarder les autres.

* * *

Cela devait maintenant bien faire deux heures que les garçons étaient à l'accrobranche. Le groupe 1 avait terminé le premier parcours et avait déjà bien entamé le deuxième. En ce qui concernait le groupe 2, tout le monde était passé sauf trois petits peureux qui n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à quitter la plate-forme pour mettre les pieds sur une corde raide au dessus du vide.

 **"Faite moi descendre s'il vous plaît ! Je veux descendre !"** Criait un Takao en larmes et en panique alors que le moniteur tentait de lui faire poser un pied sur la corde.

 **"Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Vous êtes totalement sécurisé."** Essayait tant bien que mal le moniteur de le rassurer.

 **"Aaaaah ! Non j'peux vraiment pas ! Je veux descendre !"** Pleurnichait néanmoins toujours le petit brun de Shutoku.

 **"Très bien je vais vous faire descendre."** Dit le moniteur avant d'appeler un de ses collègue pour qu'il vienne faire descendre Takao de la plate-forme qui devait se trouver à 12 mètres du sol.

Une fois Takao pris en charge par son collègue, le moniteur se tourna vers Hara et Aomine qui se tenaient fermement par la main, pétrifié par la hauteur et qui espéraient s'être fait oublier.

 **"À qui le tour ?"** Demanda le moniteur face aux deux pairs d'yeux écarquillés.

 **"Lui."** Répondirent les deux garçon en coeur en se pointant mutuellement du doigt.

 **"Ce sera toi !"** Dit le moniteur en attrapant Aomine pour le faire avancer vers la corde raide.

La panthère de Tôtô eu du mal à lâcher la main du joueur de Kirisaki pour se positionner face à la corde.

Une fois devant le vide, les jambes du petit ami de Liu se mirent à trembler.

 **"J'y arriverai pas ! C'est beaucoup trop haut ! La corde va céder j'en suis sûr !"** Commença à paniquer Aomine qui faisait également paniquer encore plus Hara qui redoutait son tour.

 **"La corde ne cédera pas et vous ne tomberez pas dans le vide même si c'était le cas."**

Le moniteur mit la main derrière le dos d'Aomine pour l'inciter à avancer mais le bleu qui avait perdu toute sa fierté et sa virilité était vraiment paniqué par la hauteur et demanda lui aussi à descendre. Une fois le tour d'Hara arrivé c'était le même scénario.

 **"Faite moi descendre s'il vous plaît ! J'peux pas le faire !"** Suppliait le joueur de Kirisaki qui fut également escorté sur la terre ferme.

* * *

 **"Silveeeeeeeer ! "** Cria Takao une fois au sol en courant vers l'américain assis sur un banc.

 **"Sers moi fort !"** Demanda Takao d'une voix toute mignonne en s'assaillant à califourchon sur les genoux du géant pour un gros câlin.

Avant de se rendre à l'accrobranche, les deux garçons avaient partagé un moment charnel à la villa qui n'avait pas manqué de les rapprocher.

Takao avait donné sa virginité à Jason et ne regrettait absolument pas son choix.

Le joueur américain avait été adorable avec lui pendant l'acte en lui demandant si il allait bien, s'il n'avait pas mal et si ça si lui plaisait tout en le couvrant de petit bisous tendres et de carèsses.

Le petit meneur avait principalement apprécié le sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait ressentit dans les bras de Jason tout comme son odeur très sexy et attirante dont il était déjà complétement accro.

 **"Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas."** Le rassura Silver en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

L'américain, pendant son ébat avec le joueur de Shutoku était littéralement tomber sous le charme du petit garçon tout mignon et naïf qu'était Kazunari. Il avait envie de le protéger et de le couvrir d'affection.

Jason n'avait jamais craqué pour quelqu'un aussi vite, mais Takao était visiblement une exception.

Les deux garçons n'étaient pas officiellement dit en couple. Mais il s'appréciaient énormément.

* * *

 **"Tu n'es pas trop dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir participer ?"** Demanda Furuhashi qui avait finit le deuxième parcours avec le groupe 1 et était maintenant libre de circuler comme il le voulait parmi les autres parcours.

 **"Un peu, mais bon, je me doutait bien que ma taille poserait un problème dans ce genre d'activité."** Répondit Liu qui avait été rejoint par Furuhashi devant un distributeur de boisson.

 **"Mais j'imagine bien que ta taille n'est absolument pas un problème dans bien d'autres activités."** Ajouta Furuhashi qui faisait très clairement référence au ...

 **"Tu veux parler du sexe c'est ça ? T'es vraiment direct comme mec toi"**

 **"Je suis du genre à ne pas hésiter quand je veux quelque chose c'est tout."**

 **"Ou dans le cas présent quelqu'un."** Précisa Liu qui n'avait absolument pas oublié le rentre dedans que le plus petit lui avait fait au bord de la piscine.

 **"Tu me plais énormément je te le redit et je ne compte pas reculer devant Aomine et m'arrêter tant que je ne serai pas arrivé à mes fins."**

Liu esquissa un petit sourire. La ténacité de Furuhashi lui plaisait, il adorait savoir qu'il était autant désiré et surtout... il adorait en jouer.

Furuhashi n'était absolument pas son style et il était avec Aomine de toute façon, donc un petit flirt sans arrière pensée ne pouvait absolument pas faire de mal à son couple.

Liu ouvrit la bouteille d'eau qu'il venait d'acheter et commença à en boire quelques bonnes gorgés.

Furuhashi observait la scène avec attention et était tout simplement hypnotisé par les mouvements de la pomme d'Adam du géant, sans oublier bien sûr ses larges épaules et ses bras parfaitement musclés.

Liu devait être incroyable au lit ! Voilà à quoi pensait l'ancien membre de Kirisaki face au géant de Yosen.

 **"Oups !.. Je vais être obligé d'enlever ça."** Dit Liu en commençant à retirer son t-shirt après s'être volontairement renversé de l'eau sur le torse.

Liu observait du coin de l'oeil l'autre garçon le dévorer du regard et il adorait ça.

 **"Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de toi."** Avoua sans retenue le plus petit.

 **"Tu as bien dit que tu ne t'arrêterrais pas tant que tu n'étais pas arrivé à tes fins..."** Dit Liu en plein dans les sous entendus.

 **"Bébé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?!"** S'emporta Aomine quand il vit son petit ami en compagnie de celui qui lui avait très clairement avoué son attirance quelques heures auparavant.

 **"On discutait c'est tout."** Répondit Simplement Liu en passant un bras autour des épaules de Daiki.

 **"De quoi ?! Et pourquoi tu es torse nu ?!"** Interrogea Aomine, très suspicieux.

 **"Je me suis juste mouillé en buvant et on parlait de l'accrobranche, rien de grave mon amour."**

Furuhashi était très surpris. Liu était clairement en train de mentir à son petit ami. Lui qui pensait que ce couple lui donnerait du fil à retordre, les choses seraient peut être bien plus faciles qu'il ne le pensait finalement.

 **"Bon je vais vous laisser. La jalousie maladive d'Aomine ne m'intéresse pas."** Balança Furuhashi en s'en allant profiter du temps qui lui restait pour faire d'autres parcours.

 **"Je vais vraiment finir par foutre une droite à ce connard !"** S'énerva Aomine.

 **"Arrête, il ne m'a pas fait de rentre dedans cette fois."**

 **"Peut importe ! Je ne veux pas voir se type près de toi et encore moins si tu es à moitié nu ! Ce corps est à moi et à personne d'autre !"**

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi."** Dit Liu qui pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait.

Le coeur d'Aomine ratta un battement. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'être avec un mec comme Liu.

 **"Tu m'as vu sur le parcours tout à l'heure ?"** Demanda Aomine qui espérait que Liu répondrait non.

 **"Non désolé j'avais trop soif donc je cherchait un distributeur."** S'excusa le géant.

 **"Tant mieux."** Dit Aomine qui était très content que son petit ami ne l'ai pas vu trembler et hurler comme un gamin de six ans.

 **"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"**

 **"Non rien laisse tomber."** Dit Aomine l'air de rien.

 **"Attend c'était toi qui criait pour qu'on te fasse descendre ?"**

 **"C'était Takao."**

 **"Pourtant je suis sûr d'avoir entendu ta voix aussi."**

 **"Impossible."**

 **"Tu as peur du vide ?"**

 **"Non !"**

 **"Alors va faire les autres parcours je vais te regarder bébé."**

 **"NON !"** Se mit immédiatement à paniquer Daiki.

Liu esquissa un petit sourire. Son chéri était vraiment trop mignon quand il jouait au fier comme ça.

 **"Vient là..."** dit Liu en prenant Aomine fort dans ses bras. **"Je t'aime."**

 **"On pourra faire l'amour une fois à la villa ?"** Demanda Aomine blottit contre le magnifique torse nu de Liu.

 **"Bien sûr."**

 **"Et après on pourra rester au lit pour se faire des calîns ?"**

 **"Tout ce que tu voudras bébé."**

* * *

 **"Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur du vide Hara !"** Lui lança Seto qui était sur un banc avec son petit ami Hayama et les couples midorima Hanamiya et Haizaki Koganei.

 **"Je ne le savais pas non plus jusqu'a aujourd'hui."** Répondit Hara qui s'était découvert une toute nouvelle phobie aujourd'hui.

 **"Cette petite couette est vraiment trop mignonne Hara."** Fit remarquer Koganei.

 **"Je dois dire que je n'imaginais pas ton visage comme ça derrière tes cheveux."** Avoua Midorima.

 **"Tu m'imaginais comment ?"** Demanda Hara.

 **"Plus mystérieux et moins mignon."** Confia Midorima.

 **"Je suis le seul que tu dois trouver mignon Shin-chan."** Se plaigna Hanamiya.

 **"Arrête avec ce surnom mon amour."** Lui demanda une nouvelle fois Shintaro.

 **"Au secours ! Faite moi descendre !"** Cria soudainement une voix dans le dos d'Hara.

 **"Arrête de te foutre de moi !"** Dit Hara qui s'était retourné pour tomber sur Miyaji en pleine imitation de lui tout à l'heure.

 **"C'est trop haut ! Je veux descendre !"** Continuait Miyaji avec une voix totalement exagéré.

 **"Ferme là !"** S'énerva Hara tout en donnant des coups à l'autre garçon.

S'en suivie alors une course poursuite dans la fôret dont la proie était le blond de Shutoku.

Hayakawa observait Hara en train de faire semblant de se battre avec Miyaji et son coeur se serra.

Hara semblait étonnement heureux alors qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Hayakawa trouvait ça très bizarre car s'il l'aimait vraiment il serait actuellement au plus mal.

 **"Okamura ? Tu penses que Kazuya pourrait avoir des vues sur Miyaji ?"** demanda Hayakawa au géant avec qui il était en train de discuter.

 **"Je pense que c'est juste impossible qu'il soit intérêtssé par quelqu'un d'autre que toi."** Répondit le joueur de Yosen.

 **"Ça fait cinq ans qu'on est ensemble... Peut être qu'il s'est lassé de moi..."** Dit Hayakawa d'un ton triste.

* * *

 **"Le parcours 4 etait juste impossible ! Le pont n'arrêtait pas de secouer dans tout les sens je n'arrivais absolument pas à me stabiliser !"** Expliqua Kagami qui venait tout juste de finir le parcours en question juste après Yamazaki avec qu'il reparlait désormais.

 **"C'est vrai que c'était chaud, mais tu t'en es bien sortie je trouve."** Lui dit l'autre roux.

 **"Merci."** Répondit Kagami avec un grand sourire.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais !"** S'exclama Yamazaki quand Kagami l'avait soudainement serré dans ses bras.

 **"Tu m'as trop manqué tu sais..."** Lâcha Taiga en serrant fort le plus petit dans ses bras puissants.

Yamazaki soupira.

Kagami était vraiment accro à lui.

 **"Je t'aime Yamazaki."** Dit le tigre de Seirin qui ne lâchait toujours pas l'autre garçon.

Le cerveau de Yamazaki se mit sur pause un instant.

Est-ce que Kagami se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait et de ce qu'il faisait au moins ?

Pour la première fois, Yamazaki s'interrogeait sur les fondements de cette si forte affection que Kagami nourrisait à son égard.

Taiga l'appréciait énormément, ça Yamazaki le savait bien. Cependant, maintenant qu'il y pensait vraiment, Kagami avait une façon assez particulière de lui montrer cette appréciation.

Le tigre voulait passer tout son temps avec lui et refusait de le partager avec d'autre personnes. Il lui disait souvent qu'il était mignon et le prenait sans arrêt dans ses bras. Il était extrêment posséssif et jaloux de tout ceux qui lui adressait la parole. Il lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de faire des siestes avec lui et les deux fois où il avait accepté, Kagami l'avait coller en cuillère.

Il s'inquiétait pour lui, s'assurait toujours qu'il avait bien mangé et bien dormi et surtout... Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, et c'était là qu'il fallait être attentif.

Kagami ne lui disait pas qu'il l'aimait bien, il lui disait _" je t'aime"_ sans même ajouté quelque chose comme _"mon pote"_ derrière.

Est-ce que ce genre de déclaration répété était normal chez de simple amis de sex masculin et 100% hétéro ?

Yamazaki avait des doutes, ou plutôt il venait enfin de comprendre ce qui clochait dans le comportement de Taiga.

Kagami était tout simplement fou amoureux de lui et la seule personne qui n'était pas au courant, était Kagami lui même.

* * *

 **-FIN DU CHAP 9_**

 **REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT !**


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou tout le monde ! :D_

 _UN GRAND ET ENORME MERCIIII A TOUS CEUX QUI LAISSES LEURS AVIS ET ME DONNE L'ENVIE D'ECRIRE !_

 _bon laissons tomber les blablas et bonne lecture ;)  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **"Excuse moi Mitsuhiro ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je t'avais pas vu !"** S'excusa mille fois Hara qui dans sa poursuite de Miyaji avait violemment percuté Hayakawa qui avait maintenant les fesses cloués au sol.

 **"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide merci !"** Dit un Hayakawa en repoussant la main que lui avait tendu son petit ami pour se relever tout seul.

Hara était vraiment confus. Il avait bousculer la personne qu'il ne fallait absolument pas.

 **"Attend t'es sale là."** Fit remarquer Hara en voulant essuyer du sable sur le pantalon du brun.

 **"Ne me touche pas ! Va plutôt rejoindre ton Miyaji..."**

 **"Hein comment ça mon Miyaji ?... Ne me dit pas que tu penses qu'il me plaît ?"** Demanda Hara très surpris que son petit ami puisse penser qu'il ai des vues sur un autre que lui.

 **"Et bien vous êtes très proches et tu disais avoir besoin d'attention et Miyaji t'en donne beaucoup... beaucoup plus que moi."** Commença le joueur de Kaijo d'un ton triste. **"Je suis ton meilleur ami mais tu as bien évidemment le droit d'avoir d'autres amis proches... Tout comme tu as le droit d'être attirer par un autre. Mais si c'est le cas, dit le moi directement plutôt que de trouver des prétextes pour rompre avec moi comme cette histoire de manque d'amour."** Termina Mitsuhiro.

Hara était sans voix face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mitsuhiro s'était vraiment monté tout un film dans sa tête.

" **Tu es l'unique personne que je n'ai jamais aimé dans ma vie, et tu le restera pour toujours j'en suis persuadé... J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de Miyaji ou de n'importe qui d'autre ! C'est de ton attention dont j'ai besoin et pas de celle de qui que ce soit d'autre !"** Expliqua Hara qui se devait de remettre les choses dans leur contexte.

 **"Mais ça fait cinq ans ! Tu en as peut être marre de moi."**

 **"Ferme là ! Arrête de dire de la merde ! Je m'en fou que ça fasse cinq, dix ou vingt ans qu'on est ensemble ! Je ne me lasserai jamais de ta tête de bébé aux sourcils épais ! Je t'aime toi un point c'est tout !"**

 **"Vraiment ?"**

 **"Tu sais bien que oui."**

Hayakawa se blottit immédiatement dans les bras de son homme. Entendre Hara lui faire une telle déclaration avait tout simplement fait disparaître toute sa colère pour laisser place à un immense soulagement.

 **"Je t'aime aussi et moi non plus je ne me lasserai jamais de ta tête de bébé Kazuya."**

 **" Et par rapport à ce que je t'ai dis dans le couloir, je tenais à ce que tu saches que ce n'était absolument pas un reproche mon amou..."**

Hara n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hayakawa avait déjà capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre.

 **"Je te ferai l'amour comme jamais ce soir pour que tu ais toute l'attention et tout l'amour dont tu as besoin mon bébé."**

* * *

 **"Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir donner une deuxième chance à ce parcours d'accrobranche Takao ?"** Demanda Silver à un Kazunari toujours blottit dans ses bras.

 **"Non ! Le vide est l'une de mes plus grandes peur !"** Répondit le plus petit.

 **"Et quelles sont les autres ?" demanda l'américain très curieux."**

 **"Le noir, les serpents, la mer et tomber amoureux."** Déclara le meneur de jeu.

 **"Tomber amoureux ? Depuis quand c'est une peur ça ?"**

 **"L'amour fait très peur ! Étre attaché à une personne, l'aimer plus que quiconque, être prêt à tout pour elle et au final se faire rejeter, ça fait très mal et maintenant j'ai juste peur de tomber de nouveau amoureux."** Expliqua Takao qui souffrait toujours de la mise en couple de Midorima et Hanamiya.

 **"Ça sent le vécu je vois... Un mec du camp ou un gars au Japon ?"**

 **"Midorima."**

 **"Vraiment ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être ton style !"** S'étonna l'américain.

 **"Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?"**

 **"Il m'a l'air un peu trop froid et pas assez affectueux pour toi... Tu es un garçon très câlin et qui à besoin qu'on lui donne beaucoup d'attention."**

 **"C'est vrai oui..."** Avoua Takao.

 **"En tout cas je pense que tu changeras d'avis sur l'amour quand tu tomberas sur une personne qui sera également prêt à tout donner pour toi et qui te retournera ton amour fois mille."**

Brusquement, Takao se leva des genoux de Silver pour regagner la terre ferme.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'en vas ?"**

 **"Laisse moi tranquil !"** Dit Takao tout en s'éloignant du géant qui ne comprenait pas le soudain changement d'humeur du petit brun.

* * *

 **"Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes bébé ?"** Demanda Haizaki alors que son petit ami Koganei l'avait pris par la main pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

 **"C'est bien là non ?"** L'interrogea Koganei alors que les deux garçons se trouvaient derrière un gros arbre.

 **"Heu... ben j'en sais rien moi !... Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shin.. "** Eu tout juste le temps de dire le joueur de Kirisaki alors que le remplaçant de Seirin venait de prendre son membre à pleine bouche.

 **"Hmmm...hmmm !"** Gémissait Koganei qui enchaînait déjà de violents va et vient sur l'entre jambe de son homme qui était encore sous le choc de ce qui lui arrivait.

Koganei était très excité et avait terriblement envie d'Haizaki. Il fallait dire qu'il se retenait de lui sauter dessus depuis qu'ils avaient mit les pieds sur le site de l'accrobranche.

Leur ébat de la matinée avait énormément plus au petit brun et il en voulait encore...

 **"Putain... Shin... ji... arrê... arrête !"** Gémit Haizaki avant de jouir dans la bouche d'un Koganei aux anges.

 **"Mon amour prend moi s'il te plaît ! J'ai trop envie de toi !"** Supplia presque le plus petit.

 **"Quoi ?! Ici ?! Maintenant ?! On pourrai nous voir et on l'a déjà fait juste avant de venir !"** S'etonna Haizaki qui n'avait aucune envie de sexe là tout de suite.

D'un seul coup, le visage de Koganei perdu toute sa joie.

 **"Tu veux pas ?"** Demanda t-il d'une voix attristé.

Haizaki regardait les yeux de chat battu de son petit ami et voyait bien qu'il était en train de lui faire du mal en le rejetant de la sorte. Cependant, il n'était absolument pas partant pour une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air. Celle de la matinée lui avait largement suffit.

 **"Non j'ai vraiment pas envie bébé, j'suis vraiment désolé. On le fera ce soir si tu veux."** S'excusa Haizaki qui n'était pas non plus sûr de vouloir le refaire le soir.

 **"Mais moi c'est maintenant que je veux ! Tout de suite ! et ce soir aussi j'aurai envie de toi !"** Commença Koganei. **"Je t'avais pourtant bien dit que j'avais tout le temps envie de sexe et tu ne t'étais absolument pas plaint !"**

Haizaki était assez confus.

Oui il avait bien compris que son petit ami avait une addiction pour le sport de chambre et oui il n'avait pas critiqué ce besoin. Néanmoins, il n'avait en aucun cas promis ou affirmé qu'il serait disposé à satisfaire toutes les pulsions de son chéri.

 **"Bèbé je ne suis pas un de tes sex toys ! Tu ne peux pas utiliser mon pénis à chaque fois que tu en sentiras l'envie !"** S'emporta subitement Haizaki.

Il fallait dire que depuis que Koganei lui avait parlé de son amour pour le sexe... Il ne lui parlait que de sexe !

 _"bébé on pourra faire un 69 ce soir ?"," bébé j'ai envie d'un missionnaire !", "Je veux le faire dans la piscine quand tout le monde dormira.", " Et si tu me fesait l'amour alors que je serai menotté au lit ?", " Je veux le faire dans la salle de cinéma !" Etc..  
_

Haizaki en avait plus que marre ! A croire que toutes leur conversations d'avant sa révélation n'avaient pas compté pour le joueur de Seirin.

 **"Je m'en vais ! Tu m'as saoulé !"** Dit Haizaki en faisant demi tour pour rejoindre le groupe.

Koganei regardait son petit ami partir contrarié et il savait que c'était de sa faute.

 **"Shogo ! Attend je suis désolé !"** Cria t-il en lui courant après.

* * *

 **"Je voulais te demandais... Est-ce que c'est toujours ok pour que je vienne vivre chez toi ?"** Demanda Yamazaki à un Kagami qui l'avait enfin libéré de son étreinte.

Kagami leva un sourcil... Comment le joueur de Kirisaki pouvait penser que la proposition ne tenait plus ?

 **"Bien sûr que c'est toujours bon pour que tu viennes vivre avec moi ! Même si on s'est disputé, je garde ma parole !"** Expliqua Taiga.

 **"Vraiment ?! Merci Kagami !"**

 **"Tu me remerciera en acceptant de dormir avec moi cette nuit... On s'est réconcilier alors je veux profiter de toi au maximum."** Demanda le dunker.

 **"Comment ça dormir avec toi ?!"** S'étonna Hiroshi.

 **"Ben dans le même lit quoi !"** Rigola le grand roux.

 **"Heu... Je ne sais pas... Je suis avec Nash maintenant ."**

 **"Ne me dit pas que tu comptes dormir avec ce type après une journée ensemble ?!"** Commençait déjà à s'énerver Taiga.

 **"Est-ce que tu insinue que je suis un mec facile ?!"** Se vexa le plus petit.

 **"Non pas du tout ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas que Nash tente quoi que ce soit..."**

 **"Comme quoi ?"**

 **"Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche..."**

 **"Mais c'est mon mec, il me touchera forcément !"**

 **"Je veux parler de sexe !"**

 **"Ah..."**

 **"Tu ne feras rien avec lui hein ?"**

 **"Je sais pas... J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit."**

 **"Tu l'as déjà fait au moins ?"** Demanda Kagami qui lui n'était plus vierge.

 **"Non..."** Répondit le joueur de Kirisaki.

Le sang du tigre ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête.

 **"Tu n'as pas intérêt à donner ta virginité à ce mec ! Ya pas moyen !"**

 **"Pourquoi ? On s'entend bien, il est adorable avec moi et semble vraiment bien m'aimer alors pourquoi pas ?"**

La colère de kagami ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque fois que Yamazaki défendait le blond.

 **"Nous aussi on s'entend bien ! Moi aussi je suis adorable avec toi ! et moi au moins je t'aime vraiment !... alors si tu veux donner ta virginité à quelqu'un, tu n'as qu'à la donner à ..."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu cris sur mon mec ?"** Demanda Nash qui avait aperçu les deux roux au loin.

 **"Ferme là ! Je ne lui cris pas dessus !"**

 **"Bébé vient, il y a un parcours qu'on a pas encore fait !"** Proposa Nash qui avait complétement ignoré Kagami en atrappant Yamazaki par la taille. **"Je veux qu'on passe un peu de temps à deux ici avant qu'on ne rentre à la villa."**

 **"Tu as raison, allons-y."**

Yamazaki se sentait coupable. Il sortait avec Nash et ne lui avait absolument pas accordé de temps aujourd'hui.

 **"Yamazaki attend !..."** Cria Kagami en regardant les deux garçons s'éloigner.

* * *

 **"Ça va ? Ta blessure ne te fait pas trop mal ?"** Demanda Mibuchi en s'assaillant à côté de Seto qui était seul sur un banc pour regarder son petit ami Hayama faire les parcours.

 **"Ça va mieux oui t'inquiète."** Répondit le joueur de Kirisaki qui était content de voir que Reo était venu lui parler.

 **"C'est vraiment dommage que tu te soit fais poignarder par ce type à la fête... J'aurai préférer faire ce boulot moi même."** Dit le joueur de Rakuzan avec un regard noir.

Seto sentit un frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale.

Il esquissa un petit rire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Reo devait sûrement déconner !

 **"Ne rigole pas je suis très sèrieux."** Rectifia Mibuchi.

 **"Reo, je sais que c'est beaucoup trop tard pour faire ça, mais je souhaite te présenter mes excuses pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait... Ce qui c'est passé avec Kotaro ne s'est absolument pas fait sur un coup de tête ! Mais j'aurai du t'en parler dès le début c'est sûr..."** S'excusa Seto honteux d'avoir trahis Mibuchi de cette façon.

 **"Comme je l'ai dit à ton petit ami... On aura tout le temps d'en parler au Japon, ne gâchons pas nos derniers jours ici. "**

 **"Tu as raison."**

 **" ...Mais est-ce que tu m'as aimé au moins ?"** Demanda Mibuchi qui voulais savoir si toute leur relation n'avait été qu'un mensonge.

 **"Ne mélange pas tout. Bien sûr que je t'ai aimé ! Je t'aimait plus que tout au monde ! Tu as sincèrement compté pour moi Reo, tu n'as pas à douter de ça."** Expliqua Seto.

 **"Mais pas autant que Kotaro c'est ça ?..."** Ajouta le brun de Rakuzan tête baissé.

 **"On en reparlera au japon..."** Répondit Simplement le joueur de Kirisaki qui ne voulait pas mettre son ex petit ami encore plus mal.

* * *

Deux heures et demi s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis que les garçons et leur manager étaient arrivé sur le site de l'accrobranche. La séance touchait désormais à sa fin et tout les basketteurs avaient été réunis pour un débrif de la sortie... mais surtout du camp en lui même.

 **"Alors les garçons l'activité vous à plu ?!"** Demanda Momoi qui avait bien rigolé avec Riko dans les différents parcours.

Les garçons avaient à la majorité répondu un grand oui ! Cependant certains avaient moins apprécié que d'autres le fait de se retrouver au dessus du vide.

 **"Mouais c'était moyen..."** Répondit pour sa part Daiki.

 **"Mon bébé à un peu peur du vide."** Ajouta Liu.

 **"C'était nul !"** S'exclama Takao qui avait tout simplement detesté.

 **"Oui je suis d'accord avec Takao, c'était nul ! Complètement nul et inutile de venir ici !"** Prit soudainement la parole Nijimura assez en colère.

 **"Quoi ?"** dit Riko désemparé face à l'énervement du brun.

 **"Je ne parle pas de l'accrobranche mais de tout ce camp soit disant d'entraînement pour la Winter Cup !"** Continua Nijimura. **"Je crois que le soleil vous monte à la tête ! Vous semblez tous avoir oublié le but de ce voyage ! Même vous les filles !... Une soirée confidences, une fêtes alcoolisé et maintenant de l'accrobranche ! J'ai contacté Nash et Silver pour de l'accrobranche ?!"**

 **"T'as grave raison ! On n'a pas fait un match avec des américains ni rien d'autre de concret qui nous sera utile pour la Winter Cup !"** Ajouta Aomine lui aussi très déçu du manque de basket au camp.

 **"Cette égarement te concerne aussi Aomine ! Comme beaucoup d'autres, ton couple est passé devant le basket !... On se croirait en lune de miel ! Vous etes tous obnubilé par vos relations amoureuses et oublié complètement le but sportif du camp !"** Rectifia Nijimura.

 **"J'suis complètement d'accord."** Dit Kagami qui n'était absolument pas en couple et avait également très envi de joueur.

 **"Vous l'ignorez sûrement, mais ils ne nous reste plus que quatre jours à Miami... et on va les passer à ma manière !"** Expliqua l'ancien capitaine de la génération miracle.

 **"Comment ça à ta manière ? "** demanda Momoi qui commençait à avoir peur.

 **"Je vous ai inscrit à un mini tournoi de street pour les moins de 20 ans qui est très populaire ici à Miami ! Ce tournoi durera une journée, journée qui sera nôtre dernière aux Etats Unis. Vous avez donc trois jour pour vous préparer car le niveau de ce tournoi n'est pas à négliger !... Réveil à 7h, petit déjeuner rapide puis footing de 15 minutes dans le jardin. Échauffements puis entraînement aux passes et aux dribbles par groupe de 5. Déjeuner, 1h de divertissement puis matchs entre vous pendant 3h suivis d'étirements pour détendre vos muscles... Diner, 1h de divertissement et couvre feu à 23h pile !"**

 **"Ça me semble raisonnable."** Dit Midorima.

 **"Avec tous ce sport, je serai trop crevé pour du sport de chambre... Je vais perdre toute ma libido."** Dit Kise déjà dessus.

 **"Moi j'aurai toujours de l'énergie pour donner du plaisir à Seijuro."** Ajouta Nebuya.

 **"J'ai oublié un détail !... Nous passerons ces quatre derniers jours dans une nouvelle villa, la villa miroir !... C'est une villa qui à été dessiner sur le modèle d'un miroir. Elle est divisé en deux partie identiques, séparés par un mur en verre."**

 **"Ça à l'air plutôt cool !"** Dit Haizaki.

 **"Oui ce sera très cool ne t'inquiète pas pour ça..."** Répondit Nijimura avec un petit sourire au coin.

Tout le monde étaient ravie de cette prise en main du camp que comptait faire l'ancien joueur de Teiko. La Winter Cup approchait et ils se devaient d'enfin véritablement se mettre au travail.

De plus cette nouvelle villa semblait très sympathique et chacun voulait y mettre les pieds au plus vite afin de choisir la meilleur chambre avec son chéri.

 **"Bon j'ai préparé deux bus pour que vous retourniez à la villa récupérer vos affaires pour ensuite aller vous installer dans la villa miroir. Deux bus d'une vingtaine de personne donc Izuki, Kuroko, Kagami, Furihata, Kawahara, Aomine, Wakamatsu, Mibuchi, Nebuya, Hayama, Okamura, Fukui, Hanamiya, Haizaki, Hara, Kasamatsu, Kise, Moriyama, Takao, Silver et Momoi pouvez des maintenant vous rendre dans le premier bus... Le reste du groupe empreinteront le deuxième bus qui sera là dans 5 minutes et nous nous rejoindrons tous à la villa miroir d'ici 1 heure et demi."**

* * *

 **"Putain ! C'est encore mieux que l'ancienne villa !"** Balança Aomine en ouvrant le premier la porte du côté gauche de la villa miroir.

Le groupe du premier bus étaient les premiers arrivés et à peine les portes furent ouvertes par Aomine que chacun après s'être émerveillé devant la beauté des lieux s'était empressé de courir dans les escaliers à la recherche des chambres.

La villa était une immense maison sur deux étages. Comme le disait bien son nom, la villa était coupé en deux par un immense mur en verre qui séparait le jardin, la cuisine et le salon en deux parties identiques se faisant face comme les deux côtés d'un miroir.

Le mur de verre allait jusqu'a 4 mètres de haut dans le jardin et jusqu'au plafond dans le salon et la cuisine. Il était également épais de 20 centimètres et ne laissait passer aucun son.

 **"Les mecs ils faut absolument qu'ont se pose dans cette chambre ! En plus il y a pile 3 lits king size !"** S'eclama Haizaki en entrant dans une des chambres avec les deux seuls autres membres de Kirisakk Daiichi qui était du côté gauche avec lui, Hara et Hanamiya.

 **"Je prend le lit près de la fenêtre ! Mitsuhiro à souvent chaud pendant la nuit."** Dit Hara en posant ses valises à côté du lit en question.

 **"Prend le j'men fiche, Shin-chan à plutôt froid la nuit de toute façon."** Ajouta Hanamiya.

 **"Celui là est pour moi alors !"** Se rejouis Haizaki en s'installant sur le dernier lit.

Dans une autre chambre, les trois rois sans couronnes de Rakuzan avaient également choisi leur lits.

 **"Je prend celui là. Il est plus prêt de la salle de bain donc si Kentaro veut aller aux toilettes pendant la nuit il n'aura pas à trop marcher surtout avec sa blessure."** Expliqua Hayama qui voulait que son petit ami ait tout le confort dont il avait besoin pour son rétablissement.

En entendant ça, Mibuchi eu un pincement au coeur..

Il avait bien évidemment encore des sentiments pour Seto et n'avait aucune envie de voir celui qu'il avait pensé être l'homme de sa vie dormir avec son pote.

 **"Les gars je vais voir les autres chambre."** Dit Mibuchi.

 **"Pourquoi ?"** Demanda Nebuya qui sur le coup n'avait rien compris.

 **"C'est moi qui vais partir ne te dérange pas Reo !"** Dit subitement le blond qui ne voulait pas que son ami parte à cause de lui.

 **"Non c'est bon merci."** Répondit le grand brun en sortant de la chambre avec sa valise.

Dans une autre chambre, Takao et son meilleur ami Kise s'était déjà installés.

 **"Par contre Ryota, pas de cochonnerie avec Mitobe alors que je dors dans le lit d'à côté s'il te plait !"** Demanda un Kazunari qui n'avait absolument pas envie de voir ou d'entendre quoi que se soit de suspect.

 **"Si tu n'es pas content, va dormir avec Silver... Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu votre petit moment à deux tout mignon pendant l'accrobranche sur le banc."** Avoua le joueur de Kaijo avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Takao ne répondit pas. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de penser à Silver pour le moment.

 **"Tu l'aimes bien hein !"** Remarqua vite son meilleur ami.

 **"Laisse moi tranquil !"** S'emporta directement Takao.

 **"Si il te plaît pourquoi tu ne tentes rien ? On est à Miami ! Amuse toi !"**

 **"Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser justement..."** dit le meneur de jeu d'un ton triste.

 **"Il te plaît vraiment ?... Genre vraiment vraiment ?!"** S'étonna Kise qui ne pensait pas que Takao pouvais avoir des sentiments pour un autre que sa carotte à lunettes.

 **"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, il n'est absolument pas mon style de mec mais quand on à couché ensemble... c'était... spécial. La façon dont il me touchait, m'embrassait, me murmurait à l'oreille, me prenait dans ses bras m'a rendu complètement fou, et maintenant je suis obsédé par lui. Je pense à lui tout le temps, j'ai envie d'être dans ses bras comme à l'accrobranche, de passer du temps avec lui..."**

 **"Mais c'est génial ! "** l'interrompit brusquement Kise. **"Ça veut dire qu'il a réussi à te faire oublier Midorima ! Et vu qu'il t'aime beaucoup lui aussi tu devrais foncer ! Vous êtes adorable tout les deux et formerez un couple très solide je le sens !"** S'enthousiasma vite le blond.

Takao eu le coeur qui se serra en entendant les arguments de son ami qu'il partageait lui aussi.

Oui Silver lui avait fait oublier son coéquipier, oui Silver l'aimait également beaucoup, et oui ils formeraient un couple solide vu comment les choses commençait entre eux...

Et c'était justement ça le problème.

 **"Il habite à Los Angeles Ryota..."** Dit un Takao au plus mal.

 **"Oh..."** Dit Kise qui avait oublier ce tout petit détail.

 **"Je vais le perdre avant même d'avoir pu commencer quoi que ce soit avec lui !"** Fondu en larmes le brun.

Au même moment, quelqu'un fit son entrée dans la chambre des deux amis.

 **"Excusé moi les gars, ça vous dérange si je dors ici ? Il n'y a plus aucun lit de libre."** Expliqua Silver qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec sa valise.

Quand Takao leva les yeux pour croiser ceux du géant il ne pu retenir ses larmes et s'effondra de nouveau sous les yeux du principal concerné.

En voyant le joueur de Shutoku dans cet état, Jason lâcha sa valise et se précipita pour le serrer dans ses bras.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il a Takao ?! Pourquoi tu pleures ?"**

 **"Lâche moi ! Tout est de ta faute !"** S'énerva Takao en se détachant de l'emprise du plus grand avant de sortir de la chambre à toute vitesse.

* * *

 **"Bon Kagami c'est le dernier lit donc je vais devoir partager ta chambre désolé... Non en fait je m'en fou je fais ce que je veux."** Dit Aomine en posant sa valise à côté d'un lit.

 **"De toute façon je ne comptait pas m'installer ici, je regardais juste."** Répondit Taiga qui ne savait pas vraiment où dormir.

 **"Ben met toi là c'est pas grave. De toute façon toute les autres chambres sont pleine donc t'a pas trop le choix quoi."** Se moqua Aomine qui s'était déjà allongé sur son lit, épuisé par l'accrobranche.

 **"Mouais je sais pas trop... J'ai envie de dormir avec Yamazaki mais je sais pas si il voudra dormir ici."** Expliqua le rouge qui se grattait la tête perplexe.

 **"T'es toujours amoureux à ce que je vois."**

 **"Ta gueule !"**

 **"Et de toute façon il dormira avec Nash, son mec, donc ça ne sert à rien de te fatiguer."** Le taquina Daiki.

 **"Impossible qu'il dorme avec ce mec ! Il dormira avec moi un point c'est tout !"** S'énerva le joueur de Seirin en quittant la pièce.

Kagami descendait l'escalier du côté gauche de la villa et était assez dégouté. Aomine avait dit que toute les chambres étaient au complet alors où allait-il bien pouvoir dormir ?

Soudainement, il pensa à quelque chose !

Cette villa était divisé en deux ! Et vu l'heure qu'il était, le deuxième groupe devait être arrivé ! Alors il n'avait tout simplement qu'a aller du côté droit, trouver Yamazaki et trouver un lit pour tout les deux !

... et Nash... ben il se débrouillera.

Kagami était arrivé dans le hall et celui ci était vide. Les autres devaient sûrement tous être dans les chambres ou le jardin.

Bref, lui il devait aller chercher un lit de l'autre côté.

Taiga se tenait devant l'immense porte d'entrée et saisit la poignée.

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

C'était une porte assez imposante il fallait dire. Il était alors normal d'y aller un peux plus fermement pour pouvoir l'ouvrir.

Kagami poussa la porte une deuxième fois plus fortement... puis une troisième... une quatrième... une cinquième avant de lâcher l'affaire

Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi la porte semblait comme verrouillée ?... Bon Momoi était venu avec eux, elle devait sûrement avoir fermé à clef derrière eux.

Soudainement, une voix l'interpella.

 **"Kagami est-ce que tu peux ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît ?"** Demanda la rose qui venait du salon.

 **"C'est fermée."** Répondit le joueur de Seirin.

 **"Comment ça fermée ?"** S'étonna la manager de Tôô en dépassant Kagami pour essayer elle aussi d'ouvrir la grande porte.

 **"Où est-ce que t'as mis les clef ?"** Demanda Taiga alors que Momoi n'était pas parvenu à ouvrir la porte.

 **"Je n'ai aucune clef moi ! C'est Nijimura qui à louer cette villa ! D'ailleurs il est où celui là ?"** Commença à s'interroger Satsuki qui voulais aller retrouver sa copine Riko pour choisir une chambre pour toutes les deux.

 **"Attend tu veux dire qu'on est enfermé ici !"** S'étonna le dunker.

La rose réfléchit une seconde et analysa la situation.

 **"À quoi tu penses ?"** Lui demanda Kagami.

 **"C'est bon j'ai compris ce qu'il a voulu faire en nous faisant venir ici !"** S'écria la rose en courant dans le jardin.

Kagami ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi parlait Momoi, mais décida de tout de même la suivre dans le jardin qu'il n'avait pas encore visité.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la villa, le deuxième groupe s'était également installé dans les chambres du côté droit et le temps était maintenant venu de visiter le jardin pour Yamazaki, Seto, Hayakawa et Furuhashi qui partageaient leur chambre.

 **"Wouah c'est super cool !"** S'écria Hayakawa stupéfait.

En effet, le jardin diviser en deux parties identiques était immense et possédait un coin barbecue, un superbe terrain de basket, un cour de tennis, trois lits à baldaquin en plein air et une grande piscine qui était elle coupée en deux par l'incroyable mur de verre de 4 mètres de haut.

 **"Ce mur est ouf ! On se croirait dans un film !"** Était également très impressionné Yamazaki.

 **"Hey regarder ya les mecs de l'autre côté."** Dit Seto en voyant ses amis Hanamiya, Haizaki et Hara de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Les garçons du côté droit se rapprochèrent alors du mur de verre pour faire face à leur coéquipiers du côté gauche.

 **"Ça va les gars ?"** Demanda Seto.

Hanamiya et les autres fronçèrent les sourcils... Ils n'avaient pas entendu un mot de ce que le brun leur avait dit.

 **"Je crois qu'ils n'entendent pas."** Fit remarquer Yamazaki.

 **"Le mur est tellement haut et épais en même temps."** Ajouta le cousin d'Hayakawa, Furuhashi.

 **"Bébé, faites le tour !"** Cria Hayakawa à son petit ami en faisant un gestes pour leur demander de venir les rejoindre du côté droit de la villa.

 **"Putain on entend rien c'est chaud."** Se plaigna Haizaki.

 **"Je pense qu'ils veulent qu'on aille de l'autre côté."** Expliqua Hara qui lisait les gestes de son copain.

 **"Ben allons-y. Je suis creuvé à cause de l'accrobranche. J'ai envie de faire une sièste avec Shintaro."** Dit Hanamiya en voulant comencer à partir.

Les autres garçon voulurent le suivre quand Kagami les interrompit.

 **"Vous allez où ?"** Demanda le rouge qui s'était approché des trois garçons après avoir vu qu'il y avait Yamazaki en face d'eux de l'autre côté de la vitre.

 **"On va rejoindre les autres."** Expliqua simplement Hara.

 **"C'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà essayer... la porte est fermée à clef."**

 **"Hein ? Comment ça fermée à clef ?"**

Soudainement, un bruit résonna dans l'ensemble de la villa. Comme si on venait de brancher un micro.

 **"J'espère que tout le monde m'entend bien !"** Commença une voix qui semblait sortir de hauts parleurs.

 **"Putain qu'est ce qu'il nous veux encore ?"** S'agaça Aomine qui était en train de faire une petite sièste dans son tout nouveau lits quand il entendit la voix de Nijimura dans le haut parleur de sa chambre.

 **"Tout d'abord bien venu dans vôtre nouvelle maison pour ces quatres derniers jours au camp de Miami. Comme vous avez pu le constater, vous avez été séparé en deux groupe et comme certains l'on peut être compris, cette répartition des groupes n'est absolument pas anodine."** commença Nijimura.

 **"Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas."** Avoua Midorima qui avait eu un mauvais présentiment dès le début.

 **"Comme je vous les dit quelques heures plus tôt, ces derniers jours seront centré sur vôtre préparation pour le mini tournoi de Miami. Et pour que tout ce passe comme je le souhaite, j'ai décider de vous débarrasser de vôtre principal source distractions... Vos petits amis !"**

 **"Quoi !"** Commença à paniquer Kise en voyant Mitobe de l'autre côté du mur de verre.

 **"Les portes d'entrée sont verrouiller et je garde personnellement la clef. Je serai également la seul personne pouvant passer des deux côtés de la villa... Sur ce, bonne fin de journée."**

 **"C'est quoi ces connerie !"** S'énerva Aomine en dévalant les escalier pour venir dans le jardin.

Son premier reflexe était bien évidemment de retrouver son petit ami à travers la vitre. Petit ami qui était également en train de le chercher du regard.

Quand les deux garçon se virent enfin, ils s'approchèrent en même temps l'un de l'autre.

 **"Bébé..."** Dit Liu en posant sa main sur la vitre tout en regardant Daiki de l'autre côté.

 **"Mon amour..."** Dit Aomine de son côté après avoir lu sur les lèvres de son homme.

Le joueur de Tôô commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Si ça lui faisait aussi mal de voir Liu derrière un simple mur de verre, comment allait-il bien pouvoir vivre loin de lui pendant des mois de retour au Japon ?

 **"Bébé pleures pas."** Disait Haizaki alors que Koganei était éffondré face à lui.

Les deux garçons s'étaient disputé pendant l'accrobranche, mais en se voyant éloigné l'un de l'autre comme ça, ils n'avaient qu'une envie... se retrouver.

 **"Je veux être dans tes bras."** Dit Hanamiya alors qu'il faisait face à son petit ami qui ne l'entendait pas.

* * *

 **"Nijimura !"** Cria Kagami en voyant le brun passer dans le salon.

 **"Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"** Demanda Nijimura alors que Kagami arriva à son niveau.

 **"Je voulais te demander si je pouvais aller de l'autre côté."**

 **"Impossible."** Se braqua directement le plus petit.

 **"Pourquoi ?"** Ne comprenait pas vraiment Kagami.

 **"Il y a Yamazaki de l'autre côté."**

 **"Et alors ?"**

Nijimura soupira un grand coup. Il fallait qu'il dise clairement à Kagami ce que tout le monde avait constaté à part lui.

 **"Kagami, je vais être honnête avec toi... je pense que tu es amoureux de Yamazaki. Je dirai même que j'en suis sûr. Voilà pourquoi je refuse que tu ailles de l'autre côté."** Le mit face à la vérité Nijimura.

 **"T'es sérieux là ?"**

 **"Je suis très sérieux Kagami. J'ai un coup de fil à passer, mais réfléchis sur ce que je viens de te dire."** Termina le brun avant de s'en aller.

Taiga s'assit sur le canapé du grand salon et essaya de poser la situation.

Nijimura venait de lui dire ce qu'Aomine lui répétait toute la journée, mais en ce qui concernait le petit brun il ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit ça dans le but de le provoquer comme il soupçonnai Aomine de le faire.

Si Nijimura lui avait dit ça, c'est que c'était vrai.. Mais pourquoi tout le monde pensait ça ? Il était proche de l'autre roux mais ce n'était absolument pas de l'amour !

Yamazaki était cool, gentil et marrant. C'était un garçon qui avait des principes et un caractère bien trempé quand on le cherchait. Il était également adorable et très attachant. Quand il le voyait il avait juste envie de croquer sa petit tête toute mignonne, de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire plein de bisous.

Kagami stoppa subitement ses pensées.

Est-ce que c'était normal de vouloir faire ce genre de chose avec ses potes ?

Euh... il ne savait pas trop en fait.

Kagami se pris la visage entre les mains. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

Il devait tout reprendre depuis le début.

Quand il avait adressé pour la première fois la parole à Yamazaki pendant les courses c'était à cause de ses cheveux roux... ou peut être parce qu'il l'avait trouvé mignon au fond ? Yamazaki était très mignon en même temps.

Ou peut être avait-il tout simplement eu un coup de foudre ! Dès le début !

Tout était allé très vite après. Ils s'étaient tout simplement trouver et s'étaient tous les deux très vite attachés à l'autre. C'était comme si il avait trouvé son âme soeur !

Kagami eu un pincement au coeur à cette dernière pensé.

Il avait toujours considéré que Yamazaki était à lui, mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'au fond il savait que Yamazaki était son âme soeur ? Sa moitié à lui et à personne d'autre !

Kagami voulait être le centre du monde de l'autre roux, tout comme il avait fait de lui le sien.

Oui, Yamazaki était le centre de son monde, son bien le plus précieux et il l'aimait plus que tout.

Il l'aimait ?

Kagami avait toujours dit ça dans un sens amical mais il avait toujours trouvé que ça ne traduisait pas assez bien ses sentiments pour Yamazaki. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensais, dit dans un sens romantique, ça lui semblait plus logique.

En effet, il l'aimait comme si c'était sa petite ami.

À cette pensé Taiga se leva brusquement pour regagner le jardin.

À peine était il arrivé qu'il croisa le regard de Yamazaki et se rapprocha de la vitre tout comme l'autre garçon.

Ce visage, Kagami le trouvait irrésistible.

Il l'aimait comme une petite amie et si Yamazaki avait été une fille il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde pour le séduire... où plutôt non. Car en fille ça ne serai plus ce magnifique garçon qui se trouvait devant lui.

Un petit ami c'était bien aussi ? Surtout si c'était Yamazaki !

Kagami esquissa un petit sourire. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête pendant tout ce temps ?

 **"Je t'aime."** Dit-il alors que l'autre garçon fronça les sourcils parce qu'il n'entendait rien.

Yamazaki était trop mignon se disait Taiga et c'était justement pour ça qu'il allait tout faire pour passer de l'autre côté et faire de lui son petit ami.

* * *

 **_FIN DU CHAP 10_**

 **REVIEWS / COMMENTAIRES PLEASEEEEEE !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 11 partie 1**

 **"Bonjour tout le monde et merci de vous être réunis aussi vite ce matin !"** Commença Nijimura qui avait réunis tout le monde dans les deux salons de chaque côté de la villa.

Il était 7h du matin, tous le monde étaient encore un peu endormis et ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Nijimura les avaient réunis au lieu de les laisser prendre leur petit déjeuner comme d'habitude.

Les canapés des deux salons étaient tourné vers le mur de verre, ce qui permettait donc aux deux groupes de se voir. Nijimura lui était du côté gauche mais était équipé d'un micro et était debout prés de la vitre pour que tout le monde puisse à peu prêt bien le voir.

 **"Si je vous ai réunis ce matin les gars, c'est tout d'abord pour vous féliciter grandement pour le travail acharné que vous avez fournis durant ces deux premières journées d'entraînement à la Nijimura. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile, que le niveau que je vous ai demandé était élevé, que vous aviez peu de temps de divertissement et que bien évidemment, vos petits amis vous ont énormément manqués."** Commença Le brun.

En effet, depuis leur installation dans la villa miroir, deux jours s'étaient déjà écoulé et après s'être beaucoup plaînts de la séparation avec leur chéri les garçons s'étaient finalement assez vite mit au travail. Jouer au basket leur avaient au fond à tous beaucoup manqué et se préparer réellement pour la Winter Cup en participant au tournoi de Miami allait être une expèrience fantastique.

Cependant, le basket ne leur avait en aucun cas fait oublier leur petits amis de l'autre côté de la villa. C'était pourquoi dès qu'ils avaient un peu de temps libre entre deux entraînements, ils s'assaillaient en tailleur devant la vitre et parlaient à leur petits amis en écrivant sur des feuilles de papier.

Pour Kise, parler de cette façon avec Mitobe n'avait pas été très difficile, mais pour d'autres, le simple fait de ne pas entendre le son de la voix de leur moitié avait été insoutenable. Cependant, le manque le plus difficile à supporter était loin d'avoir été le manque de parole... Le manque le plus insupportable pour tous avait incontestablement été le sexe !

Deux jours d'abstinence n'était rien pourtant ! Mais pour de jeune adolescent plein de fougue à Miami, ces deux jours avaient eu l'apparence de deux mois !... voir de deux ans pour Koganei qui avait du ressortir safaleuse valise.

Les nuits aussi avaient été  
une expérience difficile pour tout ke londe car dormir loin de celui qu'on aime était quelque chose de terrible.

Ne pas avoir la personne qu'on aime à nos côtés était quelque chose de terrible pour un couple... où même quand on était juste un célibataire amoureux comme Kagami.

Kagami était amoureux de Yamazaki, ça tout le monde le savait depuis que les deux roux étaient devenu amis. Ça Yamazaki le savais depuis l'accrobranche. Ça Kagami le savais depuis la remarque de Nijimura, et durant ces deux jours, le tigre de Seirin avait eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir et d'arriver à la conclusion suivante: Yamazaki était l'homme de sa vie et il l'aimait à la folie.

Kagami avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur ses réels sentiments envers le roux de Kirisaki et il se sentait beaucoup plus épanouis depuis. Cependant, la prise de conscience de son amour n'était que la première étape dans sa conquête du coeur de Yamazaki. Car même si l'autre garçon lui avait confié ses sentiments le soir de la fête organisée dans l'ancienne villa, il l'avait rejeté et Yamazaki était aujourd'hui avec Nash.

Nash...

Kagami ne pouvait absolument pas sentire ce mec, il semblait tellement hypocrite avec son faux air de garçon gentil et amical. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Taiga, était les véritables intentions du blond envers SON Yamazaki !

Kagami était persuadé que l'américain ne voulait rien de sérieux avec Yamazaki et cherchait uniquement à se le taper.

Yamazaki était un garçon assez fragil en ce qui concernait sa confiance en lui, et Nash, très fourbe, savais exactement comment jouer sur ce point faible pour attirer le roux de Kirisaki dans son piège.

Si Nash parvenait à ses fins, Kagami s'en voudrai terriblement car s'il avait compris des le début qu'il était amoureux de Yamazaki ce dernier ne se serait jamais tourné vers ce salaud aux cheveux blond.

Kagami espérait de tout son coeur qu'il ne se passerait rien de charnel entre les deux garçons, car il voulait être celui à qui Yamazaki offrirait sa première fois. Et il tenait à lui offrir personnellement une première fois incroyable !

En effet, durant ces deux jours , Taiga avait pas mal observé Yamazaki de l'autre côté de la vitre et il s'était rendu compte qu'il était sexuellement trèèèèèès attiré par le plus petit.

Le voir torse nu au bord de la piscine et sortir de l'eau avec des gouttes glissant sur ses abdos n'avait en effet pas manqué de faire réagir le petit tigre dans le pantalon de Kagami qui n'attendait que de faire une seule bouché du joueur de Kirisaki.

Kagami avait pris conscience de ses sentiments et en était très heureux. Néanmoins, il ne comptait pas crier cette nouvelle sur tout les toits et prendre le risque que l'information arrive à son futur chéri par un autre que lui... Non ça il ne fallait absolument pas que ça arrive !

Le rouge avait alors gardé tout pour lui et ne s'était confié à personne. Même pas à Aomine qui n'avait pas arrêté de le chambrer à chaque fois qu'il le surprenait en train de regarder Yamazaki de l'autre côté.

Aomine...

La panthère de Tôô...

Charismatique, puissant, féroce et surtout amoureux... Très amoureux du géant et mystèrieux Wei Liu.

Le couple s'aimait à la folie et était très affectueux l'un envers l'autre.

Aomine ne pouvait pas se passer des bras, des baisers et des caresses de son homme. Liu le faisait se sentir tellement bien et le savoir hors de sa porté lui faisait énormément de mal.

Daiki ne pouvait alors pas s'empêcher de penser à leur retour au Japon qui entraînerait leur inévitable séparation. Chose qui le térrifiait tout particulièrement.

Cependant, il y avait autre chose qui lui faisait peur et qui portait un nom... Furuhashi !

L'ancien joueur de Kirisaki avait manifesté une certaine attirance pour le petit ami de Daiki et le fait que Liu ne soit pas libre ne semblait pas pour autant l'arrêter.

Furuhashi était pour le plus grand malheur d'Aomine du même côté de la villa que Liu... Son homme Liu. Et le leader de Kirisaki Daiichi n'avait pas perdu de temps pour profiter de la séparation du couple pour se rapprocher du grand brun.

Furuhashi avait donc commencé doucement en s'installant dans la même chambre que le joueur de Yosen... Chose qui n'avait pas dérangé Liu.

Du au fait qu'il était dans la même chambre, les deux garçons avaient donc commencé à se parler un peu, puis beaucoup.

Liu trouvait Furuhashi assez sympa et commençait à plutôt bien l'apprécier, alors ils avaient commencé à devenir tactile, un peu, puis beaucoup.

Ce n'était rien de bien méchant ! Un bras autour des épaules, une main rapidement posé sur la cuisse. Liu ne voyait absolument pas le mal dans ces petits gestes d'affection.

Cependant, pour Furuhashi, ce côté un peu séducteur du géant était la faille de son couple avec Aomine. Car s'il titillait un peu, juste un peu plus Liu, il aurait se qu'il voulait... Et ce qu'il voulait était coucher avec le magnifique grand brun.

Furuhashi avait alors mis son plan en route !

Étape 1 : se glisser de temps en temps dans les bras du géant.

Liu ne l'avait pas rejeter. Étape validé !

Étape 2 : se glisser dans les bras du géant quand il faisait une sieste.

Toujours pas de rejet. Étape validé !

Étape 3 : se glisser dans le lit du brun la nuit et dormir dans ses bras.

Pas de rejet. Étape validé !

Étape final : suivre Liu dans la cuisine quand il irait boire dans la nuit, se mettre totalement nu, s'asseoir sur le plan de travail, écarter les jambes et lui demander de le pénétrer.

Liu avait d'abord été très surpris par le culot de Furuhashi, mais il avait également été très vite excité par la vu plus qu'érotique que lui avait offert l'autre garçon.

Liu ne pourrait pas vraiment expliquer à quel moment les choses avaient dérapé... mais ce qui était sûr... c'était qu'elles avaient belle et bien dérapé.

Furuhashi avait été au septième ciel ! Liu était beaucoup plus doué que ce qu'il pensait !

Ses coups de hanches étaient fantastiques, ses caresses irrésistibles et ses baiser incroyable. Une fois qu'ils avaient tout les deux atteint la jouissance, ils étaient retourné se coucher dans leur lit respectif comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Nijimura continuait son discours, mais Liu n'écoutait plus depuis un bon moment. Il était bien trop occupé à regarder Daiki de l'autre côté, et il se sentait comme une pauvre merde ! Un véritable enfoiré !

Au même moment, Daiki tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Liu. Il lui sourit instantanément et le coeur du géant de Yosen ratta un battement.

Ce visage, ce sourire... c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux. Alors pourquoi avait-il craqué face à la provocation de Furuhashi ? Aomine le comblait pourtant. Il le rendait heureux. Alors pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de coucher avec Furuhashi ? L'abstinence était compliqué oui, mais pas au point de sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait.

 **"J'ai donc décidé de récompenser vôtre travail sèrieux en vous autorisant à revoir vos petits amis... 15 minutes !"** Déclara Nijimura.

 **" 15 quoi ?! Minutes !"** S'écria Hayama très déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir son Seto plus longtemps. Il lui manquait térriblement et son état de santé le perturbait énormément.

Et surtout, ils auraient enfin pu être aussi démonstratif qu'ils le voulaient maintenant que Mibuchi était tombé fou amoureux de celui qu'il considérait être son véritable âme soeur et qu'ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble.

 **"Impossible que je ne passe que 15 minutes avec mon Shin-chan ! C'est beaucoup trop court !"** S'écria Hanamiya à qui manquait beaucoup Midorima.

 **"C'est beaucoup trop court pour faire l'amour surtout c'est abusé !"** S'exclama Haizaki qui savait que Koganei devait être dans un manque térrible et tenait à lui faire plaisir.

 **"Vous pouvez aussi ne pas les voir du tout vous savez ! Je ne suis absolument pas obligé de vous faire ce cadeaux et encore moins si vous considérez que ça n'en est pas un."**

Après avoir entendu les mots de Nijimura personne n'osa à nouveau se plaindre.

15 minutes c'était très court, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que rien.

Une fois l'annonce terminé, Nijimura autorisa tout le monde à aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Chacun se dispersa alors un peu partout dans la maison pour aller manger dans son coin avec ses amis.

 **"Tu veux manger quoi bébé ? Tu m'as fait mon petit déjeuner hier, je tiens à te préparer le tient aujourd'hui."** Dit Mibuchi alors qu'il avançait vers la cuisine avec son petit ami et ses deux coéquipiers de Rakuzan.

 **"Rien j'ai pas faim."** Répondit Okamura d'un ton très froid.

Mibuchi fronça les sourcils. Le comportement de son homme n'était pas normal.

Nebuya et Hayama regardaient le couple et se demandaient ce qui se passait.

 **"Bébé attend."** Dit le brun de Rakuzan en retenant le bras du géant pour qu'ils s'arrêtent avant de venir se placer devant lui.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon amour ? Tu ne te sent pas bien ? Tu veux qu'on aillent faire une sieste ?"** Demanda Reo qui avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son chéri.

Reo était très amoureux d'Okamura depuis qu'il avait découvert à quelle point le géant était une personne formidable et il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait ce matin.

 **"Ou à la place d'une sieste ont pourraient..."** Sous entendit Mibuchi en glissant sa main sous le tshirt d'Okamara.

Même s'ils venaient de se réveiller Reo avait très envie d'Okamura... Il avait de toute façon toujours très envie du grand brun virile au corps parfait.

 **"Lâche-moi !"** Le repoussa le joueur de Yosen en s'en allant vers le jardin.


	17. Chapter 17

**chapitre 11 partie 2**

 **"Qu'est ce que tu fais assis ici ? Et qu'est ce qui se passe avec Mibuchi ? Vous vous ètes disputé?"** Demanda Takao en s'assaillant à côté d'Okamura au bord du lit à baldaquin du jardin.

 **"Non on ne s'est pas disputé... mais... je sais pas... j'ai l'impression que Reo se moque de moi."** Révéla le géant de Yosen.

 **"Comment ça ?"** Demanda Takao surpris.

 **"Et bien tout c'est passé très vite entre Reo et moi. On a eu une grosse discussion en arrivant dans cette nouvelle villa et le feeling est passé Instantanément entre nous et on a coucher ensemble l'instant d'après. Reo m'a dit avoir eu un énorme coup de foudre pour moi et qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi."** Expliqua le capitaine de Yosen.

 **"Vraiment ?! Vôtre conversation l'a marqué à ce point ? Ou alors tu es un excellent coup !"** S'étonna Kazunari.

 **"Ou alors il m'utilise tout simplement pour oublier Seto qui l'a tromper et qui est en couple avec son meilleur ami."** Se confia Okamura.

 **"C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre qu'il soit déjà soit disant amoureux de toi alors qu'il était fou de Seto il y a encore quelques jours."** Fit remarquer Takao qui doutait lui aussi de la sincérité du joueur de Rakuzan.

 **"J'apprécie vraiment Reo de mon côté et il est adorable avec moi pour l'instant. Mais j'ai peur d'être un simple pansement de vacances et qu'une fois à Tokyo il me largue comme un pauvre mec."**

 **"Je ne te larguerai pas ! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !"**

Takao et Okamura se retournèrent subitement à l'entente de la voix de Mibuchi.

Le brun de Rakuzan avait vu le faucon de Shutoku rejoindre son petit ami et vu que leur conversation s'éternisait un peu trop, il avait décidé de les rejoindre et avait surpris la fin de leur échange.

 **"Je vais vous laisser je crois."** Dit Takao en s'en allant afin de laisser le couple s'expliquer seul à seul.

Mibuchi pris place à côté de son homme.

 **"Bébé si tu as des doutes sur mes sentiments pourquoi tu ne m'en parle pas directement ? Il faut qu'on communique tout de suite quand il y a une problème tu sais !"** Dit Reo une main sur la cuisse d'Okamura.

 **"Tu as entendu ?"**

 **"La fin mais c'est suffisant je pense pour comprendre ce qui t'arrive."**

 **"Je ne veux juste pas m'impliquer dans une relation où on m'utilise."**

 **"Je sais que tout est aller vite entre nous, mais je suis totalement sincère quand je dit que j'ai eu un coup de foudre et que je t'aime... Notre conversation a était une révélation pour moi ! Tu es et tu as tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé trouver chez un homme ! Je t'aime et je ne t'utilise absolument pas."**

 **"Et Seto ? Tu l'as déjà oublier ? Aussi vite ?"** Interrogea Okamura qui commençait à légèrement hausser le ton.

 **"Il m'a tromper donc je n'ai pas eu de mal à tirer un trait sur lui. Je l'ai aimé de tout mon coeur et il m'a tromper avec mon meilleur ami, ça m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide."** Expliqua Reo.

Okamura ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il croyait Mibuchi mais avait toujours un petit doute.

 **"Et moi ? Qu'est ce que tu penses de moi ?"** Demanda le géant.

 **"Je te trouve..."** Commença Reo en poussant légèrement Okamura pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. **"Incroyablement sexy..."** Ajouta t-il en commençant à lui retirer son t-shirt alors qu'il était à califourchon sur lui.

 **"Reo arrête de me retirer mes vêtements, je suis sérieux là !"**

 **"Mais j'ai trop envie de toi."** Répondit le brun avant de commencer à lécher le torse de son homme.

 **"Reo... arrê...humm"**

Okamura avait du mal à parler alors que Mibuchi commençait à glisser ses doigts sur son entre jambe.

 **"Bébé on... on peut le faire si tu veux mais pas ici."** Céda finalement Okamura.

 **"Mais si on se met sous la couette personne ne verra rien tu sais."** Persista le brun de Rakuzan. **"S'il te plait mon amour !"**

Okamura regardait le visage tout mignon de son petit ami et il ne se voyait pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

* * *

 **"Liu-chin tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air triste "** Demanda Murasakibara à son coéquipier alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la chambre du violet.

En effet, depuis la nuit dernière où tout avait dérapé entre lui et Furuhashi Liu se sentait mal... très mal.

 **"J'ai trompé Daiki."** Révéla t-il directement à son ami.

Murasakibara eu du mal à avaler sa barre chocolaté. Son ami avait tromper Aomine alors qu'ils semblaient si bien ensemble.

 **"Mais tu es amoureux d'Aomine-chin pourtant !"** Lui rappela Atsushi. **"tu l'as trompé avec qui ?"**

 **"Avec Furuhashi."**

 **"Aomine-chin est beaucoup plus beau que lui en plus."**

 **"Biensûr qu'il est mille fois plus beau et beaucoup mieux que Furuhashi dans tout les domaines... Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai fait n'importe quoi ! Furuhashi m'a tenté et j'ai cédé sans penser à ce que je faisait... Sans penser à Daiki."**

 **"Tu vas faire quoi pendant les 15 minutes alors ?"**

 **"J'ai bien réfléchis et je pense que je vais tout lui avouer directement."** Avait décidé le brun.

 **"Mais il sera très triste tu sais... Tu es méchant Liu-chin."**

Liu baissa la tête. Biensûr qu'il avait était méchant... très méchant.

* * *

 **"Regarde Yamazaki est en train de petit déjeuner en tête à tête avec Nash."** Fit remarquer Aomine.

 **"Ouais c'est bon j'ai vu"** Répondit Kagami qui se demandait comment il s'était lui même retrouvé à manger en tête à tête à la table du jardin avec le joueur de Tôô.

 **"Ils ont l'air très amoureux c'est mignon."** Le piqua une nouvelle fois Daiki.

Kagami jetta un bref regard de l'autre côté de la vitre et surpris le couple en train de s'embrasser passionnément.

 **"Je crois bien qu'ils on coucher ensemble hier soir !... Où même ce matin."**

Le coeur de Taiga ratta un battement.

 **"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"** Demanda le rouge.

 **"Ils ont ce comportement d'un lendemain de sexe."**

 **"Impossible ! Ya pas moyen que Yamazaki couche avec lui !"**

 **"C'est fort possible au contraire ! Il est amoureux de toi et tu l'as rejeté. Il doit être complètement abattu et va sûrement tout faire pour t'oublier en s'impliquant au max dans son couple avec Nash... Et au max signifie se donner ennnnntièrement à lui !"** Expliqua Daiki en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Kagami sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus fort. Le simple fait de voir Yamazaki proche de Nash le rendait fou, alors les imaginer coucher ensemble... Imaginer ce salaud de Nash ne faire qu'un avec son Yamazaki à lui lui donnait envie de défoncer cette vitre pour ensuite aller défoncer le blondinet.

 **"Au lieu de te préoccuper de Yamazaki et Nash tu devrais te poser les bonnes questions concernant ton propre couple."** Changea subitement de sujet Kagami.

 **"Hein ? Comment ça ?"** S'étonna le bleu.

 **"Ton mec et plutôt proche de Furuhashi d'après ce que j'ai vu ! Ils discutent souvent, rigolent ensemble et sont même un peu tactile... Furuhashi à des vues sur Liu en plus non ? Ce rapprochement est un peu bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? Et si ça se trouve, c'est eux qui on couché ensemble."** Balança Kagami.

Le coeur d'Aomine ratta un battement.

Liu...son homme Liu... avec Furuhashi ?

Son homme Liu... coucher avec Furuhashi ?

NON ! JAMAIS !

 **"Liu ne fera jamais une chose pareil ! Il m'aime et tient à moi plus que tout."** Répondit directement Daiki sûr des sentiments de son petit ami. **"Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont proches et ça me saoul. Je vais en parlé à Liu pendant les 15 minutes."** Ajouta le bronzé qui refusait que Liu soit ami avec un garçon qui voulait se le faire.

 **"Sinon ça va ? tu suportes la séparation ?"** Demanda Kagami assez curieux.

Aomine soupira.

 **"Liu me manque trop c'est abuser. J'ai envie d'être dans ses bras, sentir son odeur, entendre ça voix. Je l'aime tellement."** Confia le joueur de Tôô d'un ton calme et les yeux dans le vide.

Kagami esquissa un petit rictus. Voir son rival aussi épris d'amour pour Liu était mignon.

 **"Aomine Daiki amoureux d'un mec ! J'arrive toujours pas à y croire !"**

 **"Je suis le premier surpris."** Dit Daiki avant de reprendre son petit déjeuné.

* * *

 **"Tu m'as fait peur ! Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ?"** Demanda Silver alors qu'il se réveillait sous le regard tendre de Takao.

 **"Tu as bien dormis ?"** Demanda à son tour le joueur de Shutoku en caressant d'une main le visage de l'américain.

Silver n'avait pas assisté au petit discours de Nijimura dans la matinée et avait alors profité de quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Takao après avoir discuté avec Okamura avait décider de venir réveiller Jason pour le petit déjeuner mais avait finalement finis par observer son magnifique visage endormis jusqu'a ce que le géant se réveil de lui même.

 **"Tu es beau Kazunari."** Dit Silver qui était plus que ravi que le visage du brun soit la première chose qu'il voit.

Takao se mit instantanément à rougir. Silver était juste trop adorable avec lui et si il y avait quelqu'un de beau c'était Jason lui même se disait Kazunari.

 **"Je t'aime."** Dit Silver en regardant Takao dans les yeux.

 **"Moi aussi je t'aime."** Répondu le faucon avant de vite se mettre sous la couette pour se blottir dans les bras de son homme.

Takao et Silver étaient en couple.

Les deux garçons avaient décidé après plusieurs grosses conversations de se donner une chance et de tout faire pour que leur relation à distance tienne le coup.

Silver avait promit à Takao de venir au japon une fois par mois pour un weekend et Takao avait promit d'appeler Silver tout les soirs à heure américaine.

Le couple savait très bien que les choses ne seraient pas facile une fois que la distance entrerait en jeu. Cependant, ils s'aimaient et feraient leur possible pour que tout se passe au mieux.

 **"Je voulais qu'on aille manger mais j'ai envie de rester dans tes bras encore un peu s'il te plait."** Demanda le petit brun.

Silver lui fit un bisou sur le front en guise d'approbation et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Takao était juste trop mignon pensa t-il.

* * *

 **"Je trouve ça cool que Nijimura autorise les couples à se voir, même si 15 minutes est assez court quand même."** Dit Yamazaki à son petit ami Nash alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire la vaisselle de leur petit déjeuner.

 **"C'est vrai... Je suis content de ne pas avoir été séparé de toi en tout cas."** Dit Nash avant de déposer un petit bisou sur le front du roux.

Yamazaki aimait beaucoup Nash. Le blond était attentionné, à l'écoute, et surtout, il lui donnait énormément de confiance en lui et c'était ce que le roux préférait chez Nash.

Leur relation se passait pour l'instant à merveille.

 **"Il n'y a personne c'est parfait..."** Dit Nash.

Les deux garçons qui en avaient finit avec la vaisselle, s'étaient dirigé dans leur chambre qui heureusement pour tout les deux étaient vide.

Une fois la porte refermé derrière eux Nash plaqua brusquement Yamazaki contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser fougeusement.

 **"Cette fois tu me laisseras jouir j'espère !"** Dit l'américain avec un petit sourir moqueur.

 **"Ferme là !"** Répliqua Yamazaki avant de retirer le t-shirt de son homme pour lécher le magnifique torse face à lui.

Yamazaki avait coucher avec Nash la nuit dernière.

Le joueur de Kirisaki n'avait pas refusé quand l'américain l'avait attiré dans la salle de cinéma. Le roux ne l'avait pas repoussé quand le blond avait commencer à lui retirer ses vêtements et à le toucher à des endroits plus intimes.

Non Yamazaki n'avait rien fait pour rejeter les avances de Nash. Au contraire, il avait jouer le jeu totalement et s'était donner ennnntièrement à l'autre garçon.

Yamazaki lui avait donné sa virginité et ne le regrettait absolument pas.

Yamazaki attira Nash vers le lit, le fit s'allonger et se positionna à génoux entre ses jambes.

 **"Cette fois c'est moi qui vais te faire prendre ton pied..."** Dit Yamazaki avant de retirer le pantalon du blond qui était complètement paniqué.

Qu'est-ce que cet idiot de rouquin comptait faire au juste ? À quel moment la situation avait basculé en sa faveur ?

Ce scénario n'était absolument pas ce qu'avait prévu Nash ! C'était même tout l'inverse !

Hier soir avait été la première fois du joueur de Kirisaki et Nash n'avait donc pas pu profiter jusqu'au bout car Yamazaki avait été plutôt rapide à venir. Le blond avait donc du se contenter de sa main droite pour finir le boulot et avait été plus que déçu de la performance du roux.

Cet ébat avait été pour lui un échec !

Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas finir sur cette mauvaise note et avait décidé de jouer au petit ami modèle un peu plus longtemps afin de pouvoir enfin baiser Yamazaki comme il se devait avant de le larguer comme une pauvre merde.

Cependant, le roux allait visiblement chambouler ses plans.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais bébé ?"** Demanda gentillement Nash alors qu'il voulait retourner violemment le roux contre le matelas et prendre les reines à nouveaux.

 **"Je vais te faire l'amour."** répondit tout naturellement Yamazaki.

 **"Attend tu ne préfères pas que je sois au dessus juste pour aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est que ta deuxième fois alors tu devrais juste profiter de mes connaissances et prendre ton pied."** Proposa Nash qui voulait simplement que Yamazaki lui laisse faire ce qu'il voulait juste pour cette ultime fois.

 **"Mais je pense que je serai plus à l'aise au dessus justement."** Insista Yamazaki.

Nash devait réfléchir vite et trouver un moyen de faire céder l'autre garçon.

 **"Yamazaki comment te dire ça... Je... Je t'aime."** Lâcha t-il soudainement dans une total improvisation.

Yamazaki leva les sourcils, sous le choc !

Nash venait vraiment de dire ce qu'il venait de dire ?

 **"Je sais que ça peu paraître précipité mais tu es un garçon adorable et tellement attachant que je n'ai pas pu te résister longtemps."** Poursuivit Nash qui était dorénavant à fond dans son rôle.

 **"Je t'aime tellement que j'ai envie que tu sois à moi complètement. À chacun de tes sourires j'ai envie de t'attirer dans une pièce vide et de te faire l'amour. J'ai envie que tu ne regades que moi et que tu ne penses qu'a moi pendant que je te donnerai du plaisir."** Expliqua Nash sous entendant clairement qu'il souhaitait avoir la place de dominant.

Yamazaki était très surpris par cette soudaine déclaration mais n'en était pas pour le moins touché.

Nash était en effet très attaché à lui comme il le prouvait sans arrêt en venant toujours le voir en premièr pour un petit câlin ou un bisous et à travers tout plein d'autres petites attentions.

Yamazaki se sentait un peu mal à l'aise car de son côté il n'était pas encore tombé amoureux et ne savait absolument pas quoi réponde à son petit ami qui venait de lui ouvrir son coeur.

 **"Moi aussi je suis très attaché à toi Nash et si tu veux, je te laisse être au dessus aujourd'hui."** Céda finalement le roux qui ne voyait pas un autre moyen de faire plaisir à son petit ami faute de lui répondre qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Nash jubilait intèrieurement ! Il était ravi !

Son petit blabla digne d'une série romantique pour collégienne avait fait son effet et l'autre imbécile avait fini par dire ce qu'il voulait.

 **"Non bébé si tu te sens à l'aise à l'idée d'être au dessus vas-y ! C'est comme tu veux !"** Fit semblant de décliner Nash.

 **"Non c'est comme tu veux toi ! Si tu veux être au dessus il n'y a aucun soucis !"** Insista Yamazaki.

 **"Ok.. je serai au dessus alors..."** Accepta finalement Nash, ravi d'enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

 _ **_FIN du Chapitre_**_

QUELLE A ETE VOTRE SCENE PREFERE ?

QUEL EST VOTRE COUPLE PREFERE ?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 11 partie 3**

 **"Shinji me manque trop ! Mon petit bébé ! J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras."** Dit Haizaki alors qu'il était assis sur des poufs dans le jardin du côté droit avec Hanamiya et Hara.

 **"Mitsuhiro me manque grave aussi."** Ajouta Hara.

 **"Pareil pour Shintaro."** Dit également Hanamiya.

 **"Je serai toujours surpris de te savoir en couple avec Midorima."** dit Haizaki.

 **"Et toi alors avec l'autre gringalet tu crois qu'on s'y attendait peut être ?"** Répliqua le capitaine de Kirisaki.

 **"Ne parle pas comme ça de mon bébé ! "** S'emporta Haizaki **" Tu penses que ta carotte géante est un canon peut être ?!"**

 **"Il est beaucoup plus beau que toi et ton nabot réunis !"**

 **"Répète un peu ?!"**

Avant même qu'Hanamiya eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, la voix de Nijimura résonna des deux côtés de la villa miroir.

 _ **"Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que ce début de matinée c'est bien passé pour chacun d'entre vous et que vous avez pu tous prendre un bon petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur !"c**_ ommença Nijimura. _**"En tout début de journée je vous ai fait une promesse, et comme je tient toujours parole, je vous pries de bien vouloir tous vous positionner face à la vitre !"** _ Demanda Nijimura à travers les hauts parleurs.

Les couples ne se firent pas prier et se precipitèrent tous devant la vitre impatient de pouvoir enfin profiter des fameuses quinze minutes avec leur moitié.

 **"Pourquoi on est devant la vitre ?"** S'étonna Midorima qui était du côté gauche avec Akashi **." Ce serait plus logique d'être devant la porte d'entrée non ?"**

 **"Attendont de voir ce que Nijimura nous réserve."** Répondit le capitaine de Rakuzan qui voulait juste aller se jeter dans les bras de Nebuya.

Alors que Nash avait décider de rester se reposer un peu après leur ébat, Yamazaki de son côté avait choisi de venir assister à la réunion des couples.

Le roux de Kirisaki était donc également dans le jardin mais plus en arrière plan et regardait les couples face à la vitre au loin.

Où était Kagami ? Fut la première pensé de Yamazaki qui cherchait du regard les cheveux roux de son ami quand il croisa finalement son regard.

Kagami était également un peu en retrait et semblait différent de d'habitude se disait Yamazaki.

Le regard du dunkeur de Seirin semblait plein d'inquiétude.

Kagami regardait Yamazaki et la remarque d'Aomine tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Son Yamazaki n'était peut-être plus vierge et appartenait dorénavant totalement à Nash Gold jr.

Taiga ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste à cette pensé.

Yamazaki voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas du côté de son ami et il était assez inquiet.

Le roux de Kirisaki était bien évidement toujours amoureux de Kagami et il devait avouer qu'il lui manquait beaucoup. Il avait envie de profiter des quinze minutes pour aller le voir et s'assurer qu'il allait bien... Mais bon, cette réunion était pour les couples et il ne voulait pas que Kagami sache qu'il était toujours amoureux de lui.

Kagami trouvait Yamazaki tellement mignon et il avait envie de profiter des quinze minutes pour aller le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué... Mais bon, cette réunion était pour les couples et il ne voulais pas que Yamazaki découvre de cette manière qu'il était amoureux de lui.

 _ **"Maintenant que tout les couples sont là, je vais vous demander de reculer d'un pas par sécurité !"**_ Résonna à nouveau la voix de Nijimura. _**"Ah oui... et bouchez vous les oreilles aussi !"** _ Ajouta t-il avant qu'un énormes bruit ne résonne dans toute la villa.

Tout le monde s'était bouché immédiatement les oreilles et observait le spectacle bouche bée.

 **"C'est trop cool !"** S'écria Takao qui était au balcon de sa chambre avec Silver et regardait stupéfait l'immense mur de verre s'enfoncer dans la terre.

 **"Je crois bien que tu as ta réponse Shintaro..."** Dit Akashi alors que le mur de verre était dorénavant inexistant et que leurs petits amis ne se tenaient qu'à quelques mètres d'eux sans aucuns obstacles pour les séparer.

Personne ne bougeait, tout le monde attendait le feu vert de Nijimura et le lancement du chronomètre.

La frustration était à son comble.

 **"Les quinze minutes commence... MAINTENANT !"** Signala enfin la voix de Nijimura.

Sans gâcher une seule seconde, les couples s'empressèrent de courir se jeter dans les bras de leur moitié.

 **"Shintaro !"** S'écria Hanamiya en tombant dans les bras de son homme. **"Tu m'as trop manqué !"**

Midorima pris le visage de son petit ami entre les mains et l'embrassa avec passion ! Hanamiya lui avait énormément manqué et le savoir dans ses bras était la plus belle des sensations.

 **"Je t'aime mon amour."** Dit le vert alors qu'il avait rompus le baiser.

 **"Mon petit chaton d'amour... Mon petit bébé... "** Murmura Haizaki dans le cou de Koganei alors qu'il avait soulevé ce dernier pour un gros câlin.

 **"Shogo ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! J'avais tellement envie de toi c'était insupportable !"** Dit Shinji qui toujours porté par son homme avait collé son front contre celui du grand brun.

Haizaki savait à quel point le sex était important pour Koganei et savoir que son bébé avait été insatisfait le faisait se sentir coupable.

 **"Je suis désolé bébé que tu es du subir toute cette frustration."**

 **"Ce n'est pas de ta faute et j'avais mes sex toys de toute façon."**

 **"Mais c'est pas pareil... J'aurai voulu de donner du plaisir moi même."**

 **"On aura tout le temps pour ça au Japon ne t'inquiète pas mon amour.** " Le rassura Koga.

 **"Tu va bien mon amour ! Ta blessure ne te fait pas trop souffrir ?"** Demanda Hayama alors qu'il venait de rompre son baiser avec Seto.

 **"Je vais très bien ne t'inquiète pas bébé ! Viens juste dans mes bras tu m'as manqué."** Dit Seto en attirant le petit blond dans ses bras pour un câlin.

 **"Ah oui ! Tu sais que Reo sort maintenant avec Okamura ?"** Annonça le joueur de Rakuzan à Seto.

 **"Oui je les ai vu s'embrasser à plusieurs reprises.. Si Reo est bien avec lui alors tant mieux."**

 **"Ça te fait quoi de voir Seto et Hayama dans les bras l'un de l'autre aussi heureux de se retrouver ?"** Demanda Okamura qui était au fond du jardin avec Mibuchi et regardait les couples se réunir.

 **"Ça ne me fait rien ! Et je ne les regardait même pas ! Tu dois arrêter de faire une fixation sur Seto et moi et de penser que je l'aime encore... C'est toi que j'aime tu le sais très bien."** Répondu le brun de Rakuzan en se blottissant dans les bras du géant.

 **"Tu regardais qui alors ?"** Demanda le capitaine de Yosen après avoir fait un petit bisou sur le front de son petit ami.

 **"Aomine et Liu... On dirait qu'il y a un petit soucis entre eux."**

 **"Quoi ? Tu veux me parler maintenant ?"** Demanda Aomine très surpris que son petit ami l'ai repoussé alors qu'il voulait se blottir dans ses bras.

 **"Oui je dois te parler tout de suite."** Insista Liu qui sentait son coeur battre la chamade à l'idée d'annoncer à Daiki qu'il l'avait trompé.

 **"Ok mais on a que quinze minutes alors fait vite s'il te plait ! Tu m'as trop manqué j'ai envie d'être dans tes bras."** Dit Aomine frustré de devoir encore attendre avant de profité totalement de son homme.

Liu regardait son petit ami et pouvait ressentir la frustration de celui-ci.

Le joueur de Yosen avait envie de soulever Aomine pour le serrer fort dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément, mais il ne voulait pas le toucher alors qu'il l'avait trahi.

 **"Daiki, avant de commencer je veux que tu saches que je t'aime... Comme un fou !... Plus que tout au monde !... Que tu es une personne formidable ! Et que je tient à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre !"** Commença Liu qui tenait le visage du joueur de Tôô entre ses mains et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Aomine ne comprenait pas pourquoi le géant lui faisait une telle déclaration.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Liu ? Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?"**

 **"Daiki... je... j'ai... je t'ai..."** Bégayait le grand brun alors que des larmes venaient se former dans ses yeux.

 _ **"Plus que dix minutes !"** _ Résonna la voix de Nijimura.

 **"Bébé dépêche toi s'il te plaît ! J'ai envie de t'embrasser et de te sentir contre moi."** Dit Aomine qui n'avait toujours pas pu poser un doigts sur son homme.

 **"Daiki j'ai... je... Putain !"** S'énerva contre lui même Liu alors qu'une larme avait commencé à glisser sur sa joue.

Aomine équarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

 **"Mon amour tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?"** Demanda le bleu qui commençait à paniquer. Il n'avait jamais vu son petit ami dans un tel état.

 _ **"Huit minutes !"**_

 **"J'ai couché avec Furuhashi."** Lâcha finalement Liu alors qu'une autre larme s'était échappé.

Le visage d'Aomine était passé de l'inquiétude à l'incompréhension en une fraction de seconde.

 **"C'est une blague mon amour hein ?... Dit moi que c'est un pari avec Murasakibara ou une connerie du genre."** Demanda le dunkeur de Tôô qui ne pouvait pas crois ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 **"Je... je suis désolé."** Répondit simplement Liu la voix casser par la tristesse.

 _ **"Cinq minutes !"**_

Le regard d'Aomine était devenu soudainement noir.

Alors comme ça c'était vrai ? Pensa t-il.

 **"Va te faire fouttre."** Dit d'un ton sec le joueur de Tôô avant de tourner les talons et retourner de son côté de la villa.

Liu ne l'avait pas retenu et avait simplement fondu en larmes.

Il venait de perdre celui qu'il aimait.

 _ **"Trois minutes !"**_

 **"Je t'aime, je t'aime , je t'aime !"** Répétait Kise alors qu'il était dans les bras de Mitobe et voulait profiter de lui jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Mitobe répondait par des petits bisous dans le cou du blond et ne voulait pas le lâcher.

 **"N'oublie pas que je t'aime hein mon amour."** Dit Nebuya alors qu'il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir se séparer à nouveau de Seijuro qui était serrer contre lui.

 **"Bébé pleure pas, je t'aime fort fort fort !"** Dit Haizaki alors qu'il déposait plein de petits bisous sur le front d'un Koganei en larme dans son torse.

 **"Je t'aime Shintaro."**

 **"Je t'aime encore plus Makoto."**

 _ **"Deux minutes."**_

Kagami n'avait jamais été aussi frustré de toute son existence ! Yamazaki, celui dont il été amoureux ne se trouvait qu'a quelque mètres de lui et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, aller le serrer dans ses bras.

 _ **"Une minute !"**_

Yamazaki avait envie de littéralement sauter au cou de Kagami et lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué, mais il devait se retenir et ne pas passer pour le gars désespéré d'amour qui ne pouvait pas vivre plus de deux jour sans lui.

 _ **"Quarante secondes !"**_

Dans un même mouvement, les deux roux qui avaient cessé de se regarder depuis le lancement du chrono croisèrent leurs regards.

 _ **"Trente secondes !"**_

À l'entente du temps restants la même pensé traversa les cerveaux des deux garçons et s'en hésiter une seule seconde, ils se mirent à courir de toute leur force l'un vers l'autre.

 _ **"Vingt secondes !"**_

Quand les corps des deux garçons entrèrent en contact c'était comme ci la dernière pièce d'un puzzle avait été posé.

Ils se sentaient complet.

 **"Putain tu m'as trop manqué mon petit rouquinon !"** Dit Taiga alors qu'il serrait Yamazaki fort dans ses bras.

 **"Pareil pour moi tigrou tu m'as grave manqué !"** Répondit Yamazaki qui avait l'impression d'être seul au monde avec Kagami.

 _ **"Dix secondes !"**_

Les premiers couples commençèrent à échanger leur dernier baiser et à se détacher l'un de l'autre non sans difficulté.

 _ **"Cinq secondes ! Veuillez retourner de vôtre côté de la villa !"**_

Les derniers "Je t'aime" avaient été échangé et tout le monde été de nouveaux de son côté de la villa.

 _ **"Temps écoulé ! Les quinze minutes de retrouvaille sont terminé ! Merci de vous bouchez les oreilles, la monté du mur de verre va être lancez !"**_

Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles et attendait non sans une pointe de déception que le mur de verre vienne de nouveau les séparer de ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Cependant, plusieurs secondes s'étaient écoulées et rien ne s'était toujours passé. Le mur n'était toujours pas remonté.

Dans la salle de contrôle, Nijimura se sentait bête... très bête. Il avait appuyer sur le mauvais bouton !

Plusieurs minutes étaient passé et Nijimura ne donnait plus aucune nouvelle.

 **"Il s'est évanoui ou quoi ?"** S'etonna Haizaki.

Soudainement, le brun pris enfin de nouveau la parole dans les hauts parleurs.

 _ **"Heu... Comment vous dire ça ?.. Il semblerait que j'ai fait une erreur de manipulation et que le mur ne remontera pas."** _ Expliqua Nijimura.

 **"Enfin une bonne nouvelle."** Se réjouit Midorima.

 _ **"J'ai contacté le propriétaire des lieux et il semblerait que le mur ne pourra remonter que dans une semaine... Et vu qu'on sera déjà retourné au Japon d'ici là et bien je n'ai pas d'autre option que de vous laisser profiter des deux côtés de la villa ainsi que de vos petits amis comme bon vous semble."** Annonça Nijimura. **  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 12 partie 1**

 **"Merci de vous être tous réunis aussi vite dans le salon !"** Commença Nijimura qui se trouvait debout au milieu des deux canapés qui avaient été disposé en un grand carré.

 **"Bon je dois avouer que je me sent assez ambarrassé vu que c'était mon idée de vous séparer de vos petits amis grâce au mur de verre et que c'est également moi qui l'ai bloqué sous la terre."** Ajouta t-il.

Quelques rires se firent entendre dans la pièce.

 **"Mais bon là n'est pas le sujet !"** Changea t-il rapidement de sujet." **Je voulait faire un point avec vous sur le mini tournoi de lycéens de Miami qui se déroulera demain... Mais d'abord où est Aomine ?"** Interrogea Nijimura.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Liu, car il était le petit ami du bleu, ainsi que la personne la plus proche de lui.

Liu se sentait mal. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Non seulement parce qu'il ne savait effectivement pas où était son très certainement ex petit ami, mais également parce qu'il n'était sûrement pas là à cause de lui.

 **"Heu..."** Commença le géant.

 **"Je suis là !"** Répondit une voix vers les escaliers.

Tout le monde se tourna pour tomber sur un Aomine en train de descendre les escaliers avec deux énormes valises.

 **"C'est quoi ces valises Aomine ?"** Demanda Kise très surpris.

 **"J'me tire."** Répondit simplement Daiki en ramenant ses valise devant l'une des grandes portes de la villa.

 **"Pourquoi tu veux partir si soudainement ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"** Demanda Nijimura assez perdu.

 **"Il s'est passé que j'ai tout donner à un mec qui m'a cracher à la gueule !"** Expliqua brièvement le joueur de Tôô en s'avançant dans le salon.

Tout le monde se tourna à nouveau vers Liu.

 **"Il parle de toi Liu ?"** Demanda Takao qui était assis sur les genoux de Silver.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"** L'interrogea également Koganei.

 **"Je... Je suis sincèrement désolé Daiki..."** répondit Liu tête baissé, honteux.

Aomine ne regardait pas Liu. Il préférait l'ignorer, c'était le mieux à faire.

 **"Soyez plus clair s'il vous plaît !"** Demanda Hara.

 **"Il s'est passé que son mec avait très envie de moi."** Expliqua avec arrogance Furuhashi qui était loin d'être attristé par le départ de la panthère de Tôô.

Tout le monde compris très vite ce qui c'était passé au sein du couple et la surprise fut général.

À l'entente de la voix du brun, le sang d'Aomine ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête.

 **"Si tu veux te battre arrête de blablater et lève toi connard !"** Proposa un Aomine au regard noir qui était venu se positionner devant l'ex membre de Kirisaki.

Furuhashi se leva directement. Pas du tout impressionné par le grand bronzé.

 **"Ton mec m'a baissé pendant des heures... À croire qu'il restait sur sa faim avec to..."**

Furuhashi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit une droite d'Aomine en pleine mâchoire. Il répliqua rapidement avec un coup de point qui fut aisément esquivé par le dunkeur de Tôô qui lui envoya une deuxième droite.

Aomine était tenace, pensa Furuhashi qui réussi finalement à mettre un coup de pied dans l'abdomen du bleu avant qu'ils soient rapidement retenus lui par son cousin Hayakawa et Aomine par Kagami.

 **"Aomine qu'est-ce que tu fais putain ?! Ressaisi toi, ce mec n'en vaut pas la peine ?!"** Dit Kagami qui ne voulait pas que Daiki réagisse bêtement sur le coup de la colère.

 **"Putain il m'a pas loupé."** dit Furuhashi en essuyant du sang sur sa lèvres.

 **"Oh calmez vous s'il vous plait, et rassayer vous."** Essaya de calmer le jeu Riko.

 **"Daiki tu ne peux pas partir juste avant le tournoi ! Ce serait complètement idiot ! Tu as très bien bossé ces deux derniers jours et tu étais l'un des plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'affronter des américains."** Essaya de le convaincre son ami Momoi.

 **"Rien à foutre."** Répondit le bleu toujours très remonté.

 **"Le basket c'est ce que tu aimes le plus ! Tu ne peux pas laisser passer ce tournoi."** Dit Yamazaki qui était très proches d'Aomine au camp.

 **"C'était Liu que j'aimais le plus... Bien plus que le basket où quoi que ce soit d'autre."** Expliqua Aomine.

 **"Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas de billet d'avion alors laisse tomber l'idée de partir."** Affirma Kagami qui ne voulait pas non plus voir son rival sur le terrain partir prématurément.

 **"J'ai demandé à mon oncle, il m'a payer le billet. Je rentre au Japon ce soir."** Expliqua Aomine en fesant référence au père de Nebuyaqui était très riche.

Soudainement, le bronzé de Rakuzan se leva et attrapa Aomine par le bras avant de l'attirer dehors.

Il était son cousin et devait l'empêcher de s'en aller.

 _ **REVIEW SVP !**_


	20. Chapter 20

Merci à **Luna-La-Lune** , **Momadasilva44** et **Guest** pour vos reviews ! C'est grâce à des petits messages comme les vôtres que je retrouve l'envie d'écrire et que je publie plus fréquemment.

Oui les chapitres seronts plus courts, mais plus fréquent du coup !

 **Guest** je te ferai une petite scène Mura x Izuki au prochain chapitre ne t'inquiète pas ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 partie 2**

 **"Bon je pense que je vais écourter cette réunion."** Dit Nijimura dépassé par les événements. **" J'espère que Nebuya reussira à résonner Aomine et qu'il participera également au tournoi... Bon vous pouvez aller à vos occupations."** Termina le brun.

Tout le monde se leva des canapés et les couples s'empressèrent d'aller chercher leur affaires pour emménager dans une chambre avec leur moitié.

 **"Furuhashi, vient avec moi, j'aimerai te parler une minute."** Demanda Nijimura au grand brun qui s'apprêtait à sortir dans le jardin avec le reste de Kirisaki Daiichi - moins Yamazaki qui était resté au salon avec Kagami - .

 **"Ok..."** Répondit-il en le suivant.

* * *

 **"Yamazaki tu dors avec moi ce soir hein."** Dit Kagami qui était très heureux de retrouver son ami et voulait comme à son habitude se l'accaparer.

Kagami n'avait pas changer pensa le roux de Kirisaki.

 **"Je sors avec Nash comme tu le sais très bien."** Répondit Yamazaki.

 **"Et alors ?"** N'en avait strictement rien à faire le tigre de Seirin.

 **"Alors je dormirais avec lui."** Clarifia Yamazaki.

 **"Ce n'était pas une question tu sais. Tu dormiras avec moi ce soir point."** Affirma Kagami qui en avait plus qu'assez que Nash ai toute l'attention de Yamazaki pour lui.

 **"Kagami qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lâche moi tu me fais mal !"** S'écria Yamazaki alors que le plus grand l'avait violemment pris par le poignet pour l'attirer dans les escaliers.

 **"On va récupérer tes affaires et les mettre dans ma chambre."** Dit le rouge d'un ton sec. **"Où est ta chambre ?"**

 **"Kagami qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!"** S'écria Yamazaki qui n'avait jamais eu affaire à un Kagami aussi agressif avec lui.

 **"Je t'ai demandé où était ta chambre !"** S'énerva Taiga qui entraînait violemment Yamazaki à travers les couloirs son poignet fermement tenu.

Yamazaki commençait à avoir peur. Kagami était amoureux de lui, ça il l'avait bien remarqué, mais cette histoire de posséssivité commençait à devenir maladive !

Kagami commençait à se comporter de façon beaucoup trop obssessive et devenait violent.

 **"Lâche moi putain !"** S'énerva à son tour le joueur de Kirisaki en retirant son bras de la poigne puissante du plus grand. **"Je ne suis pas ton chien ! Arrête de me tirer où tu veux, comme tu veux !"**

 **"Pourquoi tu refuses de dormir avec moi ?! Pourquoi tu fais passer Nash avant moi ?! Je suis cent fois mieux que lui ! Je t'aime cent fois plus que lui !"** Cria Kagami qui en avait marre de passer après le blond et de partager son Yamazaki à liu.

 **"Tu es mon pote ! Lui c'est mon mec ! C'est quand même normal que je dorme avec mon mec ! Je fais ce que je veux de toute façon !"** Cria également le plus petit qui en avait marre de toujours devoir des comptes à Kagami.

 **"Non tu feras ce que je te dit de faire !"**

 **"Je ne suis pas ta propriété !"**

 **"Si tu es as moi !"**

 **"Je ne suis pas ton putain de mec ! Fou moi la paix !"**

Kagami se figa un instant.

 **"Et si je te disais que je voulais que tu sois mon putain de mec ?"** Avoua t-il soudainement d'un ton plus calme.

Il l'avait finalement dit à voix haute pensa Yamazaki. Il s'était finalement rendu compte lui même de ses sentiments.

 **"C'est... C'est trop tard Kagami."** Répondit Yamazaki lui aussi calmez.

 **"Comment ça c'est trop tard ? C'est à cause de Nash ? Rompt avec lui ! Qu'est-ce que tu en a à faire de ce mec ?!"** Proposa Kagami qui ne voyait pas où était le problème.

Yamazaki baissa la tête.

 **"Je peux pas... Il est amoureux de moi et il tient vraiment à nôtre relation."** Expliqua Yamazaki qui ne voulait absolument pas rompre avec Nash alors qu'il s'impliquait à cent pour cent dans leur couple et n'avait fait aucun faux pas.

Kagami esquissa un petit rire.

 **"Pff... Il n'y a que toi qui croit en vôtre relation ! Lui il veut juste ton cul j'en suis sûr !"** Affirma t-il.

 **"On n'a couché ensemble deux fois ! S'il voulait mon cul comme tu dis il m'aurait largué dès la première fois."**

Le coeur de Kagami ratta un bâtement. Son souffle se coupa et un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

Yamazaki avait fait quoi ?

 **"Comment tu as pu coucher avec ce mec ? Pourquoi tu lui a donner ta virginité à lui ?!"** Était plus que dégoûter Taiga.

 **"Il est toujours adorable avec moi. Je ne me voyait pas lui dire non. Je l'aime également beaucoup et il est très sexy pour ne rien gâcher... En plus je n'avait aucune envie de rester puceau toute m'a vie alors que tout mes potes l'on déjà fait ! Même Hanamiya l'a fait avant moi... Hanamiya !"**

Kagami soupira.

Tant pis. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il ne serait pas la première fois de Yamazaki.

 **"Tu comptes rester avec lui alors ?"** Demanda Kagami.

 **"Oui..."**

 **"Et rien de ce que je pourrais dire te fera changer d'avis ?"**

 **"Non..."**

 **"Très bien."** Dit le rouge avant de s'avancer vers Yamazaki pour retourner au salon.

 **"Je suis désolé Kagam..."**

Yamazaki équarquilla les yeux et sentit son poul s'accélérer.

Kagami avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et avait placé son bras autour de sa taille.

Yamazaki sentait les lèvres douces du tigre se presser contre les siennes et il mourrait d'envie de prendre part au baiser mais il pensa à Nash et repoussa doucement le plus grand.

 **"Si ton couple avec Nash ne marche pas tu sais où me trouver... mon pote."** Dit Kagami avec un petit clin d'oeil avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Dans l'un des deux terrains de basket du jardin, Nebuya s'était isolé avec son cousin et comptait bien le ramener à la raison.

 **"Daiki je sais que tu es blessé et que tu as envie de t'éloigner de Liu le plus vite possible pour ne plus penser à lui et ne plus souffrir... mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."** Commença le pivot de Rakuzan. **" Le tournoi de basket est demain ! Tu ne peux pas passer à côté ! Le basket est ton premier amour ! Ta passion ! Ce serait ridicule de louper cette expérience unique !"** Essaya de le convaincre Nebuya.

Aomine ne répondait pas. Il regardait le sol et se contentait d'écouter.

 **"Si tu es en colère, évacu tout sur le terrain ! Défoule toi en jouant ! En gagnant ! Ne laisse pas un mec comme Furuhashi gagner en te voyant partir ! Ne montre pas à Liu qu'il t'a détruit !... Tu es Aomine Daiki bon sang ! Un battant ! Un gagnant !.. Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre comme ça !"** Le reboosta son cousin.

Aomine écoutait avec attention Eikichi et savait qu'il avait raison.

 **"Demain est nôtre dernier jour ici. Reste avec les gens qui tiennent vraiment à toi et kiff la fin de ce séjour avec nous ok ?"**

 **"Merci...".** Répondit finalement Daiki **" Heureusement que tu es là. Je ne sais pas ve que je ferai sans toi."** Dit Aomine avant de prendre son cousin dans ses bras.

 **"T'inquiète, je serait toujours là pour toi."** Répondit Nebuya en se détachant doucement du bleu.

 **"Je vais appeler tonton pour m'excuser de lui avoir fait acheter un billet d'avion pour rien."**

 **"Mon père achète des voitures de luxe qu'il ne conduit jamais, ça ne lui fera rien t'inquiète."**

Aomine esquissa un petit rire.

 **"Ça te dit un petit one on one ?"** Proposa Nebuya.

 **"Je vais te mettre ta raclé !"** Dit Aomine qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

* * *

 **"Furuhashi est trop bête, Aomine l'a pas loupé !"** Dit Seto qui était avec le reste de son équipe sur des poufs dans le jardin comme à leur habitude.

 **"Il a une grande gueule mais ne sais toujours pas se battre."** Ajouta Hara.

 **"Il fout toujours la merde mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime."** Dit Hanamiya.

 **"Je me demande de quoi voulait lui parler Nijimura."** Se demandait Haizaki.

 **"Il va peut être lui demander de partir vu qu'il crée des histoires pour rien."** Pensa Hara.

 **"C'est fort possible."** Ajouta Seto.

* * *

Quand Nijimura avait demandé à lui parler, Furuhashi n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait aussi... bon.

 **"Tu es prêt à me recevoir ?"** Demanda Furuhashi qui se trouvait au dessus d'un Nijimura complétement nu allongé sur le lit de sa chambre personnelle.

 **"Bien sûr ! Et j'espère que tu es plus doué au lit que pour te battre."** Se moqua le plus petit.

 **"Il m'a juste pris par surprise, mais rassure toi, je vais bien m'occuper de toi."**

Furuhashi et Nijimura se connaissaient très bien. En effet, ils fréquentaient le même lycée à Londres, etaient dans la même année et partageais certains cours et avaient des amis en commun.

Furuhashi avait toujours plu à Nijimura mais ce dernier avait préféré favoriser ses études aux relations amoureuse et n'avait jamais rien tenté avec l'autre garçon même s'il savait qu'il lui plaisait également.

 **"Putain !... hummm !"** Gémit Nijimura en sentant Furuhashi entrer en lui.

Furuhashi avait besoin d'un mec qui puisse lui tenir tête et qui puisse le faire mûrir, et sans vouloir se venter, Nijimura pensait remplir parfaitement ces caractéristiques.

Furuhashi commença à bouger et observait Nijimura prendre du plaisir à chacun de ses coups de bassins.

L'ancien capitaine de Teiko était tellement beau pensa Furuhashi.

 **"Plus vite ! "** demanda Nijimura qui adorait ce que le plus grand lui faisait.

L'ancien membre de Kirisaki ne se fit pas prier et accéléra la cadence, allant plus vite et plus profondément, frappant là où il fallait.

 **"Tu es tellement beau, je pourrai te faire l'amour pendant des heures."** Dit Furuhashi qui avait collé son front à celui du garçon sous lui.

Nijimura entoura ses jambes autour du bassin de Furuhashi et ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

 **"Tu peux me faire l'amour aussi longtemps que tu voudras."** Murmura Nijimura entre deux baisers.

Le coeur de Furuhashi ratta un battement.

Nijimura était juste irrésistible pensa t-il avant de le prendre dans une autre position.

* * *

Kagami n'était finalement pas retourné au salon mais était plutôt partit dans sa chambre et s'était allongé sur son lit, sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête.

Ça y est.

Il l'avait dit.

Il avait avoué ses sentiments à Yamazaki.

Et il s'était fait rejeter.

D'un côté ce n'était pas plus mal vu qu'il avait lui même rejeter les sentiments de Yamazaki au paravant.

Mais bon, ça faisait quand même mal de s'être fait évincer par Nash.

Ce mec n'était pas sincère était persuadé Kagami.

Soudainement, il repensa au bisou qu'il avait fait à Yamazaki dans le couloir et se roula dans son lit, rouge de honte.

Yamazaki n'avait absolument pas prit part au baiser et l'avait repoussé. C'était juste la honte !

 _"Si ton couple avec Nash ne marche pas tu sais où me trouver... mon pote."_

Et cette phrase ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir une phrase pareil ? C'était la double honte !

Et le clin d'oeil à la fin ?! Non ! C'était le summum de l'humiliation pensa Kagami qui se cachait la tête sous son coussin.

Soudainement, du brouhaha se fit entendre dehors. Et plus précisément dans le jardin.

Kagami se leva de son lit et s'empressa d'aller sur le balcon pour voir ce qui se passait.

Il fut stupéfait quand il aperçu Yamazaki et Nash en train de se battre au milieu du jardin les autres joueurs autour d'eux.

* * *

 ** __REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT !__**


	21. Chapter 21

_Un grand merci à_ _ **Eikyuu no Utsukushi,**_ _ **momodasilva44** et **Guest** pour vos superbes reviews au dernier chapitre ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir :D _

_**Guest** chose promise chose due ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 partie 1**

Les pas de Kagami résonnaient derrière lui et Yamazaki pouvait encore sentir les lèvres du tigre de Seirin contre les siennes.

Il avait tellement rêvé de ce jour. Du jour où Kagami l'embrasserait et lui dirait qu'il l'aimait. Et maintenant que ce jour était arrivé, il ne pouvait pas tout simplement se jeter dans les bras du rouge et laisser Nash sur le banc de touche.

Non ! Il n'était pas ce genre de mec !

Il avait commencé une relation avec l'américain et il comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout et rester sincèrer.

 **"Excuse moi, tu n'as pas vu Nash par hasard ?"** Demanda Yamazaki en croisant Liu dans le couloir.

 **"Non désolé. Tu n'as pas vu Murasakibara ?"** Demanda à son tour le géant de Yosen.

 **"Non désolé."**

 **"On a qu'a les chercher ensemble."** Proposa Liu.

 **"Si tu veux."** Répondit simplement Yamazaki.

Les deux garçons commencèrent alors leur recherche dans les couloirs en jetant un coup d'oeil dans chaque chambre. Mais jusque là aucune trace du blond ou du violet.

 **"Ah ! Murasakibara est là bas !"** dit Yamazaki en voyant le pivot de Yosen en train d'embrasser passionnément son petit ami Izuki qu'il avait soulevé et plaqué contre le mur.

 **"Mon Shun-chin est trop mignon !"** Dit Murasakibara entre deux baisers.

 **"C'est toi qui est juste super beau Atsushi."** Lui répondit le petit brun alors que le géant commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou, visiblement très excité.

 **"J'ai envie de Shun-chin..."** Murmura presque le violet en collant son front contre celui de son petit ami tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

 **"Hein ?"** Répondit Izuki qui avait sentit son coeur rater un battement.

 **"J'ai envie de te faire l'amour."** Répéta plus clairement le plus grand.

 **"J'avais compris... J'étais juste surpris mon amour."**

 **"Je t'aime."**

 **"Moi aussi je t'aime Atsu..."** Eu tout juste le temps de dire le joueur de Seirin avant que ses lèvres ne soient capturés par celles du plus grand qui se dirigea vers la chambre la plus proche, Izuki toujours dans ses bras.

Yamazaki et Liu les regardaient au loin sans pouvoir les entendre et trouvaient le couple juste adorable.

 **"Murasakibara est trop mignon avec Izuki."** Dit Yamazaki alors qu'il se dirigeait maintenant direction le jardin avec Liu.

 **"Ouais ils sont adorables ensembles... Voir Murasakibara porter Izuki me rend un peu jaloux. Ça me rappel quand je portait Daiki pour tout et pour rien et qu'il me demandait de le reposer."** Se rappelait Liu, nostalgique.

 **"Tu arrives à porter Aomine ? Il est grave grand et plutôt musclé. Il a l'air assez lourd."** S'étonna Yamazaki.

 **"Grand ? Daiki ?... Il est tout petit et super légé ! Il est trop mignon !"** S'exclama Liu. **" Il devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser, c'était juste le truc le plus mignon au monde ! Un jour il a mit un de mes t-shirts et il flottait littéralement dedans c'était adorable."**

 **"Sérieux ? C'est comme ça que tu le vois ? Pourtant en vrai c'est un gars physiquement imposant et intimidant."**

 **"Pour moi il est juste petit et mignon."** Expliqua Liu.

Yamazaki fit un petit sourire. Liu aimait vraiment Aomine et même si ça allait être compliqué, il espérait que le bleu allait tout de même finir par pardonner la faute débile de son ex.

Après avoir empreinté les escaliers, les deux garçons traversèrent le salon pour se rendre dans le jardin, quand Yamazaki entendit soudainement la voix de Nash qui se trouvait dehors alors qu'eux étaient dans le salon près de la bais vitrée à l'abris du regard de l'américain.

 **"Et sinon Yamazaki ça se passe bien avec Nash ? Vous avez l'air bien ensemble c'est mign.. "**

 **"Chut ! Attend il parle de moi là ?"** Le coupa brusquement le roux qui semblait avoir surpris une conversation qu'il ne devait pas entendre.

 **"Ce mec est vraiment con ! Il a cru à toutes mes belles paroles sans se poser de questions !"** Expliqua Nash qui était assis avec Silver à une table dehors près de la villa.

 **"Il m'a donner pile ce que je voulait ! Il m'a laissé le baiser, j'ai pris mon pied et maintenant je n'ai plus qu'a le larguer comme une merde !"** Rigola le blond.

 **"T'es sèrieux là ? Je pensais que tu avais fini par bien l'aimer."** S'étonna Silver.

 **"Non j'en ai rien a foutre de lui. Je faisait juste du cinéma."**

 **"Même quand tu lui donnais des cours de street privé et que tu lui disait qu'il avait du potentiel ?"**

 **"Ouais c'était juste des mythos ! Il pu la merde au basket. Il a zero potentiel ! Il manque grave de confiance en lui donc j'ai joué sur ça..."** Avoua Nash.

 **"Il ne te plaisait même pas un peu ?"**

 **"Absolument pas ! Il a un beau corps c'est tout, mais il est grave moche ! Je sors avec bien mieux que lui à Los Angeles tu le sais très bien."** Le rabaissa clairement le blond. **" Je vais le larguer doucement en prétextant que je ne supporterai pas la distance et bon dédara !"** Etait mort de rire Nash qui donnait des coups d'épaules à Silver pour qu'il rigole avec lui.

 **"Tu sais très bien que se foutre des gens n'est absolument pas mon délire... Je te laisserai faire parce que je n'ai pas envie de m'en mêler, mais c'est grave salaud ce que tu fais."**

 **"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Yamazaki est un mec facile !"**

 **"Répète un peu connard !"**

Nash sursauta presque en voyant le roux de Kirisaki Daiichi arrivé vers eux sans prévenir. Mais il retrouva très vite son assure habituel.

 **"Tu as entendu hein ?"** Demanda Nash qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

 **"Biensûr que j'ai entendu enfoiré !"** Répondit Yamazaki envahi par la colère plus que par la déception. **"Lève toi on va régler ça d'homme à homme !"**

Nash afficha un petit rictus.

 **"Tu veux te battre ?"** Dit-il en se levant.

 **"Je vais te défoncer surtout !"**

 **"Tu te surestime beaucoup..."**

Silver et Liu étaient présents mais ne disaient rien. Cette histoire ne les concernait pas et ils n'interviendraient pas.

 **"Vient on va régler ça plus loin."** Dit le roux en s'avançant vers le milieu du jardin.

Yamazaki connaissait bien les types comme Nash. Il serait sûrement du genre à utiliser sa chaise ou un autre objet posé sur la table comme arme et le joueur de Kirisaki voulait se battre à la loyal... sans coup bas.

Nash le suivit sans discuter. Le lieu lui importait peu... Il lui ferait sa fête dans tout les cas.

 **"Hey les gars !"** Cria Yamazaki en voyant ses coéquipiers sur des poufs.

 **"Tu veux quoi le roux ?!"** Cria Hara.

Yamazaki lui fit un signe de la main que ses amis comprirent instantanément.

 **"Oh je sens qu'on va bien rigoler."** Était tout excité Hanamiya en se levant vite suivis du reste du groupe.

 **"Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas fait de _"périmètre de sécurité"_."** Fit remarquer Seto.

 **"C'est quoi ça ?"** Demanda Haizaki qui n'avait jamais entendu ce terme au sein de Kirisali Daiichi.

 **"En gros contente toi d'empêcher quiconque d'intervenir dans la bagarre."** Résuma Seto.

 **"Il va se battre avec Nash ? C'est pas son mec ?"** S'étonna Haizaki.

 **"Apparemment plus maintenant."** Dit Hanamiya.

 **"Pourquoi Furuhashi n'est jamais là quand il faut ?"** S'agaça Hara en formant un cercle autour de Nash et Yamazaki avec le reste de son équipe.

 **"Attendez vous allez vous mettre à plusieurs !"** commença à paniquer Nash.

 **"T'inquiète ils ne te toucheront pas."** Clarifia Yamazaki. **"Ce sera en un contre...".**

Au même moment le poing du blond s'écrasa sur sa machoire.

 **"Tu parles trop mec !"** Dit l'américain qui eu tout juste le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une droite de Yamazaki le frappa en plein visage.

 **"Tu as un peu de sang là"** Le nargua le roux qui ne l'avait pas loupé.

 **"Enfoiré !"**

* * *

 _"Si ton couple avec Nash ne marche pas tu sais où me trouver... mon pote."_

Et cette phrase ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir une phrase pareil ? C'était la double honte !

Et le clin d'oeil à la fin ?! Non ! C'était le summum de l'humiliation pensa Kagami qui se cachait la tête sous son coussin.

Soudainement, du brouhaha se fit entendre dehors. Et plus précisément dans le jardin.

Kagami se leva de son lit et s'empressa d'aller sur le balcon pour voir ce qui se passait.

Il fut stupéfait quand il aperçu Yamazaki et Nash en train de se battre au milieu du jardin les autres joueurs autour d'eux.

* * *

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shogo ? Laisse moi les séparer !"** S'énerva koganei qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les joueurs de Kirisaki empéchaient tout le monde de calmer la bagarre.

 **"Je suis désolé bébé, tu dois les laisser régler ça seul à seul."**

 **"On ne laissera personne passer ! Arrêtez de forcer !"** Cria Hara qui en avait marre que les autres joueurs essayent de passer leur "périmètre de sécurité".

 **"Il s'est passé quoi pourquoi ils se battent ?!"**

Demanda Kagami qui venait d'arriver dans le jardin en quatrième vitesse éssoufflé.

 **"J'en sais rien."** répondit Aomine. **"Mais Nash est en train de se prendre une sacré raclé !"** Fit remarquer le bleu.

En effet, Yamazaki avait largement pris la main dans l'affrontement et Nash avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout.

 **"Nash va s'évanouir séparez les !"**

S'écria Kise qui trouvait que tout ça avait assez duré.

 **"Seto !"**

L'interpella Hanamiya en lui faisant un signe.

Le grand brun quitta immédiatement sa place pour aller enfin calmer le jeu.  
 **  
"Yamazaki ! C'est bon mec, calme toi."** L'attrapa Seto en l'amenant loin de Nash qui était complètement sonné à genoux au sol.

Les joueurs de kirisaki brisèrent enfin leur périmètre de sécurité.  
 **  
"Nash tu vas bien ?!"** L'interrogea Silver en l'aidant à se relever.  
 **  
"Putain... l'enfoiré..."** Dit Nash à voix basse en toussant.

Yamazaki était beaucoup plus coriace que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

 **"Vient mec."**

Silver ramena son ami à l'intèrieur de la villa pour le soigner comme il pouvait.  
 **  
**Une fois la bagarre stopé, Kagami se précipita vers Yamazaki très inquiet.

 **"Ça va Yamazaki ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Nash ? Et ta lèvre ? Tu saignes !"**

Était complètement perdu le rouge qui voulait comprendre comment le couple en était arrivé là et s'assurer que celui qu'il aimait allait bien.  
 **  
"J'ai besoin de prendre l'air..."** Dit simplement Yamazaki en quittant la villa. **  
**  
Kagami voulu le suivre mais fut retenu par Seto.

 **"Laisse le se calmer seul. C'est le mieux à faire quand il est comme ça."**

* * *

 **_ REVIEW SVP !_  
**


	22. Chapter 22

_Merci à **Guest** et **Momodasilva44** pour vos review ! Vous etes au top ! ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 partie 1 PETIT BONUS**

Un énorme bruit résonna dans le salon qui fit sursauter Silver.

Kagami venait de défoncer la porte vitré d'un grand coup de pied et débarqua en furie vers Nash qui était assis sur le canapé avec Silver, une poche de glace sur son oeil au beurre noir.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait enfoiré ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Yamazaki pour qu'il pète un câble ?! Répond putain !"** L' avait saisi par le col le rouge hors de lui.

Depuis le début le joueur de Seirin ne sentait pas l'américain. Mais constater qu'il avait eu raison et savoir que Nash avait réellement fait du mal à son précieux Yamazaki le rendait fou.

Yamazaki était quelqu'un de très sensible et Kagami ne pardonnerai jamais Nash pour l'avoir fait souffrir.

 **"Kagami lâche-le ! Tu vois bien qu'il est complètement sonné !"** Le retena Aomine.

Tout les joueurs avaient suivis Kagami dans le salon pour également comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

 **"Je ne vais pas le frapper. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il à fait à mon mec... ENFIN A YAMAZAK !"** Bafouilla le rouge.

 **"Ton mec ?... Tu avoues enfin que tu l'aimes !"** Se réjouis Aomine.

 **"Ma langue à fourché !"**

 **"C'était un lapsus révélateur !"**

 **"Non !"**

 **"Si !"**

 **"Non !"**

 **"Si !"**

 **"J'était avec Yamazaki avant qu'il s'embrouille avec Nash."** Dit subitement Liu, stoppant ainsi la chamallerie des deux garçons.

Kagami oublia immédiatement Aomine.

 **"Il s'est passé quoi Liu ?! Dit moi !"** Le supplia presque Kagami.

 **"J'étais avec Yamazaki pendant qu'il cherchait Nash et on a surpris une conversation privé entre Silver et lui."** Commença le géant. **" En gros Nash disait qu'il s'était foutu de Yamazaki depuis le début. Qu'il ne voulait que se le taper. Qu'il avait jouer sur son manque de confiance en lui pour l'amadouer. Qu'il était une merde au basket et que c'était un mec facile."** Termina Liu.

Kagami bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Nash avait dit exactement ce qu'il fallait pour briser le petit coeur de roux.

 **"Je vais chercher Yamazaki !"** Décida Kagami en voulant se diriger vers la sortie avant d'être retenu par Seto.

 **"Je t'ai dit de le laisser se calmer seul !"**

 **"Mais imagine qu'il fasse un truc grave sur le coup de la colère ! Qu'il se fasse du mal !"** Commençait à imaginer tout un tas de scénarios catastrophes Kagami.

 **"Il ne fera rien de grave."** Le rassura Hanamiya.

 **"Yamazaki est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il fait."** Ajouta Hara.

Kagami entendait bien les paroles des amis de Yamazaki, mais il mourrait également d'envie d'aller retrouver son chéri pour le réconforter.

* * *

 _ **_FIN_**_

 _C'était juste un petit bonus trèèèès court je sais bien :(_

 **IMPORTANT !:** _ **La fiction touche à sa fin ! Il ne reste plus que quelques publications avant la cloture ! Alors si vous voulez voir un couple en particulier, des personnages en particuliers, des scènes en particulier ou autres faite vos demande des maintenant et j'écrirai tout ça aux prochains chapitres :D**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Merci à **Momodasilva44** et **Guest** pour vos reviews :D !_

 _Je ferai le Kise x Mitobe au prochain chapitre ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 partie 2**

 **"Bon mon pote j'te laisse te reposer. Je viendrai voir comment tu vas plus tard."**

 **"Merci Silver."** Dit Nash qui était allongé dans son lit et qui avait repris connaissance.

Tout le monde devait sûrement le détester à la villa après ce qui c'était passé avec Yamazaki et il était content de voir que Silver était toujours de son côté, même quand il avait tord.

Silver referma doucement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas réveiller Nash qui semblait commencer à dormir.

Nash avait le don de toujours se mettre dans la merde et cette scène où il devait s'occuper de lui avait un goût familier pensa Silver.

 **"Ça y est tu as finis de t'occuper de Nash ?!"** L'agressa presque Takao qui l'avait attendu dans le couloir.

 **"Jaloux ?"**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Au moins tu es honnête."** Dit Silver en souriant tout en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du petit brun.

 **"Je comprend que Nash soit ton ami et que tu t'occupes de lui. Mais tu pars demain matin et tu n'as pas vraiment passer plus de temps que ça avec moi..."** Lui fit remarquer le meneur qui aurait voulu profiter de son homme au maximum pour leur dernière journée ensemble.

Silver soupira.

 **"Je suis désolé bébé... Mais à partir de maintenant je serai tout à toi !"** Promis le géant.

Takao regardait Silver lui sourire et il pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Silver était de loin la plus belle rencontre qu'il avait fait à Miami et sûrement même la plus belle rencontre de sa vie.

En effet, le géant qui lui avait au premier abord donner une image intimidante et arrogante, était en réalité un garçon mature, posé, attentionné et à l'écoute, avec un coeur au moins aussi grand que lui.

Midorima était vite tomber aux oubliette pour Takao qui ne voyant dorénavant plus aucun autre garçon que Jason Silver.

L'américain était très vite devenu un pilier pour le joueur de Shutoku et se dire que dans quelques heures cette personne si importante pour lui ne serait plus à ses côtés brisait tout simplement le coeur de Kazunari.

 **"Je veux pas que tu partes !"** S'écria Takao en se blottissant fort dans les bras de son petit ami. **"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Je vais me sentir tellement seul..."** Était au bord des larmes le plus petit.

 **"Tout ira bien bébé ne t'inquiète pas."**

Silver détestait voir Takao souffrir. Il aurait aimé vivre près de lui et le voir quotidiennement, mais il n'avait pas le choix, Nash et lui devaient rentrer à Los Angeles très tôt le lendemain et il devrait laisser son chéri seul.

 **"On peut aller faire une sieste s'il te plaît ?"**

Takao était dévasté et n'avait qu'une seule envie... rester dans les bras de son homme jusqu'à l'heure de son départ.

 **"Bien sûr Kazunari. Tout ce que tu voudras."**

Le voir, le sentir, le toucher, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour était tout ce que Silver avait envie de faire avant son départ.

Il était amoureux de Takao et comptait bien profiter de lui au maximum.

* * *

Aomine arrêta immédiatement de dribbler en voyant Liu arriver sur le terrain de basket interrompant ainsi son one on one avec Miyaji.

 **"Liu tu ne vois pas que tu imprompts un affrontement rare ?"** Se plaigna Miyaji sur le ton de la rigolade.

 **"Désolé Miyaji mais il faut que parle à Daiki."** Dit le géant.

 **"Aomine."** Rectifia le bleu à voix basse tout en regardant le ballon qui rebomdissait au sol n'ayant pas la force de regarder son ex petit ami dans les yeux.

 **"Bon je vais vous laissez seuls dans ce cas."** Dit rapidement le blond de Shutoku en quittant vite le terrain.

 **"Si tu veux t'excuser, ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer, je m'en fiche."** Mit directement les choses au clair le joueur de Tôô en faisant un panier, désintéressé.

 **"Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"** Demanda brusquement le joueur de Yosen qui était adossé contre le grillage du terrain, les mains dans ses poches.

Le coeur d'Aomine se serra d'un coup.

 **"Bien sûr que oui... C'est toi qui m'a trompé je te rappels ! C'est toi qui ne m'aimes plus ou qui ne m'as jamais aimé !"** Commençait à légèrement s'énerver Daiki tout en continuant ses paniers, sans lancer un regard à Liu.

 **"Je t'ai toujours aimé Dai... Aomine. Et je t'aime toujours. Je me suis comporté comme un con c'est tout. Pour quelques minutes de sex avec un mec qui ne m'intéresse même pas, je suis passé à côté du mec parfait."**

 **"En plus ça na pas duré longtemps quel dommage."** Répondit ironiquement le bleu.

Liu esquissa un petit rire.

 **"Tu penses que je pourrai avoir le droit à une seconde chance d'être avec toi ?"** Demanda Liu.

 **"Certainement, vu que tu finiras forcément par me manquer et que je t'aime."** Avait décidé d'être très honnête Aomine. **" Mais il me faudra du temps..."**

 **"Combien de temps ?"**

 **"Je n'en sais rien... Assez de temps pour que le plaie cicatrise."**

 **"J'attendrai."**

 **"Pour une fois."** Recommença Aomine avec l'ironie en faisant référence à la tromperie de Liu.

 **"Tu me detestes ?"**

 **"Même pas... Je suis juste déçu."**

 **"Je suis désolé."**

 **"Je t'ai dit que je m'en fichait."**

 **"C'est vrai excuse moi."**

 **"Tu m'as fais beaucoup de mal tu sais ?"**

 **"Je sais."**

 **"Et pourtant je t'aime toujours... J'ai peut être un problème."**

 **"Non. C'est moi qui doit en avoir un pour t'avoir tromper alors que tu es le seul qui peux me rendre heureux."**

 **"Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi même."** Répondit Aomine en regardant enfin Liu avec un petit rictus. **"Je l'ai bien placé celle là hien ?"** Était satisfait de sa réplique le bleu.

 **"Ça fait bizarre de te voir aussi calme après ce que je t'ai fait."**

 **"La violence ou la colère ne changerai rien au fait que tu m'as trompé."** Répondit Aomine qui avait totalement arrêté de joueur pour discuter avec Liu.

 **"Tu as beaucoup mûri Daiki... enfin Aomine."**

 **"J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et de réaliser beaucoup de chose sur moi depuis qu'on est à Miami."**

 **"Comme quoi ?"**

 **"Que je pouvais aimer un mec, que l'honnêté et la fidélité était très important, que la violence ne résout rien et que tu es un connard."**

 **"La dernière est la meilleur."**

 **"Je trouve aussi."**

 **"Tu veux que je te laisse seul ou que je rappel Miyaji ?"**

 **"Miyaji est déjà en train de faire autre chose... alors tu peux rester et me regarder joueur tout seul en te disant que tu as perdu un putain de canon !"**

 **"Je suis déjà en train de le faire."**

 **"Je sais."**

 **"Tu es vraiment beau Aomine."**

 **"Je sais."**

 **"J'ai envie de t'embrasser."**

 **"Je sais."**

 **"J'ai envie de toi."**

 **"Je sais."**

 **"Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?"**

Aomine soupira.

 **"Ok."**

En entendant la réponse du bleu, Liu se décolla de son grillage et s'approcha d'Aomine en deux enjambées. Il écarta les bras pour que le plus petit vienne se blottir contre lui.

 **"Te sentir contre moi m'avait manqué."** Dit Liu qui avait posé son menton sur le sommet de la tête d'Aomine blottit dans son torse.

Cette chaleur, ces immenses bras autours de ses épaules, ce menton dans ses cheveux, ce sentiment de protection, ce cocon d'amour avait énormément manqué au joueur de Tôô qui se sentait tout petit dans les bras du géant.

Liu retira brusquement son menton des cheveux d'Aomine et lui releva la tête en plaçant ses immense doigts sous le menton du plus petit pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

Aomine avait le regard plongé dans celui de Liu et il trouvait le grand brun juste magnifique. D'une beauté rare... non, unique. Aomine n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi parfaite et il mourrait d'envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus grand.

 **"Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?"** Demanda Liu qui avait le regard plongé dans celui du plus petit et le trouvait juste magnifique. D'une beauté rare... non unique.

Aomine ne répondait pas. Il était partagé entre son envie et sa dignité.

Liu voyait bien l'indécision de Daiki et décida de prendre son silence pour un "oui".

Aomine voyait Liu se pencher vers lui les yeux fermés, et au moment où leurs lèvres allaient entrer en contact, il tourna la tête.

Liu ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

 **"Tu as décidément vraiment mûri."** Dit-il.

 **"Tu es décidément vraiment impatient... Tu devrais travailler sur ça."** Dit Aomine en se détachant des bras du géant.

 **"Je sais."**

Liu tourna finalement les talons et se dirigea vers la porte du terrain.

 **"Bon je vais me masturber en pensant à toi Aomine ! "** lança le grand brun. **"Bon match en solo !"**

 **"Bon sex en solo !"**

 **"Je t'aime !"**

 **"Moi aussi..."** murmura le bleu.


	24. Chapter 24

_Merci à **Momodasilva44** et __**Eikyuu no Utsukushi** pour vos reviews ;D_

 _Chaptre spécial Yamazaki !_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 14_**

Kagami était assis sur un pouf dans le jardin avec les joueurs de Kirisaki Daiichi et il n'arrivait décidément pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Yamazaki qui n'était toujours pas rentré après plusieurs longues heures seul en dehors de la villa.

La soirée venait tout juste de tomber, le ciel commençait à devenir sombre et le joueur de Seirin commençait à réellement s'inquiéter.

 **"Ça va bientôt être l'heure du diner et Yamazaki n'est toujours pas rentré."** Dit Kagami qui mourrait d'envie de partir à la recherche du roux.

 **"Tu t'inquiètes encore pour lui ? On t'a pourtant bien dit qu'il sait ce qu'il fait et qu'il va bien."** Essaya une nouvelle fois de le rassurer Hara.

Kagami soupira.

Les gars de Kirisaki avaient sûrement raison vu qu'ils passaient tout leur temps avec Yamazaki depuis deux ans et le connaissaient mieux que quiconque.

À cette pensé le coeur de Kagami se serra... Il était jaloux ! Il aurait voulu être celui qui connaîtrai le mieux le roux. La personne pour qui Yamazaki n'aurai aucun secrets, aucune faces cachées.

Kagami aurai voulu que Yamazaki lui dise tout de lui, qu'il soit totalement à lui.

 **"Ça m'a fait bizarre de voir Yamazaki aussi en colère et se battre comme ça... Il a toujours été tellement gentil avec tout le monde... Ça m'a surpris."** Avoua Kagami.

 **"Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur cet idiot ... Même si tu as passé énormément de temps avec lui ici tu n'as aucune idées de qui est vraiment Yamazaki."** Expliqua Hanamiya.

 **"Pourquoi tu le traites d'idiot ?"** S'irrita légèrement le tigre.

 **"C'est comme ça qu'on se parle entre nous. Ne le prend pas mal."** Commença Seto. **"C'est affectueux."**

 **"T'inquiète même à moi ça m'a fait bizarre au début."** Expliqua Haizaki qui avait intégré Kirisaki Daiichi il y avait un peu plus de deux mois. **"Dès mon premier jour dans l'equipe ils m'appelaient _"le con aux boucles d'oreilles"_ au lieu de mon nom. Ça m'avait saoulé et comme je ne suis absolument pas du genre à me laisser faire et à fermer ma gueule, je me suis vite emporter et je m'en suis pris à Yamazaki..."**

 **"Pourquoi lui ?"** Demanda Kagami.

 **"Je voulais m'en prendre au plus faible du groupe."** Avoua Haizaki. **" Hanamiya est le capitaine, Seto est grave grand et Hara a cette aura intimidante... Yamazaki était la proie facile."**

 **"Ils se sont embrouillé pendant un entraînement."** Commença Hara. **"Le ton est vite monté entre eux et ils en sont vite venu aux mains. L'une des règles de Kirisaki est de ne jamais séparer directement une embrouille au sein du groupe, alors on les a laisser se battre."**

 **"Et ?"** Voulais savoir qui avait gagné Kagami.

 **"Je me suis fait défoncer !"** Révéla Haizaki.

 **"Sèrieux ?"** Était à la fois surpris et content le rouge.

 **"Yamazaki se bat bien."** Dit Hanamiya. **"Il est vif et frappe intelligemment... mais surtout il évite bien les coups et se protège toujours. Tout le contraire de Furuhashi."**

 **"Il a fait un sport de combat ? Un truc du genre ?"** Etait curieux Taiga.

 **"Non. Il s'est juste énormément battu au collège et au début du lycée... beaucoup plus que nous tous."** Expliqua Seto.

 **"Pourquoi ?"**

 **"Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?"** Demanda Seto.

 **"Je veux le connaître... Je veux le connaître par coeur."**

 **"Tu l'aimes hein ?"** Interrogea Hanamiya.

 **"Oui..."** Avoua Kagami.

Les autres garçons étaient content que le dunkeur ait enfin réalisé ses sentiments.

 **"Bon qui raconte ?"** Demanda Hanamiya qui avait grave la flemme de faire la biographie du roux.

 **"Seto."** Désigna simplement Hara.

Seto soupira. Il savait que ça tomberai sur lui.

 **"Ok j'y vais... Yamazaki avant d'entrer au collège vivait avec ses deux parents et son grand frère qui à cinq ans de plus que lui. Ses deux parents travaillaient dans la même boîte et avaient chacun un bon poste. Son frère était un élève de collège au niveau correct et Yamazaki était un garçon sage et bon élève en école primaire. Tout se passait bien pour eux, la famille s'entendait très bien et il n'y avait aucun soucis d'argent ou autre... Quand Yamazaki est entré au collège les choses on changé... Sa mère à obtenu une promotion et gagnait donc plus que son père. Des tensions on commençé à apparaître entre ses parents car sa mère avait l'impression de faire plus d'effort pour la famille que son mari. Ses parents on commencé à se disputé souvent et un jour sa mère à demandé le divorce... Yamazaki devait avoir 13 ans je crois... Sa mère à ensuite rencontré un autre homme avec qui elle a emménagé et le frère de yamazaki avait également quitter le foyer pour vivre avec sa petite amie... Yamazaki avait décidé de rester avec son père avec qui il avait une super relation."**

 **"Ensuite il lui a dit qu'il était gay et son père l'a rejeté."** Voyait déjà le tableau Kagami.

 **"Pas du tout ! Sa famille n'as jamais rien eu contre ça."** Continua Seto. **"Son père pensait qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un lui aussi et referait sa vie mais les choses ne c'était pas passé comme ça... Il n'arrivait pas à faire de rencontre et se débrouillait de moins en moins bien dans son travail et a fini par se faire virer. Il est ensuite tombé dans l'alcool et dans des affaires pas claire pour se faire des tunes... Durant cette période du divorce et des problèmes de son père Yamazaki était très perturbé et maintenait de moins en moins ses notes. Il se faisait également beaucoup chambré parce qu'il était le petit gros et avait de l'acné... C'est durant cette période qu'il a perdu toute confiance en lui... Au début il partait pleurer dans son coin car il a les larmes facile, c'est un grand émotif... Mais il a fini par l'ouvrir et par répondre par les coups... Avec son père ils se disputaient souvent à cause de toutes la pression qu'ils avaient tous les deux sur les épaules."**

Seto fit une pause. Il en avait marre de parler autant.

 **"Et après ? Il c'est passé quoi après ?"** Voulait à tout pris savoir Kagami.

 **"C'est bon Seto je vais poursuivre."** Le rassura Hara **."Ensuite, à sa dernière année de collège, Yamazaki s'était mit au basket et avait donc perdu beaucoup de poids et avec la poussé de croissance il s'était complètement transformé physiquement... Il avait 15 ans... Ensuite ce fut l'entrée au lycée, l'entrée à Kirisaki Daiichi, notre rencontre, la formation du cinq majeur, la formation de nôtre bande de voyous mener par l'autre con de Furuhashi."**

 **"Putain on en a fait des conneries durant cette première années de lycée."** Se rapellait Hanamiya. **"Bagarres, vols, insolences, tricheries on foutait la merde partout."**

 **"Grave."** Rigola Seto.

 **"Il y avait un autre groupe de gars d'un autre lycée qui était également connu pour leur violence et les petits délits. On les croisait souvent quand on traînait dehors le soir et ça finissait la plupart du temps en bagarre."** Repris Hara. **"Parmis eux il y avait un mec qui n'arrêtait pas d'harceler sexuellement Yamazaki si je puis dire."**

 **"Comment ça ?! Qui ?!"** S'emporta vite le joueur de Seirin.

 **"Il s'était procuré son numéro je ne sais comment et lui envoyait des nudes et lui racontait par sms les trucs cochons qu'il voulait lui faire."** Continua Hara. **"Il lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un mec bon à baisé et que personne ne voudrai jamais sortir avec un thon pareil... Il faut noter que Yamazaki avait toujours de l'acné à cette période et n'avait aucune confiance en son visage."**

 **"Il faut aussi noter que tout les mecs voulaient son cul !"** Ajouta Hanamiya.

 **" Yamazaki à un putain de corps super sexy avec une cambrure de ouf et des fesses bien fermes et rebondis alors tous le monde rêvait de se le taper."** Révéla Hara.

Kagami voyait trés bien de quoi parlait Hara. Et lui aussi rêvait de se le taper !

" **C'est vrai que le coups des messages cochons s'étaient souvent répété."** Expliqua Seto. **"On lui répétait toujours la même chose. Qu'il était moche et qu'il n'était bon qu'à être baiser. Que personne ne l'aimerai jamais plus que pour son corps."**

Kagami eu un pincement au coeur.

 **"Bien sûr on a cassé les gueules de chacun de ces gars mais tout ça à beaucoup affecté Yamazaki qui avait fini par se dire que ces mecs avaient raison."** Continua Hara. " **Il pensait avoir trouvé en Nash quelq'un qui l'aimait enfin pour lui mais au final il a tenu le même discours que tout les autres, voilà pourquoi Yamazaki a été si blessé."**

 **"Moi je l'aime pour lui !"** S'écria Kagami.

 **"Et bien va lui dire directement... Il vient de rentrer."** Dit Haizaki qui avait aperçu Yamazaki franchir la porte vitrée qui menait au jardin.

Kagami se retourna brusquement et quand son regard croisa celui de Yamazaki il fut envahis par un immense sentiment de soulagement.

Son chéri était rentrée !

Yamazaki voyait Kagami arriver vers lui en courant et il pouvait déjà sentir arriver la tempête.

En effet, il était parti pendant plusieurs heures sans donner de nouvelles, et Kagami qui ne supportait déjà pas d'être loin de lui plus de deux minutes devait être fou de rage.

Yamazaki s'était déjà battu avec Nash aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucune envie d'ajouter à ça une embrouille avec Kagami. Il avait donc décidé de limiter la casse en s'excusant directement pour avoir inquiété le plus grand et espérait que ça ferait l'affaire.

Kagami était tout près, Yamazaki s'éclaircis la voix.

Il allait s'excuser dans 3... 2... 1!

"Je suis désolé Kagam..."

Yamazaki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres du tigre étaient venues se plaquer contre les siennes. Les mains de Kagami était de part et d'autre de son visage et leur pouls battaient à la même vitesse.

Le joueur de Kirisaki qui était dans un premier temps pris de court, fini par se détendre, et prit part au baiser.

Leurs lèvres se carrèssaient trendrement et leur langues s'en mêlaient passionnément.

Kagami retira ses main du visage de Yamazaki pour venir le porter. Par reflexe le plus petit entoura ses jambes autour du bassin du rouge et s'agrippa à ses épaules puissantes.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas briser leur baiser et continuaient à dévorer les lèvres de l'autre sans être rassasier.

Kagami pouvait sentir son coeur battre tellement vite dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser !

Yamazaki était là, dans ses bras, et il ne comptait pas le lâcher.

Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes Yamazaki cassa doucement le baiser et plaqua son front contre celui de Kagami qui le portait toujours.

 **"Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété Kagami."** S'excusa le roux de Kirisaki le front contre celui du plus grand, le regard plongé dans le sien.

 **"Je t'aime Hiroshi... je t'aime tellement... Ne t'eloigne plus jamais de moi aussi longtemps sans donner de nouvelle."**

 **"Ça n'arrivera plus."**

 **"Promis ?"**

 **"Promis."**

Kagami déposa un petit bisou sur les lèvres de Yamazaki et le reposa au sol.

 **"Est-ce que tu penses la même chose que Nash ?"** Demanda brusquement Yamazaki tête baissé.

 **"Comment ça ?"**

 **"Que je suis moche et que je ne suis bon qu'a me faire baiser ?"**

Le coeur de Kagami ratta un battement et il plaqua Yamazaki contre lui en le serrant fort et en posant son menton au dessus de sa tête.

 **"Ne dit plus jamais ça ! C'est des conneries ! Tu es le mec le plus beau que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir ! Et tu as tellement plus à offrir que juste un corps !... Tu mérites d'être traité comme une perle rare et j'ai envie d'être celui qui te traitera comme tu le mérites."**

Kagami libéra Yamazaki de son étreinte et lui releva la tête d'une main sous son menton.

 **"Laisse moi être ton petit ami !"**

Yamazaki regardait Kagami dans les yeux et voyait qu'il était totalement sincère... Qu'il l'aimait de façon totalement sincère.

Son coeur se serra et il mit une main dans la nuque du tigre avant de l'attirer vers lui pour un nouveau baiser.

 **"Je suis tout à toi à partir de maintenant Taiga..."**

 **"Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?"**

 **"Oui."**


	25. Chapter 25

_Merci à **Guest** et **Momodasilva44** qui sont toujours fidèle au poste ! ça fait plaisie d'avoir du soutient et de savoir que nôtre travail plaît !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 PETIT BONUS**

 **"Je suis tout à toi à partir de maintenant Taiga..."**

 **"Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?"**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Sérieux ?!"** Était tout excité Kagami.

 **"Arrête de joueur à l'idot !"**

Taiga pris dans un élan de bonheur, saisi Yamazaki par la taille et commença à le faire tourner.

À partir de maintenant Yamazaki était à lui ! À lui et lui seul !

Cette pensé rendait le joueur de Seirin tellement heureux !

Tout le monde regardait les deux roux et pendant que certains se demandaient ce qui se passait, d'autres avaient vite compris que les deux garçons formaient dorénavant un couple bien réel.

 **"Je suis trop content !"** Dit Kagami le sourire aux lèvres en reposant Yamazaki.

Yamazaki regardait son petit ami comblé de joie et ça lui faisait tout drôle.

À l'origine c'était lui qui était fou de Kagami et qui rêvait d'être avec lui. Mais en voyant le sourire qu'arborait le rouge, le joueur de Kirisaki avait l'impression que c'était Kagami qui l'avait toujours aimé en secret.

Yamazaki se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un petit bisou sur les lèvres de Taiga.

 **"Je t'aime Taiga."**

Kagami se figea et avait l'impression qu'il allait mourrir de bonheur.

C'était la première fois que Yamazaki lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

 **"Il est où Nash ?"** Demanda brusquement Yamazaki en cherchant le blond du regard.

 **"Pourquoi tu cherches ce type ?"** S'etonna son petit ami.

 **"Je veux savoir s'il va bien."**

 **"Attend... Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Tu ne comptes quand même pas t'excuser ?!"**

Yamazaki fronça les sourcils.

 **"Je suis gentil mais je ne suis pas débile !"** Se vexa le plus petit. " **Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il est toujours en vie et lui réclamer des excuses !"** Expliqua Yamazaki.

Kagami était soulagé.

 **"Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu te battre ça m'a fait bizarre... Tu es tellement gentil tout le temps."** Avoua Taiga.

 **"Je ne suis pas une victime non plus ! Si on se fou de moi, je me défend."**

Yamazaki détestait être vu comme quelqu'un de faible.

 **"Tu n'es _plus_ une victime."** Rectifia Taiga.

Yamazaki leva un sourcil.

 **"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"**

Kagami commença à paniquer. Il voulait simplement taquiner l'autre garçon, mais Yamazaki avait pris un air tout à coup très sèrieux.

Yamazaki réfléchit une seconde et réalisa quelque chose.

Avant de venir le retrouver Kagami était avec ses coéquipers et vu comment ils étaient tous en train de mourir de rire au loin ils avaient sûrement parlé de son passé de victime à Kagami.

 **"Qui t'a parlé de ça ?"**

 **"Tes coéquipiers."**

 **"Je vais les tuer..."** Dit Yamazaki dans sa barbe avant de se diriger vers son équipe le regard noir.

 **"Il arrive ! Il arrive !"** étaient faussement éffrayé les joueurs de Kirisaki Daiichi.

 **"Pourquoi vous m'avez affiché devant Kagami ?!"**

 **"Bonsoir déjà."**

 **"Ferme là Hara !"**

 **"Tu nous a manqué."**

 **"Ferme là aussi Hanamiya ?! Pourquoi vous racontez des moments gênants de ma vie à mon mec !?"**

 **"Ton mec ?... vous êtes enfin ensemble !"** Était ravie Seto.

 **"Oui on est ensemble."** Répondu directement Kagami. **"Hiroshi est mon petit bébé à moi maintenant !** " Ajouta le rouge en serrant le plus petit fooort dans ses bras.

 **"Lâche moi !"** Se débattait Yamazaki qui était compressé contre le torse de son homme.

 **"Mon bébé d'amouuur ! Tu es trop mignon quand tu t'énerves !"** Exagérait Kagami mort de rire pour agacer volontairement son chéri.

Soudainement, la voix de Riko resona dans les hauts parleurs de la villa.

 **"Bonsoir tout le monde, je sais que c'est bientôt l'heure de diner et que je vous dérange dans vos occupations, mais ce soir est nôtre dernière soirée à Miami et quoi de mieux pour finir ce fabuleux séjour qu'une soirée confidences !"** Annonça la coach de Seirin.

En effet, leur billets d'avion pour leur retour au Japon étaient prévus pour le lendemain dans la soirée. Soit juste après la fin du tournoi de Miami.

 **"Merci de bien vouloir tous aller prendre vos repas dans les plus brefs délais et d'ensuite vous réunir dans le salon pour la MEGA SOIREE CONFIDENCES !"** Ajouta la rose.

* * *

 _Détail de la fin de cette fiction: _

_\- Chapitre 15 : Méga soirée confidences._

 _\- Chapitre 16 : Dernière jounée au camp avec le Mini Tournoi de Miami et le départ pour le Japon._

 _\- Chapitre 17 ( Dernier chapitre ): Leurs vies à chacuns deux mois après le camp._

 _\- Prologue de **"L'Ultime Camp D'entraînement 2 : Les joies de la ..."** ( pas de spoil pour la fin du titre :3 ) _

_ps:_ _ _ **"L'Ultime Camp D'entraînement 2 : Les joies de la ..."** sera une fiction posté à part. Elle sera la suite de notre histoire à Miami, mais aura un thême nouveau totalement différent !  
__


	26. Chapter 26

_**Guest** je suis vraaaaiment désolé :( mais je n'ai eu aucune inspiration pour une scène entre Mitobe et Kise :/ Sinon merci beaucoup à toi pour toujours poster des reviews tout comme **Momodasilva44** et **Eikyuu no Utsukushi**!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 partie 1**

Tous les joueurs étaient debout dans le salon et observaient Momoi et Riko disposer les canapés comme elles le souhaitaient pour la soirée confidences.

Nijimura était également avec les autres basketteurs et se demandait lui aussi ce que cette fameuse soirée allait donner.

 **"Voilà mettons ce petit fauteuil en face."** Proposa Riko.

 **"Comme ça c'est bien ?"** Demanda la rose.

 **"C'est parfait !"**

 **"C'est bon on peut s'asseoir ?"** Demanda Nijimura.

 **"C'est bon vous pouvez tous vous asseoir !"** Annonça Momoi.

Les garçons choisirent rapidement une place sur les trois immenses canapé que les deux filles avaient disposés en forme de "U" avec un petit fauteuil une place en face.

 **"Alors..."** commença Riko. **" La soirée confidences de ce soir se déroulera différemment de la première que nous avons faite... Cette fois ci pas d'ardoises mais une série de questions auquelles vous devrez tous répondre sans tabous ! Vous passerez chacun votre tour vous asseoir sur le petit fauteuil en face du groupe pour répondre. Il y aura aussi un moment de questions libres que pourrons vous poser les autres garçons."** Expliqua Riko.

 **"Ça m'a l'air plus sympa dans ce format là qu'avec les ardoises !"** Etait tout excité Kise.

 **"Et c'est quoi la série de question ?"** Demanda Kagami.

 **"Tout d'abord vous devez tous promettre que vous étes d'accord pour répondre sans tabous et sincèrement à toutes les questions qui vous serons posés ce soir peut importe leur degré d'intimité !"** Demanda la Rose.

 **"Ok."**

 **"D'accord."**

 **"Ça me va."**

Répondèrent tout les garçons du camp.

 **"Super ! Alors voilà la série de questions !"** Commença Riko.

* * *

 ** _! ! ! T_ _RES IMPORTANT ! ! !_**

 ** _Merci de noter dans les reviews les questions auquelles vous voulez que les joueurs répondent pendant la soirée confidences ( n'ayez pas peur :3 posé les questions que vous voulez sans tabous ;) ! Ainsi que les personnage secondaire ( genre Kuroko, Moriyama, Kasamatsu, Sakurai ) que vous voulez voir participer à la soirée confidences. Les personnages principaux ( kagami, Aomine,Takao, Midorima, Liu, Kirisaki Daiichi etc ) participerons bien évidement à la soirée confidence._**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 15 partie 2**

 **"Super ! Alors voilà la série de questions !"** Commença Riko.

 **"Attend !"** L'interrompi Momoi. **" On devrai plutôt désigner quelqu'un et comme ça tout le monde découvrira les questions en même temps que celui qui à été choisi y répondra !"** Proposa La rose.

 **"Tu as raison c'est mieux."** Etait d'accord Riko.

Les deux filles avaient prévu un saladier avec les noms de tout les joueurs inscrits sur des bouts de papier.

Riko commença à tourner sa main dans le saladier et tira un premier nom.

 **"Kenichi Okamura !"**

Le géant de Yosen était assez déçu d'être celui qui allait ouvrir le bal, mais bon, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle.

 **"Aller mon amour vas-y."** Dit Mibuchi en regardant son petit ami s'asseoir sur le petit fauteuil en face du groupe.

 **"C'est moi qui poserai les questions."** Dit Momoi. **" Après chaque réponse, les autres pourrons réagir... Tu es prêt ?"**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Qui est ta plus belle rencontre ?"**

 **"Reo"**

 **"Qui est ton confident ?"**

 **"Murasakibara."**

 **"Je suis flatté Okamura-chin"** dit le violet content que son capitaine lui fasse confiance.

 **"Quel est ton fantasme ?"**

 **"Que Reo me fasse l'amour."**

Mibuchi eu du mal à avaler sa salive.

 **"Bébé, c'est pas que je veux pas, mais ce sera assez compliqué à réaliser comme fantasme."**

 **"On essayera au moins"**

 **"Si tu veux."** Repondit Mibuchi à contre coeur.

 **"Qui as tu déjà matter ici en imaginant te le faire ?"**

 **"Heu... presque tout le monde."**

Tout les joueurs étaient plutôt mal à l'aise mais était également flatté dans leur égo.

 **"Avec qui et comment était ta première fois ?"**

 **"Avec Reo et c'était super."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer chez Mibuchi ?"**

 **"Son regard"**

 **"Qui est le plus amoureux dans vôtre couple ?"**

 **"Moi."**

 **"Note ta beauté sur 10 ?"**

 **"Zero."**

 **"Arrête de te dénigrer mon amour tu es un 10/10 !"** Le rassura Mibuchi.

 **"Pas non plus 10 mais pas non plus 0 !"** Dit Aomine.

 **"Tu es au moins un 3."** Dit Liu

 **"Un 5 au moins."** Dit Koganei.

 **"Arrête de mentir ! "** Dit Haizaki

 **"Donne un fait sur toi qu'on ignore."**

 **"J'était le plus petit en taille de ma classe au début du collège."** Révéla le géant de Yosen.

 **"Quel est ton minimum sexuel avec Mibuchi."**

 **"Au moins une fois par jour."**

 **"Quel est ton plus grand regret ?"**

 **"Avoir demandé à Takao de sortir avec moi sur un coup de tête."**

 **"Ton meilleur souvenir ?"**

 **"L'excursion en fôret, c'était cool !"**

 **"Et pour finir, penses tu que Mibuchi soit l'homme de ta vie ?"**

 **"Non."**

 **"Ouh ! Ça fait mal !"** Se moqua Hanamiya.

 **"Ferme là Hana !"** Répliqua Haizaki pour défendre son grand frère.

Le coeur de Mibuchi ratta un battement. Okamura venait bien de dire ça devant tout le monde ? De mettre leur relation en doute devant tout le monde ?

 **"Reo ce que je veux dire c'est que..."** Commença Okamura.

 **"C'est bon ne te fatigue pas. Tu ne penses pas que je suis le bon j'ai bien compris."** Le coupa Mibuchi très vexé.

Okamura quitta le petit fauteuil pour se rasseoir à côté de son petit ami.

 **"Bébé ne le prend pas mal..."**

 **"Ne me touche pas !"**

 **"Reo Mibuchi !"** Tira Riko.

Le brun de Rakuzan se leva rapidement toujours très contrarié et s'installa sur le fauteuil.

 **"Ta plus belle rencontre ?"**

 **"Kenichi."**

 **"Ton confident ?"**

 **"Mon petit frère."**

 **"Ton fantasme ?"**

 **"Le faire dans l'ascenseur de Rakuzan."**

 **"Qui as tu déjà matté ici en imaginant te le faire ?"**

 **"Nijimura."**

 **"M-moi ?!"** Etait plus que surpris le gérant du camp.

 **"Avec qui et comment était ta première fois ?"**

 **"C'était avec Seto et c'était assez bien."**

 **"Qui est ton premier amour ?"**

 **"Seto"**

 **"Qu'est ce qui te fait craquer chez Okamura ?"**

 **"Sa mâchoire parfaitement tracé, c'est tellement sexy."**

 **"Qui est le plus amoureux selon toi ?"**

 **"Moi."**

 **"Note toi sur 10"**

 **"10 !"**

 **"Comment tu es humble, c'est abusé."** Dit ironiquement son coéquipier Nebuya.

 **"Il a raison, il est très beau."** Avoua Kise

 **"Merci."**

 **"Donne un fait qu'on ignore sur toi."**

 **"Là tout de suite je ne vois pas."**

 **"Ton minimum sexuel avec Okamura ?"**

 **"Une fois par jour."**

 **"Quel est ton plus grand regret ?"**

 **"Avoir perdu mon temps à m'inpliquer dans mon couple avec Seto alors qu'il me trompait."**

 **"Ton meilleur souvenir ?"**

 **"L'accrobranche."**

 **"Penses tu que Okamura est l'homme de ta vie ?"**

 **"Oui... mais apparemment je suis le seul."** Dit-il déçu avant de repartir à sa place.

 **"Shinji Koganei !"**

Le petit brun alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

 **"Qui est ta plus belle rencontre ?"**

 **"Shogo"**

 **"Merci bébé."** Lança le Shogo en question.

 **"Qui est ton confident ?"**

 **"Mitobe."**

 **"Qui as tu déjà matter en imaginant te le taper ?"**

 **"Aomine, Kagami, Murasakibara, Kise, Mibuchi, Hara, Seto et Liu"**

 **"Ça fait beaucoup quand même ?"** Fit remarquer Seto.

 **"Bébé t'es sèrieux ?! Tu mattes tout ces mecs alors que tu es avec moi ?! J'te suffit pas ?!"** S'emporta Haizaki qui se sentait humilié.

 **"C'était avant qu'on soit ensemble !"**

La réponse de Koganei calma légèrement Haizaki.

 **"Ya intérêt que ce soit avant qu'on se soit mit ensemble."**

 **"Quel est ton fantasme ?"**

 **"Etre au dessus au moins une fois pour voir ce que ça fait."**

 **"On le fera bébé t'inquiète !"**

 **"Avec qui est comment était ta première fois ?"**

 **"Avec Shogo , c'était incroyable ! le plus beau jour de ma vie !"**

 **"A ce point ?"** S'étonna kagami.

 **"Oui c'était vraiment super !"** S'en rappelait comme si c'était hier Koganei.

 **"Qui est ton premier amour ?"**

 **"Shogo"**

Le coeur d'Haizaki ratta un battement. Son chéri était tellement mignon.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer chez Haizaki ?"**

 **"Quand il me sourie."**

 **"Qui est le plus amoureux selon toi ?"**

 **"Shogo"**

 **"Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?"**

 **"Je t'aime aussi bien sûr, mais je pense que tu es encore plus attaché que moi."**

Haizaki était légèrement contrarié. Même si Koganei n'avait pas tord, il aurait voulu l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait plus.

 **"Note ta beauté sur 10."**

 **" 6/10 "**

 **"Tu es un putain de canon bébé ! Au moins un 16/10 !"**

 **"Vraiment ?!"** Était ravi Koganei.

 **"Bien sûr bébé."**

 **"Donne nous un fait qu'on ignore sur toi."**

 **"J'ai une valise pleine de sex toys dans ma chambre."**

 **"Sèrieux ?!"** S'étonna Hyuga.

 **"Oui."**

 **"Pourquoi tu as ça ?"** Se demandait Yamazaki.

 **"C'est mon petit kiffe à moi."** Avoua Koganei.

 **"Ton minimum sexuel avec Haizaki ?"**

 **"On le fait au moins une fois par jour."**

 **"Ton plus grand regret ?"**

 **"Je n'ai aucun regret."**

 **"Ton meilleur souvenir ?"**

 **"Le tour en hélicoptère ! C'était incroyable et c'est là qu'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois avec mon chéri."**

Haizaki s'en souvenait parfaitement.

 **"Penses tu que Haizaki soit le bon ?"**

 **"Oui j'en suis sûr."**

 **"Mon bébéééé !"** S'écria Haizaki comblé de joie alors que son chéri était venu se blottir dans ses bras.

 **"Shogo Haizaki !"**

 **"Aller gros c'est ton tour !"** Lui lança Hara.

 **"Raconte pas de la merde !"** Dit Hanamiya.

 **"Je serai 100% honnête vous inquiétez pas les gars !"** Ajouta Shogo avant de prendre place.

 **"Qui est ta plus belle rencontre ?"**

 **"Mon petit bébé d'amour."**

 **"Merci mon amour."** Dit Koganei aux anges.

 **"Qui est ton confident ?"**

 **"Mon grand frère."**

 **"Qui as tu déjà maté en imaginant te le taper ?"**

 **"Personne à part Shinji."**

 **"Ton fantasme ?"**

 **"Le faire sur le bureau d'un prof pendant la pause déjeuner."**

 **"Oh ! Je veux trop le faire !"** S'écria koganei tout excité.

 **"Avec qui et comment était ta première fois ?"**

 **"C'était avec la meuf que j'avais piqué à kise à Teiko et c'était grave nul."**

 **"Qui est ton premier amour ?"**

 **"Shinji."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer chez Koganei ?"**

 **"Sa bouche de chat et quand il me demande de lui faire l'amour il est juste irresistible !"**

 **"Qui est le plus amoureux de vous deux ?"**

 **"Moi"**

 **"Ta beauté sur 10 ?"**

 **" 7/10 "**

 **" 3/10 !"** Lança Seto. **"T'es moche !"**

 **"Ta gueule !"**

 **"Il a raison ! T'es moche !"**

 **"Yamazaki ferme là putain !"**

 **"T'es moche assume !"** S'ajouta Hanamiya

 **"Foutez lui la paix les gars, il est pas moche !"** Le défendit Hara.

 **"Merci gros."**

 **"Il est juste pas beau."** Rectifia Hara

Les autre garçons éclatèrent de rire. Les joueurs de kirisaki avaient le don de toujours amener la bonne humeur.

 **"Donne nous un fait qu'on ignore sur toi."**

 **"J'était peut être un tout petit peu jaloux de kise à Teiko"**

 **"Je le savais !"** S'écria le blond de Kaijo.

 **"Vôtre miminum sexuel avec Koganei ?"**

 **"Une fois par jour."**

 **"Ton plus grand regret ?"**

 **"J'aurai bien dit quand j'ai volé la canette de Shinji et qu'on sait embrouillé mais on ne serait jamais tombé amoureux sans cette altercation."** Avoua Haizaki.

 **"Ton meilleur souvenir ?"**

 **"Un jour Shinji m'a sucer comme jamais ! C'était phénoménal !"**

 **"Il est sèrieux là ?"** S'étonna Aomine.

Koganei était très content que sa performance ait plu à son chéri.

 **"Penses tu que Koganei soit le bon ?"**

 **"Je n'en ai aucun doutes."**

 **"Merci à toi... Kentaro Seto !"**

 **"J'arrive."** Dit le grand brun en se levant.

 **"Qui est ta plus belle rencontre ?"**

 **"Personne en particulier mais j'ai bien kiffé Aomine."**

 **"Merci mon pote."** Dit le bleu.

 **"Qui est ton confident ?"**

 **"Mes coéquipiers de Kirisako Daiichi, je leur dit tout."**

 **"Merci mon chou !"** Lança Hanamiya en rigolant.

 **"Qui as tu déjà mater en imaginant te le faire ?"**

 **"Personne à part Kotaro."**

Le blond de Rakuzan était ravi de savoir ça.

 **"Ton fantasme ?"**

 **"Rien en particulier."**

 **"Avec qui et comment était ta première fois ?"**

 **"Avec Mibuchi et c'etait super."**

 **"Ton premier amour ?"**

 **"Mibuchi"**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer chez Hayama ?"**

 **"Sa dent qui ressort sur le coté de sa bouche, c'est trop mignon."**

 **"Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas."** Était très surpris le joueur de Rakuzan.

 **"J'adore au contraire."**

 **"Le plus amoureux entre Hayama et toi ?"**

 **"Moi"**

 **"Note toi sur 10."**

 **"8/10"**

 **"Un fait qu'on ignore sur toi ?"**

 **"Je peux dormir toute une journée."**

 **"Ton minimum sexuel avec Hayama."**

 **"Au moins une fois par semaine."**

 **"C'est tout ?"** S'étonna Liu.

 **"En même temps c'est compliqué quand on doit le faire dans le dos de son mec et de son meilleur pote."** Lui lança un pique Mibuchi.

Seto et Hayama se regardèrent honteux.

 **"Ton plus grand regret ?"**

 **"Avoir laisser cet enfoiré me poignader !"**

 **"Ton meilleur souvenir ?"**

 **"Avoir vu Kotaro près de moi quand je perdait plein de sang."**

 **"Penses tu que Hayama soit l'homme de ta vie ?"**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Merci... Le suivant est Ryota Kise !"**

 **"Ah c'est enfin mon tour !"** Alla vite se placer le blond.

 **"Alors ta plus belle rencontre ?"**

 **"Rinosuke."**

 **"Ton confident ?"**

 **"Mon meilleur ami qui est toujours là pour moi, Takao."**

 **"Qui as tu déjà mater en imaginant te le taper ?"**

 **"Heu... Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Miyaji, Otsubo, Okamura, Nijimura, Nash."**

Mitobe fronça les sourcils.

 **"C'était avant nous deux mon amour."**

 **"Tu m'as cité où je rêve ?"** Était plus que surpris Okamura qui ne pensait plaire à personne.

 **"Depuis ton relooking tu es plutôt sexy."**

Mitobe lança un regard noir à son petit ami.

 **"Enfin tu étais je veux dire !"** Paniqua kise.

 **"Quel est ton fantasme ?"**

 **"Que Rinosuke me dise qu'il m'aime pendant qu'il me ferait l'amour."**

Mitobe leva un sourcil, surpris.

 **"A l'oral ?"** Demanda Koganei.

 **"Oui j'aimerai l'entendre au moins une fois me dire qu'il m'aime à l'oral."** Avoua Kise tête baissé car il savait que c'était sûrement impossible.

 **"Je t'aime."**

Kise leva brusquement la tête et tout le monde se tourna instantanément vers le remplaçant de Seirin.

Koganei avait les yeux équarquillés et était sans voix.

 **"Mi... Mitobe ? C'est toi qui vient de... parler ?"** Était complètement perdu son meilleur ami.

 **"Bien sûr que c'est moi qui vient de parler !"** Répondit le grand brun avec une voix légèrement grave et posé.

 **"Attend tu parles ?!"** S'étonna Riko.

 **"Depuis le début ?"** Demanda à son tour Izuki.

 **"Oui... et oui."** Répondit Mitobe.

 **"Pourquoi tu restais silencieux alors ?"** Demanda Koganei qui pensait connaître Mitobe par coeur.

 **"Tout est partie d'un pari que j'avais perdu au collège. Je devait rester un mois sans parler ! Au début ça me dérangeait énormément mais quand j'ai vu que tout le monde était beaucoup plus gentil avec moi, j'ais décidé de continuer un mois de plus et finalement je n'ai jamais arrêté."** Expliqua le brun.

 **"Comment ça ils étaient plus gentil avec toi ?"** Demanda Kagami.

 **"J'étais du genre à dire ce que je pensais tout haut et à souvent blesser les gens ... Les autres me trouvaient méchant."**

 **"Tu me mens depuis le début en gros."** Dit Koganei très déçu de son ami.

 **"Ne le prend pas comme ça Koga, je t'apprécie vraiment et je ne voulait pas que tu me deteste toi aussi si je te disait quelque chose de déplacé !"** Tenta de s'expliquer Mitobe.

 **"Ça me blesse quand même tu sais."**

 **"Je suis désolé Koga. Je ne voulais juste pas te perdre en tant qu'ami."**

 **"Je sais mais ça fait bizarre de me dire que tu m'a caché ça tout ce temps."**

 **"Désolé Koga... Je m'excuse au prêt de toi aussi Ryota si je t'ai blessé."**

 **"Tu m'as dit _"je t'aime"_ ! En vrai ! En vrai de vrai !"** Était plus qu'heureux Kise qui avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

 **"Mon amour..."** Le trouvait adorable Mitobe.

 **"Mec t'es trop fort !"** S'exclama Hanamiya. **" Tu as mené tout le monde en bateau depuis le début et personne ne se doutais de quoi que ce soit ! C'est un coup de maître !"** Était très impressionné Hanamiya qui aimait lui même beaucoup se moquer des autres en leur faisant croire des choses fausses.

 **"Merci mais ce n'était pas pour me moquer de quelqu'un... même si parfois c'était marrant je doit avouer."**

Hanamiya rigola.

 **"Dommage que le camp soit déjà fini. Tu aurais pu très bien t'entendre avec nous ! En plus tu n'es apparement pas du genre à mâcher tes mots."**

 **"Je suis sûr qu'on se serait bien entendu. J'aime beaucoup vos délires."**

 **"Viens te poser avec nous quand tu veux."** Proposa Hanamiya.

 **"Bon nous reparlerons de Mitobe plus tard ! Kise n'a toujours pas finis de répondre aux questions.** " Les recadra Riko.

 **"Avec qui et comment était ta première foi ?"**

 **"C'était avec la meuf de Teiko, et c'etait nul."**

 **"Ton premier amour ?"**

 **"Rinosuke"**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer chez Mitobe ?"**

 **"Son côté pur et innocent... mais maintenant je crois bien que je vais devoir réapprendre à le connaître."**

 **"Qui est le plus amoureux dans vôtre couple ?"**

 **"Moi"**

 **"Note ta beauté sur 10."**

 **"10 bien sûr !"**

 **"Un fait qu'on ignore sur toi."**

 **"Je suis sortie avec deux filles en même temps."**

 **"Ton minimun sexuel avec Mitobe ?"**

 **"Au moins une fois par jour."**

 **"Ton plus gros regret ?"**

 **"M'être mal comporté avec Mitobe au début... même si j'avais raison de penser qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas parler."**

 **"Ton plus beau souvenir ?"**

 **"Le tour en hélicoptère."**

 **"Penses tu que Mitobe soit l'homme de ta vie ?"**

 **"Oui !"**

 **"Merci... Tien Rinosuke Mitobe c'est à toi !"**

Le remplaçant de Seirin se leva et alla prendre la place de son chéri.

 **"Ta plus belle rencontre ?"**

 **"Ryota."**

 **"Ça fait trop bizarre de t'entendre parler, j'arrive pas à mis faire."** Dit Hyuga.

 **"Moi aussi."** Ajouta Kagami.

 **"Qui est ton confident ?"**

 **"Koganei"**

 **"Qui as tu déjà maté en imaginant te le taper ?"**

 **"Nijimura."**

 **"Ton fantasme."**

 **"Le faire dans ma cuisine avec Ryota qui porterait uniquement un tablier."**

 **"Ça me tente bien mon amour !"**

 **"Avec qui et comment était ta première fois ?"**

 **"Avec le beau blond juste là et c'était super."**

 **"Ton premier amour ?"**

 **"Ryota."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer chez lui ?"**

 **"Son sourire."**

 **"Qui est le plus amoureux de vous deux ?"**

 **"Moi je pense."**

 **"Ta beauté sur 10 ?"**

 **"Un 10."**

Ses coéquipiers de Seirin étaient très surpris de le savoir aussi confient.

 **"Donne un fait qu'on ignore sur toi.** "

 **"Je parle... mais vous ne l'ignorez plus !"**

 **"Ton minimun sexuel avec Kise ?"**

 **"Une fois par jour."**

 **"Ton regret ici ?"**

 **"Ne pas avoir mit une droite à Kise quand il me saoulait au début."**

 **"Hey !'**

 **"C'était avant qu'on soit ensemble bébé."**

 **"Ton plus beau souvenir."**

 **"L'hélicoptère."**

 **"Penses tu que Kise soit le bon ?"**

 **"Je pense que oui."**

 **"Merci Mitobe... Le suivant est Kazuya Hara !"**

* * *

 _Seconde partie de la soirée confidences : _

_\- Hara, Hayakawa, Midorima, Hanamiya, Takao, Liu, Aomine, Kagami et Yamazaki._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 15 partie 3**

 **"...Kazuya Hara !"**

 **"Il est vraiment trop mignon !"** S'exclama Koganei qui trouvait le garçon aux cheveux violet claire toujours aussi craquant avec sa couette qu'il gardait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

 **"Tu n'étais pas aussi enthousiaste quand c'était mon tour !"** Était assez jaloux Haizaki de l'attention que portait son chéri à son ami.

 **"Ne sois pas jaloux c'est juste un compliment."**

 **"Ferme là Haizaki c'est mon tour là !"** Dit Hara qui était déjà installé. **"Et merci pour le compliment mon petit chaton d'amour."** Ajouta Hara avec un clin d'oeil.

 **"Alors.. Qui est ta plus belle rencontre au camp ?"**

 **"Miyaji et Koganei, mes deux petits choux à la crème."** Répondit Hara en leur lançant des baisers.

 **"Hara à vraiment un grain."** Fit remarqué Yamazaki.

 **"Il est très bizarre ce soir en effet."** S'étonna Seto du comportement de son coéquipier.

 **"Je rigole c'est bon !"** S'expliqua Hara.

 **"Qui est ton confident ?"**

 **"Mitsuhiro et mon équipe."**

 **"Qui as tu déjà maté en imaginant te le taper ?"**

 **"Absolument personne !"**

 **"Ton fantasme ?"**

 **"On les a deja tous réalisés avec mon chéri."**

 **"Avec qui et comment était ta première fois ?"**

 **"C'était bien évidemment avec la seule personne qui m'a plu dans ma vie, mon mec. On avait 13 ans, on était absolument pas expérimenté donc c'était un mélange de tout et n'importe quoi... Rien de très sexy mais on s'est bien marré ce soir là !"**

Hayakawa esquissa un petit sourire. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

 **"Qui est ton premier amour ?"**

 **"J'ai pas besoin de répondre."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer chez Hayakawa ?"**

 **"Ses grand yeux avec ses gros sourcils."**

 **"Qui est le plus amoureux ?"**

 **"C'est 50 / 50."**

 **"Note ta beauté sur 10."**

 **" 10 sur 10 ! Je suis beaucoup trop mignon pour avoir une note en dessous."**

Personne n'allait le contredire. Tout le monde le trouvait effectivement très craquant.

 **"Un fait qu'on ignore sur toi !"**

 **"Un jour de st valentin au collège un mec m'a offert des chocolat et quand Mitsuhiro ma vu avec il etait tout content, il pensait que je les avaient achetés pour lui, alors je lui ai donné comme si de rien était et je lui ai avoué deux ans après."**

 **"Ton minimum sexuel avec Hayakawa ?"**

 **"On le fait minimum 3 fois par semaine."**

 **"Attend... vous passez au moins 4 jours sans faire l'amour ?"** S'étonna Koganei pour qui c'était juste impensable.

 **"Quatre jours sans toucher Shintaro... Impossible pour moi."** Avoua Hanamiya.

 **"Comment tu peux voir ton mec pendant quatre jous sans avoir envie de lui ?"** S'étonna Kise.

 **"Ils couche ensemble depuis 5 ans ! Ils en ont marre !"** Dit Seto.

 **"Pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'on sait apprécier la compagnie de l'autre en faisant autre chose que baiser !"** Les défendit Hayakawa.

 **"Laisse les bébé ! Ils sont au début de leur relation c'est normal qu'ils ne pensent qu'à ça."** Expliqua Hara.

 **"Quel est ton plus grand regret ?"**

Hara serra les poings et son regard s'assombri subitement.

 **"Avoir laisser l'homme de ma vie se faire violer par un petit enfoiré de merde !"**

 **"Ton meilleur souvenir ?"**

 **"Avoir pris mon mec dans mes bras et le savoir en sécurité."**

 **"Penses tu que Hayakawa soit le bon."**

 **"J'en suis persuadé depuis la primaire."**

 **"Merci beaucoup Hara... Mitsuhiro Hayakawa !"**

Le dit Hayakawa se leva et embrassa Hara avant de prendre sa place.

 **"Qui est ta plus belle rencontre ici ?"**

 **"Mon petit Koganei."**

 **"Qui est ton confident ?"**

 **"Mon cousin Kojiro et mon chéri."**

 **"Qui as tu déjà maté en imaginant te le taper ?"**

 **"Personne !"**

 **"Ton fantasme."**

 **"Le faire durant nôtre lune de miel."**

 **"J'y avait même pas pensé."** Dit Hara.

 **"Pas besoin de te demandr avec qui et comment était ta première fois ?"**

 **"Kazuya a tout dit effectivement."**

 **"Ton premier amour ?"**

 **"Kazuya."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer chez lui ?"**

 **"Sa tête de bébé avec ses grand yeux gris."**

 **"Le plus amoureux ?"**

 **"On s'aime autant l'un que l'autre."**

 **"Note toi sur 10."**

 **"8/10"**

 **"Donne un fait qu'on ignore sur toi."**

 **"J'ai déjà simulé au lit une fois."**

Hara ecarquilla les yeux.

 **"T'es sérieux là ?! Tu m'en a jamais parlé !"** Était très contrarié le joueur de Kirisaki.

 **"C'était juste une fois !"**

 **"Quand ?!"**

 **"Ça date d'au moins un an et demi, c'était juste une seule petite fois."**

 **"Même... c'est super blessant.."**

 **"Désolé mon amour, c'était un jour où tu t'étais battu avec Seto. Tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette et tu n'était pas à fond au lit donc j'ai simulé deux trois gémissements rien de grave."**

 **"Ok."** Etait tout de même un peu vexé Hara.

 **"Pas besoin de te demander votre minimum sexuel... Ton plus grand regret ?"**

Hayakawa baissa la tête.

Les images de son viol lui revenaient.

 **"Avoir été trop gentil..."**

 **"Ton meilleur souvenir ?"**

 **"L' arrivé de mon cousin."**

 **"Penses tu qu'Hara soit le bon."**

 **"C'est juste une évidence."**

 **"Merci... Shintaro Midorima !"**

 **"Mon homme !"** S'exclama Hanamiya alors que le vert alla se placer.

 **"Alors... Ta plus belle rencontre au camp ?"**

 **"Makoto."**

 **"Ton confident ?"**

 **"Makoto. Il est très à l'écoute malgrès ses airs."**

 **"C'est parce que je t'aime !"**

 **"Qui as tu déjà maté en imaginant te le faire ?"**

 **"Personne."**

 **"Ton fantasme ?"**

 **"Menotter Makoto au lit."**

 **"Avec qui et comment était ta première fois ?"**

 **"Avec Makoto, c'etait très bien."**

 **"Ton premier amour ?"**

 **"Makoto."**

 **"Qu'est ce qui te fait craquer chez lui ?"**

 **"Son côté intellectuel et cultivé qu'il ne montre qu'a moi."**

 **"Qui est le plus amoureux ?"**

 **"Moi."**

 **"Note ta beauté sur 10."**

 **"5 sur 10. Je me trouve très banal."**

 **"Un fait qu'on ignore sur toi ?"**

 **"Un jour j'ai menti à mes parents pour ne pas aller en cours... je n'avais pas envie d'y aller."**

 **"Houuuu le voyou !"** Se moqua Daiki.

 **"Votre minimum sexuel avec Hanamiya ?"**

 **"On le fait au moins 2 fois par jour."**

 **"Q-quoi ?! Toi Midorima tu le fait autant ?"** S'étonna son coéquipier Takao.

 **"Il est obsédé par mon cul !"** Dit Hanamiya.

 **"Je me suis surpris à beaucoup aimer faire l'amour effectivement."** Expliqua le vert.

 **"Ton plus grand regret ?"**

 **"Avoir fait involontairement du mal à Takao en sortant avec Hanamiya au début."**

Takao était assez surpris de la déclaration de Midorima, mais ça lui faisait énormément plaisir de savoir qu'il s'inquiétait un minimum pour lui.

 **"Ton meilleur souvenir ?"**

 **"Quand Makoto m'a avouer ses sentiments."**

 **"Penses tu qu'il soit l'homme de ta vie ?"**

 **"Oui."**

 **"Merci Midorima... Makoto Hamiya !"**

Le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi alla rapidement remplacer son homme sur le fauteuil.

 **"Bon... qui est ta plus belle rencontre ?"**

 **"Shintaro et Koganei."**

 **"Merci Hana !"** Répondit le joueur de Seirin qui après s'être mit en couple avec Haizaki s'était très bien entendu avec le reste de son équipe et en particulier Hara de qui il était devenu très proche.

 **"Qui est ton confident ?"**

 **"Toute mon équipe."**

 **"Qui a tu déjà maté en imaginant te le faire "**

 **"Personne."**

 **"Quel est ton fantasme ?"**

 **"Menotter Shintaro au lit."**

 **"Avec qui et comment était ta première fois ?"**

 **"Avec Shintaro mais c'était avant que je tombe amoureux donc c'était assez platonique sentimentalement parlant, mais très agréable."**

 **"Ton premier amour."**

 **"Mon futur mari Shintaro."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer chez Midorima ?"**

 **"Quand il retire ses lunettes, j'ai envie de lui retirer ses vêtements."**

 **"Note ta beauté sur 10."**

 **"8/10"**

 **"Mec t'es grave moche !"** Dit Hara.

 **"Hara je sens que les entraînements vont être très difficile pour toi de retour au Japon."**

 **"Excuse moi capitaine."** Ravala vite ses mots Hara.

 **"Un fait qu'on ignore sur toi."**

 **"J'adore le chocolat !"**

 **"Votre minimum sexuel avec MMidorim ?"**

 **"Deux fois pour jour."**

 **"Qui est le plus amoureux ?"**

 **"C'est moi."**

 **"Ton plus grand regret ?"**

 **"Avoir manqué de respect à Takao à plusieurs reprises."**

C'était la soirée des remords pensa Takao

 **"Ton meilleur souvenir ?"**

 **"Quand Midorima ne m'a pas rejeter après que je lui ai avoué pour le pari."**

 **"Penses tu qu'il soit l'homme de ta vie ?"**

 **"Je penses que oui."**

 **"Merci Hanamiya... Kazunari Takao !"**

Le meneur de Shutoku alla s'installer.

 **"Qui est ta plus belle rencontre ?"**

 **"Jason."**

 **"Qui est ton confident ?"**

 **"Mon meilleur ami Ryota."**

 **"Qui as tu déjà maté en imaginant te le taper ?"**

 **"Midorima, Kagami, Aomine, Mibuchi, Nijimura,Okamura, Hara, Seto, Liu."**

 **"Ah ouais quand même !"** Réagit Silver qui n'aurai pas pensé que son chéri avait fantasmé sur autant de personnes.

 **"Quel est ton fantasme ?"**

 **"J'ai juste envie que Jason puisse venir me voir au Japon et qu'il me fasse tout simplement l'amour dans mon lit."**

 **"Avec qui et comment était ta première fois ?"**

 **"C'était avec Jason. C'était très douloureux au début vu la taille de son... vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais il a su me détendre et me mettre en confience donc c'était génial ensuite !"**

 **"Ton premier amour."**

 **"Midorima."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer chez Silver ?"**

 **"Son coté attentionné et à l'écoute, et son immense corps parfaitement musclé."**

 **"Qui est le plus amoureux de vous deux ?"**

 **"Moi."**

 **"Note ta beauté sur 10."**

 **"6/10."**

 **"Donne un fait qu'on ignore sur toi."**

 **"C'est moi qui ai cassé tes lunettes il y a deux mois Midorima."**

 **"Q-Quoi ?! C'était toi ?!** **Tu m'avais pourtant dit que c'était Miyaji !"** Était très surpris Midorima qui avait trouvé ses lunettes cassé dans les vestiaires après la douche.

 **"Je les ai essayé et elle ont glissé."**

 **"Tu me paiera ça Bakao."** Le menaça le vert.

 **"Vôtre minimum sexuel avec Silver ?"**

 **"Comme on sait qu'on va bientôt devoir se quitter, on le fait minimum trois ou quatre fois fans la journée."**

 **"Respect pour toujours tenir debout alors que ton mec doit en avoir une trèèès grosse."** Dit Aomine qui n'arrivait lui même pas à tenir debout quand il le faisait avec son ex Liu qui en avait lui aussi une très grosse.

 **"Ton plus grand regret ?"**

 **"Avoir donner trop d'importance à Midorima et son couple avec Hanamiya, au lieu d'en profiter pour connaître les autres."**

 **"Ton meilleur souvenir ?"**

 **"Simplement le temps passé avec Jason."**

 **"Penses tu que Silver soit l'homme de ta vie ?"**

 **"Oui j'en suis sûr."**

 **Merci beaucoup Takao... Wei Liu !"**

Le géant de Yosen se leva pour aller s'installer sur le petit fauteuil et Aomine était très impatient d'entendre ce que son ex allait dire.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 15 partie 4**

 **"...** ** **Wei Liu !"****

Le géant de Yosen se leva pour aller s'installer sur le petit fauteuil et Aomine était très impatient d'entendre ce que son ex allait dire.

 **"L'ex d'Aomine !"** Cria Kise comme si personne n'était déjà au courant.

 **"Qui est ta plus belle rencontre au camp ?"**

 **"Daiki."**

 **"Aomine."** Rectifia le joueur de Tôô.

 **"Désolé... Aomine."**

 **"Qui est ton confident ?"**

 **"Murasakibara"**

 **"Qui as tu déjà maté en imaginant te le taper ?"**

 **"Kagami, Kise, Hara, Yamazaki, Hayama, Mibuchi, Haizaki, Nijimura."**

 **"Tu oublies Furuhashi... Ah oui pardon lui tu te l'es vraiment taper."** Lança Aomine.

Les joueurs de Kirisaki se mirent à rire.

 **"La punchline de ouf putain !"** Le félicita Hara.

 **"Quel est ton fantasme ?".**

 **"Refaire l'amour a Aomine."**

 **"C'est effectivement bien un fantasme oui !"** Lança le bleu.

 **"Aomine est grave chaud ce soir !"** Etait tout excité Hanamiya.

 **"Avec qui et comment était ta première fois ?"**

 **"C'était avec un mec mignon au collège, c'était plutôt bien."**

 **"Ton premier amour ?"**

 **"Aomine"**

 **"C'est pour ça que tu m'as trompé ?"**

 **"Putain Aomine me régale !"** Était ravi Seto.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer chez Aomine ?"**

 **"Hey ! Pourquoi tu lui pose la question comme si on était encore ensemble ?!"** S'énerva Aomine contre Momoi.

 **"On a rédigés ces questions avant votre rupture c'est pour ça."** Expliqua la rose.

 **"Aomine me faisait craquer quand il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser ou quand il tendait les bras pour que je le porte... Un mec petit c'est trop mignon !"**

 **"Je ne suis pas petit !"** Se défendit Aomine.

 **"En plus tu es aussi super léger ! Ça me manque de te porter pour tout et n'importe quoi."**

 **"Qui est le plus amoureux entre toi et Aomine ?"**

 **"Moi.. j'ai juste déconné en le trompant."'**

 **"Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens... si tu m'aimais tu ne m'aurais pas trompé point !"**

 **"Il a raison."** Intervenu brusquement Furuhashi qui était rester silencieux depuis le début de la soirée. **"Quand on est vraiment amoureux on ne craque pas aussi facilement devant une paire de fesses ! D'ailleurs quand on est vraiment amoureux on n'ai pas censé être attiré par quelqu'un d'autre..."**

Aomine était très surpris. D'une part parce que Furuhashi prenait sa défense. Et d'une autre part, parce que ce qu'il venait de dire était bien pensé et surtout la pure vérité.

 **"Tu t'es mit nu devant moi en me demandant de te baiser ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que je ferai ? Bien sûr que j'ai cédé !"**

 **"Tu aurais du tout simplement décliner mon offre !"**

 **"Il a raison."** Dit Aomine.

 **"Si quelqu'un me faisait ce que je t'ai fait aujourd'hui je serai tout simplement partit parce que j'aime vraiment Shouzo !"**

Nijimura se figea.

Furuhashi venait bien de révéler leur relation devant tout le monde ?

 **"Shouzo ?.. C'est pas le prénom de Nijimura ça ?"** Demanda Mitobe.

 **"Vous sortez ensemble ?"** S'étonna Kagami.

 **"Attendez... c'est un suçon dans ton coup Nijimura ?"** Remarqua Hanamiya. **"Quand tu l'as prit à part pour lui parler, c'était en fait un prétexte pour te le taper !"** Découvrit le capitaine de Kirisaki.

 **"Oui on est ensemble et alors ?"** Répondu Furuhashi. **"Là n'est pas le sujet."**

 **"Bref !... vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard, il reste des questions je vous rappel !"** Les rappela à l'ordre Riko.

 **"Note ta beauté sur 10."**

 **" 10/10 "**

 **"Donne un fait sur toi qu'on ignore."**

 **"J'ai posé pour des revues érotiques."**

 **"Vôtre minimum sexuel avec Aomine ?"**

 **"Une fois par jour."**

 **"Ton plus grand regret ?"**

 **" Avoir tromper l'homme parfait."**

 **"Ton meilleur souvenir ?"**

 **"Quand j'ai sauvé Aomine de la noyade et qu'il m'a embrassé dans l'eau... C'était très romantique avec du recul."**

Aomine s'en souvenait très bien. C'était leur premier baiser.

 **"Penses tu qu'Aomine soit l'homme de ta vie ?"**

 **"Bien sûr que oui... Je ne me vois pas en couple avec un autre que lui."**

Daiki ne se voyait pas non plus sortir avec qui que ce soit d'autre que Liu.

 **"Merci Liu... Daiki Aomine."**

Le joueur de Tôô alla rapidement s'installer.

 **"Qui est ta plus belle rencontre ?"**

 **"Les mecs de Kirisaki Daiichi... J'aurai jamais pensé dire ça, mais je les kiffe de ouf ! Ils sont grave cool !"** Avoua le bleu.

 **"Il a raison ! Ils sont super gentils en faite !"** Avoua également Kise.

 **"Je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord pour dire qu'on s'est trompé sur vôtre compte."** Dit Kagami.

 **"Quand je vous ais vu débarquer le premier jour j'avais juste envie de vous voir faire demi tour.."** Commença Koga. **"Mais aujourd'hui après avoir appris à vous connaître et avoir passé pleins de super moments avec vous je dois avouer que je n'imagine pas ce camp sans vous !"**

 **"Vous apportez vraiment ce truc en plus ! Ce grain de folie !"** Ajouta Takao.

 **"J'ai rencontré mon âme soeur dans vôtre équipe"** Avoua Midorima.

 **"Moi aussi !"** Ajouta Koganei.

 **"Moi aussi !"** Dit également Kagami.

 **"On a découvert des mecs mature et à l'écoute malgrès vos fort caractère."** Dit Okamura.

 **"A l'accrobranche quand on flippait avec Hara et qu'on étaient collé l'un à l'autre. C'était l'affiche sur le coup mais comment on s'est marré aprés!"** Raconta Aomine.

 **"Un jour j'ai eu une discussion très profonde avec Hara ça m'avait vraiment surpris de lui!"** Révéla Kasamatsu.

 **"Hanamiya m'a donner du chocolat quand je n'avais plus de quoi grignoter."** Révéla également Murasakibara.

 **"J'ai eu pas mal de fou rires avec eux aussi !"** Lança Miyaji.

 **"Yamazaki est tellement pure et innocent... On a envie de le croquer !"** Avoua Hayama.

 **"Seto et toujours près à écouté et à conseiller n'importe qui !"** Dit Kiyoshi.

 **"Je me suis même réconcilié avec Haizaki !"** Révéla Kise.

 **"Vous etes des piliers pour beaucoup de gars ici !"** Avoua Kagami.

 **"Moi je vous aime trop !"** S'exclama Koganei.

Les joueurs de Kirisaki étaient sans voix face à tous ces compliments.

Oui ils avaient eu par le passé un style de jeu inacceptable !

Oui ils avaient des forts caractères et avaient tendance à utiliser la violence trop rapidement qu'on on les cherchaient !

Cependant, ils étaient des mecs sympas quand on les connaissait bien.

Ils aimaient déconner et mettre la bonne humeur.. Ils étaient toujours près à écouter et aider les autres si besoin... Ils étaient attachant au fond et constater que les autres garçons du camp avaient su voir en eux les rendaient heureux.

Yamazaki qui était un grand émotif avait les larmes aux yeux, très touché par les belles paroles de ceux qu'ils considéraient depuis le camp comme ses amis.

 **"Voilà vous avez réussi à faire pleurer le rouquin !"** Dit Hanamiya en voyant Yamazaki essuyer ses larmes.

 **"Je suis juste content de voir que tout le monde nous apprécie."** Expliqua Yamazaki la voix légèrement brisé.

 **"Pleure pas bébé ! "** Dit Kagami qui s'était levé et était allé lever Yamazaki pour le serrer contre lui... Même si c'était des larmes de joie, le trlgre n'aimait pas voir son chéri pleurer.

 **"Pendant qu'on est en plein dans la séquence émotion, je vais en profiter pour m'excuser au près de toi Takao."** Commença Hanamiya. **"Je t'ais provoqué à plusieurs reprise au début de ma relation avec Midorima quand ce n'était encore qu'un pari, alors que tu avais de réels sentiments pour lui... Maintenant que je sais ce que sa fait d'aimer une personne, j'imagine que ce que je t'ai fais à du vraiment te faire du mal... Alors je te pris de m'excuser."** Termina Hanamiya très sincère.

Takao était très, mais alors trèèès surpris de la soudaine prise de parole du capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi.

Hanamiya avait été un vrai connard avec lui au début et quand il s'est mit en couple avec Midorima le meneur de Shutoku en avait terriblement souffert.

Cependant, les choses avaient beaucoup changées depuis. Hanamiya était réellement tombé amoureux de Midorima et lui était aujourd'hui en couple et fou amoureux de Silver.

Il n'y avait plus de mec entre eux, alors pourquoi ne pas enterrer la hache de guerre.

 **"J'accepte tes excuses Hanamiya."** Répondu finalement Takao avec un grand sourire.

 **"Merci."** Dit simplement Hanamiya content qu'il n'y ait plus de tensions entre eux.

 **"Aller ! Faite vous un câlin !"** Proposa Silver en poussant à se lever son petit ami qui était sur ses genoux.

Hanamiya se leva lui aussi rapidement.

 **"Aller vient là Takao."** Dit-il les bras tendus.

Takao ravala sa fierté et alla se blottir dans les bras d'Hanamiya.

 **"C'est trop mignon !"** Était ravi Kise de voir son meilleur ami faire la paix avec Hanamiya.

 **"Ils sont tous les deux tout petit on dirait Mitsuhiro et moi quand on se faisait des câlins en primaires."** Se moqua Hara.

 **"J'en connais un qui nettoyera le gymnase de Kirisaki pendant un mois..."** Dit d'un ton très calme Hanamiya en allant se rasseoir.

 **"C'est très mignon tout ça mais Aomine n'a répondu qu'a une seul question."** Les repris Riko avant de laisser Momoi poursuivre dans le questionnaire.

 **"Qui est ton confident ?"**

 **"Mon cousin Eikichi."**

 **"Qui as tu déjà maté en imaginant te le taper ?"**

 **"Nijimura."**

 **"Ton fantasme ?"**

 **"Le faire sur le toit de tôô."**

Cette révélation n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd pensa Liu.

 **"Avec qui et comment était ta première fois ?"**

 **"C'était avec Liu, c'était douloureux au début mais super kiffant ensuite !"**

 **"Qui est ton premier amour ?"**

 **"Liu."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer c'est Liu ?"**

 **"Le fait qu'il soit super grand et musclé... Ça me fait me sentir en sécurité. Et j'adore être porté aussi."**

 **"Note ta beauté sur dix."**

 **"5/10"**

 **"Sérieux ? Pourtant t'es un canon !"** Lança Takao.

 **"J'me trouve pas terrible..."** Avoua Aomine qui en sortant avec le beau brun Liu avait vu son estime de lui même baisser d'un seul coup à force de se comparer à lui.

 **"Donne nous un fait qu'on ignore sur toi."**

 **"Je l'ignorait aussi mais je suis un grand romantique ! Genre j'ai besoin que mon mec me dise "je t'aime", qu'il me fasse des câlins, qu'il ait des petits attentions pour moi, qu'il soit affectueux."** Expliqua le bleu.

 **"Vôtre minimum sexuel avec Liu ?"**

 **"Une fois par jour."**

 **"Quel est ton plus grand regret ?"**

 **"Avoir été un gros boloss quand Liu me parlait mal pour tester mes sentiments."**

 **"Ton meilleur souvenir au camp ?"**

 **"Quand Liu est venu me sauver de la noyade et qu'on s'est embrassé dans l'eau."**

 **"Penses tu que Liu soit l'homme de ta vie ?"**

 **"...C'est possible."**

 **"Merci Aomine... Taiga kagami !"**

Le joueur de Seirin alla rapidement s'asseoir et était plus que prêt à répondre aux questions !

 **"Alors... Qui est ta plus belle rencontre ?"**

 **"Sans hésiter Hiroshi ! J'ai trouver en lui un pote et un petit ami."**

 **"Qui est ton confident ?"**

 **"J'aurai jamais cru dire ça, mais ici la personne à qui j'ai souvent confié mes états d'âme est Aomine."**

 **"Je suis flatté."** Dit le bleu.

 **"Qui as tu déjà maté en imaginant te le taper ?"**

 **"Personne"**

 **"Quel est ton fantasme ?"**

 **"Le faire sur le terrain de Seirin avec Yamazaki qui porterai mon maillot."**

 **"Avec qui et comment était ta première fois ?"**

 **"C'était avec une fille ici aux Etats Unis que j'aimais vraiment bien, c'était bizarre au début mais bien après."**

 **"Qui est ton premier amour ?"**

 **"Hiroshi."**

 **"Qu'est ce qui te fait craquer chez Yamazaki ?"**

 **"Quand je le taquine et qu'il s'énerve... Il est juste trop mignon c'est abuser !"**

 **"Qui est le plus amoureux de vous deux ?"**

 **"Moi de loin."**

 **"Note ta beauté sur 10."**

 **"7/10 "**

 **"Donne un fait qu'on ignore sur toi."**

 **"Riko me plaisait bien au début."** Avoua avec surprise Kagami.

Riko se mit à rougir d'un seul coup... Il fallait dire que son joueur était loin d'être moche.

 **"V-Vraiment ?... heu... merci."** Était toute gêné la brune.

 **"Quel est ton minimum sexuel avec Yamazaki ?"**

 **"Et bien on ne l'a pas encore fait vu qu'on est officiellement ensemble depuis même pas une heure, mais j'aimerai le faire au moins 3 fois par jour."**

Yamazaki eu du mal à avaler sa salive.

 **"Trois quoi ?! Impossible !"** Dit-il.

 **"Comment ça ?! Si Hanamiya et Midorima le font deux fois pourquoi ce serait impossible pour nous de la faire trois fois par jours ?!"**

 **"C'est fatiguant de faire l'amour tu sais."** Ajouta Yamazaki. **"Nos corps ne pourrons pas supporter autant de sex."**

 **"Mais à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de toi..."** Avoua le tigre à voix basse ce qui fit rater un battement au coeur de son chéri.

 **"On en reparlera plus tard Taiga."** Dit un Yamazaki qui avait soudainement très envie de son homme.

 **"Quel est ton plus grand regret ?"**

 **"Avoir réalisé mes sentiments pour Hiroshi trop tard."**

 **"Quel est ton plus beau souvenir ?"**

 **"Quand mon bébé m'a dit qu'il m'aimait tout à l'heure ! Je voulais tellement l'entendre me le dire en vrai !"**

 **"Penses tu que Yamazaki soit le bon ?"**

 **"J'en suis persuadé !"**

 **"Merci Kagami... Hiroshi Yamazaki !"**

 **"Je suis le dernier ! Elles ont gardé le meilleur pour la fin !"** S'exclama le roux en allant s'installer.

 **"Nôtre bébé !"** S'écria Hanamiya.

 **"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"** Demanda Kagami.

 **"Yamazaki est le plus sensible du groupe. Il est très émotif et on c'est souvent retrouvé à le réconforter quand il pleurait donc c'est nôtre petit bébé."** Expliqua le capitaine.

 **"Bon Yamazaki, qui est ta plus belle rencontre ?"**

 **"De loin Taiga."**

 **"Qui est ton confident ?"**

 **"Mes coéquipiers."**

 **"Qui as tu déjà mater en imaginant te le taper ?"**

 **"Aomine, Liu, Nash."**

 **"Aomine et Liu ?! C'est une blague j'espère ?!"** S'emporta vite son petit ami.

 **"C'était quand tu m'avais rejeter, il fallait bien que je pense à autre chose que toi."**

 **"Liu je veux bien mais Aomine..."**

 **"Ça veut dire quoi ? Je suis bien plus canon que toi !"** Se défendit Daiki.

 **"Quel est ton fantasme ?"**

 **"Le faire sur le terrain de Seirin pendant que je porterai le maillot de mon chéri."**

 **"T'es sèrieux bébé ?! On a le même fantasme !"** Était aux anges Kagami.

 **"Mon fantasme est de réaliser ton fantasme."**

 **"Ouuuuuuh !"** Se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Kagami avait l'impression de fondre. Yamazaki était tellement adorable.

 **"Avec qui et comment était ta première fois ?"**

 **"Question suivante."** Répondit Yamazaki qui n'avait aucune envie de parler de Nash.

 **"Très bien... qui est ton premier amour ?"**

 **"Il est grand et très sexy."**

 **"Merci bébé."** Répondu directement Haizaki avec un clin d'oeil.

 **"Je parle de Taiga bien sûr."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer chez Kagami ?"**

 **"Quand il dit que je lui appartient et qu'il est ultra posséssif... Je me sens spécial."**

 **"Je pensais que tu détestais !"** Était très surpris Taiga.

 **"C'est flatteur au contraire de voir que tu tiens à moi à ce point."** Expliqua Yamazaki.

 **"Qui est le plus amoureux de vous deux ?"**

 **"Je dirai lui."**

Kagami était assez déçu de ne pas entendre son chéri dire qu'il l'aimait le plus ou au moins autant.

 **"Note ta beauté sur 10."**

 **"4/10."**

 **"Donne un fait qu'on ignore sur toi."**

 **"Au collège j'était le petit gros qui se faisait chambrer."**

 **"Du coup quel est le minimum sexuel que tu souhaiterais avec Kagami ?"**

 **"Au moins 5 fois par semaine, je pense que c'est raisonnable."**

 **"Quel est ton plus grand regret ?"**

 **"Avoir été absent pendant la bagarre générale le jour de l'agression d'Hayakawa. J'aurai voulu être là et casser les gueules de ces enfoirés ! Hayakawa est mon pote, j'aurai du être là pour lui."** s'en voulait Yamazaki.

 **"Quel est ton meilleur souvenir ?"**

 **"Avoir défoncé nash !"**

Le blond ne répondit même pas. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début de cette soirée confidence. Il avait tout le monde à dos et préférait se faire tout petit.

 **"Penses tu que Kagami soit le bon ?"**

 **"Il y a de forte chance oui."**

 **"Merci beaucoup Yamazaki et tout les autres pour avoir répondu à nos questions avec Honnêté !"** Les remercia Riko. **" Maintenant que les séries de questions sont finis vous pouvez vous poser les questions que vous voulez les uns les autres."** Déclara Riko.

 **"Dans ce cas j'ai une question !"** S'exclama directement Nijimura. **"Beaucoup d'entre vous on avoué m'avoir déjà maté en imaginant coucher avec moi et j'aimerai savoir quand exactement ! Car j'ai une petite idée mais je ne suis pas sûr."** Demanda le gérant du camp.

Takao prit la parole.

 **"Pour ma part et je pense que les autres gars qui ton choisi seront d'accord, je m'imaginait ça quand tu faisait tes petits discours devant nous ou que tu présentais une activité."** Avoua le meneur.

 **"Oui voilà moi aussi !"** Dit Kise.

 **"Pareil ! Mon esprit s'égarait souvent quand tu parlais et je m'imaginait te faire l'amour dans tous les sens."** Confia Liu.

 **"Pareil pour moi !"** Avoua Mibuchi. **" Tu parlais trop et ma concentration avait tendance à dériver sur ton corps."**

 **"Donc pendant que je vous parlais vous étiez en train de vous imaginer coucher avec moi... C'est bien ce que je pensais."** Dit simplement Nijimura dépassé par ces garçons.

 **"Nash tu n'as rien à dire ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis le début de la soirée ?"** L'intérrogea Haizaki.

 **"Si tu as un truc sur le coeur, exprime toi ! On est tous là c'est l'occasion parfaite !"** L'incita à parler Hara.

 **"J'ai deux trois trucs à dire ouais..."** Commença finalement le blond.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 15 partie 5**

 **"J'espère que tu es prêt Yamazaki ? Ce qu'il a à dire te concerne sûrement !"** Le prévenu Hanamiya.

 **"J'espère que tu n'as rien à me dire mec !... Tu as eu la chance d'échapper à l'Hôpital alors réfléchit bien avant de me parler."** S'adressa directement à Nash Yamazaki avec un ton bien tranchant.

Nash serra le poing et se força de toute ses forces pour ne pas répondre au roux de Kirisaki. Silver et lui avait prit une grande décision que tout le monde découvrira plus tard et Yamazaki s'en mordrait salement les doigts jubilait intérieurement l'américain.

 **"Je sais que c'est facile de dire ça et que les actions compte plus que les mots mais je tenait à réellement te présenter mes excuses Yamazaki."** Dit Nash devant tout le monde le regard fixé sur le sol, faisant mine d'avoir honte.

Les joueurs étaient tous assez surpris d'entendre le blond s'excuser face à eux, ravalant ainsi sa fierté... C'était une preuve de maturité.

 **"Et bien je t'enmerde toi et tes excuses de merde connard !"** Répondu le roux loin d'être prêt à pardonner à Nash.

 **"Yamazaki ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Il a fait l'effort de s'excuser, fait l'effort de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute."** Le défendit Koganei.

 **"Je sais qu'il s'est comporté comme une merde avec toi mais Nash n'est pas un mauvais mec au fond je te promet."** Expliqua Silver qui connaissait le blond depuis la primaire et était son meilleur ami.

Nash continuait à fixer le sol sans rien dire... Et mine de rien, le voir comme ça faisait légèrement mal au coeur à Kagami.

Le tigre de Seirin n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec Nash mais il avait beaucoup parlé avec Silver et c'était un mec super. Alors si le géant arrivait à supporter Nash c'est surement parce qu'il n'était pas en réalité le connard qu'il montrait aux yeux des autres.

 **"Bébé... Je pense que tu devrais accepter ses excuses."** Commença Taiga. **"Je sais qu'il t'a manqué de respect et s'est foutu de toi, mais comme a dit Koganei, accorde lui le bénéfice du doute."**

Yamazaki ne semblait pas vouloir écouter les conseils de qui que ce soit.

 **"S'il te plaît."** Insista le tigre.

 **"... Ok... Je n'accepte pas tes excuses mais je veux bien être cordiale avec toi Nash."** Ravala finalement sa fierté Yamazaki.

 **"Merci."** Dit simplement Nash en relevant enfin la tête avec un petit sourire.

 **"Moi j'ai une question pour Miyaji !"** Lança brusquement Kise.

Le blond de Shutoku était très surpris qu'il y est une question pour lui. Il se demandait ce que Kise voulait bien savoir.

 **"Toi et Hara vous etes très proches depuis vôtre rencontre ici. Et comme tout le monde a pu le voir, vous avez une énorme complicité... Alors je me demandais si tout ça n'était vraiment que amical ?"** Demanda Kise.

Miyaji se tendit d'un coup ! C'était quoi cette question ?! Il pouvait sentir tous les regards posés sur lui et principalement celui d'Hayakawa.

Hara était très surpris par la question de Kise et surtout par le simple fait qu'il se soit posé la question. Car si lui se l'était posé, c'était que d'autre se la posait aussi et le joueur de Kirisaki ne voyait pas d'un bonne oeil ce genre de rumeur.

 **"Attendez !"** Intervenu directement Hara. **"Est-ce que les personnes qui se pose la même question que Kise peuvent lever la main s'il vous plaît ?'**

La majorité des garçons levèrent les mains et Hara, Hayakawa et Miyaji était très surpris.

 **"Bon je vais couper court !"** Commença Hara assez en colère. **" Ma relation avec Miyaji est purement amical ! Il ne me plaît pas ! Je ne lui plaît pas ! Alors arrêté de vous faire des putains de films pour foutre la merde dans mon couple ! Mitsuhiro et moi on est ensemble depuis 5 ans. Nôtre relation n'a rien à voir avec vos couples de merde où vous vous trompez et autre ! Alors ne commencez pas à parler de nous parce que ça va vite m'énerver !"** Averti le joueur de Kirisaki.

Aomine qui avait levé la main pris la parole. Hara avait parlé de _couple de merde_ et de _tromperie_ et le bleu se sentait directement visé et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

 **"Hara on dit ce qu'on pense c'est tout ! Peut être que toi tu ne ressents rien mais la question est pour Miyaji alors ferme là et laisse le répondre !"** Lança Daiki assez remonté.

 **"Aomine me chauffe pas avec tes _"ferme là"_ ! Déjà que tu me déçois de ouf en levant ta putain de main alors qu'à la base t'es mon pote !"**

 **"J'ai le droit de penser que Miyaji à des vues sur toi j'fais ce que je veux ! Et quand tu parles de _"tromper"_ j'sais pas quoi _"couple de merde"_ tu me vise alors qu'à la base toi aussi t'es mon pote !"**

 **"Je parlais de tout le monde ! Seto à trompé Mibuchi avec son meilleur pote, Nash se foutait de Yamazaki, Hana se foutait de Midorima au début, Takao voulait Midorima, puis Okamura et maintenant il est avec Silver. Okamura voulait Takao et maintenant il est avec Mibuchi alors que Mibuchi le trouvait moche il y a encore deux jours. Liu dit qu'il t'aime et se tape Furuhashi dans ton dos qui lui est amoureux de Nijimura mais voulait quand même se faire Liu. Et ya des mecs en couple qui matte Nijimura et ya des mecs en couple qui parle de se taper Silver derrière le dos de leur mec !"**

 **"Attend qui parle de coucher avec moi ?"** Demanda Silver pas du tout au courant de la dernière histoire.

 **"Koganei à envie de toi à parement."** Révéla directement Takao.

 **"Koga quoi quoi quoooi ?"** Était complètement perdu Haizaki.

Midorima décida de mettre l'histoire dans l'ordre.

 **"Ce qui se passe c'est que Koganei aurait dit à Mitobe que s'il n'était pas avec toi il aurait aimé être avec Silver car il pourrait sûrement le combler sexuellement... Mitobe l'a répété à Kise, qui l'a répété à Takao qui me l'a répété que j'ai répété à mon chéri qu'il l'a répété à tous ses coéquipiers sauf toi."** Expliqua Midorima.

Haizaki était sous le choc !

Koganei était censé être son petit ami, être amoureux de lui alors qu'en réalité il était sexuellement frustré et parlait de sortir avec un autre.

Haizaki ne répondit pas. Il était juste extrêmement vexé et blessé.

 **"Bébé ne le prend pas mal..."** Commença Koganei qui ne voulait pas qu'Haizaki interprète mal ses paroles. **" J'ai juste dit ça comme ça. Je n'ai aucunes vues sur Silver je te promet ! C'est toi que j'aime !"** Essaya de s'expliquer le joueur de Seirin.

 **"On en discutera plus tard..."** dit simplement Haizaki d'un ton sec.

 **"Ça sent la rupture."** Dit Hanamiya qui adorait quand les choses tournaient mal comme cette soirée confidence.

Koganei soupira.

 **"C'est de ta faute Mitobe pour ne pas avoir gardé ça pour toi !"** S'enerva Koganei contre son meilleur ami.

 **"J'en ai juste parlé à Ryota, c'est mon mec."** Se défendit Mitobe.

 **"Et Takao est mon meilleur ami je devais le tenir au courant."** Se défendit Ryota.

 **"J'en ai parlé à Midorima parce que c'est un garçon réfléchit et je voulais son avis sur la situation."** Dit Takao qui n'avait de toute façon aucun compte à rendre à Koganei.

 **"Et moi j'en ai parlé â Makoto car c'est mon chéri, on se dit tout."** Expliqua Midorima.

 **"Et moi j'en ai parlé à Hara, Seto et Yamazaki parce qu'il fallait bien qu'ils soient au courant pour se moquer avec moi d'Haizaki derrière son dos."** Expliqua Hanamiya.

Haizaki s'en fichait de qui avait rapporté à qui. Le problème était ce que Koganei avait dit point !

 **"On s'en fiche de qui à parlé à qui ! C'est toi qui aurai du fermer ta bouche de chat des le début et ne pas parler de sortir et d'être comblé sexuellement par MON JASON SILVER À MOI !"** S'attaqua directement à Koganei Takao.

 **"Je m'en fou de ton mec ! Je ne le veut pas !"** S'énerva Koganei.

 **"Tu n'aurais pas parlé de lui si tu ne le voulait pas ! Tu fantasme sur lui tous les jours avoue le !"**

 **"Je ... m'en... fiche... de ... ton ... mec ! Rentre toi ça dans le crane ! Et si je le voulais vraiment je te l'aurai pris sans efforts ! T'es tellement moche !"** Le piqua pile là où il fallait Koganei.

 **"Je suis cent fois mieux que toi ! Et tu n'es absolument pas le style de Jason ! Il t'aurai jeté direct si tu avais tenté quoi que ce soit ! "** répliqua Takao.

 **"Arrête de me crier dessus j'suis pas ton pote !"** Cria Koganei en se levant.

 **"Pourquoi tu te lève ?! Tu vas faire quoi ?!"** Se leva également Takao.

 **"Bébé rassié toi."** Le retena par le bras Silver. **" Cette embrouille est ridicule."**

Takao se calma et se rasseya sur les genoux de Silver. Koganei repris également sa place à côté de ses coéquipiers.

 **"Personellement, je pense que tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Silver."** Commença Izuki. **"Depuis le début du camp, Koganei et Takao ne peuvent pas se voir. Le courant n'est jamais passé entre eux et je pense que cette histoire avec Silver n'a été qu'une occasion pour enfin vous rentrez dedans !"** Expliqua le joueur de Seirin.

 **"C'est vrai que c'est très tendue entre vous deux depuis le début."** Avait également remarqué Kasamatsu.

 **"Dès que vous vous croisez vous vous regardé mal et vous n'en loupé pas une pour vous critiquer au près des autres."** Avait pu voir Otsubo le capitaine de Takao.

 **"Koganei a une personnalité qui me dérange c'est tout."** Avoua Takao qui ne pouvait en effet pas encadrer l'autre petit brun.

 **"C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu es super agaçant !"** Répliqua Koganei. **"Et en quoi je te dérange au juste !"**

 **"Tu cherches trop l'attention ! Tu veux te faire remarquer à tout prix et traîner avec les mecs populaires."**

 **"Les mecs populaires ?!"** Ne voyait pas de quoi parlait Takao, Koganei.

 **"Tout le monde sais que les mecs de Kirisaki sont les mecs populaires du camp. Ils sont cool et tout le monde veut parler avec eux et toi tu passes ton temps à gratter l'amitié avec eux."**

 **"En faite tu es juste jaloux parce que je traîne avec Kirisaki et pas toi !"**

 **"Moi aussi je leur parle !"** Cria Takao.

 **"Vous vous battez pour nous ?" S** 'étonna Yamazaki.

 **"C'est Takao qui veut parler avec vous à tout prix !"** Dit Koganei.

 **"Attendez, nous on en à rien à foutre d'être populaire !"** S'exclama Seto **"On parle avec tout le monde ici, on est plus proche de certains mais on est pas fermé genre on se croit au dessus et on n'adresse pas la parole aux autres."**

 **"Je comprend pas en quoi on est populaire ?"** Demanda Hara.

 **"Vous ètes grave cool, vous avez du caractère et vous ètes toujours les premiers à prendre la parole."** Expliqua Kise.

 **"Vous avez des fortes personnalités c'est surtout ça."** Ajouta Aomine.

 **"Quand vous entrez dans une pièce même seul vous attiré l'attention ! Vous avez cette aura cool."** Dit Kagami.

 **"Ya pas que nous, toi aussi tu es comme ça Kagami, pareil pour Aomine."** Rectifia Haizaki. " **Et pour revenir à Shinji, il ne gratte pas l'amitié ! C'est mon mec donc tout naturellement il ses rapproché de mon équipe."**

 **"Perso Takao je parle avec Koga autant qu'avec toi."** Dit Yamazaki.

 **"Pareil."** Dit Seto.

 **"Moi ya pas photo c'est Koga mon préféré."** Dit Hanamiya qui de toute façon était en froid avec Takao avant ses excuses de ce soir.

 **"Mon je t'apprécie beaucoup Takao mais Koganei à juste été nôtre gros coup de coeur avec Mitsuhiro."** Précisa Hara. **"C'est nôtre bébé, on est tout le temps avec lui."**

En effet, Hara et Hayakawa avait eu durant le camp un énorme coup de coeur pour le remplaçant de Seirin. Le couple aimait sa personnalité tout en énergie, ses mimiques, son humour et surtour son côté mignon. Le couple avait pris Koganei sous leur ailes et l'aimait énormément... Il était leur bébé comme disait Hara.

 **"Mais je m'en fiche de ça. Je ne suis pas jaloux qu'il traine avec vous."** Répéta Takao cette fois à voix basse.

 **"Je pense que vous avez mal interprété les paroles de Takao."** Intervenu Akashi. **"Ce n'est pas de Koganei qu'il est jaloux... mais plutôt de Kirisaki Daiichi."** Rectifia le capitaine de Rakuzan.

 **"J'suis perdu."** Dit Aomine qui n'était pas du genre à jouer à l'enquêteur.

 **"En gros Takao aurai voulu être pote avec Koganei.** " Simplifia Nebuya, le petit ami d'Akashi.

Takao baissa la tête.

 **"Quoi ? C'est vrai ?!"** S'étonna Koganei.

 **"Au début du camp à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de te parler, tu me répondais vite fait et tu t'en allais pour aller voir d'autres personnes."** Confia Takao assez gêné.

 **"Ooooh c'est trop mignon ! Takao voulait juste être proche de toi !"** S'écria Kise.

 **"J'ai jamais rien eu contre toi moi... C'est toi qui ne m'aime pas."** Dit Takao à voix basse, l'aire triste.

Koganei était très surpris. Il n'avait lui non plus rien contre Takao au fond.

 **"Je suis désolé si je t'ai paru distant quand tu venais me parler. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte et je ne voulais pas te blesser... Je ne te déteste pas du tout Takao et je te trouve plutôt mignon donc oublie mon pique de tout à l'heure."** S'excusa Koganei.

 **"Aller faites vous un câlin vous aussi !"** Dit Hara qui était content que son petit chaton ait pu s'expliquer avec Takao.

Les deux petits brun se levèrent et allèrent se prendre dans les bras.

Hanamiya était très déçu. Cette soirée confidence commençait enfin à devenir marrante et voilà que Takao et Koganri se réconciliaient déjà.

Les deux garçons retournèrent à leur place et Hanamiya décida qu'il était l'heure de lâcher une bombe.

 **"Bon, vu qu'on est en plein dans les révélations qui fâche. Je souhaite revenir sur le cas Aomine, Liu, Furuhashi."** Commença le capitaine de Kirisaki daiichi.

Aomine soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie dans reparler.

 **"Liu tu as dit que coucher avec Furuhashi était un dérapage. Un accident ?"** Demanda Hanamiya.

 **"Exactement."** Répondit le géant.

 **"Pourtant Furuhashi nous à également raconté que vous faisiez des siestes ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et que vous aviez même dormis ensemble le soir de la tromperie... Ça fait beaucoup d'accidents quand même !"** Le mit au pied du mur Hanamiya.

Le coeur d'Aomine bondi d'un coup.

 **"Attend ! Dit moi que c'est faux Liu ! T'as pas fait ça hein ?!"** Demanda Aomine qui priait pour que ce soit faux.

Liu serra les dents. Il avait réussi à calmer le jeu avec Daiki. Il lui avait même dit qu'il lui donnerait sûrement une deuxième chance et voilà qu'Hanamiya venait révéler ce détail qui allait sûrement tout gâcher.

 **"Liu répond putain ! Tu m'as pas fait ça quand même ?!"**

Aomine était complétement perdu. Ce que Hanamiya venait de révéler remettait tout en question.

Liu avait dit que Furuhashi l'avait tenté et qu'il avait cédé. Même si Aomine n'accéptait pas cette trahison, il se sentait capable de pardonner un jour à son ex et d'accepter l'excuse de l'accident. Cependant, si Liu avait vraiment dormis avec Furuhashi et fait des siestes avec lui dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'était une toute autre histoire...

C'était que Liu prenait un malin plaisir à fliter avec un autre que lui.

C'était que Liu lui cachait des choses, jouait avec sa confiance.

C'était que Liu se foutait clairement de lui et lui faisait volontairement du mal.

 **"C'est vrai Aomine."** Répondu Furuhashi vu le silence de Liu. **"Il me laissait venir me blottir contre lui dans son lit et me faisait même des petites carresses et des petits bisous... sur la bouche je précise."** Révéla le brun en ajoutant des éléments qui étaient jusqu'à présent resté entre Liu et lui.

Tout le monde était sans voix. Le géant de Yosen était vraiment un beau salaud.

Le coeur d'Aomine battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait légèrement trembler et les larmes lui montait aux yeux.

Pourquoi Liu lui faisait autant de mal ?

 **"Aomine, c'est vrai que ce que dit Furuhashi a bien eu lieu, mais laisse moi t'expliquer..."** Avoua finalement Liu.

 **"Il n'y a rien à expliquer... Tu m'as juste complétement détruit..."** Dit Daiki dont les larmes avaient commencé à couler.

 **"Aomine pleure pas."** Dit Yamazaki en voyant le bleu s'effondrer.

 **"Attend revient !"** S'écria Kise alors que le joueur de Tôô s'était levé pour disparaître dans les escaliers.

 **"Je vais le voir !"** Dit Yamazaki en s'en allant retrouver Aomine.

 **"Bébé attend moi !"** le suivit Kagami.

 **"Hanamiya pourquoi tu n'as pas fermé ta gueule ?! Maintenant Aomine est au plus mal !"** S'emporta Liu.

 **"Tout es de ta faute ne t'en prend pas à Makoto."** Intervenu Midorima.

 **"Ton mec se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas !"** Répondu Liu.

 **"C'est toi qui a mit Daiki au plus mal."** L'interpella brusquement Nebuya. **"Tu as fait pleurer mon cousin, je vais devoir te casser la gueule."** Dit-il d'un ton calme, mais le regard plein de haine.

Liu se tendit d'un coup. Il était plus grand que lui, mais Nebuya était un gros morceau ! Et il ne se voyait pas de taille face à lui.

 **"Mon amour calme toi."** Dit Akashi en carressant la cuisse de Nebuya pour le faire redescendre.

 **"Bon bon, je pense que cette soirée confidences va trop loin !"** S'écria Momoi.

 **"C'est vrai, on va s'arrêter là ce soir, c'est mieux pour tout le monde."** Déclara Riko. **"Demain est nôtre dernier jour et surtout celui du tournoi ! Tout le monde devrait donc aller se coucher dès maintenant"** Proposa la brune.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 16 partie 1**

 **"Putain il est où Silver ! C'est quand même lui qui nous a demander de nous lever à 5h00 du mat !"** Pesta Aomine qui était assis au salon avec les autres joueurs, la tête encore dans l'oreillé.

 **"Tu aurais de toute façon du te reveiller à cette heure ci Silver ou pas !"** Le recadra Nijimura **. "Le tournoi est dans quelques heures et j'ai prévu un petit échauffement avant qu'on partent."**

 **"Takao il fait quoi ton mec ? j'ai envie de prendre mon petit déjeuner !"** Se plaignit Kise la tête posé sur l'épaule de Mitobe.

 **"Il arrive. Il finit de faire ses valises avec Nash."** Expliqua Takao qui ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à dire au revoir à son homme.

Il était 5h00 du matin sur Miami et tous les garçons s'étaient réunis au salon sur demande du géant américain.

Cette journée était la dernière qu'ils passeraient au camp de Miami, et à la tombé de la nuit, ils se trouveraient tous dans l'avion direction le Japon.

La veille avait été une journée riche en émotion pour tout le monde où les révélations avaient fusées.

Kise par exemple avait appris que son doux petit ami pouvait parler et avait, semblait-il, un certain franc parler. Le blond allait devoir apprendre à le connaître à nouveaux et ça avait un petit côté excitant de découvrir quelles autres facettes pouvait cacher Mitobe.

Yamazaki pour sa part avait découvert que Nash, son présumé petit ami, l'avait mené en bateau depuis le début pour son cul, et après lui avoir salement refait le portrait, il s'était mit en couple avec Kagami qui lui avait enfin révélé ses sentiments.

Kagami lui avait découvert à quel point Yamazaki pouvait le rendre heureux et il appréciait chaque seconde passé en couple.

Après la soirée confidence, après qu'ils aient tout les deux essayé de réconforter Aomine sans succès, ils étaient finalement allé se coucher, et passé la nuit avec Yamazaki blottit dans ses bras avait été une expérience magique pour le tigre de Seirin. Cependant, devoir retenir son envie de plaquer son chéri contre le lit pour lui faire passionnément l'amour avait à l'envers été une torture. Néanmoins Kagami n'avait pas été deçu. Attendre un peu ne ferait qu'augmenter la satisfaction et le plaisir quand ils le feraient une fois de retour à Tokyo, et qui plus est, dans son appartement.

Koganei de son côté avait passé une horrible soirée. Tout avait bien commencé jusqu'a ce que Hara balance la bombe et que ses mots concernant Silver se retourne contre lui.

Takao l'avait agressé, ils s'étaient embrouillé, puis expliqué, puis réconcilié, mais là n'était pas le problème.

Le problème était Haizaki...

Son petit ami...

Son chéri...

Son homme...

Haizaki avait très mal pris l'histoire avec Silver et contrairement à ce que Koganei avait pensé, lui demander pardon n'avait pas marché... bien au contraire.

Koganei était assis à côtés de ses coéquipiers et regardait Haizaki avec le reste de Kirisaki et il sentit son coeur se serrer... Il était triste. Tres triste qu'Haizaki est mis un terme à leur relation.

En effet, après la soirée confidence, avant de se rendre dans leur chambre, Koganei avait pris son petit ami à part dans le jardin pour lui parler.

Le jardin était sombre tout comme le regard d'Haizaki. Koganei savait que les explications seraient compliqués. Le plus grand le regardait sans rien dire et attendais que le plus petit brise la glace étant donné que c'était lui qui avait demandé à lui parler.

Koganei avait commencé par des excuses et s'était défendu en insistant sur le fait qu'il aimait Haizaki plus que tout et qu'il avait parlé de Silver de façon totalement désintéressé, comme il aurait pu parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Cependant, Shogo n'avait pas flanché et avait rejeté les excuses qu'il considérait comme bidons ! Pour lui Koganei n'avait pas parlé de Jason par hasard. Si le petit brun avait parlé du géant c'est qu'il était frustré dans leur couple et ne considérait pas Haizaki à la hauteur.

Le joueur de Kirisaki avait alors pris un moment de reflexion et était arrivé à la conclusion suivante...Koganei et lui n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble car ils n'avaient pas les mêmes attentes et étaient tout les deux frustré... Koganei sexuellement et lui emotionnellement.

Koganei avait été choqué en entendant la décision d'Haizaki.

Koganei avait eu le coeur brisé en voyant celui qu'il aimait s'éloigner, sans un mot de plus, sans un dernier regard.

Koganei s'était alors assis au bord du lit a baldaquin du jardin et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps... Il venait de perdre celui qu'il aimait.

Haizaki était assis avec ses potes et jetta un bref coup d'oeil à Koganei... Il lui manquait, mais il ne regrettait pas son choix pour autant !

Sa relation avec Koganei allait inévitablement finir par battre de l'aile, Silver où pas, et ce parce que les deux garçons n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'ondes depuis que le remplaçant de Seirin avait parlé de son addiction pour le sport de chambre... Addiction qui avait pris le dessus sur tout dans leur couple, même sur les sentiments.

Haizaki qui se pensait lui même fan de la discipline avait très vite remarqué qu'il n'en raffolait pas temps que ça finalement et qu'il préférait de loin les discussions et les fous rires avec son petit ami que se le taper toute la journée. Alors même si ça faisait mal, ils seraient mieux, l'un sans l'autre.

 **"Takaooo ! Va chercher Silver ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on attend !"** Se plaigna de nouveau son meilleur ami Kise.

 **"C'est bon je suis là !"** Répondit Silver lui même en descendant les escaliers avec Nash leur valises à la main.

Takao pouvait sentir son coeur devenir lourd... Il n'était définitivement pas prêt à voir son chéri partir.

Silver et Nash déposèrent leur valises à l'entrée avant de finalement rejoindre le salon pour se placer debout devant le groupe.

 **"C'est pas trop tôt."** Dit Liu.

 **"Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre un peu."** S'excusa le géant en se grattant la tête, confus. **"Mais merci d'avoir patienté et surtout de vous etre réunis aussi tôt le matin alors que vous étes tous je l'imagine creuvé... Alors comme vous l'avez compris, pour Nash et moi le séjour s'arrête ici et on tenait à vous dire au revoir à tous."** Commença le géant. **" Alors sachez qu'on a passé un super séjour ! Qu'on a fait des rencontres de ouf et qu'on a bien déliré ! Venir ici a été une expèrience formidable et j'espère tous vous revoir bientôt !"**

 **"Je ne sais pas si Nash peut en dire autant."** Piqua Yamazaki.

 **"Bébé arrête !"** Le calma Taiga.

 **"Non Yamazaki a raison. J'ai agis comme un connard avec lui et j'ai finis ce camp sur une très mauvaise note."** Commença le blond. **"Mais je tenais à vous dire que mis à part ce qui c'est passé avec Yamazaki j'ai été totalement sincère avec le reste d'entre vous ! Les mecs avec qui j'ai bien discuté et ceux avec qui j'ai rigolé, sachez que ce n'était absolument pas de la comédie et que je vous apprécie vraiment."** Expliqua Nash qui s'était vraiment bien entendu avec certains comme l'équipe de Kirisaki Daiichi, Furuhashi, Hayakawa, Aomine, Takao, Murasakibara, Liu, Miyaji, Mibuchi, Nebuya, Hayama, et d'autres.

 **"Nash n'est vraiment pas un mauvais mec ! Et j'espère que vous aurez l'occasion de vraiment le connaître."** Repris Silver.

 **"Nous c'est un mec qu'on a bien kiffé et avec qui on souhaite rester en contact."** S'exprima Hara au nom de son équipe mis à part Yamazaki.

 **"Pareil !"** Dit Aomine.

 **"Moi aussi !"** Ajouta Takao.

 **"Merci, moi aussi je vous kiff les gars !"** Répondu Nash très content de savoir qu'il s'était quand même fait de vrai amis.

 **"Bon l'heure tourne, on va devoir partir, mais avant j'aimerai m'adresser à Kazunari."** Annonça Silver.

Takao se mit à rougir... Ça sentait la déclaration à plein nez.

 **"Je t'aime Kazunari... En acceptant de venir ici je n'aurai jamais pensé que je rencontrerai quelqu'un comme toi et que je tomberai fou amoureux à ce point...** **T'es vraiment un mec super et je suis persuadé que nôtre couple restera fort malgrès la distance."** Termina Silver avec un sourire.

 **"Je t'aime aussi Jason."** Répondu simplement Takao qui essayait de retenir ses larmes de toute ses forces... Il ne voulait pas que son chéri s'en aille.

 **"On doit partir Silver."** Dit Nash en voyant que l'heure avançait assez vite.

 **"Bon il est temps pour nous de partir !"** S'eclama Silver.

 **"On va vous accompagner à la sortie quand même !"** Décida Riko.

Tout le monde suivi alors les deux américains devant la villa où les attendait un taxi. Après quelques accolades et derniers mots échangé tout le monde retourna dans la villa sauf un... Takao.

Nash était assis dans le taxi et observait par la fenêtre son meilleur ami.

Silver avait porté le joueur de Shutoku et le serai fort contre lui. Le géant pouvait sentir le coeur de son chéri battre de plus en plus vite et son souffle se faire de plus en plus lourd dans son cou...

Takao pleurait. Jason le savait. Même si il devait sûrement être en train de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas que Jason sache, Jason savait. Il savait que son petit ami était en train de souffrir.

 **"Kazunari regarde moi."**

Takao sortir son visage plein de larmes du cou de Silver pour le fixer.

Le coeur du géant fit un bond quand il vit le regard malheureux de son chéri.

"Tout **ce passera bien Kazunari je te le promet."** Le rassura Silver.

 **"Je serai tout seul... Sans toi je me sentirai seul..."** dit le plus petit à voix baisse les yeux débordant de larmes.

 **"Tu as tes amis, ta famille, ton équipe ! Tu ne seras pas tout seul."**

 **"Mais moi c'est toi que je veux ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! Je veux être juste avec toi ! Tout le temps !"** Pleurait Takao.

 **"Silver ! Le chauffeur doit y aller !"** L'interpella Nash.

 **"Bébé je t'appellerai à chaque fois que je pourrai et je t'enverrai plein de messages ! Tu ne seras pas seul je te le promet !"** Dit Silver en reposant le plus petit au sol. **"Je t'aime."** Lui dit une dernière fois le géant après un dernier baiser.

 **"Moi aussi... je t'aime."** Était au bout du rouleau Takao en regardant son homme monter dans le taxi qu'y en quelques secondes était déjà très loin.

Takao s'assis alors sur les marches à l'entrée de la villa et éclata en sanglot.

 **"Takao !"** s'écria Kise qui était venu le chercher en le voyant pleurer. **"Ne reste pas ici à te morfondre !** **Vient on va prendre nôtre petit déjeuné. Ca va te donner un peu d'énergie !"** Dit son meilleur ami en le prenant par le bras pour l'entrainer dans la villa.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 6 partie 2**

 **"Euh... Je rêve où Aomine porte juste un t-shirt trois fois trop grand avec rien en dessous ?"** Demanda Hara alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine avec les autres membres de Kirisaki Daiichi et leur petits amis respectif.

 **"Non tu ne rêves pas, mais il à un boxeur t'inquiète pas."** Rectifia Seto.

 **"C'est pas le t-shirt de Liu par hasard ?"** Demanda Hayama.

 **"Oui c'est bien le sien ! Aomine et Liu se sont remis ensemble hier soir après la soirée confidence."** Révéla Yamazaki qui après être parti réconforter Aomine n'avait pas loupé une seconde de la reconciliation du couple, en écoutant au porte avec Kagami bien sûr.

 **"Sèrieux ?!"** S'étonna Koganei. **" Pourtant il était vraiment mal quand il a appris pour les siestes et les bisous entre Liu et Furuhashi. Il s'est passé quoi quand il est partit en pleure ?"**

 **"Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain de sa chambre."** Commença à expliqué Kagami. **" On a essayé de lui parler mais il nous disait juste de le laisser tranquille, qu'il ne voulait parler à personne. Puis Liu est entré dans la chambre, il a calmement demandé à Aomine de sortir de la salle de bain et il s'est exécuté. Il s'est ensuite blottit dans les bras de Liu, Liu lui a dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il l'aimait. Ensuite on les à laissé seul, puis en écoutant à la porte on a compris qu'Aomine était beaucoup trop malheureux loin de Liu et qu'il voulait bien lui donner une seconde chance si Liu lui promettait de ne plus jamais le tromper où même flirter avec un autre mec que lui. Liu à promit puis ils ont couché ensemble ."** Termina Kagami.

 **"On n'est pas resté pendant qu'ils baisaient bien sûr !"** Mit directement au claire Yamazaki.

 **"Aomine est vraiment trop faible face à Liu."** Dit Midorima.

 **"Il l'aime beaucoup trop c'est ça sa faiblesse."** Précisa Hanamiya.

Loin d'entendre ce qui se disait sur eux dans la cuisine, Aomine et Liu étaient dans leur petit bulle dans le jardin.

Les deux garçons venaient de finir de prendre leur petit déjeuné et comptait bien profiter d'un petit moment à deux avant de devoir partir pour le tournoi.

Les deux garçons étaient debout et Aomine était blottit dans les bras de son homme qui le serrait fort. Aomine adorait ces moments de câlin. Il adorait se sentir tout petit dans les bras du géant, se sentir protégé... aimer.

 **"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es trop mignon dans mon t-shirt." F** it remarqué Liu en regardant son petit ami de haut en bas.

Aomine regarda sa tenu un instant et...

 **"Putain ! J'ai complètement zapper de me changer ! Tout le monde m'a vu comme ça c'est la honte !"** Était dépité Aomine.

 **"Tu as honte que tout le monde sache qu'on s'est remit ensemble et que je t'ai fait passer une nuit de plaisir ?"** Demanda le géant

Aomine tourna la tête embarrassé. **"Bien sûr que non... "**

Le joueur de Yosen esquissa un petit sourire. Aomine était vraiment trop mignon.

 **"Vient là !"** Dit Liu en saisissant Daiki sous les cuisses pour le porter. Le bleu entoura ses jambes autour de la taille du plus grand et ses bras autour de son cou.

Aomine colla son front contre celui de Lui. Il adorait être soulevé par son homme.

 **"Tu m'as manqué..."** Dit tout doucement Aomine.

Liu déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres du bleu.

 **"Je t'aime tellement."** Dit Liu.

Aomine carréssa la joue du brun tout en regardant son beau visage.

 **"Tu es magnifique c'est abusé."** Dit Daiki.

 **"C'est toi qui est beau comme c'est pas permis."** Rectifia Liu.

 **"Je t'aime."**

 **"Je t'aime plus."**

 **"C'est moi qui t'aime plus."**

 **"Je t'aime encore plus."**

 **"Je t'aime plus plus."**

 **"Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus."**

 **"Regarde Aomine s'est remis avec Liu."** Fit remarquer Kasamatsu à son ami avec qui il discutait au salon. " **Tu dois être dégoûté non ? Toi qui commençait à avoir des vues sur Aomine ?"**

 **"J'avais toujours trouvé qu'Aomine était un idiot immature et irrespectueux de ses sempai. Mais il a énormément mûri pendant ce camp et il m'attire de plus en plus effectivement... Liu ne mérite pas un mec aussi précieux. Aomine est bijoux dont on doit prendre soin et non briser un mille morceaux comme le fait Liu."**

 **"Tu vas tenter quelques chose ?"** Demanda Kasamatsu.

 **"Je respecte leur couple donc je ne tenterai rien... Mais si de retour au Japon j'apprend qu'ils ont rompu je tenterai sûrement un truc oui."**

 **"Tu irais super bien avec Aomine je trouve."** Fit remarquer Kasamatsu.

 **"Ah oui ? J'espère qu'on finira ensemble alors."** Rigola l'autre garçon.

* * *

 **"... Très bien. Je ferai part du déroulement du tournoi à mes joueurs... Je vous en prie... Au revoir."**

 **"Ça y est ? C'est bon ? Ou tu veux encore passer un appel de plus ?"** Commençait à réellement s'agasser Furuhashi adossé contre le mur du couloir en attendant que son petit ami lâche enfin son portable.

 **"Je ne suis pas en train de discuter avec des potes au téléphone Kojiro... C'est pour le tournoi que je passe tout ces appels."** Expliqua Nijimura.

 **"C'est pas une raison pour m'oublier ! Si tu ne voulait pas être en couple avec moi, fallait me le dire directement !"** S'énerva Furuhashi.

 **"Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Je veux être avec toi et depuis longtemps en plus... Je doit m'occuper des préparatifs du tournoi c'est mon rôle ici, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je te délaisse."** Le rassura Nijimura.

 **"Je n'aime pas te partager."**

Nijimura alla se blottir contre Furuhashi.

 **"Tu ne me partage avec personne... Je t'aime toi et personne d'autre."**

Furuhashi fit un petit bisou sur le front du plus petit.

 **"Mois aussi je t'aime."**

* * *

 **"T'es cheveux sont super doux en faite !"** S'etonna Mibuchi en passant ses doigts dans la tignasse de son petit ami Okamura.

Les deux garçons étaient dans la salle de bain de leur chambre et sortaient fraîchement de sous la douche, une serviettes attaché à leur hanches

 **"J'essaye d'en prendre soin comme je peux."** Répondit Okamura amusé.

 **"Et bien ça marche plutôt bien."**

 **"Merci."**

Reo se figea et regarda fixement le torse du géant.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Reo ? J'ai un truc sur le corps ?"**

Reo ne répondit pas et passa sa main sur les abdos d'Okamura complètement sous le charme d'un tel physique. Il posa ensuite son regard sur le visage du géant et se disait que ce visage était vraiment beau quand brusquement il se souvint de quelque chose.

 **"J'ai envie de te faire l'amour Kenichi."** Lâcha sans prévenir Mibuchi.

Le joueur de Yosen rougis d'un coup, gêné.

Le coeur de Reo ratta un battement.

Okamura était juste adorable quand il était embarrassé. Mibuchi avait envie de lui sautter dessus et il n'allait pas se retenir d'ailleurs.

 **"Vient là bébé !"** Dit Mibuchi en tirant Okamura par la main pour l'attirer hors de la salle de bain et l'allonger sur leur lit.

 **"Tu es trop mignon j'ai envie de te faire l'amour dans tout les sens !"** Était très excité Mibuchi au dessus de lui.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi cette envie soudaine ?!** " Était très surpris le joueur de Yosen.

 **"C'est juste que je vient de réaliser quelque chose !"** Commença Mibuchi. **"Comme tu es plus grand et tout ça me semblait logique d'être le dominé et toi le dominant dans nôtre relation, mais en faite je me suis trompé. Tu es quelqu'un de très doux et fragile émotionnellement et contrairement à ce que ton physique laisse paraître tu es quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être aimé et chouchouté. Pour ma part j'ai un fort caractère et un énorme égo et le rôle de dominé n'est absolument pas fait pour moi et je suis plus du genre à chouchouté celui que j'aime plutôt que l'inverse."** Expliqua le shooteur de Rakuzan. **"J'ai envie de te chouchouté et de prendre soin de toi mon bébé. Je veux prendre les reines de la relation et être celui qui pendra soin de toi. Je veux qu'on inverse les rôles en quelque sorte."** Termina Mibuchi.

Okamura était très surpris. Mibuchi venait de dire exactement ce qu'il pensait lui même et ce "changement de rôle " lui convenait parfaitement.

.


End file.
